Adventures of the Melee
by Gracie Becker
Summary: This story is the third in a series about Owen, Amelia and their many children. This installment begins 3 years after the second story, "Just Family," concludes. The story describes how the couple continues to juggle their family, careers, and marriage and also focuses on Nolan, their oldest son, and his longtime girlfriend, Lissa as Nolan prepares to attend college.
1. Chapter 1 - A Birthday Morning

**Chapter 1 – A Birthday Morning**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 16½, Ryder 12½, Olivia 9½**

 **Annabelle 4 ½, Victoria 4½, Lucas 3**

 **July 4**

 _This is the first chapter of_ _Adventures of the Melee_ _, the third book in a series about Owen and Amelia's life together. Since the first book,_ _Just Friends_ _, Owen and Amelia's family has expanded to a total of six children. This book begins three years after the final chapter of book two,_ _Just Family._

Amelia and Owen both wanted to wake Lucas up on his 3rd birthday. Neither parent could imagine missing the opportunity to greet the growing little boy on such a special day. As the youngest child, he was the apple of everyone's eye. Everything Lucas did was usually considered cute by at least a few members of the family and, often, Lucas was aware of the admiration. While he often provided entertainment simply by being Lucas, he also seemed to possess a small dose of natural humility that balanced all the attention and kept his personality endearing.

"Lucas…" Amelia whispered slowly as she and Owen entered his room.

Snuggled into his blanky/stuffed dog combo, affectionately known as Puppy, Lucas pretended to be asleep as he turned over to face his mama. Opening his eyes just enough to ensure she was watching him gave him away. Even so, both parents pretended not to notice the round, blue eyes peeking out from under Puppy.

Owen kneeled down in front of Lucas and put his hand on his boy's back tenderly. Owen offered quietly, "Happy Birthday, Luke."

Lucas sat up quickly with a beaming smile, "It's my birfday! Ebbyone has to be nice to me today."

"Lucas, everyone is pretty nice to you every day," Amelia coaxed with a playful tone.

"I'm da birfday pa-son and I get pwesents!" Lucas proclaimed with joy.

Breaking into hysterics at his own personal mini-me, Owen replied, "Presents? Uh..oh… Mama, did you buy Luke any presents?"

"Oops…no, I didn't. I thought you did, Daddy," Amelia kidded. "I hope Miss Lynne took care of it."

"Hey! Youz not funny, guys!" Lucas proclaimed as he stood up on his bed with his hands on his hips and a grin on his face. He fell into Owen's open arms and hugged him tightly before starting to wiggle his legs in a potty dance.

"Quick! Go potty, Luke. Run," Amelia encouraged with a light voice. Lucas jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom where Olivia happened to be fixing her hair. The door was wide open, so Lucas went about his potty plan without regard to his sister's presence.

"Lucas! Ewww…I don't want to watch you pee!" Olivia proclaimed with drama.

The little brother shrugged and educated his sister as he washed his hands dutifully, "Din, don't yook."

Ryder, on his way to kick Olivia out of the bathroom so he could take a shower, cracked up and high fived his little brother. "Good one, Mr. Man," he congratulated.

Even though Lucas wasn't sure what Ryder found so admirable, receiving Ryder's praise was always a coveted prize. Lucas went back to his room to share the news, but discovered that both his parents had stepped away.

"Hey! Mama! Daddy!" he beckoned at full volume, "Where are you?"

Amelia popped her head through the Master Bedroom door and into the hallway. "Lucas," she whispered, "we're in here. The twins are sleeping. Let's not yell."

As he walked toward his mama, Lucas explained, "I not yell, Mama, I squweeming."

"Let's not scream either. The girls are still asleep," Amelia smirked as she messed up Lucas' hair.

"Where's Daddy?" Lucas inquired as he energetically surveyed the bedroom.

"He's in the shower," Amelia shared. Lucas ran into the bathroom, stripping as he sprinted and invited himself into Owen's shower.

"Heya, Daddy! I wanna get kween for my birfday, k?" a fully naked Lucas announced with a broad smile.

While the boys cleaned up, Amelia woke up the twins and prodded them out of bed. After dressing in matching outfits, the girls ran downstairs and nibbled on their breakfasts. After their shower, Lucas and Owen helped each other pick out clothes for the annual 4th of July party that the Shepherd-Hunts would host later that day. Then Owen, wearing navy shorts and a red polo, bounded down the stairs as Lucas ran actual circles around his daddy. The twins would have never been allowed to be so playful on the stairs. Lucas, however, was deemed darling rather than dangerous.

As they descended, Owen and Lucas saw the girls working each other's hair. Olivia brushed Victoria's hair, Victoria put colorful clips in Amelia's hair, and Amelia braided Anna's hair. Olivia had just handed down her twin dolls to the twins, so Anna tended to Anna Banana's yarn hair.

"Lucas, look at all that beauty!" Owen proclaimed. "The four most beautiful women in the world are right here in our living room." The girls all giggled and Amelia grinned. Owen walked over and kissed the beauties one by one.

"Zare zay ah," Lucas affirmed, "but it's my birfday."

"Happy Birthday, Lukas," Victoria joyfully shared as she bear hugged her baby brother. Anna and Olivia simultaneously followed Victoria and offered birthday greetings as well.

"Fank youz," Lucas acknowledged. "Where's my broffers, Mama?"

"Nolan is still asleep and Ryder, oh mercy, Owen, is he _still_ in the shower?" Amelia responded.

"I go check on Why-der," Lucas exclaimed. "Can I wake up No-yan?"

"Please," Owen chuckled. Owen glanced at Amelia and stated, "Luke's probably the only one who can wake him up and get away with it."

Lucas burst into Ryder's room unannounced and discovered his brother partially dressed. Luckily, Ryder could care less who saw him naked. He simply greeted his little brother with a grin, "What's up, Mr. Man?"

"It's my birfday," Lucas responded.

Ryder grinned, "I know. You're like, what? Ten?"

"Noooo," Lucas twirled and giggled, "I free."

"Three's a good age, dude," Ryder offered. "It'll be a fun year."

"I gonna go wake up No-yan. Wanna come?" Lucas asked as he jumped up and down.

Ryder laughed, "I think it's better if the birthday boy does that alone. Go jump on him to wake him up. He loves that."

Giggling with enthusiasm, Lucas bee lined down the hall to Nolan's room. He flung the door open with vigor as he exclaimed, "No-yan! It's my birfday. Wake up!" Then, following Ryder's advice, Luke jumped on top of his big brother and lay on top of him. "Wakes up, wakes up!" he continued as he playfully pounded his fists into Nolan's back.

Nolan, who would have throttled his other siblings for doing the same thing, rolled from his stomach to his back and playfully crushed his youngest sibling underneath him, saying, "Did someone say something?"

"No-yan. I unda you," Lucas screamed with giggles as he tried to push him up.

"Wha? I think I heard something," Nolan teased as he stretched out.

Lucas slipped his fingers under Nolan's arm and began to tickle him. Nolan chuckled, flipped over again and attacked Lucas ferociously tickling him back. Between giggles, Lucas sputtered, "Wait! It's my birfday. No tickows, no tickows!"

Nolan stopped tickling and sat up with a grin, "That's what happens when you wake me up, Curly."

"I not Kwerly. I Woocus," Lucas pouted with a fully extended bottom lip.

"Ok, Woocus," Nolan agreed as he quickly grabbed his brother and carried him sideways against his hip. "Let's go eat. I'm hungry."

"Not Woocus…Woo-cuss! And Mama's gonna say you get dwessed fuhst," Lucas insisted.

"Yeah, whatever," Nolan dismissed as he grabbed his phone and began to head downstairs in his boxers with Lucas on his hip.

When the boys came around the corner, Lucas bellowed, "Wook who I find!"

"Turn around and get dressed, Nolan, or I swear I'll eat breakfast in my bra and panties," Amelia warned.

"You will not," Nolan smirked as he approached the table and sat down to pour some cereal.

Owen turned his chin to the side and raised his eyebrows, chuckling, "I'm not sure I'd test her resolve on that, Nole."

Amelia finished Anna's braid and began to unbutton her shirt as she approached her seat.

"Mom! Stop it!" Nolan yelled with a mixture of laughter and disgust.

Amelia raised one eyebrow as she unbuttoned another button. "I wonder if I put on a bra this morning…" she mused aloud as Owen sat back in his seat with a cat-ate-the-canary grin and a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh God, Mom! Ok, I'm going! Stop!" Nolan burst with embarrassment and shock as he ran upstairs.

Owen raised his eyebrows, glanced toward Amelia and winked, "You could leave the shirt as is, you know?"

With a flirty smirk, Amelia glimpsed back and then asked the birthday boy what he wanted to eat for breakfast. She offered the option of oatmeal or cereal.

"Umm…Fwens toas," Lucas popped up with anticipation.

"Oatmeal or cereal?" Amelia repeated with a smile.

"Pamcase?" Lucas attempted.

"Oatmeal or cereal?" Amelia repeated again.

Lucas sighed heavily, "See-wee-ul."

"Did you say 'seaweed'?" Ryder teased as he headed to the table and tousled Lucas' hair. He patted Owen's shoulder and kissed his Mom before sitting down.

"No! See-wee-ul!" Lucas insisted.

"Yup, sounds like seaweed," Ryder jested.

Olivia, sitting next to Ryder, elbowed him and then spoke to Lucas directly, "Ignore him, Lucas, he used to make fun of the way I sounded too. He's just bugging you." She blew him a kiss and winked at him.

Nolan headed back down the stairs, dressed and mumbling into the phone. Nobody in the family could understand what he was saying as he intermittently spoke and chuckled. Amelia, mid-bite, glanced over at Owen, who smirked knowingly.

"He needs to eat first," Amelia whispered.

"Mia…he's sixteen," Owen rolled his eyes.

"Dad – can I borrow the truck to go pick up Lissy?" Nolan asked. Although he'd acquired his drivers' license the week he turned 16, his parents refused to buy him a car of his own. With an SUV and a minivan that each fit the whole family, a truck, and their new Porsche, there were enough cars to go around. Besides, by not giving Nolan his own car, his parents continued to more easily supervise his comings and goings.

Owen reached into his pocket to grab the key as Amelia insisted, "After you eat."

Owen shot Amelia an exasperated frown and handed the keys to Nolan as he suggested, "Maybe you can grab something to eat on the way, huh?"

Nolan grabbed the keys and an apple, "Thanks. Be back soon."

"I wanna go!" Ria exclaimed.

"Then me too," Anna insisted.

"Nuh-uh. It's my birfday," Lucas reminded everyone.

Nolan stopped and turned around at the door to the garage, "Sorry, guys, I'm taking the truck. You're out of luck." He popped out the door and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2 - Unexpected Consequences

**Chapter 2 – Unexpected Consequences**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 16½, Ryder 12½, Olivia 9½**

 **Annabelle 4 ½, Victoria 4½, Lucas 3**

 **July 4**

When Nolan arrived at Larissa's, he parked and walked up to the duplex. Clarisse had already left to spend the day with her new boyfriend and his family. As had become his custom after multiple invitations from Clarisse, Nolan walked right in without knocking.

"You ready, Blondie?" Nolan called out, not seeing Larissa. He walked to the kitchen and helped himself to one of Clarisse's homemade muffins and a banana.

Larissa called down, "You wanna come upstairs? It's just us."

"Depends…are you dressed?" Nolan joked.

Giggling, Larissa responded, "Yes. I'm not walking around naked or anything."

"Why not?" Nolan asked as he ran up the stairs two at a time. He embraced her from behind and kissed her neck repeatedly, humming, "Good morning."

Larissa turned around so the two were chest to chest and smiled widely. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back. His hands made their way under her tiny, short dress and up toward her chest. As if on cue, Nolan's phone rang its distinctive ringtone for Amelia.

"F%$#, it's like she has a radar that goes off…" Nolan groaned as he answered curtly, "Yeah?"

"You're on your way home?" Amelia asked. "Dad needs help getting the coolers ready and moving chairs and tables."

"I'll be there soon, Mom. We're still at Lissy's," Nolan disclosed.

Amelia pursed her lips and stated, "And you're leaving now, right?"

"Within five minutes. Promise," Nolan assured her as he hung up. "Holy hell, it's like she sets a timer anytime I leave the house and makes sure to call me before…well, you know, before…" Nolan grinned as he began kissing Larissa again.

"We gotta go or she'll flip out," Larissa clarified as she pulled away and kissed the middle of Nolan's upper arm, the highest place her short, tiny, 5'3" frame could reach on his tall, lanky, 6' body.

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhhh, you're in this with her, aren't you?" Nolan teased as he squeezed her ass and then wrapped his arm around her lower back. "Need me to carry anything? Got everything you need?"

"Let me grab my makeup. I'll put on in the truck," Lissa explained as she grabbed her bag.

Lissa buckled into the middle seat on the truck's bench so she could snuggle up to her boyfriend during the short drive between their homes. When it wasn't around Lissa's shoulders, Nolan's right hand continued to wander along her legs. Before anything could go too far, the young couple pulled up to the Shepherd-Hunt house. Accompanied by Olivia, the three youngest kids ran up to greet Larissa. Nolan, as was his custom, encouraged her to sit tight so he could come around and open her door.

As he walked around the truck, he surveyed the partial melee surrounding him and hassled them with a grin, "Hasn't Dad put all of you to work yet?"

"Not yet," Victoria beamed as she waited near Lissa's door eagerly.

"Nope, it's my birfday," Lucas reminded anyone who would listen.

Nolan opened the car door and wrapped an arm around Lissa as he lowered her from the truck to the ground. With a grin, he charmingly pointed out, "Your fan club awaits."

Lissa widened her beautiful, clear and bright blue eyes as she offered a wide smile to the little kids, "Hi guys! Lukey, happy birthday!"

Lucas jumped up and down clapping and responded with enthusiasm, "Yay, birfday! I'm free, I'm free!"

"How many fingers is that?" Lissa inquired.

Fumbling with his still-chubby baby fingers, Lucas attempted to hold up only three fingers. Lissa knelt down and showed him how to hold his pinky down with his thumb, "There you go, sweetie. One…two…three." Lucas jumped into Lissa's arms and hugged her. The twins, impatient and having waited for attention, added themselves to the hug.

As she was surrounded in preschoolers, Lissa looked up and saw Olivia, "Livie! I love your hair today." Olivia had styled her hair herself and had pulled the sides back into a barrette while leaving the back loose.

Olivia grinned and offered, "I like yours too!" Lissa's long blonde hair was styled the way it was normally styled – brushed straight down and extending halfway down her back and chest.

"Ria, where's your brace?" Lissa urged when she noticed Ria was running around without it on.

"Upstairs, under my bed," Ria admitted with a twinkle in her eye.

Lissa grimaced and insisted, "Let's go put it on, monkey."

As the little kids and Lissa walked through the front door, Amelia smiled, "Hi Liss. Happy 4th of July."

"Hi, Dr. Shepherd," Lissa offered in response. "I'm going to go help Ria with her brace. Could you use some help getting the house ready for the party when I'm done with that?"

"I think I'm good, but Dr. Hunt could probably use more hands outside," Amelia clarified. "Ria? Why isn't your brace on your leg?"

Ria shrugged and lied, "I guess I just forgotted, Mama."

Amelia offered her best disbelieving Mom face and prodded, "It stays on the rest of the day, right?"

"Yes, Mama," Ria promised with disappointment. While the brace was comfortable and not problematic, it was obvious. Ria was beginning to realize that its appearance made her seem different from others. Her latest trick was to 'lose' the brace in random hiding spots.

Meanwhile, Owen and the older boys finished setting out chairs and tables. When Ryder worked on filling the coolers with ice, Owen encouraged Nolan to sit down next to him in an Adirondack chair.

"How are you, Nolan?" Owen asked with intentionality as he patted Nolan's lower arm.

Nolan peered at his dad with curiosity. Owen's tone was not casual, rather it seemed deliberate. A typical 'fine' didn't seem like the appropriate response. Owen was truly asking the question, not simply offering chit chat. Answering considerately, Nolan grinned and looked at his dad, "You sound kind of serious. I'm doing great, Dad."

"We haven't really talked in a while. I miss hanging out with you, Nolan," Owen admitted with vulnerability.

"Oh…well, everything's good," Nolan responded casually and with some hesitation.

"Yeah?" Owen nodded, hoping for more. After an awkward pause, he added, "Summer soccer's going well? Lissa's good?"

Nolan twisted his head back hoping to spot Lissa, but only saw Barkley and Bogey snoozing in the sun. With an obligatory smile, Nolan turned his gaze to Owen and nodded slightly. "Yeah, I guess," he casually acknowledged. Attempting to redirect the conversation, Nolan inquired, "Did you need any more help out here?"

Owen flopped his head onto the back of the chair with a sigh and flatly responded, "No. Thanks, Nolan. I think we're good to go out here." In his heart, Owen felt a mixture of disappointment, sadness, and frustration. Regardless of how or when he tried to connect to Nolan, their relationship was no longer what it once was. Trying once more, Owen queried, "I can't remember the last time I drove the truck. Is it running ok?"

Nolan leaned forward with a curious smile and studied his dad's face. "What's up, Dad? I feel like you're trying really hard to strike up a conversation."

"You're on to me," Owen smirked as he held his hands up in a mock surrender. "We used to talk…all the time, about everything. I miss those talks, Nolan. I miss…you."

With a miniscule hint of resentment, Nolan added, "It's not like I've left, you know. I still live here. Anyway…if we're done setting up out here, I'm going to go kick back in the sun until Lissy comes out." Nolan walked over to a nearby lounge chair and sprawled out. He closed his eyes and flashed back to the life-changing decisions that had occurred months ago.

 _ **The Previous Autumn**_

 _Being two years ahead in school, Nolan was qualified to graduate at 16. However, when what could have been his final year of high school began, Owen and Amelia seriously considered the matter. There was no question about Nolan's intellectual abilities whatsoever. For as long as they'd parented him, Nolan excelled in every subject and was a superior student._

 _The issue was his age. Amelia did not want Nolan in a college environment at 16. Owen worried because social maturity was not something that could be studied in a book. The colleges Nolan might attend were far from Seattle, so living at home was not a viable option. As responsible as Nolan might be, both parents firmly believed that he was too young to live on his own or attend college._

 _Early in the school year, when the topic was first being discussed, Nolan became frustrated when he learned that he was compelled to follow his parents' wishes even though he qualified for another path. Nolan had been given some opportunity for input; however, his parents were not obligated to agree nor do as he wished. The final decision belonged to Amelia and Owen and, behind closed doors, they made it jointly. The conclusion that Nolan needed to spend at least one more year in high school before moving on to college had been set in stone._

 _Once the decision had been made, Owen willingly played the heavy and sat down to have a heart to heart with his son. Owen shared that he had decided that Nolan would be staying home and would remain in high school the following year. When Owen spoke with Nolan, Nolan quickly realized he could not change Owen's mind. The decision and the communication of the news marked a turning point in Nolan's relationship with his adoptive parents._

 _Amelia had purposely been left out of the heart to heart conversation. She and Owen hoped that having her less involved in that discussion would provide Nolan with a parent to lean upon in his disappointment. Her role, as encourager and listener, was to paint the silver lining and to help Nolan process any disappointment. She pointed out that AP classes were available so that Nolan would remain intellectually challenged. Further, staying home meant Nolan would be attending school with Lissa._

 _While their intent to provide a parent to lean on was heartfelt, Nolan's response differed from Owen and Amelia's hopes. As father and son sat face-to-face, Nolan remained calm and self-controlled. He listened to Owen without comment or dispute. Later that day, as Larissa held him in her arms, Nolan surrendered to the pain, heartbreak, and disappointment. From that point forward, vulnerability and heartfelt yearnings were shared exclusively with Larissa. Their relationship as a couple deepened and grew far beyond the relationships experienced by most couples their age while Nolan's relationship with his parents remained civil but became emotionally distant._


	3. Chapter 3 Behind the Scenes at the Party

**Chapter 3 – Behind the Scenes at the Party**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 16½, Ryder 12½, Olivia 9½**

 **Annabelle 4 ½, Victoria 4½, Lucas 3**

 **July 4**

"I saw you chatting with Nolan outside. How'd it go?" Amelia asked with curiosity when Owen roamed inside stroking the nape of his neck. Lissa had just stepped out of the bathroom and overheard the question. Rather than returning directly to the twins and the Barbie adventures, Lissa stood in the hallway where she could hear but not see Owen and Amelia.

Owen's blue eyes hung downward on his blank face. Fixing his wounded gaze on Amelia's inquiring face and tilted head, Owen paused. He put his fisted hand in front of his mouth and breathed deeply before responding with a shaking head.

"Was he rude?" Amelia questioned with concern.

Owen shook his head, "No. He wasn't rude at all. He's Nolan…Nolan's seldom disrespectful. Nolan's steady…kind. Now, was he poker faced? Yeah. Unwilling to open up emotionally? Yes, but without showing attitude and without any sense of anger."

"Is he just being a 16 year old boy or is he holding a grudge about something?" Amelia mused.

"I wish I knew. All I know is that I miss my son. It's like we live with a shell of Nolan," Owen reported with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry, Owen." Amelia approached Owen and embraced him, "Have you tried just putting it out there? Saying something like 'I miss the way we used to talk'?"

"That's pretty much what I said today and I said it more than once," Owen reported with sadness in his voice.

Out of nowhere, Olivia came bounding into the kitchen. "Mommy? When I walk like this does my hair bounce in the air?"

The side of Owen's mouth turned up slightly as he turned to peek at Liv. Amelia chuckled softly, "You know, Livie, it does."

"Then that's how I'm going to walk from now on," Olivia beamed. The doorbell rang and Olivia ran toward the door. Normally, Amelia was strict about only having adults answer the door. When there was a party, however, the kids knew the rule was suspended. When the doorbell sounded on party days, everyone within earshot dashed to be the first to reach the door.

"I've got it! I've got it! My turn!" Olivia broadcasted. She opened the door and discovered the Grey-Shepherd's on the other side. With a high pitched squeal and bubbling exuberance, Olivia exclaimed, "Zola!" For her part, Zola mimicked Olivia's greeting before the two girls ran off into the yard together.

Derek glanced over his shoulder in mock surprise and mumbled, "Nice to see you too, Olivia…" He turned and smiled at Owen and Amelia, approached them and hugged his sister, offering, "Hi Amy."

"Hey, Derek," Amelia responded. Peeking around her brother, Amelia caught Meredith's eyes and greeted her too. Owen grasped the plates of food Meredith handed him and offered a side hug.

"Where's the birthday boy?" Meredith inquired.

"You know…" Owen took in a breath, "that's a really great question."

Amelia smirked, "No worries, he's with Ryder." The other three adults laughed in response, not realizing Amelia was serious. Hearing 'no worries' and 'Ryder' in the same sentence was a rarity and a probable oxymoron.

"Where?" Owen wondered aloud.

"I think they went to the tree house," Amelia shared.

"Bailey, you want to go with me to find them?" Owen offered with gentle enthusiasm. Slow to warm up, Bailey clung to Derek. Derek suggested the three of them could go together as the doorbell rang again.

From a corner of the house, the twins could be heard, "My turn, my turn. Nobody answer the door."

"I've got it, girls. I'm right here," Owen responded "but come down and say hi to your aunt and cousin."

As Derek, Owen and Bailey approached the door to head to the treehouse, Jackson and a very pregnant April stood at the door. April was scratching behind Barkley's ears. In return, Barkley was leaning against April and looking at her lovingly. Jackson decided to join the treehouse gang. April proceeded inside, sat at a barstool and commiserated with Mer and Amelia about the end stages of pregnancy.

The boys tromped over to the treehouse. Derek put Bailey down and turned the walk into a game of chase. Of course, Bailey caught Derek every time but, much to Bailey's delight, Derek was never quite able to catch Bailey.

"Who's going to climb up first?" Owen inquired as they arrived and stood below the treehouse.

"I'll go," Jackson volunteered. "Bailey, you want to ride on my back?"

Bailey's eyes widened with anticipation, but Derek weighed in, "That's ok. We'll climb up next." Derek preferred to surround Bailey from behind and climb up together. The neurosurgeon saw less chance of possible injury that way.

When Jackson reached the top, he lifted himself onto the treehouse floor and greeted Ryder and Lucas. Lucas exclaimed, "Dawta Ayvewee! Hey, it's my birfday!"

"I know. I remember being here at your house the day you were born. You were so ready to be born that your mom and dad had to leave their own party," Jackson shared.

Lucas cracked up at his unintentional hijinks from three years ago, proposing, "It's good for dem."

"What are you guys up to out here?" Jackson asked as Derek and Bailey popped into the treehouse.

"Hi guys," Derek offered enthusiastically. "Happy birthday, Lucas."

"Tanks," Lucas grinned before returning to his Yu Gi Oh cards and inviting Bailey to join him in a three year old version of the card game.

Ryder looked at Jackson and Derek as if he were their age and pointed out, "They're not really playing it right, but Luke thinks it's fun to stack them and move them around so I pretend like he's an expert." Both doctors shook their heads and tried not to laugh at Ryder's mature summation.

"Owen, I can't believe how incredible this has become," Jackson admired. "I haven't been in here since we built it a few years ago." Each summer, Owen, Nolan, Ryder, and, truth be told, a few contractors had added on to the treehouse that Alex, Jackson and Derek had built for the kids while Owen was deployed before Lucas was born. The treehouse now had two levels – one at ground level and the original tree house that was now the upstairs. A front and back deck surrounded the treehouse and a cargo net provided an alternate way from the ground to the second level.

"We add on every single summer," Ryder shared with gusto. "This summer, we're starting a new treehouse over there and putting in a suspension bridge between the two treeouses."

"Yeah, an I gonna hep hamma in all da nails!" Lucas exclaimed.

"So when you get in a fight with my sister, is this where you're sent? All you need is a fridge and TV and you'd be set," Derek teased.

Blushing, Owen admitted with a laugh, "Actually, there is a mini-fridge downstairs. We have electricity, but no running water. I think Amelia might cut off my funding if I add plumbing."

"What's pumming?" Lucas asked. "Can I haf it for my birfday?"

"It's water, Lucas. Like having a sink and a shower and a toilet and stuff," Ryder explained.

"Oh," Lucas soaked in the information thoughtfully. "When I haf to pee, I just go over dare." Luke pointed out the window at a spot with high grass.

Proudly, Ryder leaned over to Jackson and disclosed, "I'm the one who gave him that idea."

~~~~~~~~~~~'

Meanwhile, Anna, Ria and Lissa strolled down the stairs to greet Meredith and Ellis. After begging, the twins and Ellis convinced their moms to let them play on the edge of the lake as long as Nolan and Lissa agreed to sit on the beach and supervise. Lissa agreed on Nolan's behalf and the harem of girls bounded outside.

"The littles want to wade so I told your mom and aunt that we'd watch them," Lissa whispered in Nolan's ear as she approached him from behind. He was stretched out on a lounge chair and his eyes were closed.

Looking up at Lissa, Nolan grinned and wrapped his arms around Lissa's neck as he pulled her down to kiss her, "Sounds great."

"Were you sleeping?" Lissa asked at the walked to the small beach hand in hand.

Nolan shook his head, "Nah…I was just soaking in some sun and thinking."

"About what?" Lissa questioned.

"The whole college thing. My dad was being really chummy earlier and trying to talk. I wasn't in the mood to be his buddy. You've heard me tell the story a thousand times. I love him but I'm still really pissed about his decision," Nolan admitted.

Lissa leaned on Nolan's arm and gazed up at him, "You've heard me say my part a thousand times too. I'm sad the whole thing became such a mess, but I'm really glad you'll still be around next year. I'd miss you too much if you were far away. That's my honest and selfish answer."

Nolan grinned and kissed the top of Lissa's head. He mumbled, "I'd miss you too."

"I didn't mean to, but I heard your parents talking. Your dad is really bummed, Nolan. Really, deeply sad that you don't let him in very much," Lissa shared. "Maybe you guys need to talk things out." Nolan grimaced and offered a slight nod.

The little girls were already playing in the water and splashing each other when Nolan and Lissa arrived at the water's edge. Lissa spread a blanket out and slipped off her flip flops. Nolan joined the girls and teased them, pretending he was going to throw them into the water. He sat in the shallow water and let them pour cold lake water over his head. The girls especially giggled when he'd shiver. Lissa sat on the blanket hugging her knees and watching the fun. This was one of those times when her heart nearly burst with love for Nolan.

When Nolan was ready for a break, he headed for the blanket dripping wet. Lissa glanced up at him tentatively and threw a towel at him, "Dry off before you come near me."

After checking on the littles quickly, Nolan displayed a sly smile. He dropped the towel and flopped on top of Lissa in a push up position. As she screamed and laughed, Nolan shook his head and sprayed her with even more cold water. For his finale, he poured on the charm and looked at Lissa with deep love. He held himself up with one arm while he stroked her cheek with the other, then he did a push up and kissed her, "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, you sneaky wet dog," Lissa giggled as she popped her head to the side to check on the girls. The trio stood ankle deep in the lake completely entranced with the scene of Nolan and Lissa. She whispered, "Umm…we're being watched and studied."

Nolan looked over his shoulder and smiled at the girls, then slid onto his stomach and lay down next to Lissa. He subtly searched for Lissa's hand and grasped it when he felt it.

"Are they married?" Ellis inquired.

"Nolan and Lissa? Kinda. They do kissy stuff all the time," Ria explained.

"Hey," Anna bellowed. "When _are_ you guys gonna get really married anyways?"

Lissa laughed and responded, "We're only 16."

"That's _old,_ " Ellis responded. Nolan chuckled as he remained on his stomach on the blanket. He loved listening to Lissa navigate the answers.

"Then I guess we'll be _really old_ when we get married," Lissa teased as Ria approached her. Her little brows were furrowed. Ria grasped Lissa's arm and motioned to her brace. The all-plastic brace that curved around the back of her calf and under her heel was held on by wide Velcro straps. "Lissa, it hurts," Ria whispered.

"Where, sweetie?" Lissa asked as she examined Ria's leg. One of the brace straps had been rubbing near her ankle, and both a red spot and a large blister had developed. "Oh, right there…it's red by your ankle. Do you want me to take it off and you can sit down next to me for a little bit or do you want Nolan to take you up to your Mommy?"

With giant tears forming, Ria sulked, "I want my daddy."

Nolan rolled over and grabbed Ria, embracing her in a giant bear hug. He continued to hold her as he stood up and attempted to comfort her, "C'mon Torie Malori, let's go find Dad." He turned to Lissa and continued, "Can you take the brace off?" Lissa nodded and removed it quickly.

"Does that feel better, Ree Ree?" Lissa asked as she reached up to rub her back. Ria peeked from Nolan's shoulder and nodded.

Lissa stayed at the small beach with Ellis and Anna while Nolan walked to the house. A number of people had arrived since Nolan went down to the water. As he surveyed the area in search of Owen, he spotted the Karev's, Maggie, Callie and Sofia, and Stephanie sitting around a table and laughing hysterically.

Derek and Owen were sitting in the Adirondack chairs where Nolan and Owen had sat earlier. They seemed to be deep in conversation. Bailey and Lucas were playing with Legos nearby. After Owen said something with an expression of certainty, he drank a swig of beer and spotted Nolan and Ria. He stood up right away.

Owen's brows gathered toward the bridge of his nose and lowered toward his eyes, "What's up, Nolan?"

"I think her brace was a little loose and shifted in the water. She has some erythema above her ankle and a blister in the front of her lower leg," Nolan explained.

As Nolan continued to hold his sister, Owen leaned in and pressed around the area gently as he examined it. "Oh, Ria…that hurts, doesn't it?" Owen sadly said.

"Don't pwess there, Daddy. It's gonna hurt too much," Ria warned with a pouty lip. She asked Nolan, "Will you take me inside where there aren't peoples?" When problems arose with her brace or her leg, Ria was usually insistent that she not have an audience. Too much fuss and worry made her feel uncomfortable.

"Of course I will," Nolan reassured her as he stroked Ria's long dark hair.

Owen grimaced toward Nolan and suggested, "Let's go up to my bedroom, Nole. I'm going to find your mom before I meet you up there." Nolan nodded and carried his sister up the stairs.

"You know what, Ree Ree?" Nolan offered. "Let's get you changed into some dry clothes before we go to Mom and Dad's room."

"I want jammies," Ria sputtered softly with sad eyes.

Nolan pointed out, "Ria, you'll be able to go back outside and play once Dad wraps your ankle. How about a dress or shorts and a shirt?"

"Jammies," Ria repeated as her head rested on her big brother's shoulder.

Nolan walked into the twins' bedroom with Ria in his arms and found a Hello Kitty nightgown. "How about Kitty, Ree Ree?"

Ria shook her head, "Dat's Anna's. I want Tink."

"What color is it?" Nolan inquired hoping to find it quickly.

"Tink's hair is yeyow and her eyewahshes are bwack and the rest is blue and pink and purple and lots of colors," Ria described unhelpfully.

Nolan fumbled through Ria's clothes searching for Tinkerbell. Amelia came in with worried eyes, "Ria, what happened?"

"I gotted owies and No-yan can't find Tink," Ria shared.

Amelia walked over to a dresser and pulled out the nighty. "Let's get you changed, little one, and then we can snuggle in Mama's big bed," Amelia promised.

Ria slowly shook her head and explained, "I want Daddy and No-yan in the big bed."

"Why don't you sit tight in my room and we'll be right in there," Amelia suggested to Nolan. He went to his bedroom to fetch a shirt and to put on dry shorts, then headed to Owen and Amelia's room. He flopped onto the bed then scooted up so his back was resting on the headboard.

Owen came in with his famous med bag and looked surprised to see Nolan in his bed. "Wha…What's up, Nole?"

"Mom sent me in here to wait. They're changing clothes and then Ria wants you and me with her," Nolan described.

Owen lightly shrugged and mimicked Nolan's position. The two sat next to each other in awkward silence until Owen attempted to make small talk, "Having a fun day before all the leg drama?"

"Yeah, it's been nice. Lissy and I were down at the water with some of the littles. You know, just hanging out," Nolan shared.

"Nice," Owen nodded. An uncomfortable pause lingered as the two looked around the room, checked their watches and stared at the ceiling.

"Here we go, all Tinked up and ready for Daddy," Amelia announced as she handed Ria to Owen. "I'm going to go play hostess."

Owen embraced Victoria and stroked her hair while Nolan sat and wondered what to do. "Ria, you know what Daddy has to do, right?" Owen asked.

Ria buried her head in Owen's chest and cried, "No. No pokes."

"How about if Nolan snuggles you while Daddy fixes the blister?" Owen suggested enthusiastically.

Slinking over to her brother, Ria resumed her head-buried-in-chest position, mumbling repeatedly, "It's gonna hurt."

"It'll feel better afterward, though," Nolan promised as Owen rubbed an alcohol pad on the large blister and prepared to drain it. "Hey, Ria, squeeze on me as tight as you can. See if you can hurt me," Nolan suggested, hoping to distract Ria from the needle pokes.

"Five," Owen mouthed, indicating there would be five tiny pokes. Using a small, thin needle didn't hurt as much as a larger one, but it did require more drainage spots. Firmly holding on to Ria's heel and lower leg, Owen warned, "Here we go, baby. Stay still and it goes faster."

Even with a quick and practiced hand, Owen's needle pokes still caused Ria to scream out in pain. Ria's dramatic reaction far outweighed the actual discomfort. Owen leaned over and kissed Ria's head, "All done poking, Ree. You're ok." Ria remained tightly attached to Nolan and his chest as Owen drained the blister and tended to it.

Owen mentioned, "Daddy wants you to wear your black brace the rest of the day, ok? I'm going to go find it." The black brace was a neoprene brace similar to over-the-counter braces for athletes. It would help stabilize Ria's gait and ankle positioning without being too rigid. Soft and comfortable, it was less likely to cause any further rubbing or blistering.

"I don't want any brace," Ria pouted to Nolan as they awaited Owen's return.

"I know, Ria. The black one isn't heavy though. You won't wear out as easily as you do with the regular one," Nolan pointed out.

"I don't want to wear out anyway, I want you to hold me all day," Ria mumbled as she snuggled.

When Owen came back in, Nolan tried to advocate for her, "She just wants to be held. Can we leave it off for now and put it on when she's ready to play?"

Taking in a slow deep breath, Owen pursed his lips. After thinking silently to himself for a minute, he hesitantly handed the brace to Nolan and insisted, "I don't want her to even take a step without this."

"I'm on it, Dad," Nolan assured his father.

"And no more swimming. I don't want that blister to get infected," Owen ordered. Nolan thought to himself, _Then why did you drain it? Couldn't that have waited until she'd swam more? The neoprene brace would have covered the unpopped blister and kept it from opening._ Instead of sharing his commentary, Nolan simply nodded his head as he carried his sister down the stairs.

Nolan returned to the beach blanket and sat down next to Lissa. Ria remained in his arms.

"How are you, Ree Ree?" Lissa asked gently as she rubbed Ria's back.

"Daddy needled me," she pouted.

Lissa tried not to laugh at the word choice, "I'm sorry. But it only hurt for a minute, right?" Ria nodded then buried her head back into Nolan's chest.

Nolan leaned over and kissed Lissa, sharing his observation, "You are so amazing with her and with all the littles." Lissa smiled widely as Nolan continued, "Later, when the time's right, I can't wait to have babies with you."

Lissa's heart skipped a beat. Inside, she felt like a screaming fangirl at a concert. On the outside, she stroked Nolan's cheek and softly responded, "Me too." Their eyes locked onto one another before Lissa added, "How many?"

Ria piped up, "Six like us."

Laughing, Lissa admitted, "I don't know about six. That's _a lot_ of kids."

"Four," Nolan shrugged.

With a gentle grin, Lissa agreed, "Four sounds just right."


	4. Chapter 4 - Mommy and Daddy Time

**Chapter 4 – Mommy and Daddy Time**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 16½, Ryder 12½, Olivia 9½**

 **Annabelle 4½, Victoria 4½, Lucas 3**

 **July 11** **th**

"Teeth brushed, stories read, goodnight kisses shared. Success! The twins are out," Owen announced quietly as he stepped onto the balcony of the Master Bedroom and spotted Amelia.

Amelia turned her head to face Owen and beamed, "Lucas and Puppy are down for the count, too. Ryder's watching a movie in the playroom, Olivia is in the middle of an art project in the dining room, and Nolan is on the phone with Lissa. Let's scram."

Offering a seductive chuckle, Owen mumbled, "I like how you think, beautiful. Did you have a chance to warn Nolan we'd be leaving?"

"I told him right after dinner," Amelia confirmed with sultry eyes and a grin. "Let me change clothes and I'll meet you downstairs." Perfect for a Saturday evening at home, Amelia was wearing a pair of PJ shorts and an oversized t-shirt. Owen, wearing the clothes he'd had on all day, wore a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of army green cargo shorts.

"Am I presentable or do you want me to change?" Owen asked his fashion advisor.

"You," Amelia began with a wink, "look perfect." She squeezed his ass before heading to the walk in closet. On her way there, her clothes came off piece by piece. By the time she was halfway to the closet, she was naked.

"That, Amelia Shepherd, is completely unfair," Owen grumbled playfully.

"What?" she feigned ignorance as she turned her head to share a coy smile.

Owen ran over to her, to the point that the kids heard his footsteps downstairs and wondered what was going on. "You, that's what," Owen chuckled as he embraced Amelia and picked her up in his arms. "I'm just going to drag you into the closet and let you have your way with me then and there."

"Let _me_ have _my_ way with _you_ , huh?" Amelia giggled. "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? You're going to drag me into the closet and have your way with me?"

"It's much more fun when you call the shots," Owen teased seductively as he opened the closet door and carried her inside. Once his hand left the doorknob, it found its way to her rear and remained there. Owen slid Amelia down until her feet touched the floor, then she unzipped his shorts and began to pull them down. Her hands caressed his erection as he half-laughed and half-moaned.

"You wanna stand or lie down?" Amelia flirted with raised eyebrows as she licked her lips.

Owen closed his eyes peacefully and grinned, "I'll stand." He stroked her hair as she opened her mouth and began to maneuver her tongue magically. "Ohhhhhhh, Mia…" Owen groaned in pleasure.

"Hey!" came Ryder's voice from the door to the bedroom, "are you guys ok? What was that running? Is everything all right?"

"We're fine, Ry. Just fine. We're getting ready to go out," Amelia explained.

"Lock the door behind you, buddy," Owen requested then grimaced. He whispered to Amelia, "Oh crap! Is he old enough to know what that means?"

"Umm…yeah," Amelia responded with a slowly shaking head and eyebrows gathering at the bridge of her nose.

"Uh…ok. Going downstairs, locking the door," Ryder shared with hesitation and mild disgust as he closed the door behind him.

"Now I gotta lie down," Owen grumbled as he spread out on the floor horrified.

"Now, you're not ready for me," Amelia observed as she snuggled into Owen's side and stroked him.

Owen pouted as he ran his fingers through Amelia's hair, "You can get me ready."

"Or we could hightail it out of here and go have sex somewhere exciting," Amelia precociously suggested as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Somewhere forbidden or risky," she added with a lowered, sultry voice as she raised a shoulder.

"Really?" Owen chuckled uncomfortably yet was intrigued with the proposal. "Like…where?"

Amelia put her flattened hand in front of her mouth and raised the pitch of her voice to imitate an ingénue, "Oh my! An on-call room, Dr. Hunt? I thought they were for sleeping." As she played, she began to get dressed and picked out a casual mini dress.

Owen gently pushed Amelia's shoulder and challenged, "C'mon. We've had sex in on-call rooms more than we have at home. You can do better than that." He pulled up his shorts and buckled his belt.

"The Space Needle?" Amelia suggested in her regular voice. She held her hair up on her head and turned around so Owen could zip her dress for her.

"I can see the headlines now, _Two Local Doctors Arrested…_ " Owen taunted.

Amelia gritted her teeth and opened her lips wide, "Don't even joke about that."

With dialated pupils and bedroom eyes, Owen rubbed his hands along Amelia's arms and hinted, "I know a place."

Chortling, Amelia grinned, "Oh, yeah? Tell me more, handsome."

"It's just down the way…we don't even have to leave our property," Owen smiled with pride at his suggestion.

"Huh?" Amelia gazed at her husband with utter confusion. "The patio? Yeah, the kids aren't on the other side of the window or anything…"

"The treehouse," Owen clarified.

Amelia slowly wagged her finger in front of her body, "Oh no…no way. Can you imagine if the kids found us out there doing the nasty? They'd be scarred for life."

"C'mon," Owen begged. "It'll be fun." He offered his best schoolboy grin and puppy dog eyes.

"If I still drank, I'd have to get really blotto before doing that," Amelia laughed as she stepped out of the closet.

"See…" Owen attempted to convince, "it's _forbidden, illicit, indecent, and exciting._ The treehouse more than meets your 'forbidden or risky' criteria."

Biting her bottom lip, Amelia struggled to come up with another option, "How about we drive down some deserted road and christen the Boxster?"

Sputtering with shock and a hint of disgust, Owen looked at Amelia incredulously and blinked rapidly, "You want to have sex in _my_ Porsche? My pristine baby? My $60,000 toy?! Besides, it's only a two seater, how would we manage that?"

"One. Who's Porsche? I thought it was _our_ toy," Amelia responded with as she held one eye half closed and raised her eyebrows. "Two. That's part of the adventure, silly."

In an attempt to save his hide after the first Porsche comment, Owen chuckled lightly and stepped over to his wife. He dipped her down, held her in his arms, and kissed her passionately. As he slowly pulled her body back to standing, he hummed in a half-growl and whispered, "Let's go jump in the Boxster and see where it takes us. Spontaneously. No plan."

Sarcastically and just to be a brat, Amelia responded with an enormous sigh, "Only if you carry me to the car."

"Ha!" Owen exclaimed. "You asked for it." He grabbed her waist and flipped her over his shoulder as he ran down the stairs. Amelia was screaming his name and playfully pounding his lower back and butt, demanding he put her down. As he ran through the living room, Owen announced, "I'm kidnapping your mother."

Olivia burst into hysterics, and Ryder peeked around the refrigerator door rolling his eyes. With narrowed eyes and a wrinkling at the bridge of his nose, Nolan looked up from the couch and from his phone with a tiny grin hiding under a large dose of repulsion. Seizing the opportunity, Nolan hollered, "Can Liss come over?"

"If she can get a ride over. You need to stay here and mind the store," Amelia giggled as she granted permission without a second thought. Owen closed the door to the garage behind them and carefully set Amelia in the Boxster's passenger seat.

As Owen walked to the driver's side, he felt his back pocket to confirm he had his wallet and reached into a front pocket for the car keys. A self-satisfied grin and twinkling eyes covered his face as his mind began brainstorming ideas for an exciting rendez vous.

Pulling out of the garage and off the property, Owen turned to the right and drove down Lakeside Avenue, a street that ran along the lake. The evening sun reflected off the water and offered an enchanting glimmer as they passed a moorage and the street melded into Lake Washington Boulevard. As they took in deep breaths and enjoyed the myriad sites, the couple held hands and occasionally grinned at one another. Few words were spoken as a comfortable silence surrounded them.

From the moorage, they headed west and cruised through downtown Seattle and then hopped on the freeway to complete their loop toward home. Rather than taking their normal exit, Owen drove a few exits further south and headed to Kubota Gardens for an evening stroll through the botanical garden. When he parked, Owen jumped out of the car and ran to Amelia's side to open her door. He winked and held out his hand as he invited, "Shall we explore?" Amelia smiled, completely relaxed from the quiet drive and time of calm. She grasped his hand and joined him as they walked along the winding paths. Along the way, they discovered small hidden koi ponds and charming bridges tucked away at unexpected turns. Every now and then, another waterfall appeared in their midst and they'd sit on the old benches taking in the sounds of the rippling water.

As they sat beside each other on the edge of a wooden bridge, they peered out at the pond below. With one arm around the other, they rested their other arms along the lower red rails. Amelia rested her chin on top of her forearm, lost in her thoughts. Owen rested his head atop Amelia's and whispered, "I love you, Mia." Then he pulled her body just a bit closer to his and kissed the top of her head.

Amelia peeked up and displayed a serene smile. She squeezed Owen's body toward her with one arm and stroked his jaw bone with her other hand, looking lovingly into his eyes. "You're a keeper, too, you know," she gently teased as she propped herself up to kiss him. "I love you, Owen Hunt," she smirked as she leaned against him. The couple sat gazing at the water and cuddled together for some time, being alone together and balancing the daily chaos of their lives with the silence of the breathtaking garden.

As the skies began to turn dusky and the park prepared to close, Owen stood up and offered his hand to his wife to help her stand. Amelia attempted to maneuver her sandals just right on her feet and Owen inquired, "What's up?"

"These aren't the 'best walk around the garden' shoes. It's fine," she dismissed without complaint.

Owen smiled and offered, "I can carry you."

"Over your shoulder again, caveman? No thanks," she winked.

Raising one brow, he clarified, "No…just as if I were carrying you over the threshold."

Amelia giggled with hesitation and slight disbelief. Before she knew it, Owen had her in his arms and they'd made it to the car. As she rubbed noses with him, Amelia whispered, "You're kind of a show off."

"Ha," Owen gasped. "Just wait 'til I get you in that treehouse." He closed Amelia's car door and walked over to his side. As he sat down, he discovered the tiny hand of a neurosurgeon under his rear. He laughed as he lifted his weight so she could have her hand back, then kissed her lightly on the lips. Amelia gazed with a coy and playful expression as she leaned the left side of her body toward him for the duration of the drive.

When they drove through the gate at home, Owen pulled the car off to the side of the long driveway and parked near the treehouse. Without a word, he walked around the car and picked Amelia up in his arms once again. She nuzzled her cheek into his chest until he gently set her down just outside the treehouse. Reaching up high onto the door of the lower level, Owen unlocked the deadbolt used occasionally when the kids lost the privilege of playing in the tree house. He swayed his arm forward to show Amelia in and then walked to the mini fridge, "Water? Juice? Gatorade? What's your pleasure?"

"Water's great," Amelia responded as she took in the treehouse that she considered Owen's spot with the kids. Since it was first built, she hadn't stepped foot inside. "This really is quite the retreat. I'm impressed," she complimented as she flopped down onto the big overstuffed pillows on the floor.

"Stay…right…there…" Owen requested as he climbed the ladder to the original portion of the treehouse and threw down a few blankets. He climbed back down, picked up the blankets and carried them over to his wife. Then he returned to the small kitchenette, grabbed their waters and lay down next to her.

Amelia propped herself up on her elbow and turned toward Owen. With softened eyes, she whispered, "Thanks for tonight. It was great to be alone together."

"It was," he grinned in response. "Sometimes I wish everyday could be like that – a nice slow pace, spontaneity, soaking in the sights."

"Admit it," Amelia teased, "your favorite part was running down the stairs with me over your shoulder."

Owen laughed gently and looked down at the blankets. Glancing back up slowly, he clasped his hand around the back of Amelia's neck and pulled her toward him for an extended kiss. Soon, his other arm wrapped around her back and began to unzip her dress and guide her arms out of it. At the same time, Amelia unbuttoned Owen's shirt and slid the sleeves toward his hands. Her fingers caresses his well-defined and muscular chest as their kiss continued.

With her dress slid off, Owen proceeded to begin kissing Amelia's neck and shoulders. He kissed along the edge of her lacey bra before unhooking it and moving on to her nipples. As her back arched in pleasure, Amelia moaned with half opened eyes, "Oh, that's so nice." Her hands kneaded his chest in response to her pleasure as the rest of her body surrendered to his grasp.

As he ran his hands up and down from her shoulders to upper legs, pressing her closer against him intermittently, Owen's mouth continued to focus in on Amelia's breasts. She worked her hands down his body, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his shorts. He set her softly against the huge pillows and took them off the rest of the way. Gently, he slid her onto her tummy and approached her firmly from behind. Her screams of pleasure and response to his entry caused her to gasp for breath. He thrust into her repeatedly, moaning and simultaneously pleasuring her. Suddenly, he sucked in a breath of air before releasing it slowly and softly fell onto her body.

After lying together silently, Amelia stroked his chest and shared with a purr, "Oh my… Owen. That…that was wonderful."

"Yeah, agreed," he chuckled before kissing her neck and nibbling her ear. "See, treehouse sex is pretty great after all."


	5. Chapter 5 - The Journey From Boy to Man

**Chapter 5 – The Journey from Boy to Man**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 16½, Ryder 12½, Olivia 9½**

 **Annabelle 4½, Victoria 4½, Lucas 3**

 **July 12** **th**

The next morning as Owen dragged himself downstairs in sweat pants and an old t-shirt, he discovered Nolan sitting at the table reading a book and eating some cereal.

"You're up early," Owen observed as he ran his hands over his curly hair attempting to tame it and then began preparing a pot of coffee.

Nolan looked up with a grin, "Yeah. We all went to bed pretty early. Lissa couldn't get a ride over here, Ry's movie ended, and I made Olivia go to bed when she started being whiny."

"Otherwise it was an easy time last night? The little kids didn't wake up at all?" Owen inquired as he scooped and then ground coffee beans.

Having just put a bite of cereal in his mouth, Nolan caught his dad's eyes and nodded. After swallowing, he added, "No problems at all. Well, no problems except Olivia. She was a drama queen. Refused to clean up her art crap, whined about how I wasn't in charge of her, blah, blah, blah. Whatever."

"There's always one that has to act up. It's a given," Owen joked. "And it's almost always one of the girls." Nolan chuckled lightly in response.

As Owen waited for the coffee to brew, he sat down at the table and set $30 down in front of Nolan, "Thanks for last night. What are you reading?"

"Liss wanted me to read it. It's brain candy. Fault in Our Stars," Nolan revealed as he slipped the money in the front of the book.

Owen grinned and internally chuckled, "You two…you're…uh…you're pretty serious. As a couple, I mean. Pretty serious about your relationship."

Nolan shrugged, entertained by how Owen tripped over his words. "C'mon, Dad, we've been together since we were eleven. That kind of implies we're pretty serious, doesn't it?"

"I guess," Owen answered as he gazed out the window, unsure what to say next. After turning his wheels for a minute, Owen added, "I love her like one of my own. Larissa's a wonderful person."

Nolan grinned, "I think so too. Don't tell her I said this, but she's good for me because she doesn't put up with my crap."

"A sure sign of a great partner," Owen laughed. "Mom's the same way for me."

"I've noticed," Nolan smiled. "How'd you know? How'd you know Mom was the one you wanted to marry? That you guys were…I dunno, meant to be?"

"Hmm…even now, it's a deep and abiding knowledge, down in my soul. We laugh together, we love each other. She makes my heart beat faster. I admire her. Around the time we married, she had just saved another doctor's life by removing a complex brain tumor that nobody else dared to touch," Owen shared.

"Not even Uncle Derek?" Nolan inquired.

Owen thought back, "Uncle Derek was back in Washington, D.C. at the time working for the President on a brain mapping project."

"Holy crap. That's pretty amazing. Maybe you shoulda fallen in love with him," Nolan teased.

"Too much hair," Owen responded in jest. "But, really, I think a big part of marrying your mom was that we wanted the same things out of life. We both loved our careers and wanted to continue in them. We both really wanted kids. She brings out something in me that might not have ever emerged if she wasn't beside me."

"That's really cool," Nolan answered thoughtfully. "I know we're young, but I think that's what Liss and I have. We're not looking to get married tomorrow or anything like that, but I really can't imagine my life without her."

"You both want the same future? Family? Career? That kind of thing?" Owen questioned.

"Four kids," Nolan chuckled. "We just talked about that a week or so ago. She wants to study elementary ed or something to do with kids then stay home. I love that idea – I remember my first mom staying home and I really liked having her there. It sounds stupid, but we kind of like the whole traditional 'Dad works, Mom stays home' idea. It's not a sexist thing or anything. I dunno. It's just what we both want."

"Hey, if you both truly want that and it works for both of you, then it could work. I always yearned for a marriage where we both understood and wanted to hear details about each other's work and days. I don't think I'd like the pressure of being the only money maker," Owen admitted. "What about you career-wise? Are you still thinking about becoming a lawyer?"

"Yeah or maybe an accountant or both," Nolan disclosed.

"Both? That's a hell of a lot of school," Owen explained.

Nolan laughed, "Like being a surgeon was a walk in the park, right?"

"You got me," Owen chuckled. He stood up, poured himself some coffee and sat back down. "We need to start planning your college visits, too. Has Mom talked to you about that at all?"

"Just to say the same thing you just said," Nolan grinned. "I've got a list. I'm ready to start planning whenever you guys are."

Owen smiled widely and sat up a bit taller as he admired his son's responsible ways. "Let's do it tonight after the munchkins are asleep. Plan?"

"Yeah," Nolan nodded with a smile that conveyed anticipation. "I'll bring my list." While he'd never admit it, and perhaps did not even consciously realize it, Nolan appreciated having parental attention focused on him once in a while.

"Good," Owen lowered his chin while remaining eye contact. A comfortable silence rested between them before Owen broke it by stating, "I'll bet you'll really miss Lissa next year when you're away at school and she's here for one more year."

"We've talked about that. It'll suck, but I'll be home for Christmas. If Clarisse will allow it, maybe Liss can come out and visit," Nolan explained. "Then, she'll apply wherever I end up going or might attend somewhere nearby – like if I go to Harvard, there are a ton of colleges in and around Boston."

"Good point," Owen nodded. "Just being so physically far from each other…that'll be tough next year, huh?"

Nolan didn't respond because he wasn't sure if Owen was trying to elude to physical intimacy or was just sharing a thought about living in two different areas of the country. Since Nolan's conversation years ago with Owen during the deployment, Nolan hadn't brought up any questions or details about sex and relationships like he had shared so openly back then. At this point in his life, Nolan saw no reason for his parents to know about his sex life and he was grateful they never asked. Within ten seconds, that all changed.

Starting in his best doctor voice but trailing off into a fumbling Dad inquiry, Owen asked, "You and Larissa…you're sexually active? You're…uh…intimate? With each other?"

Internally, Nolan sighed deeply. Externally, he conveyed a look of utter boredom and bore his eyes into Owen's. "Sexually active as in sex or as in copping a feel? There's quite a spectrum."

Much to Nolan's delight, Owen blushed and looked away uncomfortably, "Never mind. It's not my business." Owen's eyes returned to look at Nolan directly as Owen awkwardly patted Nolan's lower arm that was resting on the table, "I just want to make sure you're…that you're being safe and, uh…you know, taking precautions. If you guys need anything to be safe, just…uh… you know, you can ask Mom and me."

Lowering his chin toward his chest and tilting his forehead toward Owen, Nolan had the rare experience of feeling empathy for his parents. For a split second, he seemed to realize the angst they underwent in worrying about him and his siblings. With casual yet vague honesty, Nolan responded, "When we cross that bridge, Dad, we'll be careful. Don't worry." Then Nolan turned up the corner of one side of his mouth before taking another bite of cereal and pretending to return to reading Lissa's book.

"Right. Oh yeah, of course you will," Owen stumbled over his words as he reacted to the disclosure with deep relief. Owen stood, mentioning, "I'm… uh… I'm going to take some coffee up to your mom."

Nolan glanced up and nodded, "Nice hanging out with you, Dad."

"I agree, Nolan. I'm glad we had some time to be together," Owen affirmed as he headed toward the stairs. "And tonight, for sure. I'll tell Mom. We'll start planning college tours."

As he walked to the bedroom, Owen considered how spontaneity seemed to be so critical to having deep conversations with Nolan. The more he planned and attempted to intentionally discuss deeper topics with his son, the less his parental strategies came to fruition. He entered the bedroom, closed the door, and took a deep breath as he looked toward Amelia with a mixture of relief and anxiety.

Sitting on the bed getting dressed, Amelia glanced toward Owen out of the corner of her eyes and offered, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Owen handed her a mug of coffee and sat down next to her. With a half shake of his head and a slight chuckle, he explained, "I just had an amazing conversation with Nolan. College. Sex. Career plans. What it feels like to fall in love. It…it was really nice."

Amelia leaned her face toward Owen's and gazed at him lovingly as she stroked his hair, "I'm so glad. You both needed that."

Nervously, still letting the information soak in, Owen sputtered, "They're not having sex yet, by the way. What a relief."

Half giggling, Amelia scooted her body a quarter turn so she was facing him. "You actually asked him about that?"

"I… uh…" Owen began as he rubbed his hand in front of his mouth then rested it on his chin. "I pretty much awkwardly fumbled my way through eluding to it and then spitting out a question about whether they're being safe. I'm sure I looked like a complete idiot. He, on the other hand, seemed to take it all in stride."

Amelia grasped her hands around her neck and drew herself closer to Owen, kissing him repeatedly on his cheeks and lips. Whispering, she repeated, "I'm so glad the two of you connected. It's a great first step, Owen. Well done."

Meanwhile, Nolan sent a text to Lissa, _You'll be happy to know – just talked with Dad. Deep convo._

 _I AM happy. Great news,_ Lissa replied, then added, _What'd you talk about?_

 _Umm… sex, love, jobs and college. Routine Sunday morning topics right?_ Nolan jested.

Lissa laughed as she read Nolan's words, _maybe not, but important anyway._

 _Gonna sit down with them tonight to talk colleges. You wanna be here? They're your potential schools too,_ Nolan typed.

Lissa bit her bottom lip as she considered a response, finally responding, _I'll go wherever you go. Would like to visit places with you once you've narrowed down the list. Not sure about tonight. Think they really want me there?_

 _I can ask…_ Nolan suggested.

 _Your call, Nole_ , Lissa insisted. She sent another text behind her last one, wondering, _So what was the love and sex talk about?_

 _He wanted to know if we were being careful. He was totally uncomfortable. Kinda funny. I almost felt sorry for him,_ Nolan disclosed.

 _What'd you say?_ she questioned

 _That we'll be careful when we cross that bridge,_ Nolan shared.

Lissa sent a text back, _Nice and true. The love part?_

 _I'll tell you later. Still planning on coming over? I'll come get you,_ Nolan sought to confirm. Hoping Owen wasn't planning to put him to work, Nolan and Lissa had planned to read and lay out in the sun on the dock all day. It was nearly certain that they'd be asked to help with the littles at some point, but they didn't mind that possibility.

 _See you soon. Love you,_ Lissa concluded with a series of emojis that caused Nolan to roll his eyes and find Lissa adorable all at once.

Nolan stood up, planning to go ask Owen for the keys to the truck. He met up with Amelia on the stairs. "What's up, pup?" Amelia quipped.

"I was hoping to go pick up Lissy so I was heading up to ask Dad if I could use the truck," Nolan explained.

"The keys to the Enclave are on the entry table. Just take that," Amelia smirked, thinking she was being helpful.

Nolan shoulders sagged and he groaned internally. The 'family' car, the only thing worse would be if she'd suggested the minivan. Hesitantly, Nolan sounded weakly, "Thanks, Mom. I'm gonna hop in the shower first, get dressed, head over there in a bit."

By the time he was ready, the twins and Lucas were finishing up their breakfast. As part of the morning chatter around the table, Amelia had mentioned that Lissa would be coming over. Excitement hung in the air.

Nolan strutted down the stairs with styled hair, a button down shirt Lissa had chosen for him the last time they went to the mall, and a pair of shorts. "Hi littles," Nolan stated to his youngest siblings.

"I dohn wike bein a widdle," Lucas pointed out. "I you-cuss."

Nolan held his hand out for a high five and promised, "Ok, Curly, no more little talk."

"Not dat eifer, No-yan," Lucas insisted with furrowed brows.

"O.K," Nolan responded back firmly. "What about you two – are you littles or do you only want to be called You-cuss too?" Amelia giggled softly as she saw visions of Derek in Nolan's big brother teasing.

"I am Anna," the red-haired twin stated with certainty, "but littles is ok too." She puckered her lips as she looked at her brother, hoping to share a 'good morning' kiss.

He obliged and mumbled, "Love you, Red." Nolan turned to Ria and lowered his head, "And what's your story?"

With an endearing and gentle smile, Ria responded, "I'm ok as long as it's nice and not mean."

Nolan picked Ria up and boosted her far off the floor by holding her in his arms and against his chest. "Let's see…how about Torie or Victoria?"

"Fine," Ria smiled.

"Little? Girlie? Rosie?" Nolan inquired.

"Sure," she smiled again.

"You-cuss?" he teased.

Lucas interjected as he attempted to slowly sound out his name with proper pronunciation, "Dat's my name and it's You….cuss…Woo…cuss. Woo…" he growled and added, "Now I just mad, No-yan."

"You wanna go with me to pick up Lissa and see if that gets rid of your angries?" Nolan offered.

Still in her brother's arms, Ria piped up, "Me too!"

Nolan shrugged and glanced at Anna, who shook her head and explained, "I want to stay with Mommy."

His glance shifted to Amelia, who had no problem whatsoever with Nolan taking the other two. She instructed, "No phone _at all_ if they're in the car. No quick texts. No Bluetooth even, right?"

"Promise," Nolan declared as he hugged his mom and assured her they'd be right back.


	6. Chapter 6 - Just Another Sunday Morning

**Chapter 6 – Just Another Sunday Morning**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 16½, Ryder 12½, Olivia 9½**

 **Annabelle 4½, Victoria 4½, Lucas 3**

 **Late morning, Sunday, July 12** **th**

Lucas and Ria talked non-stop to Lissa on the way back to the Shepherd-Hunt home. Lissa's ability to engage with deep, uninterrupted interest consistently drew children to her. And, of course, Lissa had always been a part of Anna, Ria, and Lucas' lives. She was beloved and adored by them and by the rest of the family.

"Wissa…wissa, I wan to tell you bout Puppy," Lucas began as Lissa bounced into the car. She wore a pair of tiny jean shorts, a bikini top and one of Nolan's old button down flannel shirts left unbuttoned with the bottom portion tied at her waist. Her long blond hair lay in two single braids, one on either side of her head.

"Puppy? Cool! Lemme say hi to your handsome brother first," Lissa giggled as she leaned over to kiss Nolan. Nolan wrapped a hand around her neck and hummed in delight as they kissed.

Softly and with a gravelly voice, Nolan whispered, "Mmmm…good morning." Lissa rested her forehead against Nolan's forehead and smiled from ear to ear before pulling away from him and fastening her seatbelt.

Ria snuck in her vie for attention, stating, "Wissa… hi! We gotted to come get you with Noyan."

"I know! I'm so glad," Lissa responded with wide, happy eyes. "So what's your story about Puppy, Lukie?"

"He my fwend. I wuv hims," Lucas offered with certainty in a matter-of-fact tone.

Nolan chuckled aloud and whispered, "Make note of that very important information." Lissa glanced over and grinned. "Your neck is going to hurt by the time we get to my house," Nolan teased as he nudged her arm. Since climbing into the Enclave, Lissa had been twisted around to face Lucas and Ria. At the same time, her right hand had been set casually on Nolan's leg.

"Is Puppy being good or naughty today?" Lissa inquired.

"Uuummmm…he nice. Puppy neva evva gets-ed time outs. Dares too much wuv in hims," Lucas explained with a serious face and nodding head. Lissa mimicked the nodding and hummed.

Out of the blue, Ria announced, "One times my daddy, he ummm…he gots super angried and welled at me."

"When?!" Nolan asked with curious disbelief.

"One time," Ria shared. "He wells at you and Why-da mow."

Nolan laughed and agreed, "Yep. You're right about that."

"An, Wissa, an, an Daddy, when he get-ed angried, his eyebwows, dey yook yike dis," Lucas described as he mimicked Owen's face, folded his arms, and dropped his eyebrows as low as he could.

Lissa cracked up and asked if she could take a picture. Lucas, of course, relished the opportunity but found it nearly impossible to maintain a straight face. Lissa ended up with a series of pictures with varying degrees of anger or giggles. Luckily, one picture in particular, captured the angry Daddy look perfectly. As Lissa flipped through the shots, she laughed and told Nolan, "Oh my! He totally, truly looks _exactly_ like your dad in his one. I can't wait for you to see it."

"I wanna see! Me see!" Lucas cried out, making a fist and opening up his hand over and over. Lissa held the phone so Lucas could see the picture. In response, Lucas giggled and popped his little hands in front of his eyes. Ria, able to see the picture as well, laughed and tried to imitate the face. Being Amelia's mini me, it was a look she just couldn't master.

Noticing the attempts, Lissa suggested, "Ree Ree, I bet you can make your face look just like your mommy." They underwent the same process, with pictures, laughter about accuracy, and darling reactions by the littles.

Lissa joked, "Perfect Christmas presents for your Mom and Dad, maybe?"

"Ha!" Nolan exclaimed, unconsciously mirroring his father. "That wouldn't cause any hostility or anything," he laughed sarcastically. "I could, however, display them in my dorm room. That'd be fantastic."

"As long as you remembered to hide them during Parent's Weekend," Lissa teased.

As Nolan pulled the car onto the driveway, Ryder displayed a frown on his face and motioned for Nolan to stop.

"What's your problem?" Nolan asked as he leaned his head out the window.

"I pissed Dad off so he thought it'd be a good idea for me to wash all the cars but his sacred baby," Ryder groaned.

Nolan, ever the older brother, laughed and inquired, "What'd you do?"

"Liv, Dad and me were eating breakfast and she kept threatening me that she was going to flick a spoonful of oatmeal at me. Finally, I got tired of it and did it to her. He f#$%ing roared at me," Ryder whined.

Nolan shook his head and commentated, "You idiot." Then he returned attention to the car to unbuckle Ria. Lissa had already set Lucas free and he was halfway to the house. Ria gave Nolan her saddest eyes and moaned, "Can you carry me so I don't haf to walk?"

"No," Nolan responded with eyebrows seeking to meet one another at the bridge of his nose. "You can walk."

"But I don like to walk," she whined.

"I'm out, chickie. I'm going inside. You want me to lift you down from the rig or are you climbing out by yourself?" Nolan firmly stated. Ria burst into an uncharacteristic and unexpected fit as she sat on the floor of the Enclave. Standing by his word, Nolan walked toward the kitchen and didn't look back.

When he came through the door, Amelia immediately asked, "Where's Ree?"

"I was just gonna tell you. She's throwing a fit on the floor of the Enclave because I wouldn't carry her in. She was totally trying to play me, so I told her I was done," Nolan clarified. "Ryder's out there. She's not alone."

"Yeah…Ryder… what a morning," Amelia grumbled. "Owen?" Amelia called out toward the couch. "Ria's throwing a fit in the Enclave. Your turn or mine?"

Owen set down the journal he was reading and looked up with confusion, "Ria?" Nolan explained again and then mentioned he was going to find Lissa and head to the dock. Nodding and distracted, Owen sputtered, "Sounds good." He looked at Amelia and wondered, "That's not like Ree. What's that about, Mia?"

Having no idea whatsoever, Amelia shrugged, "So you've got her?"

Owen brushed his hand along Amelia's back and side as he walked past her, mumbling "I'll go check on the car wash efforts too."

When he arrived at the Enclave, Ria was calmly sitting on the floor between the front and second rows looking at a book. Owen slightly scowled toward Ryder and motioned toward the van, "You missed a spot by the back door."

Ryder, ready to throw the sponge at his unreasonable father, smirked and responded, "Thanks." Internally, every cuss word and expression of anger coursed through his veins. The older Ryder became, the more tension he and Owen experienced with one another. Always and forever, Ryder was Amelia's boy.

"Victoria," Owen stated firmly, "why are you still in the car?"

Keeping her head pointed toward the book, Ria's eyes crept upward as she hesitantly shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't have anything to say?" Owen inquired more with exasperation than anger. Ria shook her head slowly, then put her arms up. Her hope was to be picked up and carried.

"Does your leg hurt?" Owen asked. Ria displayed a pathetically sad face and rubbed along her calf weakly. Taking in a deep, slow breath, Owen reached in and picked up his daughter. He began to carry her back toward the house.

"Dad, she was jumping up and down when she was throwing her snit," Ryder disclosed.

"Were you doing that?" Owen pulled his head back and looked in Ria's eyes. Ria's bottom lip curled outward as she nodded and offered crocodile tears. Staying stone faced, Owen asked as they stepped into the house, "So your leg _doesn't_ hurt, does it?" Ria shook her head slowly.

Owen said nothing but headed directly up to the twins' bedroom. He set Ria on her bed, then crouched down to her level. "Ria," he stated plainly as he bore his eyes into hers, "when you told me your leg hurt, you weren't telling the truth. That's not ok. And when Nolan tried to lift you out of the car, you melted down. Do you know why?"

Innocently and not meaning to be a smart alec at all, Ria asked, "Why?"

"I don't know," Owen huffed. "I was hoping you knew. Do you feel sick? Are you hungry?" She shook her head. "Then you need to stay in time out and think about why it's not ok to be dishonest."

As Owen stood up to leave the room, Ria, unaccustomed to discipline because she so seldom misbehaved, began howling, "Daddy, nooooo!"

Owen turned and looked at her firmly, stating, "Scream and cry all you like, Victoria, but stay on your bed until I come back." As soon as he closed the door, Ria ran over to it and pounded on it with fervor. Owen pointed out, "I'm in the hallway, Victoria, and I know you're not on your bed. Do what I asked please." She continued to pound on the door and sob dramatically so Owen sat down in the hallway, took some deep breaths and waited for her to calm down.

Owen tilted his head back and closed his eyes. About a minute later, Victoria peeked through the door. Seeing her daddy with closed eyes, she wondered if she could sneak past him and go play. Appearing magic and without opening his eyes, Owen asked, "Where are you going, Victoria?"

"Potty?" she responded with a questioning tone.

"Then go and come back," Owen stated plainly.

Amelia and Anna headed upstairs and down the hallway. "You're sitting in the hallway…" Amelia observed curiously.

"Victoria's having a hard time staying in time out," Owen sighed as he opened his eyes and grinned. He held out his arms toward Anna and continued, "How's my mini-me?"

Anna walked over and hugged her dad, pointing out, "Hey, Daddy, I'm not the one in twubble!"

"I know, Anna," Owen chuckled as he glanced up at Amelia with a smile. "Good job." Victoria came slinking out of the bathroom and stood just outside the doorway. Owen prompted, "Ria, you need to go sit on your bed."

"I alweddy did," Ria tried to convince her father.

"No, you stayed in your room and pounded on your door. I'm not going to argue, Victoria," Owen declared.

"But I was in timed out. Now I'm done," Victoria pressed.

Amelia watched the tennis match with intrigue. Victoria loved to gently debate the nuances and Amelia nearly always found herself caught up in the argument.

Kissing Anna on the forehead and promising her that he'd be right back, Owen stood up and walked over to Ria. He knelt down right in front of her and looked directly in her eyes, holding a silent stare for a half minute. "Victoria Rose, you have a choice to make. You can go sit on your bed or you can end up in more trouble. One…" Ria shifted on her feet, not wanting to give in yet also not wanting to discover what more trouble might look like. "Two…" Ria ran, sat on her bed and folded her arms. The Amelia death stare took over the little girl's face as she scowled at her daddy. Undeterred, Owen calmly stood up and closed the door most of the way. He ran his hand through his hair and blew air upward from his lower lip before checking his watch to note the time.

He scooped Anna up into his arms, then walked over and put his spare arm around Amelia. He rested his cheek against hers and whispered softly, "Why did we want kids, again?"

Amelia giggled and suggested, "I guess there wasn't enough chaos in our lives beforehand."

"Anna, what do you say Anna and Daddy…" Owen began before his pager sounded. "Hold that thought…" he muttered as he checked his pager. With an enormous and disappointed exhale, Owen grimaced and shared with Amelia, "I have to go in. Mass casualty, multi-injury MVA. Press is all over."

"Maybe Anna could help you pick out some clothes?" Amelia suggested so father and daughter could at least do something together.

Anna's eyes lit up, "Can I, Daddy?"

"Sure, Anna Banana, let's go see what we can find," Owen offered in a forced upbeat voice. He motioned his head toward the twins' bedroom door and Amelia mouthed that she'd deal with Ria.

Within five minutes, Owen had changed into a suit, called to let the hospital know he was on his way, and driven away.


	7. Chapter 7 - Sunday Morning in the ER

**Chapter 7 – Sunday in the ER**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 16½, Ryder 12½, Olivia 9½**

 **Annabelle 4½, Victoria 4½, Lucas 3**

 **Afternoon, Sunday, July 12** **th**

"Let's keep the hallways clear people," Owen instructed his staff as he ran toward Trauma One with another patient. "Wilson, run this."

"Really?" Jo attempted to confirm. She was shocked Hunt would trust her to run such a serious code.

"We don't have time to chat about it. You want to run it or not?" Owen asked as he leaned his chin toward her and lifted his eyebrows.

"Yes," Jo responded as she ran, "Yes, Sir. Thank you."

The group running the gurney turned to enter Trauma One. Jo flipped her stethoscope onto her ears and asked the paramedic, "Sats?"

"BP has been all over the place. As high as 215/100, as low as 95/55. No rhyme or reason. Obvious facial lac and seatbelt injuries. Patient fainted at the scene. Abdominal swelling. Right leg might need some attention. Seemed like she slammed the brakes pretty hard before impact. Heartrate averaging around 110. Resps 35-40. Started O2 in the field," the paramedic shared.

Jo nodded and ordered, "On my count – remember she's on a backboard. Let's go easy. 1-2-3."

The two nurses in the room began their regularly assigned tasks while the intern with Jo looked to her for instruction. Owen tried to remain on the periphery and let Jo run the case. While he awaited her instruction, he cut a long slit on the woman's jeans to check out the leg. "Looks like a probable closed tibial fracture. What's next, Wilson?" Owen quickly realized the complexity of this case and had mixed feelings about having a resident run it. With all of the complexities, he would have to stay in the room rather than hand the case off to Wilson for management.

"Heart sounds are quiet, need to check CVP, set up an ECG. Could be cardiac tamponade, aortic or ventricular aneurism, pericarditis…" Jo took a deep breath. She was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

"Take your time. You're doing well, Wilson," Owen encouraged. Jo's eyes showed the slightest hint of becoming teary and Owen glared back at her, "One step at a time. Keep going."

"Pericarditis, ventricular infarc…let's start ruling out. Cardiac ultrasound, stat," Jo ordered. Owen nodded, noting Jo was leaving out two central items: paging cardio and considering simpler diagnoses like shock and pneumothorax.

"Step back. What's first?" Owen inquired.

"Umm…ultrasound," Jo responded reluctantly as she prepared to perform the ultrasound.

"Step back, Wilson. Step back. Wait on the ultrasound. What can be ruled out promptly?" Owen prodded. Jo felt like she was freezing on the spot. Her brain seemed to stop as it became overwhelmed with the myriad options. Owen instructed, "Check the BP cuff, Wilson. Make sure it's sized and fitted well. Analyze patient for shock and pneumothorax. Who needs to be paged, Wilson?"

"Cardio," she sighed. "Page cardio."

She was losing her edge on this case and seemed flustered. While he didn't want to do so, there were too many patients and not enough doctors. Owen ordered, "Wilson, head to the bay, see what's incoming. I'm tagging you out here." Jo took a few deep breaths and looked crestfallen. "Go, Wilson. No time for that. Go."

Jo rushed out of the room and headed toward the bay attempting to keep her emotions in check. Alex, rushing in with a pediatric patient, hollered, "Jo, need you over here. Need your hands, now." She rushed to Alex's side. As they wheeled the gurney, Alex glanced and then lowered his brow, "What's wrong with you?"

Jo shook her head, "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Then go gather background from Mom and Dad – they're in the lobby. Dad has on an orange shirt – can't miss him. Patient's name is Tommy Lyons," Alex instructed.

Meanwhile, Maggie rushed into Trauma One and began her workup. "With all due respect, Chief, why the hell wasn't I paged sooner?"

"I was trying to use this as a teaching case," Owen stated plainly.

Maggie looked at Owen seriously and snapped, "No time for that. Let's get her up to OR. Have ortho meet me up there for a consult on the leg."

Owen threw off his outer yellow trauma robe and took in a deep breath. The balance between teaching and treating was not always clear cut. As much as he'd rather continue working with patients, Owen knew he needed to provide an update to the press. He walked to the small room behind the ER desk to make sure he didn't have stray blood splatters on his shirt and threw on his lab coat.

After providing the press with an updated overview of the situation and the statistics related to the event, Owen uncharacteristically opened the floor for questions. The reporters, not used to Owen doing so, had few complex questions in mind. To his relief, Owen was able to answer the press' questions with ease. As he excused himself back to the ER desk, his phone buzzed. He reached in his pocket to check his texts and saw one from Amelia, _You kicked ass, handsome. Great presence. Just the right amount of authority. You turn me on._ Owen laughed aloud as he walked alone. As he approached the board, his phone indicated another incoming text, _Dad…coolness. Saw you on TV._ Ryder had sent the message and then sent another from his phone that read: _This is Livie. You looked nice on TV, Daddy. XXOO._

"Kepner, how's it looking?" Owen asked.

"Two more MVA patients incoming. They were just extricated with the jaws of life. No more details. We also have some routine ER cases that were put on hold during the rush," April reported.

"Where's Wilson?" Owen inquired.

"She was helping Karev," April shared. "Do you need her elsewhere?"

Owen nodded, "Have her manage the backlog, then I need to see her when we're caught up. Keep me updated when the other MVA people arrive. Kids? Adults? Do we have any details?"

"Not yet. I'll see what I can find out," April promised.

Owen grabbed a non-emergent case to pass the time and walked to Curtain Four. "Mr. Long, I'm Dr. Hunt," Owen began as he made eye contact with both the patient and the patient's wife. "You're having some eye issues?"

"This morning, the wife told me my eyelid was drooping when I woke up. I thought maybe I just needed to wake up, have some coffee, you know," the patient chuckled. "As the day's gone on, I've had a nagging headache. I took naproxen, tried Tylenol, nothing helped."

"The headache's still active?" Owen sought to confirm as he noted redness around the patient's right eye.

"Yes," the patient confirmed. Then the patient's wife interjected, "and the double vision, Harold. Tell him about the double vision."

"It only lasted about ten minutes. No big deal," Harold added.

Owen nodded, "Any history of visual birth defects? Eye injuries? Stroke? Tumors?"

"Nope, none of those," Harold shared.

"Any loss of vision? Blurry vision?" Owen inquired as he shined a light in Harold's eyes to examine the pupils and their response. The pupils were unequal, with the right eye very dialated.

"A little blurry, maybe. Been able to see all day though – no loss of sight," the patient explained.

Continuing with his exam, Owen palpated the patient's neck and listened to his heart and lungs. As he did so, Owen asked, "How about breathing? Has it been normal? Any pain in your neck? Dizziness?"

"We just got a new puppy – he's the pain in my neck," Harold joked. "Damn dog is driving me crazy."

Owen chuckled, "I have two Goldens. What's yours?" Owen's phone vibrated. He reached into his pocket and dismissed the notice.

"Springer spaniel. Hyper and destructive," Harold grumbled.

"He's been unsteady on his feet off and on all day – my husband, I mean. Not our dog," Harold's wife disclosed. "His breathing has seemed normal."

"I'm going to order an MRI, Mr. Long. It will give us a volume of information. I'm also ordering a blood draw. Are you on any medications?"

"Nope," Mr. Long stated quickly and suspiciously.

Owen left the curtain area and walked to the ER desk. He summarized the case for a resident and asked them to run the orders. "Add a tox screen to the CBC and page me when the MRI results are back. I'll review both the bloodwork and MRI findings together." After handing off the patient, Owen grabbed his phone to see another text from Amelia, _Remember we're sitting down with Nolan tonight re college visits. You'll make it home? Also, news is reporting additional cars crashing into the original scene. No pictures, not sure if it's hype._

"Damn," Hunt mumbled to himself, "Kepner? Check this out under the radar please." Owen held up his phone and April began to read the text.

"College visits?" April asked, thoroughly confused.

"No, sorry…keep reading," Owen encouraged.

"Ah. Yikes. I'll let you know, Chief," April promised. "Oh, the other two MVA victims who were inbound were DOA. I declared them and the families are on their way."

Owen stepped into an empty treatment room to call Amelia.

"Hi handsome. You're looking hot on TV. I'm going to ask Anna to help you pick out ties more often," Amelia teased.

"Hey. It's heavy over here. A lot of DOAs. Kepner's checking in to your text question. We haven't heard anything. I put Wilson in charge of a code that was way over her head," Owen vented unenergetically.

"You sound wiped out, O," Amelia observed.

"I'll be ok. Hey, do you have time for a quick phone consult?" Owen inquired.

"Sure. Everyone but Nolan and Lissa are up at the treehouse. What's up?" Amelia responded.

Owen reviewed the double vision case and details and asked if Amelia had any additional suggestions besides what he'd already ordered.

"Is he on an ED? Levitra? Cialis? Viagra? They can cause his symptoms and nonarteritic anterior ischemic optic neuropathy. Could also be a stroke, tumor, infection, some sort of spontaneous hemorrhage. Why do you get all the fun cases with tons of options?" Amelia kidded.

"I'll see if I can get him alone. He denies being on medications. We'll see what the blood and MRI tell us," Owen planned. "Regarding your other question – I'll do my best to be home by dinner. If the news report you heard is right, I might not make it home until later. I'll try to keep you posted."

"I'm counting the minutes until I can grab your ass," Amelia quipped. Owen laughed as he hung up.

As Owen sat down and became lost in his thoughts, Wilson came in with a look of fear. "You wanted to see me, Chief?"

Owen glanced up with a stare and confirmed, "Yeah. Have a seat."

"Look, Chief, I'm sorry about freezing up in that trauma…" she began.

"Just a minute, Wilson. Hold up. That case was over my head, let alone over yours. I put you in a tough spot and pushed you to the point of ineffectiveness. Follow up with Pierce and find out the patient's status. If she has time, sit down with her to learn how she ruled out and confirmed all the various possibilities. Let's sit down and run through the case together on Tuesday afternoon. If you had the chance to do it again, what would you do differently? Be ready to tell me details about possible immediate rule outs, priority of potential diagnoses, and at what point you'd page cardio. I'll want you to walk me through your exam from ambulance to OR," Owen instructed.

"Umm… I'm off Monday and Tuesday. Any chance we could meet Thursday?" Jo attempted.

"Looks like your days off just changed, Wilson. I'll see you Tuesday at 2pm in my office," Owen insisted.

"Sir, am I in trouble here?" Jo asked.

"No, you're a student and you're going to learn from my mistakes and from your mistakes. That's all. Thanks, Wilson," Owen smirked as he dismissed her.

April knocked lightly at the door a few minutes after Jo departed. "Chief, that news report is false. The scene is cleared and all victims have been treated or declared. I turned your double vision guy over to Boy Shepherd. The MRI showed both a hemorrhage and a tumor. If you'd like to scoot out of here, I think we're all caught up."

"Thanks, Kepner," Owen responded.

Owen left the hospital and took the long way home by driving along the lakeshore. Fifteen minutes into dinnertime, Owen pulled into the garage and walked in to discover an awkward and anxious atmosphere.


	8. Chapter 8 - Pushing

**Chapter 8 – Pushing**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 16½, Ryder 12½, Olivia 9½**

 **Annabelle 4½, Victoria 4½, Lucas 3**

 **Same time as Chapter 7, Afternoon of July 12** **th**

As they sprawled out in the sunshine on the dock, Lissa sat up with her legs criss-crossed and prodded, "Nole, you said in your text you'd tell me about the conversation you had with your dad this morning."

Lying flat on his back with his eyes closed and holding her hand by his side, Nolan responded, "My texts pretty much covered the highlights."

"But the one part, about love…" she reminded.

"Oh yeah," Nolan recalled. "It was kinda cool. I asked Dad how he knew Mom was the one he wanted to marry."

"And…?" Lissa encouraged.

Grinning without opening his eyes, Nolan described, "He said Mom makes his heart beat faster, brings out a part of him that wouldn't come alive without her, blah, blah, blah, all that Hallmark card kind of stuff. But then he told me that Mom took on this crazy ass brain tumor when they were dating and saved this doctor's life. He said he admired her because nobody else would operate on the tumor. Sometimes I forget that Mom's a brain surgeon, you know? I thought that story was pretty cool."

"That's freaking amazing," Lissa responded. "Have you ever gotten to watch her operate?"

"Nah," Nolan answered without much interest.

"I think it'd be cool to watch," Lissa imagined.

Nolan suggested, "You should ask her. You never know. Med students are always watching surgeries, maybe you could watch one too."

"I'd feel weird asking," Lissa disclosed.

"Well, you shouldn't," Nolan stated flatly. After a few seconds of silence, Nolan added, "Dad also said something else about love. He said that he and Mom wanted the same things out of life. That's part of how he knew. I thought that was a cool insight."

Lissa smiled and bent down to kiss Nolan, whispering, "Like us, huh?"

"Exactly," Nolan confirmed as he wrapped his arms around Lissa, pulled her onto his chest, and moved his hands along her uncovered back.

"I love you, Nolan. I hope we do spend the rest of our lives together," Lissa mused as she rested atop Nolan's chest and rubbed her cheek along his skin.

"We will, Lissy. No doubt in my mind," Nolan affirmed as he rested his cheek on her hair. "I can't imagine my life without you, Shorty."

Lissa, imitating Lucas, insisted, "I not show-T, I Wissa."

Nolan opened one eye and chuckled, hugging her even closer as she giggled. Hinting as gently as he could muster, he nudged, "I wish I could show you how much I love you, Wissa."

Although they'd done just about everything else, Lissa was adamant about waiting to have sex. She was the product of a teen romance and her father had never been a part of her life. Over the years, her mother had worked hard to create a stable, loving, thriving home life for herself and her daughter. Clarisse was honest with Lissa about the challenges of raising a child while going to school and beginning a career as a paralegal. Her expectations regarding Lissa's sexual boundaries were crystal clear.

Additionally, Clarisse held deep gratitude for the assistance and support she'd been given over the years. For example, as a faithful member of the parish associated with the kids' private school, Clarisse had been able to obtain a full tuition waiver for Lissa. Lissa knew without a doubt that taking that gift for granted or disrespecting it by putting the scholarship in jeopardy was thoroughly forbidden by her otherwise fairly casual mom. Nolan was fully aware of Clarisse's story and expectations, yet his hormones occasionally tried to convince him sex would be a fine option.

More than once, Nolan had made it clear to Larissa that he was more than ready, but also promised not to pressure her. He attempted to carefully walk the tightrope of reminding her he was ready whenever she was without seeming insistent or whiny. Of course, there was no need to remind her. Somehow, Nolan seemed to think that if he mentioned it enough, he just might get what he wanted.

Still resting on his chest, Lissa responded patiently, "I know you do. I already know how much you love me, Nolan."

"But, I don't just want to you _to know_. I want you to _experience_ my love. I want both of us to experience our love for each other," Nolan whined as he rubbed Lissa's back slowly.

"Nolan…" Lissa sighed audibly.

"I just love you so much, Lissy," Nolan reiterated as he grasped her hand and slid it between his legs.

Lissa moved her hand up to Nolan's abdomen and stated, "I don't need sex to convince me you love me."

"I know," Nolan groaned with obvious disappointment. His hand slid up the back of her leg and into her jean shorts eventually resting on her butt. "We should walk over to the treehouse," he suggested with a suggestive voice.

Laughing with surprise, Lissa responded, "No way. Especially not while your parents are home."

With a sly grin and sultry tone, Nolan reminded her, "We've hidden away in there before when one of them was home. I seem to remember that we had a lot of fun. C'mon, Lissy, we always have fun when we're alone together."

"Nolan," Lissa stated plainly then stopped for effect as she pulled Nolan's hand away from her body.

He hummed, "Hmm?"

"You're starting to be pushy," Lissa pointed out. She slowly slid off his chest, moved over to her own towel and rolled on to stomach. Subtly, she scooted her towel just a bit further away from Nolan. She crossed her arms above her head and balanced her forehead on her forearms. As she lay there hiding her face, she attempted not to cry. She knew that if she tried to speak her voice would crack. Instead, she pretended to fall asleep.

Next to her, Nolan attempted not to pout or emote. A part of him was angry at her for setting a boundary he didn't like. Another part of him was beating himself up for pushing her beyond their clear agreement. He sat up and curled his arms around his knees as he gazed at the water.

A few minutes later, Lissa grabbed her phone, stood up, and headed toward the house. Stepping off the dock, she quickly and lightly mumbled, "I'll be back in a bit." Nolan heard her voice, but couldn't decipher her words. Light tears fell from her eyes as Lissa sniffled and tried to breathe slowly. She walked onto the patio, uncharacteristically passing Ryder, Olivia and Lucas without any acknowledgement.

Amelia was reading to Anna and Ria on the sofa. When Lissa walked in and quickly made her way to the bathroom without a greeting, Amelia called out gently, "Everything ok, Lissa?" Amelia's concern only grew when she received no response.

In the bathroom, Lissa pulled off Nolan's old shirt then slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. Crumpling it up in the hopes of muffling her cries, Lissa sobbed into the shirt. More than anything, she wanted to hide or magically teleport home. She didn't want to discuss anything and didn't want any attention.

Amelia waited ten minutes before seeking Lissa. She could hear the crying as she approached a downstairs bathroom and knocked softly on the door, "Larissa? Are you ok?"

After taking a deep breath, Lissa fairly convincingly responded, "I'm fine. Just need to be alone for a bit."

"Honey…" Amelia began, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Could you take me home?" Lissa sputtered.

Amelia bit her lower lip. She had a houseful of kids. Leaving wasn't a viable option. "Only if I take all the littles with us. I can tell Nolan to take you home, though."

"No thanks," Lissa cried. Lissa sent a text to her mom that stated, _Can come get me at Nolan's?_

 _No. Out with Frank. Why?_ Clarisse responded quickly.

Lissa sighed, _Long story. Things got weird between us. I just want to be home._

 _Tell him to take you home, Liss,_ Clarisse instructed.

Lissa explained, _I don't want to talk to him or see him right now._

 _Where are you?_ Clarisse wondered.

 _Hiding in a bathroom,_ Larissa admitted.

Her mother slapped her hand on her forehead then typed, _Seriously?_

 _Yeah._

Disappointed to have her date interrupted, Clarisse responded, _Let me talk to Frank. Just a minute._

About three minutes later, Clarisse shared, _We can be there in about 15 minutes. How's that?_

 _Thanks, Mom,_ Lissa typed.

 _Don't just leave. Let someone know – one of his parents or Nolan,_ Clarisse insisted.

 _I will. I'll meet you outside the gate,_ Larissa promised.

While Lissa and Clarisse sent texts back and forth, Amelia walked down to the dock with the twins in tow. Nolan was still sitting up with his arms wrapped around his legs. Spotting some wildflowers, the girls asked if they could pick them and Amelia agreed before she stepped onto the dock. "Nolan?"

He quickly turned his head further away, not wanting Amelia to see his face. His hand rubbed his eyes as he faced away. "Yeah?" he muttered with a hoarse voice.

"What's up with Lissa?" Amelia inquired as she sat down on Lissa's towel and began gathering Lissa's flip flops, and assorted items.

"Mom, I know you mean well, but please. Not now, ok?" Nolan begged.

Undeterred, Amelia continued, "Did the two of you have a fight?"

"Not really, Mom. It's complicated. Please. I just need some space," Nolan repeated.

"Nolan, I don't need the details, but Lissa's very upset and asked me for a ride home. She turned down my suggestion that you could take her. I'm trying to help without interfering, Nole. What can I do?" Amelia wondered aloud.

"Crap," Nolan sighed. "Umm…yeah, I doubt she wants me to take her anywhere right now. Maybe she could hang out alone in my room or in the guest room. If she wants to come down here, I can go somewhere else. We both just need some space, Mom."

"Honey…" Amelia spoke gently as she sensed Nolan's angst. "Are you ok?"

"I will be, Mom. Really. We just… uh… it's tough to explain. It wasn't a fight, we just… uh…" Nolan's voice trailed off.

"Do you want to go talk to her?" Amelia questioned.

"Yeah, but I don't think she wants to see me right now. It's up to her," Nolan explained.

Amelia assured him, "I'll go. I'll let her know."

Back outside the bathroom door, able to hear Lissa's continued crying, Amelia knocked on the door. She explained that she had Lissa's bag and detailed the suggestions Nolan had offered.

"Actually, Dr. Shepherd, my mom's on her way. I'm going to walk out to the gate and meet her there. I'm really sorry to pull you in to all this," Lissa shared.

"Liss…no need to apologize. Guys can be jerks sometimes. I know, I've had my share of jerks," Amelia kidded lightly. Lissa slowly unlocked the door and stepped out, meekly whispering, "Thanks." Her eyes were puffy and pink and her face was flushed.

When Amelia saw her, she tried not to react with pity. Instead, she pursed her lips together in a tight grin, "I'm here if you decide you want to talk. And if you don't want to talk, I understand. Can I offer you a hug?"

Lissa nodded slowly. Wrapping her arms tightly around Lissa, Amelia whispered, "I love you, Larissa."

Tears began flowing again as Lissa fell into Amelia's arms and sobbed. She sputtered, "I love you too." Amelia stroked Lissa's braided hair and gently supported her head as she cried. Shh-ing the beloved teen, Amelia stood and intended to stay there as long as Lissa needed her.

After she'd cried for about ten minutes, Lissa sniffled and excused herself. "I'm so thankful for you," Lissa shared with glassy eyes.

Amelia smiled and gently nudged Lissa's back, "Take care of yourself. And, really, I'm here if you decide you want to talk, ok?"


	9. Chapter 9 - Awkward Conversations

**Chapter 9 – Awkward Conversations**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 16½, Ryder 12½, Olivia 9½**

 **Annabelle 4½, Victoria 4½, Lucas 3**

 **Dinnertime, July 12** **th**

On the surface, the mood in the house seemed to be returning to normal by dinnertime. Underneath, however, tension brewed. To one degree or another, everyone knew that Lissa had left and had been upset. Without sharing any details or disclosing what had occurred with Lissa, Nolan had returned to the house and showered before dinner. He helped the twins set the table and helped Amelia dish up the plates. Nobody spoke much nor did anyone start a conversation about highs and lows, celebrations of the day, or anything else. Whenever Amelia attempted to initiate conversation, her words fell flat.

Owen arrived at home and headed inside, relieved that the family was still at the table. "Hey," Owen greeted as he hustled over to his loved ones. "I'm sorry I'm late, everyone." He leaned around Amelia's chair and kissed her repeatedly before sitting down to eat.

"Dada, I payed at the tweehouz today," Lucas reported with enthusiasm.

Owen smiled as he chewed the bite he'd just taken. After swallowing it, Owen responded, "Which part?"

"All parts," Lucas responded. "I even cwimbed da wopes! Why-der hepped me."

"Good job, Ryder," Owen praised. "What did everyone else do today?" Nobody responded. Most of the kids shrugged their shoulders. Nolan took a huge bite of food hoping he wouldn't be called out to answer. Ryder and Olivia both absently stared across the room.

"They were quiet all day?" Owen chuckled as he looked at Amelia. "How'd you manage that, Magic Mia?"

Amelia laughed and shared, "It's been a weird day." She reached out and grasped Owen's hand as she caught his eye, "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too, Mia," Owen grinned as he stroked the top of Amelia's hand with his thumb.

"Daddy," Ria voiced, "was the hopspital fun?"

"Fun?! Not quite fun," Owen smiled.

"What'd you do?" Ria inquired.

Owen thought a moment and then responded, "I examined a man who was seeing two of everything, I helped a resident learn more about hearts, and I was on TV. Did you see me?"

"No, Mama told me and Anna and Lucas," Ria smiled. "Why were you on TV?"

"There was a big car accident and the news people wanted to know if everyone was ok," Owen explained.

"Was they?" Ria asked with curiosity.

"What do you mean, Ria?" Owen asked.

"I means was everyones ok?" Ria rephrased.

Owen caught Amelia's eye and took a bite. He nodded his head dishonestly. Turning to Nolan, Owen questioned, "Are we still on after dinner to talk about college options, Nolan?"

"Sure," Nolan responded flatly with an enormous lack of enthusiasm.

"Great!" Owen celebrated. He was eager to tour colleges and be a part of Nolan's upcoming decision. "Did you have a good day kicking back with Lissa?" Everyone but Nolan stopped what they were doing. Lucas dropped his fork, the twins stopped chewing the food in their mouths, Ryder and Olivia froze with their full forks in the air, and Amelia paused with her hand around a glass of water. Everyone looked awkwardly at either Nolan or Owen.

Pressing his eyebrows toward the bridge of his nose, Owen followed up, "Did I… umm… did I say something wrong?"

Without looking up, Nolan mumbled, "We… uh… Lissy and I kinda… she went home earlier."

"Everything ok between the two of you?" Owen asked with loving concern. Amelia kicked him under the table. Looking at Amelia in response, Owen mouthed, _"What?"_ Amelia subtly ran her forefinger along her mouth.

Nolan shrugged, "No, actually. I said some things that upset her. She needed… needs some space…"

"Oh," Owen responded with a nod as he finished the food on his plate.

Anna asked, "No-yan, why was she cwying?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Anna," Nolan stated flatly.

"We get sad when Lissa's sad. We wuv her," Ria added.

"I love her, too," Nolan confirmed.

"Din why you maded her cwy?" Lucas wondered aloud.

"Looks like we're done with dinner, everyone," Amelia interjected. "Littles, clear your dishes. Ryder, it's your night for the kitchen. Liv – put away left overs and clean the table please."

"What about Nolan? Why doesn't he have to help?" Olivia whined.

Shooting a glance Olivia's way, Amelia explained, "Because Daddy and I are going to talk with him about college." Amelia concluded with a grin, "Hop to it, darlings."

"I'll go get my notes," Nolan said. He ran up the stairs and headed to his bedroom. Once there, he leaned against one of the walls and took a few deep breaths. For the third time since she'd left that afternoon, he sent a text to Lissa. _Talking colleges with the rents. Wish you were here. I'm so, so, so sorry about earlier. Call me?_ Nolan hoped that this text might illicit a response. Lissa hadn't responded to the first two attempts.

As he walked over to his desk and grabbed his notebook, Nolan's phone vibrated. He grabbed it quickly and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Lissa had sent a text. He opened it and his heart sunk, _Nolan…not yet. Need some time alone._

Nolan responded reluctantly, not wanting to appear bothersome, _I love you, Liss, and I'm really sorry._ Sitting down on his bed, Nolan waited and hoped that Lissa would respond.

 _I know you are. I love you too, Nolan,_ Lissa wrote back a couple minutes later.

Suddenly, chatting about colleges bore less appeal. Nolan's mind was going to be focused on Lissa and anticipating when she would call. Yet he knew that finding time when both Amelia and Owen were available for extended conversation was difficult. Attempting to ground himself before heading downstairs, Nolan sat down at his desk.

Moments later, Nolan heard Owen's distinctive footsteps in the hall and braced himself. His hunch was that Amelia had sent him upstairs. Predictably, a knock sounded at the door, "Nolan, it's Dad. Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Nolan answered.

Owen stepped in and closed the door. He walked over to the bed and sat down, offering with half a grin, "I know you probably don't want to talk, but Mom sent me up here."

"No, it's fine, Dad," Nolan responded. "I was just about to come downstairs."

"Do you want to talk about what happened between you and Lissa?" Owen offered.

Without comment, Nolan made eye contact with Owen. Owen's eyes displayed obvious care and compassion. Based on Nolan's expression, Owen sensed that Nolan was attempting to decide what to do. Purposely losing eye contact, Owen leaned over and stretched out on Nolan's bed. Then Owen began throwing the Nerf ball against the ceiling, commenting, "This is Zen like. I can see why you do this."

Chuckling, Nolan responded, "It is." Nolan began to speak but words did not come easily, "I think I'll pass on talking with you about earlier today. I'd rather talk to my Uncle Owen about the Lissa stuff instead of my dad."

Intrigued, Owen raised an eyebrow and prodded, "How so?"

"Uncle Owen cared, listened well, and gave great advice. I could process hard things with him. My dad? Well…Dad, I mean, you know, you're… my dad. Like you _can_ and do make decisions based upon my words and actions," Nolan tried to sputter.

Owen grinned at Nolan as he attempted to process his son's words. "I think I hear you saying that you're a little hesitant to talk to your dad about whatever happened because Dad can slam down a verdict or decide what you did was out of line."

"Pretty much," Nolan agreed.

"Is she pregnant?" Owen asked while keeping his eyes fixed on the Nerf ball.

"No," Nolan responded with a slight chuckle.

Owen internally felt relief wash over him. He pressed, "Is it something illegal? Drugs? Alcohol?"

"Nope, nothing that exciting, Dad," Nolan answered with a hint of sarcasm.

"Without knowing the details, I can't promise you that there won't be consequences related to what you'd tell me. I'd like to think, though, that we can talk openly without you worrying about that. It's the best I can give you," Owen clarified.

Nolan's text alert sounded and he quickly picked up his phone. The message was from Lissa. _Can we talk or are you busy?_

Without hesitation, Nolan responded, _We can talk. Want me to come over?_ He was shocked that she'd moved from wanting time alone to wanting to talk in just a matter of minutes.

 _I was thinking phone, but yeah…come get me,_ Lissa detailed.

"Dad, can I borrow the truck? Liss wants to talk," Nolan asked.

Owen looked stone faced at Nolan and pursed his lips. "Let's talk colleges for half an hour – Mom wants to start figuring out visit dates in our schedules and arranging plane tickets. Let's at least figure out what areas of the country we'll be visiting."

Looking down at his phone, Nolan typed out, _Mom and Dad say they need half an hour to talk colleges. Be at your place in 45 mins?_ Lissa agreed, and Nolan and Owen headed downstairs.

Once the trio was seated at the dining room table, Amelia began, "Tell us what research you've done and let's go from there, Nole."

Nolan opened his notebook to a complex, color-coded grid with various notes and marks on it. Then he explained, "My top choice is USC. They offer a progressive master's degree program and also have an Elementary Ed major for Lissa. Second choice is Suffolk in Boston, same idea with the master's but they only offer a minor in El Ed. Stanford and Harvard are next – they don't offer an undergrad accounting major but they're known for their business schools and I could major in Econ instead. Then Boston College and Georgetown. University of Washington is my safety school."

"What's Washington's acceptance rate?" Owen inquired as he squeezed his forehead.

"55%. I figure that's a pretty safe bet," Nolan explained. "USC is 18% and Suffolk is 79%. All of the schools I just mentioned are ranked high for either accounting or business. See? That's in this column."

"And accommodate Lissa's major…" Amelia commented without emotion. "Honey, you can't guarantee you'll both be accepted to the same school and her grades and APs don't shine as brightly as yours. You can't really decide on schools based on Lissa's needs. What if USC accepts you, but not Lissa?"

"There are other college options for Liss in Boston, in LA, and near Stanford. That way, we could at least be close to each other," Nolan countered, having thought through potential questions thoroughly.

"She doesn't have the trust fund you have, Nolan. Another challenge might be whether or not she can afford some of your schools. If I were Clarisse, I'd encourage her to be economical and go to UW," Owen observed.

"The trust fund… It's my money, right?" Nolan asked without attitude.

"Yes," Owen answered, not following Nolan's line of thought.

Nolan insisted with young innocence, "Then I'll pay for her too. There's more than enough money for that, isn't there?"

Amelia slowly closed her eyes and Owen sighed loudly. They looked at each other than both began to speak. Owen deferred to Amelia who responded, "Wow, Nolan. That's a gigantic commitment and a significant amount of money."

"Yep, it is," Nolan agreed.

"I'm not sure how your trust is spelled out Nolan. _If_ you were to seriously consider that direction, the documents may or may not allow it," Owen explained.

"I've read them. It's no problem. The funds can cover my spouse's educational costs too," Nolan shrugged as if he were mentioning a minor nuance.

"Uh…" Owen began. "Well… umm… why don't we stick to one conversation at a time. How about visiting the schools? Do you have ideas about that?" Owen asked.

"I'm thinking we could visit Harvard, Suffolk and Boston College in one trip and maybe Stanford and USC in another," Nolan proposed. "Unless I totally hate all those options, there's no need to even visit Georgetown."

Amelia pointed out, "Stanford and USC are not close to one another. They're probably at least 7 hours apart by car."

"We could always hop a small plane or have different arrival and departure airports," Owen offered. "Same could be true for DC – that's only about an hour flight from Boston." Amelia nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good. Can I borrow the truck now?" Nolan asked as he eagerly held out his hand for the keys.

Amelia furrowed her brow, "What are you talking about Nolan? No, you can't borrow the truck. The three of us set this time aside to focus on college details."

"I already told him he could, Mia," Owen admitted.

Pursing her lips and moving them to one side, Amelia uttered, "Oh…" She folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. With hesitation, Amelia inquired, "Were you still hoping Lissa could go on these visits with us?"

"I think so," Nolan guessed. "I'm willing to pay her portion, Mom. You guys don't have to do that."

Amelia smirked, "I have no problem paying for her to go, Nolan. I just wasn't sure where things stood between the two of you."

Rolling his eyes, Nolan volunteered, "I'm sure we'll work today's stuff out, Mom. It's not like we're breaking up or anything."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Seeing that Clarisse's boyfriend's car was parked outside the house, Nolan decided to ring the duplex' doorbell rather than let himself in. Clarisse came to the door and reminded him with a sing-songy voice, "Nolan Hunt, how many times do I have to tell you that you are always more than welcome to just come on in?" She hugged him and her tone became deadly serious as she whispered in his ear, "You and I need to talk, Nolan." Clarisse ran up the stairs to find Larissa.

Nolan nodded and then walked over to shake Frank's hand, "Nice to see you again, Mr. Toll."

"Hi Nolan. You owe me, kid. We had to pick Larissa up in the middle of our date," Frank joked with a smile.

"I apologize, Mr. Toll. I'm truly sorry," Nolan offered seriously.

Frank patted Nolan on the back a bit too firmly and assured him, "I was just giving you a bad time, kid. You need to call me Frank. Mr. Toll's my dad." Nolan smirked in response.

Lissa came down with her hair still in braids. Instead of the bikini top, flannel shirt and shorts she'd worn earlier, she now had on a T-shirt and jeans. She was carrying a decent sized shopping bag in addition to her purse. Before reaching Nolan, she suggested, "I thought maybe we could just walk over to the park."

Nolan, his eyes curiously fixed on the bag, responded, "Sounds good." He opened the front door for Larissa and said goodbye to Clarisse and Frank.

The bag remained in her hands. "Umm…," Larissa began with hesitation, "can I set this in your truck before we walk to the park?"

"Sure," Nolan agreed. "What's in there?" Larissa walked to the truck without responding and Nolan hit the key fob to open the door. She set the bag on the floor of the truck and walked back with a reserved but kind grin on her face. Nolan put his arm out to the side so she could approach him and he could wrap his arm around her. When she was close enough, Lissa grasped his hand and mildly pulled his arm downward. Nolan leaned over to kiss Larissa and she gently moved her chin downward to avoid his kiss. He kissed her forehead as if that had been his plan all along, but his heart began beating fast as he attempted to make sense of Lissa's actions.

"I know I've already texted it, but I want to tell you in person how truly sorry I am for pushing you beyond your comfort zone today. I was completely out of line, Lissy. I knew better and I apologize. I broke our agreement that I wouldn't try to talk you into sex. My words and actions were inappropriate. You have every right to be furious with me, but I hope you'll forgive me," Nolan sputtered.

"I believe you with all my heart, Nolan. I really do," Lissa disclosed, "and I'm not furious with you."

Nolan squeezed Lissa's hand and glanced down at her, "But…?" He knew her so well. When Lissa prepared to deliver difficult information, she almost always began with affirmations or clarifications.

"Let's just walk and not talk until we get to the park," Lissa suggested.

Deep inside, Nolan was beginning to panic. Even though he appeared calm, steady and even tempered, he was afraid he would begin to sob like a baby. In his gut, he felt that something was wrong.

When they reached the park, Lissa led Nolan over to the swings. She sat down on a swing and he sat on one beside her. Larissa cleared her throat and began, "Nolan, I love you so much. I can't even begin to describe how much I love you. I think we are perfect for each other, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I am so relieved to hear you say those words, babe. My love for you is… I don't even have the words. I love you and always will," Nolan sighed with relief.

Grinning with a mixture of pity and love, Larissa continued, "I wish there was a name or a label for what I'm going to describe, but I don't think there is. I do _not_ want to break up or even take a break from our relationship, but I want us to take a step back."

Nolan's eyes were fixed on Lissa as she spoke. He was willing to do just about anything to salvage his relationship with her. Haltingly, he sought details, "What will that look like?"

"I think that we're spending too much time together. And when we spend time together, we're often alone together. Remember when we used to go out with other couples and go out as a group? We don't do that anymore. Speaking of friends, I hardly see mine anymore and I'm guessing it's the same for you. We need to balance our lives and not be so focused on one another," Lissa described.

"Ok," Nolan croaked then cleared his throat. "I'll do whatever you need, Liss."

Larissa smiled, "Thanks." A semi-comfortable silence hung in the air. Lissa began swinging on the swing, limiting her movements to about ten feet from the center either direction.

"Can I point something out?" Nolan asked. Lissa nodded and Nolan continued respectfully, "What you just said, Liss, a lot of those words sounded kind of scripted. They sounded like your mom's words not yours."

"We talked about what happened and about how I've been feeling today. I won't deny that," Lissa stated.

"I figured you'd talk to her. I don't have an issue with that at all," Nolan shared before adding, "I mean, I'm a little embarrassed but maybe I deserve that. I'm just saying, the arrangement sounds like something Clarisse would think up. I'll respect it, Liss, if it's what _you_ really want."

Larissa stopped swinging, looked down and took a series of deep breaths. Her voice cracked as she divulged, "Honestly, Nole, I don't know what I want. I want to have sex with you so much, but I also want to run far away from you so I'm not tempted. One minute, I can't wait until we're older, get married, and have babies. The next minute, I'm reminding myself I'm still a kid and shouldn't rush my life. Being with other couples or being alone together less will make it easier for us to not to cross the line."

"The words from your heart are a lot easier to hear and swallow, Liss. Thanks for being honest," Nolan affirmed. "I'll do whatever works for you. We have a whole lifetime to be together. If you want some space, I'll respect that."

"Why don't we try Clarisse's way for a week or two and then decide if it's working for us?" Larissa suggested.

"I'm fine with that," Nolan assented.

"There's something I want to say about today," Nolan stated. "It hurts that you talked to your mom about it and not me. You slid off my chest, scooted your towel away, and then left. No goodbye. No telling me how you were feeling. We've cried in front of one another before, why was today any different?"

"Nolan, you're the most central person in my life. When I have a bad day, I look for you so we can talk about it. When there's something to celebrate, you're the first person I want to tell. When I'm sad, your arms are the only ones I want around me. I was afraid that if we talked, I'd end up having sex because I wanted to hold you and be held by you so badly. You were the only one I wanted to be with but all I knew was that I needed to leave and not be around you. I felt like my body was being torn in two directions," Larissa declared.

"Can I kiss you?" Nolan inquired. Larissa nodded. Nolan stood up, stopped in front of her, and picked her up. Bringing her face even with his, Nolan kissed her just once. He looked in her eyes, gently set her on the ground, and hugged her.

The couple walked back to Larissa's and chatted about the college visits. When they arrived at the duplex, Nolan questioned, "Should I head home? Want me to come in? I'm not sure what to do."

"Why don't you head home? We've both had a long day. I need to get that bag out of your truck, first," Larissa said.

Nolan looked at her with confusion, "What the hell is up with the bag?"

Shrinking uncomfortably into her shoulders and squirming, Lissa explained, "It has your stuff in it – like your old shirt I wore earlier, your soccer jacket, random Nolan stuff that seems to live at my house now."

"So…" Nolan inquired quizzically. "I'm not sure I get it."

"If you hadn't been willing to take a step back, I was going to insist that we take a break and I was going to give you all your stuff back," Lissa explained. She beamed up at him and held both of his hands in hers, "I'm really happy that it didn't come to that."

"You'd rather keep your variety of stolen goods, huh?" Nolan kidded.

Lissa grabbed the bag and rolled her eyes. She walked toward her front door and looked back over her shoulder, playfully saying, "Smart ass."

"It's what you love about me," Nolan spoke out as he opened the driver's door of the truck. They waved goodbye to one another. Lissa went inside and Nolan drove away. Relieved but also emotionally exhausted, Lissa went to her room and cried a mixture of tired and happy tears. Nolan turned the corner, shut off the motor and did likewise.


	10. Chapter 10 - Lack of Chemistry

**Chapter 10 – Lack of Chemistry**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 16½, Ryder 12½, Olivia 9½**

 **Annabelle 4½, Victoria 4½, Lucas 3**

 **Monday, August 24**

"I'm so thrilled to have Nolan here one more year," Nolan's school counselor, Miss Jules, declared to Owen and Amelia. Nolan was in the room as well, and he noticed that everyone seemed to be talking _about_ him rather than _with_ him. Without a doubt, Miss Jules was paying the most attention to Owen. She knew who paid the tuition and who had determined Nolan would spend an additional year at the school.

"This has been a wonderful environment for Nolan…and Ryder, actually," Owen responded with a grin. Internally, Nolan groaned. Nolan felt like Owen had been kissing up to Miss Jules since they arrived. Pouring on his professional charm, he conversed with ease.

Amelia, on the other hand, was not fully present. Before heading over, she had sent a text to Owen attempting to cancel. Her efforts led to an argument because Owen felt it was important she be present. Reluctantly, she promised an hour of her time and, in the end, found no reason why her presence had been necessary.

She showed up late for the meeting wearing scrubs and sporting a messy ponytail. Rather than engaging in the small talk, Amelia continually checked her watch. Her hope was to return to the hospital as soon as possible so she could check on a post-op patient. "Let's stay focused," Amelia suggested in her best surgeon voice. "Which APs has Nolan already taken and which are available to him for the coming year?"

Miss Jules reached in to a folder and pulled out a sheet of paper that listed all the AP courses. The yellow highlighted classes were courses the school offered and that Nolan had yet to take. The green highlights showed which classes he had already completed. "As you both know, Nolan is extraordinarily bright and has already received a 4 or 5 on nine different AP tests. Such an accomplishment is highly unusual."

Addressing Nolan as if he were a kindergartener, Miss Jules stated, "Good job, Nolan." Nolan dutifully grinned in response, wishing they could wrap up the meeting and leave.

Reviewing the list, Owen acted as if he'd never seen it before. He studied it with wonder and, out of pride but to the chagrin of Amelia and Nolan, he slowly took time naming the nine subjects already completed. "Look at that…English Language, Calculus AB and BC, Computer Science, Biology, Physics 1, US Government, and Microeconomics. Please remind me what AP Seminar is."

"It's the prerequisite to AP Research and part of the Capstone program. The student writes a 5000 word paper and provides an oral defense in front of a panel. I have no doubt Nolan will excel this coming year in AP Research. He was a star student in Seminar last year." Nolan was ready to scream and about to vomit in response to Miss Jules Kindergarten teacher voice and dripping sweetness. Catching Amelia's eye, Nolan raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips. Amelia nodded slightly.

"Great. We know that one class will be AP Research. What else shall we consider?" Amelia stated with a clip.

"There are 15 options available here at school. I'd suggest he enroll in no more than five. Nolan, five was manageable last year?" Miss Jules checked with condescension.

"Yes, ma'am. The workload was significant, but I maintained my GPA and did well on the AP exams," Nolan confirmed.

"Do you think you could handle six classes?" Owen pushed. Amelia folded her arms, not sure she agreed that was a reasonable expectation.

"Umm… that would be a heavy load, Dad," Nolan sputtered.

"Hmm," Owen voiced thoughtfully, "Let's look at options and see where we end up. Miss Jules, do you have specific courses in mind?"

"We know AP Research will be one course," Miss Jules pointed out. "Miss Tottingham is requiring that Nolan take an English class and either a science or math class."

"I want to take Latin," Nolan piped up, frustrated with not being asked for his input.

Miss Jules smiled with condescension and commented, "You sure like Latin, don't you, Nolan? I've heard for many years that you really enjoy that class."

"Latin and Research," Amelia repeated to keep the meeting moving along, "What are the options for the requirements you mentioned?"

"English will need to be Literature and Composition. The science or math requirement could be fulfilled by Chemistry, Statistics, Environmental Science or Physics 2," Miss Jules explained.

Owen answered, "Let's put Chemistry down."

"Dad, I'd rather take Statistics," Nolan interjected as Miss Jules began writing ' _Chemistry.'_

"You've already taken two years of Calculus and a year of computer science, Nolan. You need more science," Owen insisted. Amelia held herself back from lightly popping Owen in the head. This was Nolan's schooling, not Owen's.

"I already have Biology and Physics, Dad," Nolan argued. "Besides, if I have to take a science class, I'd rather take Environmental Science."

"Chemistry makes more sense, Nolan," Owen attempted to insist as Amelia took in an audible breath. Turning to his wife, Owen asked, "Don't you agree, Mia?"

"Actually, Owen, Statistics makes more sense to me," she disclosed. "Let's get a social science in the mix and we're done."

"Macroecon," Nolan piped up.

"Sounds good," Amelia affirmed. "Do we need to sign anything?"

Miss Jules, surprised by Amelia's forthright manner, sputtered, "Yes, right here. Nolan, you need to sign below that you understand the workload and expectations of the assigned courses." Chemistry was still written down and Statistics was not.

"I'm sorry. I can't sign this," Nolan declared respectfully.

"Excuse me?" Owen inquired firmly as his chin dropped and his eyebrows raised. Now it was Amelia's turn to grin with pride at her boy's minor rebellion.

"The form here lists Chemistry and neglects to list Stats," Nolan pointed out.

Owen offered his best 'angry Dad' face and said firmly, "Sign the form, please."

Glancing over at his mother, Nolan let out a heavy breath. "Owen," Amelia added, "if Nolan wants to take Statistics, then let's enroll him in Statistics. When will he ever utilize Chemistry as an accountant or as a lawyer?"

"Chem teaches you how to think, Amelia. You should know that," Owen snapped. Miss Jules sat quietly as the family argued. Such discussions were typical in her office.

Peering out of the upper corners of her eyes, Amelia's glance bore into Owen. He wouldn't break his stare. Shifting her gaze to Miss Jules, Amelia suggested, "Is it possible to have a day or two to discuss this as a family?"

"I need to finalize the class rosters tomorrow," Miss Jules stated.

"Perhaps we could enroll in both and drop one after we've had more time to talk amongst the three of us?" Amelia suggested.

"Miss Tottingham _did_ approve an exception to allow Nolan to take up to six AP classes, so we could do that," Miss Jules smiled, relieved by Amelia's suggestion.

"Nolan? Can you live with that?" Amelia came close to insisting. He signed the form with the six classes listed knowing that there was no way in hell he would remain in Chemistry. Besides not being interested in the class, the enrollment in it had now become a power struggle that Nolan refused to lose.

As he handed the form back to Miss Jules, he ventured, "Is Lissa enrolled in any of these classes?"

Breaking protocol, Miss Jules decided to provide details, "Let's see…Howe… here she is. Larissa is enrolled in three AP classes: English Language and Composition, Seminar, and Statistics. Hadn't she shared that information with you?" Miss Jules provided a grin as if she believed Nolan only wanted to be in Statistics because of his girlfriend.

"No, ma'am," Nolan answered.

Amelia, more than ready to leave, stood up and extended her hand, "Thank you very much for your time, Miss Jules." In response, Owen looked over at Amelia with slight confusion. Then he followed her lead.

Nolan and Owen had ridden over together from home in Owen's Boxster. Amelia, scheduled to work all day, had the Enclave. She kissed Owen goodbye and hugged Nolan, whispering, "We'll talk. Don't stress." Then she ran to the Enclave and rushed to the hospital.

"You know, Dad, I think I'll walk over and see what Chris is up to," Nolan shared casually.

Owen looked at Nolan with narrowed eyes, "That wasn't in the original plan, Nolan. C'mon home with me."

"Why?" Nolan asked with a hint of frustration.

"I'm not going to fight about this, Nolan," Owen stated.

"I'm not either, Dad. I just want to know why I can't hang out with my friends. Is it too much to ask for a reason why that's a problem?" Nolan reasoned.

Owen ran his hand over his hair and briefly closed his eyes, "Nolan…let's not do this. C'mon, let's go."

"You know, Dad, it was bad enough that you insisted I stay in high school another year when I completely did not have to do so. Then you try telling me that Chemistry is better for me than Stats even though I'm headed for a career in accounting or law. What's next? Did you want to decide which college I ultimately attend? If so, make sure to select one that doesn't have Lissa's major, ok? Let me know where I'll attend grad school too so I can make it part of my _original plan_. Speaking about plans, let Lissy and I know our wedding date, too, ok?" Nolan snapped as he put his hands on his hips and tightened his jaw.

Knotting his eyebrows and frowning, Owen let out a quick breath of disbelief, slammed his hands into his pants pockets, and looked off to his left as his mouth remained slightly opened. He moved back to face Nolan and shook his head, "Nolan. Why are you determined to have an argument in the school parking lot? I'm not doing this."

"I'm not determined to argue here. I'm attempting to figure out why I can't hang out with my friends. That's not unreasonable, Dad," Nolan clarified with mounting anger.

"Why? Let's see… First, because that wasn't part of the original plan. Second, because Ria has a PT appointment today and I need you to either stay with the others or take her to the appointment. Third, because I'm pulling rank," Owen snapped.

Nolan retorted with attitude, "First, I'm not a live in babysitter that you can just use at your convenience and without notice. Second, neither PT nor babysitting were in my _original plan_ for the day. Third, we're not in the f#$%ing Army."

Owen's jaw tightened to the point of nearly breaking itself. The tiny part of him that remained reasonable at that moment knew that he could not truly _force_ Nolan to do anything. Nolan wasn't three, so picking him up and relocating him wasn't an option. He also knew that resistance, cussing and argumentative behavior were not tolerated in his family. After a pause to maintain a calm presence, Owen explained, "Here's the deal, Nolan. I'm leaving. You can leave with me like I've asked you to do and I'll forget about the inappropriate words and attitude or you can chose to defy me and suffer the consequences later. You're call."

To Owen's surprise, the normally compliant and agreeable Nolan shrugged. Looking directly at his dad, Nolan raised an eyebrow, closed his eyes halfway and curled up the right side of his closed mouth. Then he turned around and began walking away. Every expletive under the sun ran through Owen's mind as he walked to his car and turned out of the parking lot.

On his way home, Owen called Lissa to see if she could babysit that afternoon so he could take Ria to PT.

"Hey, Lissa, it's Dr. Hunt," Owen began with an upbeat voice.

"Hi. Is everything ok?" Lissa wondered aloud.

Owen grimaced and explained, "Lissa, I'm in a pinch and I'm wondering if you could help me out. I need a sitter this afternoon for a few hours. Lynne is only working mornings this week and Nolan's with some friends."

"Sure, I can babysit," Lissa agreed readily. She reminded Owen, "but I don't have a car so you'll have to pick me up. What time?"

"I'm on my way home from an appointment. How about if I swing by in about 10 minutes?" Owen suggested.

"Sounds good. How late will you need me? My mom will want to know," Lissa requested.

"No later than six. You're welcome to stay for dinner if you like and we can take you home after that," Owen said.

"I'll check with my mom on that and I'll see you in a few," Lissa sang in a friendly voice.

When she hung up, Lissa saw that Nolan had texted. _Can you talk? If not, can you text?_ Lissa called him immediately and began with, "I've got about 10 minutes until your dad gets here."

" _My_ dad?" Nolan asked.

"Yeah. Just talked to him. He asked if I could babysit because you were out with friends and Miss Lynne is only working mornings," Lissa explained freely.

"That son of a bitch," Nolan sneered.

"Woah! What's _that_ about?" Lissa questioned with shock.

"We got in a big fight after my appointment at school with Miss Jules," Nolan shared. He went on to provide a brief summary of the argument, most of which stunned Lissa. Owen and Nolan seldom spoke that way to one another. Lissa laughed hysterically when Nolan repeated his version of the three reasons.

"Oh, Nolan, Nolan, Nolan. If I'd done that, I think my mom would've slapped me hard across the face," Lissa mused.

"Your mom doesn't hit and never has, has she?" Nolan sought to confirm.

Lissa lightly chuckled, "No, but if I said what you said, she might start." The couple talked until Owen pulled up. By the time they hung up, Lissa had convinced Nolan to call Amelia. Her thought was that Amelia might be able to help slow the flowing testosterone and speak a bit of reason into the situation. Letting his mom know where he was would work in his favor when it came time for Owen and Amelia to decide what they were going to do in response to the argument and Nolan's actions.

Larry pulled into the driveway just as Owen parked in front of the house. The pristine Boxster and the junky old truck made quite a sight. The two men had never met and Lissa's heart sank when she spotted Larry. The more he hung around the duplex, the more he gave Lissa the creeps. He was loud, rough around the edges, and fairly insistent with Clarisse. Lissa wondered why Clarisse was going out with Larry; he was nothing like the two or three lawyer boyfriends Clarisse had dated before. Certainly, he was nowhere near as attractive either. Larry's clothes were often stained or torn so it appeared that he was always in clothes someone would wear to paint or to do handyman tasks around the house. He had a small beer belly and thin black hair in need of a trim.

In his ratty t-shirt and ancient jeans, Larry headed over to Owen. He had no idea the professional and polished guy before him was Nolan's dad, but he wasn't at all surprised when he found out.

"Hi there, can I help you, buddy?" Larry asked a bit too loudly.

"We haven't met," Owen smiled. "I'm Owen Hunt. Nolan's dad. Larry is it?"

"Yep," Larry blurted out.

Larissa walked past Larry and toward the passenger seat of the Porsche. With an enthusiastic spark, Lissa offered, "I'm going over to Nolan's to babysit. I'll be back by 6."

Larry surveyed the situation skeptically and grumbled, "Does your mom know? She's ok with this?"

"Yep. I just connected with her about it. See ya, Larry," Lissa grinned.

Owen said nothing as they drove away. Larry gave him an uneasy feeling but he couldn't identify exactly why. Lissa sat and tried not to be obvious about shaking off the heebie-jeebies. After a few minutes, Owen shared the details for the day: who had what chore, whose room needed to be cleaned, etc. Lissa was basically a member of the family already, so he didn't need to cover anything to do with rules.

As he hit the button to open the outside gate, Ryder and Lucas were playing checkers on the treehouse porch as Lynne sat near them. Olivia, Anna and Ria came running from the treehouse and toward the car. Olivia and Anna, as usual, ran far ahead of their sister. Determined to conquer her lower leg challenges, Ria ran as far and as fast as she could. When she couldn't continue, she slowed to a walk. PT would be a challenge after her efforts.

Owen stopped the car and greeted the girls. Surprised to see Lissa, all the girls screamed in joy and ran to hug her. Lissa picked Ria up and explained, "My arms are empty. Can I carry you back to the treehouse so they have something to do?" Ria smiled with joy as Lissa lifted her up.

The entire group walked to the treehouse. Owen climbed up the ropes in his suit and received stern words from Lucas, "Pway cwose own-wee, Daddy! Doan wet Mama find out you cwimbing in yo suit." _(Play clothes only, Daddy! Don't let Mama find out you climbing [sic] in your suit.)_ Lucas peered behind Owen and then over to the car, wondering, "Where's No-yan?"

"He's at a friends," Owen responded as he kissed Lucas' head, winked at Ryder, and whispered a great move to Lucas. Ryder had been pointing out possible moves the whole game, so nobody was upset by Owen's coaching. After checking in with Lynne and chatting with the kids, Owen excused himself to put the Boxster in the garage and pull the minivan around so he and Ria could head to her appointment.


	11. Ch 11 Lean on Me, I'll Help You Carry On

**Chapter 11 – Lean On Me, I'll Help You Carry On**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 16½, Ryder 12½, Olivia 9½**

 **Annabelle 4½, Victoria 4½, Lucas 3**

 **Monday, August 24**

"Oh hell no, Nolan. You not only dropped the f-bomb, you used it in reference to the Army? You don't need my help to work this out with Dad. You need a magician who's able to erase his memory," Amelia quipped after Nolan had finished describing the parking lot conversation.

"Mom…" Nolan moaned.

"Here's the deal, you're in deep. I'd expect an attitude like this from Ryder or Anna, but not from you. Fair or not, that works against you. Besides that, Dad gave you more than one opportunity to follow his request, he's still wondering why you decided not to tell him about the fight you had with Lissa last month, and the Chemistry/Statistics battle is alive and well," Amelia summarized as if providing a patient summary for a group of residents.

Nolan was silent. His anger was still brewing, but his brain had kicked in enough to know Amelia's first sentence was spot on. He had no words in response.

"You there?" Amelia inquired.

"Yeah…" Nolan sputtered.

"How far are you from the hospital?" Amelia asked.

Nolan shrugged and looked at his surroundings, "I don't know. I'm at the park down the road from the school."

"That's too far to walk. I'll call you right back," Amelia promised as she hung up.

Leaning against the play structure, Nolan tried to sort out his next steps. He knew that Amelia could call right back or might not call for an hour. Her response time depended upon what caused her to end the call. Nolan's inner anger continued to simmer and prevail over any other emotions he was experiencing. Before he was too lost in his thoughts, Amelia called back. She informed Nolan that Meredith was on his way to the hospital for her shift and could pick him up. Amelia's plan was that Nolan could wait at the hospital until Amelia was ready to leave and then head home with her. The ride together would give them some time to talk further.

"Hey, Auntie Mer, thanks for picking me up," Nolan greeted.

"Nolan, how's my brilliant nephew?" Meredith asked with a grin as Nolan open the passenger door to Mer's car.

"Do you want the real answer or the chit-chatty answer?" Nolan inquired before blowing air onto his bangs.

Meredith grinned and glanced over, "You should know me well enough to know I want the real story."

"My dad and I had a huge fight. Neither of us wanted to budge at all. I ended up walking away after he warned me not to do so," Nolan disclosed.

"My dysfunctional mother probably would have been relieved if I'd walked off," Meredith quipped. "What did you fight about?"

"It started when we were meeting with my school counselor and choosing classes. Then, I wanted some time alone and really did not want to ride home with him after the meeting ended, so I let him know I was going to head over to a friend's house. He shared three reasons why I couldn't go after I kept pressing him for reasons. I followed that with a move of simultaneous brilliance and stupidity by responding with three reasons why he was wrong," Nolan explained.

Meredith giggled, "That's what I love about you, Nolan, your twisty language. Tell me about the simultaneous brilliance and stupidity."

Nolan described what Owen had offered as his three reasons and then shared his brilliant and stupid response. "I have to admit I was pretty proud of myself for thinking so quickly on my feet and coming up with solid retorts, but, you know… I'm the teenager and he's the Dad so I'm busted instead of successful."

"Or you could say that you were successful at getting busted," Meredith offered. With a wink, she teased, "It's all in how you frame it, right?" Nolan chuckled slightly.

Amelia sent a text to Nolan, reminding him that Owen was at the hospital for Ria's PT appointment. She stressed, _If you run into him, go home with him. Got it? I won't be your mediator if you add even more to this debacle._

"Auntie, I think I might walk around outside a little before going inside. Mom's going to be awhile so it'll help pass the time. Thanks again for the ride," Nolan stated as he hugged his aunt. Meredith wished him luck with his parents joking that she had a guest room if they threw him out.

Knowing the lay of the land, Nolan walked away from the hospital and toward one of the bus shelters for the overflow parking shuttle. It was far enough away that Owen wouldn't see him, but close enough that Nolan could tell if Owen's car remained in its reserved spot. As soon as the spot was empty, Nolan would go in the nearby staff entrance and find Amelia.

Nolan spied a ballpoint pen on the ground and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket that he'd stuck in there during the meeting with Miss Jules. Attempting to sort out a plan, he began a mind map with circles for the main issues: the three reason comment, the Stats/Chem debate, dropping the f-bomb, and walking away. He drew a smaller distant circle for the information about why Lissa left upset last month. As he sorted and pondered, Nolan added a very large circle near the center for Owen's decision to keep Nolan in high school another year. Then he added two medium-sized circles for not being a live-in babysitter and general attitude. Next to the other small and faraway circle, Nolan added a topic not even Lissa knew about yet: _upcoming name change._ Completely out of tribute to his biological parents and to honor his dad's memory, Nolan had decided to change his surname back to Tremblay when he turned 18. He believed that returning to his birth name was the proper move, but he was concerned that doing so might be hurtful to Owen. After all that Owen and Amelia had done for him and his siblings, he was determined to handle the matter intentionally and thoughtfully.

As he drew and worked through his thoughts, Lissa sent Nolan a text. He eagerly stopped to text her back and update her.

When Nolan initially sought refuge in the bus shelter, Lissa was arranging a game of freeze tag with the four Shepherd-Hunt kids who remained at home. Each of the littles was paired with an older kid. The Reds, Olivia and Anna, were certain they would prevail because they were adorably ginger. The Boys, Ryder and Lucas, planned to rely on their speed, and Wonder Woman, Lissa, was simply looking for a way to keep the kids engaged. Barkley and Bogey chased anyone who ran. Halfway through the game, the group determined that the dogs had the ability to unfreeze people. The related rule was that the frozen person could speak but not move as they tried to get the dogs' help.

Once the group wore themselves to a frazzle from running around, they headed back to the house for a snack and some water. Since the weather was so lovely, Lissa suggested they eat on the porch at one of the outside tables. After their break, the kids drew marble rings on the pavement and began a competition. Finally, Lissa was able to text Nolan and check in.

She typed, _Where are you now? Feeling less intense? Talk to your mom?_

 _Hospital, yes, yes,_ Nolan playfully responded.

Lissa chuckled and wrote, _More details please._

Nolan sent a series of longer texts explaining his discussion with Amelia, his lighthearted conversation with Meredith, and his mind map efforts. She encouraged him to call her so they could attempt to talk through the map. The kids were all mellow, so she hoped she'd at least have 10 minutes to talk.

"Hi Lissy," Nolan began the conversation. "You might want to engrave my voice into your memory now before my father kills me."

"Nolan, don't say things like that!" she giggled.

Logically, Nolan pointed out, "Lissy, you know for sure he's going to take my phone and ground me. I'm just afraid he'll wrack his brain for ideas about what more to do and come up with something utterly ridiculous."

"Where are you at the hospital?" she inquired, not wanting to talk about potential consequences.

"Right now, I'm hanging out at a shuttle bus shelter. I can see my Dad's parking spot from here, but there's no way he or I could clearly see one another. My mom insisted that I go home with him if I ran into him inside. I figured if I didn't go inside that wouldn't happen," Nolan detailed.

"Smart thinking," Lissa affirmed. "The marble heads are starting to lose interest in their games. I gotta go redirect them."

Nolan laughed robustly, "Did you just call my siblings 'marble heads'?!"

"I did indeed," Lissa giggled. "I love you, you defiant and stubborn troublemaker."

Nolan retorted, "I'm out before the labels get even crazier. Love you too, Lissy," As he hung up the phone, he saw Owen and Ria pulling out of the parking space. Nolan slipped a quick text to Lissa so she'd know Owen was on his way home, then he walked over to the nearby entrance.

When Nolan walked up to the neuro unit, he spotted Derek and Amelia discussing a chart. He walked up alongside Derek and peeped, "Hi guys."

"If it isn't my disobedient, determined and multi-rule violating son," Amelia grinned.

Derek laughed, "Perhaps Mother's revenge _is_ a real deal, Amy. But this one? Nah, he couldn't be the troublemaker to rival Hurricane Amy."

"Oooohhhh…I want to hear more about Hurricane Amy, Uncle Derek," Nolan exclaimed with a precocious grin.

"Nolan, you and I definitely need to spend more time together one on one," Derek chuckled. "But right now, I have to go remove a tumor. Thanks for the consult, Amy."

"You know, I'm here. Brilliant, smarter than you, always available to help you do your job, Derek," Amelia quipped. "I'm happy to help the little people any time I can."

Without turning around, Derek responded with a laugh, "You're pushing it."

Amelia turned to Nolan and hugged him. As she did so, she declared, "Whether you want a public hug or not, you're getting one because I love you, I feel sorry for you, and you're so huggable."

"Whatever," Nolan joked as he resigned to Amelia's overture.

"I have one more patient to see and then we're out of here. I just told Dad the scoop – I saw them in the hallway and mentioned you and I would be heading home soon," Amelia shared.

"How mad was he?" Nolan questioned.

Smirking, Amelia said, "He was with Ria, so he was pretty focused on her. My hunch is that he's probably at 7 out of 10. Anyway, come see my patient with me. He's a 10 year old with a tumor. Crazy sad, huh?"

The walked down the hall and to a patient room. Nolan followed Amelia and smirked at Andrew as Amelia introduced them to one another. "Andrew, I need your help today. My son, Nolan, here did something without thinking and got himself in trouble. I'm worried a huge tumor is taking over his brain and turning him into some sort of zombie rebel. Do you think he's got a teratoma, too?"

Andrew leaned his head to the side to peek around Amelia and surveyed Nolan. "Nah…actually, he looks pretty untumored to me, Dr. Shepherd."

Amelia moved her light pen around and became especially curious about Andrew's right eye. She had him cover the left eye and attempt a series of neuro tests. "Nolan, you weren't coaching him on the answers, were you?" she kidded.

"Nope. Promise, Mom." Nolan smiled at the kid as he responded.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Amelia took a deep breath and explained, "Andrew, I need a new MRI. That right eye is not cooperating with the light and I need to see what's going on before we operate tomorrow. I'm going to order one right now and another just before surgery tomorrow."

"Awwwww…c'mon, Dr. Shepherd. Those are like the zillionth ones. I hate being stuck in that thing," Andrew whined.

"You know what I do when I'm in there?" Nolan interjected. "I close my eyes and pretend I'm on a tropical island laying on the sand. Whenever I hear the banging sounds, I imagine that it's my little brother knocking and trying to get out of the closet where I trapped him before I went to the beach."

Amelia looked at Nolan, barely able to contain her laughter and mentioned, "Andrew has a little brother. Hmmm…will that make it more ok? If you pretend like Nolan does?"

With a thoughtful grimace, Andrew slowly nodded his head. He promised, "I'll give it a try."

Smiling and messing up his hair, Amelia gave Andrew a high five and assured him, "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Andrew. You need to sleep well tonight, so if you wake up a bunch or if you can't get to sleep, let the nurses know. They'll be able to give you something to help you sleep if you need it. Any questions?"

"Just checking…the ice cream we talked about?" Andrew inquired.

"There will be tons of ice cream after the surgery, Andrew. I swear," Amelia smiled. She and Nolan stepped out of the room and she walked to the nurses' station to deliver her iPad and point out her orders. "Please call me at home asap with the MRI findings. Depending on what we find, I may have you email the scans to me," she instructed.

Soon, Amelia and Nolan were on their way home. Nolan shared, "You were cool with that kid, Mom."

"Trying to butter me up, huh?" Amelia joked.

"No seriously. When we walked in, he looked scared. When we left, he was smiling," Nolan praised.

Amelia wondered aloud, "You were pretty great yourself in there, MRI guru. When have you ever had an MRI?"

"I haven't. I've seen MRIs on TV, so I knew about the knocking sounds. I just made up the beach and brother stuff to help the kid have something to do while he was stuck in there," Nolan admitted.

"I'm impressed," Amelia grinned as she held her gaze for a moment. "So…hmm, Mr. Nolan, let's talk turkey."

"I'm in huge trouble, I know," Nolan sighed.

"What do you think should happen?" Amelia asked. Nolan hated when his parents asked that question. Answering was difficult and he always tried to hedge his bets toward the least amount of punishment possible.

"Can I share something first?" Nolan requested. Amelia nodded and Nolan continued, "I made a mind map about all this today. I can show it to you if you want to see it. Anyway, I made a huge discovery."

"What's that?" Amelia wondered.

"I'm absolutely furious at Dad about having to wait another year for college. I don't feel like he heard me out and my opinion didn't seem to matter. I've worked hard and earned the privilege to attend this year, but instead, I'm stuck for another year with private school rules and hardly any freedom," Nolan admitted.

"Hmmm…" Amelia pondered. "Has this been brewing since Dad told you last fall?"

"I think so and it's even grown worse. When I start thinking about how mad I am, Mom, I feel like I'm going to explode. I start getting really intense and tight. It's kind of a trip," Nolan disclosed.

"Do you remember the therapist you saw when Dad was overseas?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah. I can't remember his name, but I remember him otherwise. Why?" Nolan inquired.

Amelia shared her observation, "I wonder if that anger is at the root of everything else, Nole. And carrying around that kind of anger is like drinking poison. It'll eat you up. You can't pretend it away, you know…you can't pretend it isn't there."

"But we saw what happened today when I was angry," Nolan pointed out.

"That's where I think your therapist could really help you learn to direct your anger in useful ways and to be aware of it when it's about to boil. Would you be willing to see him again?" Amelia asked.

"Sure," Nolan shrugged.

"Let me do most of the talking with Dad," Amelia instructed. Nolan agreed without pause.

When they arrived at the Shepherd-Hunt home, Lissa, Owen, and all the kids were on a huge blanket spread out on the lawn as Owen read aloud.

Amelia sighed, "Oh, Nolan. Please… really… snap a picture of that with your phone." He rolled down his window and took a few shots. Then the littles saw that Mommy was home and Nolan snapped more pictures as they ran to the Enclave. Owen remained on the blanket and Lissa slowly approached Nolan.

"How are you?"" Lissa asked with concern as she smoothed the collar of his button down.

"I'm ok. I think I'm ok anyway. I guess I'll find out soon," Nolan mumbled. "I'm pretty sure my mom has my back."

Lissa smirked and affirmed, "Great. Hey, I need to be home by 6. Can you take me?"

"Lemme try," Nolan suggested. He turned to Amelia and requested, "Liss needs to be home by 6, can I run her over there?"

Amelia nodded, "Perfect. That will give me time to talk to Dad. Here, just take the Enclave."

Nolan and Lissa jumped into the car and Nolan carefully backed out of the driveway. Owen, still on the blanket with Olivia, hollered, "Mia!"

Coming out from the garage, Amelia lowered her brows and remarked, "You bellowed?"

"Where's he going?" Owen huffed.

"He's taking Lissa home. I wanted us to have a few minutes to chat before we sat him down," Amelia detailed. She walked over and sat down on the blanket next to Owen. Olivia figured out promptly that they wanted her to scram so they could talk about Nolan.

"Besides wanting to kill him and discussing a method, what do we need to discuss?" Owen quipped once he was alone with Amelia.

"I know you're angry. You have the right to that. He was a smartass. He was disrespectful, stubborn, entitled and raging," Amelia summarized and affirmed.

"Right, that's why I really wish I could beat the hell out of him…Don't worry, I really wouldn't do that. I'm just so furious," Owen said.

"He spent a great deal of time reflecting this afternoon. We need to remember how brilliant and insightful he can be. He showed me a mind map with complex analysis. His goal was to get to the bottom of why he exploded. Owen, most 16 year olds wouldn't take time to do that."

"Did he discover anything?" Owen asked with wonder.

"He did. He should tell you what it is. He needs to voice it…say it to you and own it. It's reasonable and it's important. Really, as rotten as the argument was today, addressing only that would be treating a unusual and compelling symptom and refusing to dig further for a diagnosis," Amelia described.

"I'll be damned if he doesn't face consequences for his actions today, Amelia," Owen countered.

"Owen, I'd like to ask you to do something. Promise me two things: that you'll hear him out and that you'll give him space to be angry. It's the only way he can be honest right now," Amelia urged.

"Normally I wouldn't promise something like that without knowing the whole story," Owen stated.

Amelia affirmed, "I know."

"I really cannot tolerate the level of disrespect he showed this morning when he responded with his own list of three reasons, cussed, and walked away," Owen added.

"I know," Amelia repeated.

"There will be consequences regardless of what he has to say, Mia," Owen concluded.

"Owen, I know," Amelia stated as she grasped his hand and kissed it. "Here he comes and here's my plan: the three of us right here, right now. I plug in a movie for the melee and we eat cereal and instant, processed box food for dinner."

Smiling, Owen chuckled lightly, "Ok."

"I'll have him help me get the littles settled and then we'll be back," Amelia explained.

Amelia and Nolan joined Owen in the front yard on the blanket. Nolan's face spoke volumes of concern and fear.

Owen began, "Mom tells me you made a big discovery today as you tried working out everything that happened between us."

"Yeah," Nolan responded quietly.

"Do you want to share it?" Owen asked.

"It's hard," Nolan shared.

Amelia interjected, "Nolan, everything that happened between you and Dad today – the argument, the Stats/Chem debate, you walking away…all of that has a common root, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," he croaked. "Yeah, they do. Mom…I'm afraid if I say it, I'll just end up in more trouble."

"You won't. You will not face any sort of discipline for being honest about what you discovered. I promise," Amelia assured him.

Nolan's voice uncharacteristically shook as he sputtered, "Dad, I'm really furious with you."

Owen glanced over at Amelia with a look that conveyed he wanted to roll his eyes and scream. Amelia raised her eyebrows insistently and widened her eyes. "Why?" Owen clipped quickly.

"I'm angry about not going to college this year. I'm mad about how the decision was made, I'm pissed that I wasn't heard. Dad, I _don't_ want to be here this year. I don't want to argue about or take AP classes. I don't need Miss Tottingham to oversee my every move. My hard work was for nothing – I skipped grades but still have to stay in high school. I'm still here. I'm still in high school. I'm just spinning my wheels for an entire year and that's…well, Dad… that's asinine," Nolan divulged.

"You've been angry all these months, huh?" Owen asked gently.

"Yep. And it's only grown worse and worse to the point that I can barely stand to be around you. I don't like what it's doing to me," Nolan admitted with vulnerability.

"You feel that your input wasn't valued when the decision was determined…" Owen stated flatly, somewhat seeking to confirm his words, but also simply stating them so they might sink in.

"I barely remember being asked to provide input, quite frankly," Nolan pushed.

Owen looked off toward the treehouse, resting his chin in his hand as his elbow balanced on his knee.

Initially, the silence was tolerable. As it continued, it became less so. Yet, Nolan didn't want to interrupt Owen's process. Nolan slid down onto his back, grabbed a stray super ball that was nearby, and began throwing it in the air and catching it. If he was doing that, he could be quiet for days.

After a while, Amelia noted the time and realized ten minutes had passed since a word had been spoken. Nolan's phone vibrated to indicate a text. He looked at Amelia who nodded he could read it.

The message was from Lissa, _How'd it go with Owen? BTW, I didn't get paid._

 _Still going. He's doing the silent staring off thing. I'll talk to Mom about $. Will text when done with rents,_ Nolan typed in response. He put his phone into his pocket and resumed throwing and catching the super ball.

With a hoarse voice, Owen apologized, "Nolan, I am truly sorry that my actions contributed to you feeling ignored and undervalued. My heart grieves how the brewing anger has impacted our relationship. I apologize and hope we can sort this all out over time. I'm committed to doing whatever it takes to heal our bond." Upon hearing those words, Amelia slipped inside to check on the littles and to give Nolan and Owen time together.

Nolan, with glassy eyes, sat stone still for about a minute, stunned by Owen's compassion and heartfelt words. Then he moved over and hugged Owen. "I'm sorry too, Dad. I've been a jerk."

"I love you, Nolan. You know?" Owen cried softly as a tear or two rolled down his cheek.

In an attempt to not cry, Nolan looked down and barely uttered, "Same." He covered his eyes with his hand and squeezed in an attempt to keep himself together. Then he looked up with teary eyes and shared, "I love you too, Dad."


	12. Chapter 12 - Who Needs a Drink?

**Chapter 12 – Who Needs a Drink?**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 16½, Ryder 12½, Olivia 9½**

 **Annabelle 4½, Victoria 4½, Lucas 3**

 **Friday, August 28**

"This weekend is going to suck," Nolan groaned as he chatted with Lissa on the house phone. His cell, as he predicted, had been taken away along with his freedom. He was allowed to use the house phone but it was located in the kitchen where curious ears could easily hear him. Nolan wasn't sure if being able to call Lissa from the house phone was a privilege or a punishment of its own. In addition to confiscating electronics for a month and grounding him, Owen created a list of tasks to keep Nolan occupied until school began. The first day, Owen dragged him to the hospital and had Nolan arrange the books in his office library. The second and third days were spent painting an outside shed.

"Tell me about it, rebel. You just had to go mouthing off and ruin my plans to hang out with my BF," Lissa teased.

"You're not funny," Nolan responded dryly.

"I am too. Get over yourself," Lissa joked. "So does Owen have special tasks in mind for you all weekend?"

"You know it," Nolan responded as Olivia stood right in front of him licking a popsicle and listening in. Scowling, Nolan attempted to shoo her away. She grinned in response and stayed put.

"Mom! Can you help with this?" Nolan mumbled as he moved the phone away from his mouth and pointed at Olivia.

Amelia piped in, "It's as much her kitchen as yours, Nolan. She can stay right there if she likes." Olivia beamed with pride, pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her brother just to taunt him.

"What's going on in the background?" Lissa asked curiously.

"Olivia has decided to pull up a chair for the Nolan's On the Phone Show and Mom is condoning it," Nolan groaned.

Lissa laughed hysterically, "OMG, I so wish I could see that! Hilarious."

"You have no compassion," Nolan retorted sarcastically.

"So not true, Nolan Charles. So not true. So tell me about work camp this weekend," Lissa prodded. "If I'm not going to be able to kiss you and hug you all weekend, I should at least be given a description of how you'll be working so hard that you'll have to take your shirt off and go around bare chested."

"I really can't believe you. You have no conscience," Nolan chuckle.

Olivia pulled on Nolan's shirttails and asked, "What's a conscience? And why doesn't Lissa have one?"

"I'm on the phone, Olivia," Nolan grumbled. Turning his attention back to Lissa, Nolan continued, "He wants me to clean out all the loose brush by the treehouse and detail all the cars except the sacred No One Shall Touch Boxster. That should only take me a couple years."

"Crud. He's wearing you out. Poor smart ass baby," Lissa teased again.

"No compassion…isn't that what I just said, Blondie? No compassion," Nolan snapped playfully. He went on, trying to speak softly enough that only Lissa could hear, "I can't wait until you're here in a week. I don't know how I'm going to make it until then." In early August, Clarisse had called Amelia and asked if Lissa could stay at the Shepherd-Hunts over Labor Day weekend. Clarisse and Larry planned to take a mini-vacation, but they didn't want to leave Lissa home alone. Without hesitation, Amelia agreed.

"I miss you, too, Nolan. This is a bummer way to end the summer," Lissa mused.

"Don't forget it starts all over again for two more weeks after Labor Day," Nolan whined, hoping his mother would hear him and take on his cause.

"I agree with your mom, dropping the f-bomb in reference to the Army was probably the final straw for Owen. That's like driving his Boxster or telling him gingers don't have souls," Lissa weighed in.

"Yeah…but it was brilliant in its own way," Nolan boasted.

"Mom! Make Nolan talk louder. I can't hear what he's whispering to Lissa!" Olivia bellowed. Amelia shot Olivia a Mommy glare, snapped her fingers, and pointed toward the playroom. Grudgingly, Olivia shuffled off with disappointment.

"I know how to cheer you up. Want to hear the latest Larry the Loser story?" Lissa offered.

"Yes and no. How much is it going to make me sick?" Nolan grumbled with disgust.

"Mom asked him to move in with us," Lissa blurted.

"No f%^%$ing way!" Nolan yelled.

"Nolan Charles! Not necessary," Amelia snapped. "Say goodbye. You've been on the phone long enough."

"Crap, did you overhear that?" Nolan mumbled. "I gotta go. Love you, Lissy."

"Love you and miss you. And I wish you'd clean up your mouth so we could talk more. I'm kinda freaking out about my new roommate," Lissa responded as she blew kisses into the phone before Nolan hung it up.

"C'mon, Nolan, really? You had to go there in the kitchen where all the littles could hear you? I swear if one of them repeats that word having heard you say it…" Amelia snapped.

Charming his mother, Nolan walked over, put his arm around her, and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, Mom. Really. It was out of line."

"Do you think?!" Amelia exclaimed.

Nolan picked Amelia up and carried her to the couch, promising, "Mom, you work too hard. I'll finish cutting up that fruit."

"You think that's going to get you out of hot water?" Amelia quipped with a chuckle as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't think it will hurt," Nolan responded playfully as he patted Amelia's head and took over the work she'd been doing in the kitchen. "Would it help to tell you why I said it?"

"Mmmmm….maybe," Amelia smiled as she turned around to face the kitchen.

"Clarisse asked Larry the Loser to move in," Nolan shared with a half smile.

"No!" Amelia reacted with shock. "What does she see in that guy?" Amelia quivered as if she were shaking off the Larry germs. "Ewww."

"He's such a jerk to her too, Mom. He's bossy and rude. Sometimes he _jokes_ about having Clarisse serve him as her king. It's really disgusting," Nolan commentated.

"How's he treat Larissa?" Amelia inquired.

Nolan paused thoughtfully then disclosed, "I swear I've seen him leering at her."

"Nolan…no. Are you sure you're not just imagining that? I know the guy is a loser, but that's an entirely different level of horrible," Amelia warned.

"I know. I've wanted to like the guy from day one. I've tried. The leering? I've seen it," Nolan described.

"Has he crossed the line? Done anything inappropriate?" Amelia questioned with seriousness.

"No. He's ordered Liss around a little. Things like, 'hey, get me a beer, Blondie.' I'm not sure what disgusts me more – that he's ordering her around or that he's translating one of my names for her into Larry language," Nolan explained as his mouth frowned. "A few times, he's told her Dad kind of things, like when to be home, ordering her to clean the kitchen, or screeching that she shouldn't go out in public in the shorts she had on. Other than that, he's too busy treating Clarisse like crap to pick on Liss." Amelia's stomach sank as she silently watched Nolan slice up fruit and slide it into a mixing bowl. The idea that anyone could treat Lissa horribly was beyond Amelia's ability to comprehend.

Coming home for lunch, Owen popped inside from the garage and took note of Nolan working in the kitchen. He walked over to Amelia and leaned over her so that his head was upside down in front of hers. They kissed as he mumbled sweet nothings to her and chuckled with a sultry overtone.

"Come sit by me. You're not going to believe what Nolan just told me," Amelia invited. Owen walked around the couch, sat down and put his arm around Amelia with a look of anticipation. She disclosed, "Clarisse asked Larry the Loser to move in."

"That's unfortunate," Owen responded thoughtfully and professionally, adding, "Could all of us refrain from labeling the guy, though?"

Nolan looked up, but kept his thoughts to himself. Hesitantly, Amelia whined, "Well, he is."

"Nice example for the kids, Miss Amelia," Owen chuckled as he gently moved her down until they were flat on the couch and he was on top of her.

"Ha! And this?" Amelia smiled as one hand grabbed the buckle of his belt and as she maneuvered the other hand to tickle Owen's one and only ticklish spot that was high up on the inside of his legs.

Laughing, Owen giggled, "Stop that! Mia." He wiggled around on the couch attempting to extricate himself from her grip, then added in his own tickling fingers so she was laughing and begging for mercy.

Nolan just looked over and grinned. While he would never admit it to them, he loved how playful his parents were with one another.

Bumbling down the stairs, Lucas yelled out, "Daddy's home!" He ran over to Owen and jumped on top of him, stretching his arms as wide as he could in an attempt to hug all of Owen's body at once. "I miss you when you bye bye, Daddy."

Owen smiled softly and played with the curls on Lucas' head. "I miss you when I'm bye bye, too, Luke. Tell me about your morning," Owen encouraged.

"Me and Why-der, we pwayed bad guys an we pwayed caws ( _cars)_ and he weeded (read-ed) me a book," Lucas listed. "Tell me bout yo moaning."

"I met with a new group of residents and told them a bunch of hospital rules, then I taught a class to the brand new interns about suturing, then I helped in the emergency room," Owen detailed. "I think your morning sounds like more fun than mine."

Lucas cocked his head and wondered with awe, "What's choo-choo-ing? Do you take dems on a twain?!"

Laughing gently, Owen clarified, "Su-chur-ing. It's how doctors sew up really bad cuts."

"Oh," Lucas grimaced with disappointment. "Dat doesn't sound fun wike choo-choo-ing."

"Lunch!" Amelia hollered as children ran toward the table from all directions.

"An wash yo hans!" Lucas yelled as he ran to the bathroom sink. Owen stood up and walked into the kitchen, pausing behind Nolan and inquiring, "Are the inside windows done upstairs?"

"Mostly. Three rooms left. I've been helping Mom," Nolan responded without mentioning the break he took to call Lissa.

"Hustle to get those done right after lunch so you can move on to changing all the smoke detector batteries and replacing the light bulbs I wrote down. I want that all done by the time I come home," Owen ordered in a matter-of-fact tone and then continued walking to the fridge to grab a Gatorade. He opened the fridge and growled, "C'mon you guys, who drank the last cold Gatorade without putting more in the fridge? Ryder?"

Ryder was just arriving at the table when he heard Owen call out his name. "Yeah?"

"How much Gatorade have you had today?" Owen snapped.

"None," Ryder shrugged, "but that sounds great. Could you grab me one?" Nolan attempted not to laugh aloud at his clueless younger brother who was likely only angering Owen even more.

Owen snarled as everyone else was filtering to the table, "No, I won't because somebody drank the last one without restocking."

Without any idea what the interaction between Owen and Ryder was about, Anna piped up, "Daddy?"

"Anna?" Owen grumbled.

"Is dare any-moe of dat gween juice?" Anna inquired.

"Green juice?" Owen asked as he sat down at the table.

Anna clarified, "Yeah, da gween juice dat's in de bott-toe."

"Gatorade. She means the Gatorade," Ryder declared with joy. "Anna, did you drink the green juice with the orange lid?"

"Uh huh. I had dis many of dems," Anna held out three fingers.

Ryder stood up and raised his arms in a stance of victory, exclaiming, "Yes! It wasn't me. It was the electrolyte queen! See? It's not always my fault! Woot woot. Uh huh."

"Sit down, Ry," Amelia requested with a laugh, relieved that she'd spoken before her suddenly cranky husband. Then she turned to Owen and inquired, "How about a big glass of chocolate milk? Yummy and good for your bones."

Owen's mouth turned up on one side, "Yes, please." He caught eyes with Ryder and apologized, "I'm sorry, Ryder. I shouldn't have assumed it was you."

Amelia called over to Nolan, who was still in the kitchen, "Nole? Could you please make Dad a chocolate milk since you're in there? Who else wants one?"

Lucas, Anna, Ria and Olivia all begged, "I do!"

Clarifying her drink order, Amelia stated, "Make that one large one, one regular sized one, and three sippy cups, please."

"I'm on it," Nolan confirmed, actually relieved to not have to sit down at the table while Owen grumbled.


	13. Chapter 13 - Early Fall

**Chapter 13 – Early Fall**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 16½, Ryder 12½, Olivia 9½**

 **Annabelle 4½, Victoria 4½, Lucas 3**

 **Labor Day Weekend and Tuesday, September 8.**

The decision was made to have a lazy weekend over Labor Day. Routines were relaxed a little, electronics were more accessible, and anyone could stay in their PJs as long as they wanted. Cereal was an option for any meal and the food served at meals was simpler.

Having Lissa over seemed natural and comfortable to everyone. She helped Ria with her PT, sprawled on the couch with her head in Nolan's lap as she read a magazine, and jumped up readily to help with the minimal chores necessary during the lazy three days. Board games and cards filled many hours, with Lissa playing to win just as ruthlessly as anyone with the last names of Shepherd or Hunt. In many ways, the weekend was the most sacred time the family had spent together in a long time.

Even though Nolan was semi-grounded while Lissa was over, the couple were both happy that they could at least be together on Sunday night. Lissa had recently found a bunch of old school papers and came across the note Mrs. Tottingham sent home when she spotted Nolan and Lissa kissing. It had been their first kiss and Sunday marked the fourth anniversary. For as long as they were able to manage, Nolan and Lissa walked on the property and hung out in the treehouse celebrating the anniversary with, of course, much kissing.

On Monday, when Clarisse and Larry were about half an hour away from home, Clarisse called Larissa to let her know. The weekend and time together had passed far too quickly. Nolan ran Lissa home after hugs were exchanged between Larissa and the entire Shepherd-Hunt family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~`'

"Thanks for the ride, Superman," Lissa giggled as she leaned over to kiss Nolan when he dropped her off at home.

"Love you, Shorty. I'll call when I can escape from the work camp," Nolan jested. He watched her walk through the front door then pulled out of the driveway.

Lissa ran over to her mom and threw her arms around her, "Mama! I missed you!"

Clarisse reciprocated with a wide smile, "I missed you too, sweetheart. How was your weekend?"

"Hella chill. It was a nice change of pace. We just hung out and played games. The littles were as adorable as always," Lissa described. "I helped Victoria with her PT. It's work for her, but it's actually fun to assist her. She's such a great sport."

"I find it amazing what they've been able to help her accomplish. I'd always wondered if she'd ever walk and now she even runs," Clarisse stated with wonder.

Larry piped in from the nearby sofa, "What's her problem?"

"Whose problem?" Clarisse asked with confusion.

"The chick you two are talking about," Larry grumbled.

"Victoria. She's one of Nolan's little sisters. She was born with Spina Bifida and one of her legs has no feeling below her knee," Lissa described.

"That sucks," Larry, ever the man of exquisite manners and tact, commented, "but she can walk? Does she look normal when she walks?"

Lissa felt like throwing up in reaction to Larry's comment. Outwardly, she shrugged and shared sarcastically, "Yep, unless she's imitating someone who can't." Clarisse rolled her eyes and folded her arms, not at all pleased with Lissa's smart ass remark. Lissa added softly, "I'm going to go put my bag upstairs."

"Hey!" Larry bellowed after his brain caught up with Lissa's response and as she was walking up the stairs, "Get back down here."

"Just a sec. I'll be right down," Lissa explained.

Larry hollered, "I don't care what the hell you're doing, Larissa, I said get back down here. I don't mean tomorrow. I mean right now."

Obediently but with internal screaming, Lissa set her bag on the stairs and descended the staircase. She stood at the last step and politely asked, "Yes?"

"I don't like what you said to my question," Larry snarled proving to also be the master of grammar.

"I apologize, Larry. Honestly, I had a problem with your questions because they were tactless and rude," Lissa snapped then smiled. "I guess that wasn't our best exchange of words, hmm?"

"Larissa Lorraine! Go to your room right _now!"_ Clarisse snapped.

"But Larry wants me down here," Lissa sighed with mock confusion.

"If you stay down here, I'm going to discipline you myself, Blondie," Larry threatened.

Far too bravely, Lissa looked at Larry with a perplexed expression. She had no idea what he meant but she was fairly certain it wouldn't be good.

"Go upstairs like your mom said, you disrespectful brat," Larry bellowed. Larissa glanced over at Clarisse, turned around, and headed to her room.

About ten minutes later, Clarisse opened the door to Larissa's room and let herself in. "There's absolutely no reason whatsoever for you to be disrespectful toward Larry."

"Mom…" Larissa attempted to reason before her mother interrupted the response.

"Larissa Lorraine, I haven't raised you to be snappy, smart mouthed or sassy. I don't appreciate how you acted downstairs," Clarisse insisted.

Larissa stared at her mom without verbal comment, wondering if she'd just be interrupted again if she attempted to speak.

"What do you suppose you need to do, Larissa?" Clarisse asked.

"Do?" Larissa asked with honest confusion. Clarisse held her gaze toward her daughter, hoping the answer would rise to the surface. Moments later, with great surprise, Larissa sputtered, "You want _me_ to apologize to _him?_ "

"Without a doubt, young lady," Clarisse declared as she took half a step back and motioned her arm down the stairs.

"Mom, can we talk about this?" Lissa requested as she lowered her brow with a mixture of confusion and fear.

"I suppose that depends on how long you'd like to be grounded, Larissa. The longer it takes you to get your back end down there, the angrier I'm becoming," Clarisse snapped uncharacteristically. Lissa felt like she was experiencing an episode of Twilight Zone where her mother had been replaced by this strange person standing in her doorway. Rather than following her daughter downstairs, Clarisse explained that she was going to hop in the shower. Mother walked one direction and daughter another.

Larissa stood up calmly and walked down the stairs. As her heart began beating faster, she walked toward Larry and stopped once she was standing in front of him. With her best private school manners, Larissa looked Larry in the eye and offered, "Larry, I apologize for being inappropriate earlier. My words were out of line and I'm sorry."

Larry scowled at her as he stood up. Because she'd been standing in front of him, Lissa was relatively close to the chair. When Larry stood, the two were less than a foot apart. Larry bent his knees so he was eye to eye with the petite teen and bore his gaze into her. Lissa, intimidated, gulped slowly. She did not know if she should step away, stay still, or run like hell.

"Listen, Blondie, you're f#&*ing lucky your mom was here to calm me down. I'm not going to put up with your snobby private schoolgirl attitude one bit," Larry barked as he tightly grabbed Lissa's upper arms and squeezed his strong fingers around them.

"Owwww," Larissa responded.

"This is nothing, do you understand me?" Larry growled as he maintained his grasp and shook Lissa. "Don't _ever_ speak to me with an attitude again. Now get out of my face." He loosened his grip, threw Larissa to the ground, and sat back down.

Lissa slowly backed away from Larry, not wanting to turn her back on him and his unpredictable behavior. She quietly walked up the stairs as tears pooled in her eyes. At the landing, Clarisse was just coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head.

"Ahhh…that felt great," Clarisse smiled. "You apologized?"

Whispering, Larissa requested, "Yeah. Can we talk?"

"Liss…what's wrong? There's no reason to cry just because I made you apologize," Clarisse whispered back.

Pulling her mom into her bedroom, Lissa closed the door and disclosed, "Mom, I went down there, I apologized appropriately, and he grabbed me, threw me down, and threatened me."

Clarisse took the towel off her head and started towel drying her hair as she rolled her eyes, "Liss…c'mon. Give Larry a break. I know you haven't warmed up to him yet, but don't start making up horror stories."

Lissa lifted up her t-shirt sleeves so the red marks on her upper arms could be seen. Clarisse drew in a slow, deep breath, "Larry did that?"

"Yeah," Lissa responded as she looked directly in her mom's eyes.

"Honey, I'm sure he didn't mean to," Clarisse attempted to excuse away his behavior.

"I don't feel safe around him, Mom. It really freaked me out," Lissa uttered as a few slow tears fell down her cheeks.

Clarisse gently grasped Larissa's hand, "Sweetheart, I think you're just not used to having a man in the house. Larry's a guy, he can be gruff, he can bark and growl. Sweetie, I know he cares about you. I'll talk to him, ok?"

Lissa nodded her head then sputtered, "Am…am I grounded?"

"Let's just start fresh, Liss. Keep your attitude in check, be respectful to Larry and let's move forward from here. You might want to get to bed – first day of school tomorrow, you know?" Clarisse said in an attempt to normalize the abnormal. Liss nodded, closed her door, and then pushed her dresser in front of the door. Once the blockade was in place, she felt safe enough to sleep.

The next morning, Lissa was relieved to hear Larry snoring when she woke up and walked to the shower. At least he wouldn't hurt her more before school. She walked with a strange sensation in her stomach somewhere between feeling sick and feeling terrified. Even though it wasn't visible, her entire body seemed to shake with every breath.

Since it was the first day of school and since both Amelia and Owen had accidentally been put on the OR schedule for the early morning, they asked Nolan to take Olivia and Ryder to school and pick them up. Amelia had no problem with Nolan picking Lissa up on their way. Meanwhile, much to Larissa's relief, Clarisse and Larry remained sound asleep.

Once she was ready, Lissa waited in the living room and smiled with relief when Nolan drove up. As was his custom, he put the car in park and walked over to open her door. He was waiting for her when she walked up. When she walked out of the house, Lissa double checked her sleeves to make sure they covered the forming bruises. Nolan leaned down, closed his eyes, kissed his darling, and took Lissa's head gently in his large hands. His fingers extended to the back of her head. He winked and whispered tenderly, "You look amazing today. Want to go to homecoming with me?"

She giggled and widened her eyes as she grinned and playfully nudged him, "Duh!"


	14. Chapter 14 - Daddy's Home

**Chapter 14 – Daddy's Home**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 16½, Ryder 12½, Olivia 9½**

 **Annabelle 4½, Victoria 4½, Lucas 3**

 **Wednesday, September 9**

"Lissa, remember we're going out to dinner tonight. Be home by 5 to change clothes and get ready," Clarisse hollered out from the bathroom as the two primped in the morning.

"Can Nolan come?" Lissa asked as she walked into the tiny bathroom and leaned around her mom so she could brush her teeth.

Clarisse paused, "Hmmm…let me talk to Larry. This is meant to be kind of a special family night."

"Mom…Nolan's more a part of our family and has been for a lot longer than Larry," Larissa whined. "Besides, his parents will probably let him be ungrounded for a night if it's to be with us for a special occasion."

"And what is our stated special occasion?" Clarisse chuckled.

"The fourth anniversary of our first kiss was on Sunday," Lissa smiled coyly. "That's an occasion, isn't it?"

Clarisse took in a deep breath and smiled widely, "Let me talk to Larry. I'll let you know."

Nolan sent a text to let Larissa know he just pulled up. Giving her mom a peck on the cheek, she teased, "Can't wait to hear from you that Nolan can come, Mama."

Larissa hopped into the truck and made her way between Ryder and Nolan. Snuggling up to her guy, Lissa updated Nolan on the conversation she'd just had with Clarisse.

"You realize that if I go, you're going to owe me somehow, right? Dinner with Larry doesn't sound like a compelling way to spend an evening. I think catching and throwing my Nerf ball is more appealing, Lissy," Nolan groaned.

"But you'll also get to be with _me_ , silly," Lissa giggled as she wrapped her hands around Nolan's arm and hugged it.

Keeping his gaze forward but leaning his head toward Lissa, Nolan puckered his lips and chuckled. Lissa leaned toward him and kissed him from the side before Nolan responded, "That…is always a wonderful thing."

"Bleck…c'mon you two. Puh-leeeasse," Ryder groaned.

"What was that? You wanna walk?" Nolan joked.

Ryder rolled his eyes, "Don't tempt me."

Lissa smiled widely and nudged Ryder's shoulder, "Pretty soon, this will be you, Ryder."

"Whatever," Ryder rolled his eyes hoping as he often did that his crush on Lissa wasn't showing.

A buzz sounded and Lissa searched through her purse for her phone. "Yay! Clarisse says you can come tonight and she already talked to Amelia."

"I'll have to make sure to thank Amelia next time I see her," Nolan stated sarcastically.

"Why do you guys call parents by their first names whenever they aren't around?" Ryder inquired.

Lissa shrugged, "I dunno. It's just something we started doing."

Meanwhile, Owen pulled his Boxster into the hospital parking lot and jumped out to walk over to Amelia's parking spot. He had just come from a breakfast meeting and promised he'd meet Amelia to help get the kids up to daycare. Just as Owen reached the spot, Amelia pulled up and announced to her carload of preschoolers, "Look who's waiting for us!"

"Dada!" "Daddy!" "Daddy!" the trio celebrated.

Owen opened the middle passenger door and opened his mouth wide in celebration, "Hi everyone! I missed you all this morning." He looked over at Amelia and nodded his head upward with a grin. "Miss Victoria, let's start with you," Owen stated as he unbuckled his daughter. "Where's her brace, Mia?"

"She's getting the new one today, remember?" Amelia shared.

"But what if it doesn't fit?" Owen inquired.

Amelia grimaced, "It'll fit. And if it doesn't, then she'll get a day off."

"I wike dat idea, Daddy," Ria interjected.

"Having a day off from the brace?" Owen asked as Ria nodded. "Don't get too used to it, Ree." Owen picked her up, kissed her, and set her feet on the pavement. "Keep hands on the car," he instructed. Dutifully, Ria placed her hands on the Enclave so all were assured that she was nearby and safe.

"Next?" Owen pretended to ask, knowing Lucas was the only one left in the car.

"Me! Me! Dadda. Woo-cuss," Lucas bellowed.

"I don't hear anyone else, Mia. Did you leave Luke at home?" Owen played.

Amelia grinned and added, "Hmmm…I could've sworn I put him in the car. I wonder where he went."

"Dada, me's white here! Woo-cuss is write in da seat!" Lucas called out as he eagerly kicked his legs up and down.

"Did you hear something, Mia?" Owen lowered his brows and leaned an ear further into the car.

Amelia whispered, "Don't push it too far, Dada. It's only funny a few times." Then she returned to a normal volume and grabbed the twins' hands, "Let's go, girls."

"Dadaaaaaaaa, me write here!" Lucas growled.

Owen jumped into the Enclave and made a Daddy monster noise. Speaking in a monster voice, "Oh, there's Lucas. Good! I'm hungry for a red-headed boy." Owen pretended to be nibbling on Lucas legs as the little boy cracked up in a fit of giggles. He unbuckled Lucas and positioned him on his shoulders.

"Yay! I wike being tall boy!" Lucas celebrated.

"Let's go catch up with your runaway mama and sisters," Owen suggested as they walked fast to the hospital entrance. When he zoomed past Amelia, he playfully slapped her back end and kept moving.

"Oh, our daddy…hims is so silly, Anna," Ria commented with her lower arms extended in front of her little body.

"Mama? What we gonna do wit hims?" Anna inquired as she shook her head and placed a hand on one of her cheeks.

Amelia smiled and teased, "I wish I knew, girls. I think I'm just going to leave him in daycare today. Maybe you can fill in and do his surgeries. He's too silly to operate today."

"I wanna do dat!" Anna exclaimed as Ria followed with, "Me too! Me too!"

Catching up to one another as they waited for the elevator, Amelia mentioned to Owen, "Clarisse called this morning. She has some sort of announcement tonight and wanted Nole to be part of their special family dinner. I told her that sounded great."

Owen shrugged, "Ok. As long as he goes to the dinner and comes right home, I guess. I hate when events like that happen when he's grounded. I don't want Clarisse to suffer the consequences he put in place for himself, but I'm not wild about letting him go either."

"Cut loose, Dad. It's all good," Amelia winked as the elevator doors opened.

After school, Nolan dropped Lissa off at the duplex and then went home with Ryder. He planned to work on the chore list Owen had left for him and hoped he could get them finished before he had to leave for dinner with the Howe's and Larry. Earlier in the morning, Owen had starred _stack firewood_. The star meant it was first priority.

"Crap," Nolan grumbled as he walked over to the house phone and called Owen.

"Dr. Hunt." Owen answered even though he saw it was home. He was sitting in the middle of a meeting and was trying to appear more professional that Dad-like.

"It's Nolan, Dad. Hey, I'm going with Liss to a family dinner tonight and…" Nolan began.

Owen interrupted, "One moment please. Let me check on that." Grinning, Owen excused himself from the meeting and walked out to the hallway. "Yeah…Mom told me."

"I saw that you want me to stack the firewood, but if I do that, I'm gonna get all sweaty and gross and need to take a shower before I leave, which means I'll have to stop earlier than I planned and I might not get it all done because I have less time," Nolan explained in what seemed like one breath.

"How would you like to handle this?" Owen asked as a colleague walked by and went into the meeting room.

"Can I do that tomorrow and do other stuff on the list today?" Nolan begged.

"I suppose. Anything else?" Owen sighed.

"Nope. Thanks, Dad," Nolan concluded.

"Be home at a reasonable hour tonight, even if that means you need to excuse yourself before the evening's complete. No later than 9," Owen ordered as he hung up. Nolan completed as much of the list as he could before heading out for the dinner.

Nolan arrived at the duplex at 6pm, just as Clarisse had suggested. Going out to eat was a huge rarity in both his family and in Lissa's family. In her case, it was a matter of money. In his, it was a matter of the chaos of taking six kids to a restaurant. Regardless of the reason, both Nolan and Lissa were happy to be going out to eat.

Nolan had let himself in even though he felt awkward doing so with Larry there. Larry was sitting in his regular spot in a recliner and Nolan walked over to shake his hand and greet him. Rolling his eyes, Larry mentioned they were waiting on "the girls" to finish primping.

Larissa was still trying to choose the right outfit when Nolan arrived. She called down and asked, "Nolan? Did I just hear you come in?"

"Yep. Hi," Nolan responded from the sofa as he awkwardly sat there with Larry.

"Come up here – I can't decide what to wear," Larissa hollered.

Nolan didn't want to go up to Larissa's room, especially when everyone knew she was in the process of getting dressed. Even though she probably had a robe on, the whole situation felt peculiar. Nolan walked over to the bottom of the stairs and suggested, "How about if I stand here and you show me the options?" Then, in an attempt to bond with Larry, he rolled his eyes as if he found the whole situation silly. Larry huffed with a chuckle and nodded his head.

Lissa came out wearing a darling white sundress with a lace overlay. The bruising on her arms, which she'd successfully kept hidden from everyone but her mom, was highly evident. In the rush to try on outfits, the bruises escaped her radar. She put her arms out on either side as if preparing to turn letters on Wheel of Fortune, "What do you think?"

"It's adorable," Nolan grinned. Then he moved his chin toward one shoulder, lowered his eyebrows and pointed to his upper arm and then to her. In response, Lissa popped into her room quickly and threw on a sweater. She was horrified Nolan had seen the bruises, and she knew he'd caringly expect an explanation.

As Lissa bounded down the stairs, she announced, "Mom, you're it now. Are you ready?"

Clarisse stepped out of her bedroom as she fastened an earring. "I'm right behind you, Cutie."

Once the location was set and the car logistics were in place, Nolan and Lissa hopped in Owen's truck and Clarisse and Larry settled in Clarisse's car. They drove to a moderately priced Italian restaurant about five miles away with Nolan following Larry.

"Liss…" Nolan began with a lowered voice, "what's with the bruises on your arms?"

"What are you talking about?" she tried to deny.

"Umm…girl, I live with Ryder, Olivia and Anna…I can't be played. You know what I'm talking about," Nolan quipped.

"What about Ria?" Lissa added.

"She's too gentle and adorable to try to play anybody," Nolan chuckled.

"Ahh," Lissa responded, hoping Nolan had forgotten the question.

Silence hung in the cab of the truck until Nolan voiced, "So…the bruises? What happened, Liss? Even from the bottom of the stairs they looked pretty bad."

"I banged into the corner of a locker at school. Then, I was so stupid… I turned around to look at my arm, headed back the other way, and did the same damn thing to my other arm," Lissa lied.

"When did that happen, Blondie?" Nolan asked with concern.

"This afternoon just before school was over. I'm such a klutz," Lissa attempted to make light of the situation.

Nolan appeared puzzled, "You didn't say anything on the way home…"

"I was so embarrassed, I didn't want to say a thing, silly!" Lissa giggled. Something in Nolan's gut didn't sit properly and he was certain he wasn't hearing the whole story.

At dinner, Larry was actually fairly pleasant. He chatted more than normal and shared some funny stories about his work and about the recent trip to Reno. In between their meals and dessert, Larry and Clarisse glanced at each other with endearing smiles. Nolan's stomach sunk because he instantly had a feeling what was coming next. Later, he realized that he'd had no idea how that insight had emerged – the idea simply popped in his head.

Clarisse lowered her chin and playfully shrugged her shoulders, "We wanted to announce something to you two. Some very exciting news." She grinned and nearly giggled as she shifted in her seat. Rushing her speech pace, she blurted, "Larry and I got married in Reno."

Larissa squeezed Nolan's leg tightly under the table as he gently set his hand atop hers. Above the table, they both plastered on their best fake smiles and congratulated the couple. "What surprising, interesting news," Nolan commented.

"Wow, Mom…I'm speechless," Lissa offered with a huge fake smile.

"Oh, there's more, sweetie!" Clarisse bubbled up. "You're going to be a big sister, too! No more only child."

Nolan's leg was even more tightly squeezed as Lissa responded. Trying to ensure that his reaction was the focus rather than Lissa's pale and shocked face, Nolan stood up and shook Larry's hand firmly. Imagining what Owen would say in such a situation, Nolan related, "Congratulations, Larry. My, my, how life surprises us, huh?" Then Nolan walked over to Clarisse and hugged her, "Great news. I can tell you're over the moon about it."

Hesitantly, Lissa smirked from her seat, blinked her eyes rapidly, and sputtered, "I'm… I'm so amazed. There simply aren't words to describe all the feelings. Wow."

Clarisse was so thrilled about her budding marriage and new-found motherhood that she didn't read her daughter's inauthentic response. Larry, not known for being analytical, took Larissa at her word.


	15. Chapter 15 - Truths Below the Surface

**Chapter 15 – Truths Below the Surface**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 16½, Ryder 12½, Olivia 9½**

 **Annabelle 4½, Victoria 4½, Lucas 3**

 **Friday, September 18**

 _Readers, I know the story has been pretty Nolissa-centric lately._

 _It'll be that way until a big crescendo comes in a_

 _few chapters that will shift the focus._

 _Then I promise to go heavier on the Omelia/Amen story._

 _I'm always open for prompts too…part of why_

 _I went on this Nolissa tangent is because_

 _I couldn't think of an Omelia/Amen story line._

"It's been a long time, Nolan. Man, I think you're height has doubled," Adam commented with a smile as he welcomed Nolan into his office.

Nolan grinned, "I was what? Like 13? Yeah, I've grown since then."

"Now you're 16 ½ and in your senior year of high school, huh?" Adam fished, attempted to gauge how quickly or slowly he could reconnect with Nolan after so much time. After so much time since they last met, Nolan was a new patient in many ways. The 13 year old was much younger and childlike.

"Yep," Nolan responded then added, "How does this work? I can't really remember the routine."

"I'm glad you asked," Adam smiled with closed lips. "Let's revisit that. If you have a particular topic, problem, or decision that you want to discuss during our time together, then please let me know. We can always start there. If you're ambivalent about a focus, I'll mention some observations and ask some questions. How about if today, since it's kind of like a first appointment, we either start with what brought you here or with an update about the significant points in your life in the last 3 years of so."

"Sure, we can do that. I guess I'd prefer to start with why I'm here. Before I do, I should mention Larissa and I are still together and still hope to get married someday. My parents had a baby boy right around the time we stopped coming to therapy. Now, I have two brothers. Lucas is a kick in the ass, cool, and pretty damn cute kid,"

"That all sounds great," Adam commented then let silence hang in the air.

Nolan shrugged casually, "Anyway, I'm here because my mom encouraged me to come. My dad and I piss each other off pretty regularly. It seemed to start about a year ago."

"Fifteen and a half is a really common time for kids and parents to start butting heads. Did anything specific happen or did the arguing just sort of appear?" Adam questioned.

"Oh, hell, I know _exactly_ what started it. See, I could actually be away at college _now_ because I was two grades ahead in school. My dad, pretty much without hearing me out, decided I'd spend one more year in high school and at home," Nolan explained.

"How'd you feel about that?" Adam asked.

"Furious, pissed, angry, irate, annoyed, irritated…" Nolan volunteered readily.

Teasing, Adam responded with a smile, "Hmmm…sounds like you were a little mad. What part of what Dad did made you mad?"

"He really didn't ask for my input, I wasn't part of the meetings he had about me with teachers and people from school, I don't feel like it was his decision to make. The only good thing, _the only_ good thing is that I'm here with Lissa instead of being far away from her," Nolan listed.

"You've spend a great deal of time organizing this in your head," Adam observed.

Nolan reached into his pocket and grabbed a folded paper. He opened the mind map and began explaining it to Adam.

Adam confirmed, "The decision to delay college is at the root of all of it, huh?"

"Except the name change. I've been intending to do that since Mom died. It's really nothing personal toward my current mom and dad," Nolan explained.

"That's why there's no line from the name change circle to the college delay circle?" Adam inquired.

"Exactly. Even though I've always planned to do it, I worry sometimes that my current mom and dad would be hurt. I totally don't want to hurt them at all – they've been so good to Ryder, Liv and me," Nolan elucidated.

"It's a topic that's on your mind quite a bit," Adam clarified.

"Exactly," Nolan confirmed. From there, Nolan explained how he was grounded for a month and forced into the Owen Hunt Work Camp because of the attitude, walking away, and using the f-bomb. "I think that was way too harsh for those actions. Sometimes it seems like my dad expects me to be the easy kid, like I'm not allowed to be angry or argue with him," Nolan grumbled.

"Remember three years ago? That was the expectation you had for yourself while your dad was deployed. You were trying so hard to be perfect to make life easier for your mom and you were like a little adult who didn't allow himself to be a kid. What do you make of that connection?" Adam inquired.

"Shit, I don't know, but there's probably something there," Nolan admitted.

"Maybe the two of you are similar in that way…" Adam ventured.

Nolan cackled indignantly, "Uh…no. No way. We're not at all alike."

Knowingly, Adam grinned, "Ok. Well, put that connection on your back burner and see what bubbles up. Let's take this conversation in a different direction. I admire your analysis on the mind map. It's thorough, well organized, clear… Can we make a different version of this?"

"What do you mean?" Nolan queried.

"How about if we create a version naming the associated feelings? I can draw it as we talk or, if you think it would be helpful, you can create it," Adam offered. "Let's start with the outer circles and work our way in. Tell me about the feelings and emotions associated with the name change."

Nolan flopped against the back of the chair and blew air up toward his forehead. "This one hits hard, Adam. Damn hard. Can we start somewhere else?"

"Let's stick our toes in the water. Just two or three words. Don't overthink them – just say what comes to mind without analyzing it. Even if the emotions seem strange," Adam prodded.

After letting out a sigh, Nolan looked up at the ceiling, "Cheated. Definitely cheated. Sad. Proud, like the positive version of proud. I know it's not a feeling, but the word identity keeps coming up strongly."

"We can add that," Adam conveyed. "Thanks. That was a tough topic to start on. Do you want to explore any of those feelings or come back to them later?"

"I really don't want to go there right now," Nolan remarked.

"Let's look at not being a live-in babysitter…" Adam began. "Give me emotions and feelings for that one."

"Umm… what's a feeling for 'taken advantage of' or 'taken for granted'?" Nolan wondered.

Adam assisted, "Exploited maybe?"

"Yeah. Exploited, disappointed and disrespected," Nolan voiced. "And add frustrated and violated."

"Good. Same routine. Let's skip the 'general attitude' circle and move on to the three inner circles," Adam advised. "Chemistry versus Statistics."

"Hostile, shocked, powerless, hopeless, humiliated," Nolan listed.

Adam moved on, "Argument with Dad and walking away."

"Infuriated, stubborn, independent, provoked, revulsion," Nolan shared.

"The three reasons come back and the f#%^$ing Army," Adam spouted.

"Angry, sarcastic, stuck, threatened and threatening, courageous," Nolan said.

Adam surveyed Nolan and took stock. Nolan looked like he was enjoying the exercise and invested in it, so Adam continued with the core issue, "Let's hear it: the decision to delay college."

"Infuriated. Furious, angry, mad, cheated, worthless, irresponsible, ignored, shocked, disrespected, hostile, disappointed," Nolan readily expressed.

"Quite a bit of anger in there…" Adam observed. "What's under that? _Why_ are you infuriated, furious, and hostile?"

"This might sound weird," Nolan confessed as he folded his hands on his lap and stared at them. "I feel those emotions because I feel cheated. Just like I feel cheated about Blake and Kayla, my bio parents, dying. I'm pissed, dammit!" Nolan screamed as he banged his fist against the arm of the chair.

"Say more…" Adam was beginning to see a breakthrough.

"Who has the f#$ ing right to leave three little kids without either parent?! That is _NOT_ ok. What the hell?! Why is that _MY_ story? Why is that Ryder and Olivia's story? I call bullshit. It's absolute crap," Nolan paused to catch his breath after yelling all his questions and statements. Soon, he buried his head in his hands and began sobbing.

"Keep it flowing, Nolan," Adam encouraged after two-three minutes. "Don't stop. It's _not_ ok. You were robbed. Your parents were stolen from your life."

"It f# $ing sucks!" Nolan cried out from his buried face.

"None of this was fair, was it?" Adam pushed.

"Life's not fair, right?" Nolan mumbled.

"Well…" Adam paused thoughtfully.

Nolan grabbed a Kleenex and wiped his eyes. "I f#!%^ing hate crying," he chuckled.

"Most guys do," Adam shrugged. "How often do you do it?"

"As little as possible," Nolan stated clearly.

"Maybe you could reconsider that… Think about that and, here, take the emotions map. Take some time to work through it, maybe write your impressions before our time together next week," Adam concluded.

"Thanks, man. Shitty but helpful time," Nolan quipped as Adam smiled and patted Nolan on the back.

Nolan hopped into the truck and immediately called Amelia. Since he hadn't been the therapist's office in three years, she let him have his phone for the day in case he got lost or ended up running late.

"Hey, my oldest and smartest, what's the latest?" Amelia answered with verve even though she was at the hospital working. Nolan loved that when he called Amelia at the hospital she was herself. It bothered him that Owen turned into Super Professional Doctor in the same situation.

"Mom, do you have a minute?" Nolan asked with a raspy voice.

"Give me a second. Let me step in another room. Go ahead, though, I can listen and walk at the same time…just one of my many talents," Amelia quipped.

Nolan sputtered and paused, then explained, "Can I just blurt this out without worrying about word choices?"

"Hell, yes, darling. Lay it on me," Amelia confirmed.

"That therapy session was f #!$ing amazing, horrible, helpful, painful, exhausting, and damn challenging. I… uh… I kind of lost it in more than one way – screaming, yelling, crying like a baby. It was f #$ing intense," Nolan detailed.

"Do you feel ok to drive?" Amelia attempted to clarify the exact reason for the call.

"Oh, yeah, that's no problem, Mom. Listen, I know I'm grounded. I know you guys have been really cool about relaxing the grounding a few times. Mom… I really need to see Lissa and talk to her about this. I can't call her from the kitchen phone and describe the session and debrief with her. I'll add another week to the whole thing if I can just see her today. Just for an hour or so," Nolan begged.

Amelia was silent as she thought, then hummed so Nolan knew she was still there, "Hmmmm… Nolan, I really want to say yes and I'm fairly certain I appreciate your state of mind. We really need to check in with your dad about it, though. He's in his office. You want to call him?"

"Not especially, that's why I called you, but, yeah, I'll call him," Nolan sighed.

"I'll text him so he knows where I stand. If he says no, though, I'm standing by him," Amelia explained.

Nolan hung up the phone and hit the contact for Owen's office. Patricia answered the phone, "Dr. Hunt, Chief of Surgery. How can I help you?"

"Hi, Patricia. It's Nolan. Any chance I can talk to my dad?" Nolan requested.

"Let me check, hon. I know he was meeting with a resident a few minutes ago. Either I'll be right back or your dad will pick up shortly," Patricia promised. Nolan thanked her and waited to see who he'd speak to next.

"Hey, Nole. What's up?" Owen answered.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Nolan asked.

"No, no not at all. How are you feeling? Your voice sounds weak or tired," Owen observed.

"I just had a really intense therapy session. Like the most intense I've ever had. We talked about so much emotional baggage and spent some of the session talking about Blake and Kayla," Nolan disclosed. A year or so ago, the kids talked and decided they'd refer to their bio parents by first names so it was easier to reference them clearly.

"Tough stuff, huh?" Owen responded with compassion.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was. Good, you know, in a therapy kind of way but hard," Nolan detailed.

"I understand," Owen shared.

"Anyway, Dad, I know I'm grounded. I'm really thankful you guys have been so cool about letting Liss still come over during Labor Day weekend and allowing me to go to their family dinner and everything. Is there any way I could go over and talk with Lissa for a while? Like an hour or so? I really need to wrap my brain around everything Adam and I talked about and Lissa is expert at helping me do that. Maybe I could extend the time I'm grounded as a trade off? I know I'm asking a lot…" Nolan begged and over-explained.

"That's fine, Nolan. Go do what you need to do to take care of yourself. Take the time you need. Plan to be home by dinner, but call one of us if that ends up not being enough time," Owen granted.

"Thanks, Dad. I really appreciate it. I really do," Nolan professed.

Immediately after speaking with his dad, Nolan called Lissa. When she answered, she sounded like she'd been crying, "Hi, Nolan."

"You sound sad, babe. Are you ok?" Nolan queried.

"Not really, but you called me. What's up?" Lissa re-directed.

"I had a f #$ing intense therapy session and I was hoping I could see you and talk about it. My parents are being chill about letting me come over," Nolan divulged.

The other end of the line was quiet until a soft little laugh sounded, "Yeah, come over. I'm here alone. You won't believe what I did today."

"What?" Nolan questioned.

"I was cleaning out some cabinets for Mom – you know those deep and long ones in the bathroom linen closet? I was reaching all the way to the back to clear everything out so I could sort through it and I banged my eye on this huge hairspray bottle that I didn't see. I really should've had a flashlight with me so I could've seen better," Lissa related. "I feel like such an idiot. I've got a black eye. It's embarrassing."

With concern but without comment, Nolan started the truck and promised, "I'll be right over, Liss."

When Nolan reached Lissa's duplex, he nearly ran inside to see her eye. She greeted him at the door holding an ice pack over the eye. Nolan gradually lifted the ice pack and grimaced when he saw the damage. He embraced her and kissed her cheeks. Smiling with concen and running his hand over her hair, Nolan questioned softly, "Liss…why did you do this to yourself, Blondie? You scare me."

Lissa lifted her shoulders toward her ears and grinned, "Let's just sit down and forget about my stupid moves and disgusting eye. I want to hear about your session with Adam." Reaching out and grasping Nolan's hand, Lissa thoughtfully inquired, "How are you?"

Nolan went on to describe the session and the intensity of his feelings. While he didn't break down as he recounted the session, there were a few tears that escaped. Setting her own dramas aside without mentioning them at all, Lissa dove into the deep end to swim with Nolan through the grief, sorrow, and anger.

The couple had a two uninterrupted hours together. "I'm surprised nobody else is home yet," Nolan mused as the clock neared 6pm. Lissa explained that Clarisse was on an overnight business trip and Larry had a late shift that had begun at 4pm and ended at 1am.

Nolan studied her with concern, "I don't want you to be here alone until 1 am. Why don't you come stay at my house? I know my parents will be fine with that."

"Larry would flip if he came home and I wasn't here," Lissa guessed.

"Call Clarisse. She's probably just sitting in her hotel room by now and watching TV. Tell her about your eye, then she'll feel sorry for you and say yes," Nolan smirked before kissing Lissa's forehead.

Lissa called Clarisse and Clarisse actually encouraged to have Lissa go over to the Shepherd-Hunts so one of the doctors could look at her black eye. She promised that she'd let Larry know so that he wouldn't worry. While Lissa spoke with Clarisse, Nolan called home and explained the situation. Amelia readily agreed that there was always room for Lissa and mentioned that she'd have Ryder set a place for Liss at the dinner table.


	16. Chapter 16 - Everyone Needs an Amma

**Chapter 16 – Everyone Needs an Amma**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 16½, Ryder 12½, Olivia 9½**

 **Annabelle 4½, Victoria 4½, Lucas 3**

 **Friday, September 18**

When Nolan and Lissa arrived at the house just a few minutes after 6pm, everyone was seated and chatting. Amelia had struck the fear of God into the kids, insisting they not mention Lissa's eye. She didn't want Lissa to feel like everyone was staring at her. Owen, who had been elsewhere during Amelia's words, stood up as the couple walked to the table and greeted Lissa with a pat on the back, "Hey, Champ. You at least won the fight, right?"

Standing up to her full 5' plus, Lissa playfully postured, "You know it!" Then she hugged Owen.

Just as Owen was about to start examining her eye, Amelia popped up, "Aah, aah, Dr. Hunt. _After_ dinner. Come sit down please." Then Amelia shifted her gaze to Lissa and asked if she wanted ice for her eye. Lissa held up the eye pack she'd been using periodically, then sat down. The family caught up on one another's day and shared highs and lows.

When it came to Nolan, he romantically shared, "My high is sitting to my left. I'm thrilled Liss is here. My low was seeing her eye and worrying about how hurt she was." He winked at Lissa before she began her turn.

"Let's see… my high is eating dinner with all of you and knowing that you truly are my family. You are always there for me and I love you all. My low…well, it involves this dark cabinet and a ridiculous, out dated, huge black bottle of hairspray…" Everyone chuckled and then Ryder prepared to continue the highs and lows that had begun with Owen and made its way around to Lucas, Annabelle, Nolan and Lissa.

Lucas piped up, "I need anowwer tuwn, pwease."

"You already had a turn, Lucas," Owen reminded him.

"I knows. I need anowwer one," Lucas pouted complete with enlarged eyes and the hint of a pouty lip. Owen gave in and encouraged Lucas to go ahead.

"I haf a new high. Wissa is he-ah and dat's my high now," Lucas declared with gusto before blowing a kiss to Lissa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'`

Late that night, Amelia was making the rounds in the house to ensure that lights were off and doors were locked. Owen had gone to bed early due to the morning he had planned for the next day. Nolan, emotionally exhausted, offered to help put Lucas to bed and then proceed right to his own.

Amelia strolled slowly up the stairs, taking in breaths of gratitude for her family and home. She sat on the top stair for a moment, overcome with joy and peace. She sat in amazement at the way that her life had unfolded. Letting her mind wander for a few minutes, Amelia intentionally inhaled and exhaled slowly. Just before she stood up, she rolled her head to the side to stretch it out. She noticed that the guest room light was still on.

She stood up and walked toward the door guessing Lissa had fell asleep reading. The closer she was, the clearer she could hear crying. Knocking softly on the door, Amelia requested, "Liss? Can I come in?"

Lissa sniffled and agreed. Amelia walked in and flopped down next to Lissa on the double bed. "What's up, pup?" Amelia wondered as she balanced her head on her hand.

"It's just been such stupid day and," Lissa chuckled softly, "I'm about to start my period so I'm all weepy and dramatic."

"Those days suck," Amelia confirmed as she squished her lips into a sideways grin. "I'm sorry your day has been that way," Amelia added as she grasped Lissa's hand and stroked the top of it with her thumb. "You know I'm here for you always, right?"

"Yeah," Lissa sniffled and wiped her eyes. "It's so late. I'm sorry I'm keeping you up."

"Stop that. I've been awake soaking in the silence for a couple hours. Silence is rare around here," Amelia smiled nostalgically. "I remember when Dr. Hunt and I first bought this house, before we adopted the kids. We'd come home and wander around each other why we purchased a mansion. I remember one stormy night, we were walking around holding hands and dreaming about the kids we would have someday. Halfway up the stairs, the power went out. We were a little scared about climbing up or down the staircase, even though it had railings. Stupid. Anyway, eventually, we decided to sit in the middle of the staircase holding hands and leaning on each other as we listened to the trees blow outside and the rain fall. It was a great night,"

"I love that story," Lissa grinned. "I love watching the two of you – you're so happy together."

Amelia sighed, "We've been through some pretty big challenges together and a few horrible ones before we met each other. The ones together have been much easier to navigate."

"I admire you guys. You're amazing people," Lissa offered, then added, "…that didn't sound stalker-y, did it?"

"No," Amelia chuckled. "Truth be told, I love watching you and Nolan interact. Even at your young age, you two have a connection some people never experience in the entire lives."

Lissa blushed and shared her gratitude, "Thanks again for letting Nolan come over today. He really needed to talk after that therapy session."

"How's he doing?" Amelia wondered curiously. "I know he always seems pretty steady and stable. Is he?"

Lissa shrugged, "Yeah, he is. Heck, he's my rock. I guess that's part of what was so great today. Today, I had a chance to be his rock."

"A beautiful, polished rose quartz, I think. A stone of the heart that represents unconditional love, nurturing and contentment. It was once used as a token of love, like how we have diamond engagement rings now," Amelia mused.

"How in the world do you know that?" Larissa questioned.

"I used to work with this doctor who used acupuncture and alternative medicine," Amelia softly breathed out as she remembered Pete, "he knew about crystals and all sorts of intriguing energy work."

"That's cool," Lissa yawned.

Amelia changed the topic, "How's married and pregnant life at your house?"

"Weird. My poor mom gets morning sickness, but gets it at night. Larry's… I don't want to sound rude, never mind," Lissa trailed off and then resumed, "This probably sounds really young and silly, but it's so weird knowing my mom is pregnant. I mean, she's old, she's my mom."

"She's what, 32?" Amelia scoffed.

"Yeah," Lissa giggled. "That's what I mean. I know that's still really young, but it's weird having a pregnant mom when you're almost 17."

"How's school so far this year?" Amelia questioned.

" _Hard_. I have three AP classes. I'm not sure why I thought that was a good idea. Nolan, the King of AP, can handle that and more. I'm just not smart. I'm so glad we're in Stats together. I'd already be flunking if I didn't have him there to help me," Lissa explained.

"Even if you have a tough time managing three AP classes, don't ever let me hear you say you're not smart, Larissa. Everyone has their own talents and abilities. You are a gifted, capable, amazing young woman. Please remember that every single moment of your life," Amelia grinned. "Here I am a brain surgeon, and you know what? I barely passed my college Shakespeare class. Whatever..."

Amelia and Lissa were becoming tired but didn't want to stop talking. Both petite, they easily fit side by side on the double bed. Lounging on fluffy pillows, they stared at the ceiling and let their conversation wander in nearly every direction. Anytime Amelia mentioned Larry, Lissa quickly changed the subject.

After covering nearly every subject under the sun in depth, Amelia revealed, "Dr. Hunt and I have been talking about what you should call us. Is that weird?"

Lissa giggled, "What do you mean? Like, by your first names? That'd be way too uncomfortable for me."

"That's the thing. You're like one of our own kids and you are certainly part of the family. When you call us Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Hunt, it's off. When we're home, we don't really think of ourselves as Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Hunt. We're Mom and Dad and Owen and Mia. Besides, being referred to by our titles is way too formal to hear from our future daughter-in-law," Amelia detailed.

"Do you guys have any ideas? I like the concept, I just have nothing to suggest," Lissa shared.

"Miss Lynne suggested either Miss Amelia and Mr. Owen or Mums and Dads," Amelia stated. "The second idea is okay, but the first one sounds like we're in the south and we're not. We live on the west coast." Lissa smiled and continued to listen. "My mom – good ole Carolyn – she told me that she used to call her inlaws Abba and Amma – the Hebrew names for Daddy or Dad and Mom or Mommy. Owen likes Dads better than Abba. He was giving me a bad time and joking that he doesn't want to be called the name of a 1970s band."

"Which name or names do you like best? You should be the one to choose what someone calls you," Lissa stated.

"I think I like Amma. Are you good with that?" Amelia decided. "Amelia, Amy, Mia, Amma…they sound like they go well together."

"Then that's it, Amma," Lissa smiled as she squeezed Amelia's hand. "And I guess Dr. Hunt is Dads. It's cute. It fits him."


	17. Chapter 17 - Where Will They Land?

**Chapter 17 – Where Will They Land?**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 16½, Ryder 12½, Olivia 9½**

 **Annabelle 4½, Victoria 4½, Lucas 3**

 **Monday, September 21**

Just a few days after Lissa's unexpected but welcome overnight visit, Amelia, Owen, Nolan and Lissa left Seattle and flew out for college visits. First, the group would stop in San Jose and then in Los Angeles. From there, they would cross the nation and land in Boston. After three days in Boston, they'd return home. The hope was that Nolan, or perhaps both Nolan and Lissa, would have clarity about college options once they returned from the trip.

As Owen had promised, he and Amelia covered Larissa's travel expenses. Clarisse was deeply grateful. She knew that she would have never been able to afford to send her daughter to see colleges in Boston and in California. Even if Lissa ended up staying in Seattle and attending UW, Clarisse knew that the trip alone would be an adventure for her daughter.

Lissa left for the trip after Larry had informed her that she would not be going to college at all if he had anything to say about it. Clarisse had no idea that Larry had made such a determination, and Lissa had not had an opportunity to talk to Clarisse about his words. For Lissa, her focus was not so much on choosing a college for herself as it was on spending nearly a week with Nolan and a week away from Larry. The buoyant, bubbly Lissa returned during the trip. Her playfulness, humor, and joy were welcome sites.

The Seattle-San Jose flight in and of itself was awe-inspiring for a girl who had never flown. Lissa's eyes took in every scene at the airport and aboard the airplane. Sparing little expense, Owen and Amelia booked first class seats for themselves, but relegated the kids to business class. Nolan and Lissa had no problem squirreling away in their own section and were side by side for the entire flight.

"What's the take-off going to feel like?" Lissa asked Nolan with eager anticipation.

Nolan smiled at her and squeezed her hand, "Kind of like my driving." Lissa rolled her eyes and shook her head before leaning onto Nolan's shoulder and wrapping her arms around his arm. "Watch out the window during the take-off and landing – it's cool to see everything change size as we fly further away or closer to the ground. Nolan put his arm around Lissa and rested his chin on her shoulder. As the plane sped up and left the ground, they peered out at the rainy Seattle weather.

After much conversation and waffling before the trip, the doctors eventually decided that they'd reserve a suite in each hotel along the way. Lissa would have one room, the two of them would have another, and lucky Nolan would get the pull out couch in the living room. The benefit, as Nolan saw it, was that he had the largest TV and usually a nice balcony. In Los Angeles, the group would invade Addison and Jake's home and crowd in as Addie saw fit.

On the way to Stanford, Owen drove and Amelia enthusiastically waxed nostalgic about her college days and how envious she was of Nolan and Lissa. The adventures and life changes awaiting them in college would be astounding, she told them. Once they arrived on campus, she soon clued in that her presence on the tour was not necessary. When she spotted a coffee shop, she showed it to the kids and suggested they could meet her there once the tour was over. Owen, meanwhile, was playing a round of golf with one of his good friends from med school who taught at Stanford Medical.

After the tour, Nolan and Lissa wandered around the campus and talked about their impressions. Lissa highly doubted she'd ever be accepted at Stanford given their 6% acceptance rate and her meager 3.5 GPA with a few AP courses. Even so, the kids were impressed with the campus and loved the warm weather. Together, they figured that if Nolan did decide on Stanford, they would have another year before needing to check out the nearby colleges that Lissa might attend. They strolled to the coffee shop and shared their thoughts with Amelia who hung on every word.

Once they were ready to leave campus, the kids went back to the hotel to swim and order room service while Amelia met up with Owen, his med school buddy, Tom, and the buddy's wife, Julie, for dinner. Tom and Owen became friends on the first day of medical school and, therefore, were highly familiar with one another's hilarious stories about their early days in medicine. The stories about their unpracticed and naïve efforts provided entertainment throughout the evening.

After some initial chit chat, Amelia inquired, "Tom, who has more funny stories about the other, you or Owen?"

"Oh, man. We were both pretty stupid," Tom began with a laugh. "My favorite story about Owen is about the first time he was trusted to close a patient."

"I thought you were my friend, Tom," Owen laughed as he buried his face in his hands. He knew the story well and was certain he would not be able to stop Tom from sharing it.

"We were on an OB rotation, which, as you can imagine, was phenomenally awkward for us. The attending thought Owen was the next star for the department and kept trying to talk him into specializing. On the other hand, I don't think the doc even knew my name. Anyway, Owen gets to be the first in our group to be part of the surgical team. We all witnessed that miracle moment of the birth and tried to sniffle away the tears and awe. Then the attending looks at Owen – not the resident – Owen the _intern_ and entrusts him to close. Not only does Owen receive the plum task every intern craves, the attending _leaves the OR_ and takes the resident with him so they can begin another C," Tom described, having to stop to laugh along the way. Julie and Amelia giggled in anticipation while Owen leaned back in his chair with folded arms and a goofy grin.

Tom continued, "Owen begins closing the C – three layers of stitches, right? He begins in the right place at least, deep inside the patient and not on the surface. I'll give him that. Each suture was painstakingly placed – to the point that Hunt truly measured the distance between each one. I was standing there thinking, _Our attending is never going to be able to analyze the internal stitches. Do well, sew her up, but worry more about the outer sutures for God's sake."_

"You measured your internal stitches, oh Owen. Precious," Amelia laughed as she patted his shoulder.

Owen retorted with a smile, "Thanks, Tom, that story will now be all around my hospital when we get back."

"You know I'm not done, yet," Tom chortled. "Finally…finally, he completes the inner layer. Now rather than moving on to the next layer, Hunt analyzes the field, removes and re-attempts two of the damn sutures. The second layer was just as painstaking, and, yep, he measured those too. He tested each stitch for strength. The sutures could not have been more textbook…stitches that nobody would ever see. Knowing the outer layer was visible, Owen was even more careful and deliberate. He switched to smaller, finer needles that were so thin and tiny that you would've thought he was performing facial plastic surgery. All in all, the damn closing that should have taken 5-10 minutes took 90 minutes. But, I'll tell you, if anyone ever checks out that woman's uterus, they will be impressed. Imagine my absolute shock when, years later, I find out Hunt here is a _trauma_ surgeon… a quick moving, fast action surgeon who makes split second decisions."

An embarrassed smile covered Owen's face as his eyes crinkled in the corners. "Are you finished? Hmmm?"

"Yes, I am," Tom laughed as he took a bite of his meal.

"What about the time the guy came running into the ER and told us his wife was in a cab about to have their baby?" Owen teased.

"Oh crap. I'd forgotten all about that. Go ahead…" Tom rolled his eyes.

"All night, Tom had been scoping out the cool cases and leaving the rest of us with strep throats, ear infections, and hysterical mothers. Tom tore out to the bay. He opened the cab door and, with a commanding voice, orders the woman to lie down. Dutifully, she does what the man in the white coat orders. He lifts the lady's dress, grabs her panties without a second thought and begins a manual exam. The lady freaked and slapped his face just about the same time the husband who had run into the ER began yelling, 'Where did the doctor go? Where's that doctor?' Brilliant boy here had ran full force to the wrong cab and provided a pelvic to a woman who had just arrived to visit a patient."

Tom looked down and laughed, "It's true. We were stupid. I was a little too excited that night, I guess. Remember the time Jones transposed room numbers and told the wrong patient that she was dying?"

The men laughed and continued telling story after story. When Owen and Amelia arrived back at the hotel, they were still laughing and retelling highlights from the evening. Nolan and Lissa snuggled on the pull out bed with their hair wet from swimming. Lissa had on a PJ shirt and pants and Nolan had on a pair of sweatpants. They were eating pizza and watching an action movie. Lissa explained that they made a deal that she'd choose the next movie at another hotel.

Owen and Amelia exaggerated about how tired they were and excused themselves to the bedroom. For the next hour, Nolan and Lissa could hear them giggling, romping, and talking. Rather than trying to overhear the activity, the teens wanted to block it out. They turned up the movie and lay on their stomachs with their heads closer to the TV and further from the wall between the living room and master bedroom.

The next morning, Owen hopped out of bed early and went down to the hotel gym to work out. As he stepped quietly into the living room, he grinned when he saw that Nolan and Lissa had fallen asleep on the hide-a-bed. The TV was still on, now showing a little kids' cartoon. Owen, accurately choosing what to assume and believe, assured himself that nothing had happened between them overnight.

Later in the day, Nolan, nervous that Owen would be furious with him that Lissa slept in his bed, confirmed Owen's hunches that nothing had happened. "We're just boring like that, Dad," Nolan joked. Had it been Ryder reporting, Owen may not have believed it. Since it was Nolan, the report was very likely honest. Besides, Owen figured, in a year he'd have no idea what Nolan was doing or where he was sleeping on a daily basis. The reality check made him gulp.

After breakfast, the group of four hopped a quick flight to Los Angeles so they could visit Nolan's first choice, USC. He obviously liked the campus and its feel a great deal. He never mentioned Stanford again the whole trip. From the point of the second tour forward, every school would be compared to USC and would fall short.

Tuesday night was spent at Addison and Jake's house on the beach. Addie threw together a casual dinner and many of Amelia's former colleagues were there. Seeing Sam and Naomi, Cooper and Charlotte, and Sheldon was a true delight. Protectively but respectfully, Sheldon grilled Owen to ensure he approved of Amelia's husband. Owen took Sheldon's analysis in stride while Sam and Jake laughed from a nearby table as they witnessed the grilling. Amelia was so enthusiastic about catching up with Charlotte that she missed Owen's attempted glances suggesting she come rescue him.

"Does your guy over there have a tic?" Charlotte asked bluntly.

Amelia lowered her eyebrows in confusion and responded slowly, "No…"

"Then I think the poor man is trying to get your attention," Charlotte pointed out. "Looks like Sheldon is analyzing him."

"Oh…Sheldon," Amelia sighed. She walked over, put her arms around Owen from behind and kissed Owen's cheek. "Sheldon, I'm stealing him away. I know you're used to hour-long sessions, but I need to show this hottie off to everyone else," Amelia winked as Owen politely excused himself and shook Sheldon's hand with a grin. Owen spent the rest of the evening chatting about kids with Cooper, exchanging war stories with Charlotte about being a Chief, and providing Derek updates to Sam and Naomi. Amelia made the rounds and reveled in reconnecting with her friends and showing off Nolan and Lissa.

At the end of the night, Owen, Amelia, Jake and Addie sat at a table on the deck and talked for hours. Lissa and Nolan had convinced Amelia to let them sleep outside in lounge chairs with the sound of the calming ocean providing a relaxing lullaby.

Wednesday was a travel day, pretty much spent either at the airport or in a plane. The group flew from LA to Boston, leaving the West Coast at 11:30am in the morning and arriving in Boston around 8:00pm. After they Skyped home and said hello to everyone, they grabbed a quick but late dinner at a restaurant Amelia used to love when she was in med school at Harvard.

Boston was a whirlwind of appointments, tours, and activity. In addition to squeezing in some of the historical sites, the group visited Suffolk, Boston College and Harvard. Nolan loved Suffolk's location in the heart of the financial district and near the waterfront. Owen was intrigued as he observed Nolan analyze his options, noting that names or popularity of the school figured very low in Nolan's equations about which places best matched his personality and needs.

Thursday afternoon, Carolyn Shepherd took the three and a half hour train ride from New York to see them. She and Lissa were roommates in the hotel and ended up bonding. Before Carolyn arrived, Amelia winced and apologized numerous time to Lissa about having to share a room with Carolyn. As it turned out, the two stayed up late each night giggling and talking in the dark.

On their first night as roommates, Carolyn barely noticed that Lissa was careful to turn out all the lights immediately after washing her face and before walking to her bed. The first morning, Lissa awoke early to shower and to apply makeup that concealed the black eye. The clothes she wore all had long sleeves, even though the weather was balmy. Lissa was especially careful to undress and dress in the bathroom to hide the deep purple and black bruises on her upper arms, the fresh bruises along her back and stomach and various colored bruises on her lower arms. Initially, Carolyn found Lissa's practice of changing in the bathroom endearing. Carolyn assumed Lissa was simply a shy teen who felt uncomfortable changing in front of anyone.

Having had so little sleep the previous night, Lissa and Carolyn slept in and skipped the Harvard tour scheduled for Friday morning. Carolyn awoke first and noticed bruising on the sweet girl's face and all over the arm that was on top of the blankets. She wondered about the black eye and the bruising, but said nothing. Lissa and Carolyn had a lazy morning, then brunch at a nearby café, and a shopping adventure at Filene's on Carolyn's dime. Even though Carolyn wanted to shower the girl with clothes, Lissa insisted that two dresses was far more than generous. After insisting on purchasing shoes that would match the two dresses, Carolyn relented.

Owen, Amelia, and Nolan boarded the T to head over to Harvard. Nolan, eager to have some time alone, was actually thankful when Lissa and his Grandma stayed behind. When they arrived at the campus, he encouraged his parents to find something to do while he attended a class, had lunch with a student, and toured the campus.

With time on their hands, Owen and Amelia took an hour to enjoy the beautiful morning. Rather than hopping back on the T, they walked down to Harvard Medical School. The two had attended HMS at different times, and the stroll gave them the opportunity to share stories about the time they'd each spent in Boston. As they explored the familiar campus, they pointed out sites that held special memories and buildings where particularly hellish classes had been held. Amelia shared how she used to love to sit on the cement walls at the entrance and study, and Owen pointed out a particular tree that had been his favorite spot.

On Friday afternoon, everyone touched base by text. Nolan and Lissa wanted to explore the city on their own and Carolyn suggested she, Owen and Amelia venture out to a coffee shop. When the trio settled in a corner booth, Carolyn mentioned her concerns about Lissa and hesitantly shared her observations of the bruising on her arm and eye. Amelia explained the debacle with the eye and giggled as she told the story Lissa had made up and everyone had chosen to believe.

As Carolyn mentioned the multiple bruises up and down Lissa's arm, Owen and Amelia realized that there had been some slight hints and subtle clues that Lissa was facing some sort of challenge. In the previous few months, she had been more sullen and quiet. Lissa had become thinner and didn't seem to eat much of anything whenever she came over for a meal. Her enthusiasm and verve had diminished. The black eye, explained away with a random story, did not completely square with the injury itself. Individually, none of these were obvious causes for concern, but they became worried as they connected the various pieces. Amelia and Owen agreed to heighten their awareness for signs of abuse, even though they did not want to admit the possibility to themselves.


	18. Chapter 18 Dads and Their Rules

**Chapter 18 – Dads and Their Rules**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 16½, Ryder 12½, Olivia 9½**

 **Annabelle 4½, Victoria 4½, Lucas 3**

 **Saturday, October 17** **th**

Owen rallied his troops at 7:00am. He started at Ryder's room, bellowing in a fatherly way that he'd let Ry sleep in late enough. Ryder attempted futile arguments about being tired and whined about how being woken up on a Saturday was not fair. With a grin about to burst into laughter, Owen leaned on Ryder's door frame and reminded him that encouraging Lucas to misbehave the prior day resulted in realities like early morning rising.

Nolan groaned as he overheard the exchange. Reminding himself that he'd have some money in his pocket by the end of the day, Nolan tried to rally himself to hop out of bed and start working without complaint. Tired, Nolan reluctantly dragged himself to the dresser and began to throw on some worn out jeans and an old t-shirt. He hadn't slept well because he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Lissa.

As Nolan dressed, Owen made his way to Olivia's room to get her moving. The whining took on epic levels at this stop. Olivia was still determined to convince Owen that an injustice had prevailed and that she was _not_ the one who should be in trouble. Even though the calendar listed the kitchen as her responsibility the previous day, she knew without a doubt that Ryder had traded a day with her. She swore she had already covered for him at some point in the recent past and that she distinctly remembered the conversation when the trade was arranged. Having not followed through with writing the swap on the calendar, Livie was held responsible for the dish-filled, dirty kitchen that she'd be expected to clean after helping in the yard.

Lucas' involvement in the work camp was more about making an impression on Lucas than for Owen to actually witness volumes of results. Offering to pay Nolan for his time and help, Owen asked him if he'd mind keeping an eye on Lucas and help him understand the reality of consequences. Never one to turn down a chance to earn some money and not having anything else on his calendar until later in the day, Nolan readily agreed to help.

The biggest challenge for Nolan would be not bursting out hysterically as he imagined the scene that led to Lucas being in trouble. On the way home with Miss Lynne the previous day, Ryder and Lucas commanded the back row of the Enclave while the twins sat in the middle row. Because Livie had stayed after school for play practice, Nolan was set to pick up his sister later that afternoon. Ryder and Lucas whispered and laughed boisterously throughout the drive home. Lynne guessed they were bonding and enjoying one another's company. The girls, on the other hand, kept pulling each other's hair and pretending that they hadn't. Lynne decided that the twins, whether they liked it or not, would take naps as soon as the Enclave arrived home.

If Ryder and Lucas had stopped one pull sooner, they could have celebrated not getting caught being the actual hair pullers. However, they simply couldn't stop what they saw as their hilarious hijinks. As Lynne walked from the driver's seat to the back door to begin unbuckling kiddos, Lucas pulled Ria's hair and then looked away quickly one last time. Lucas, being three, hadn't analyzed the situation enough to notice that Annabelle was already out of the car. Only one set of hands could have reached and pulled Ria's braids and they belonged to a three year old little boy learning bothersome brotherly behavior from Ryder. Caught taunting his older sisters, Lucas was set to experience his first adventure in Owen's extra chore extravaganza that nearly always accompanied any other consequences for misbehavior.

As Owen coaxed Olivia along, Nolan stumbled out of his room and roused Lucas the Hair Puller. Nolan knew that the hardest part of the day would be getting Lucas out of bed and down to the shore. As Nolan repeated himself and nudged Lucas out of bed, his text alert sounded. Nolan picked Lucas up and carried him to the bathroom, then looked at his phone.

 _Hey,_ Lissa had typed.

 _Hi babe. Still set for 3?_ Nolan sought to confirm.

 _Actually I'm sick. Sorry,_ Lissa shared.

Nolan sighed and typed back, _Poor Blondie. Symptoms?_

 _Stomach hurts and head is pounding,_ Lissa explained.

 _Let me know if you end up feeling better, ok? Be thinking about you all day,_ Nolan concluded.

Lissa responded, _Love you lots._

Nolan began thinking about Lissa and the changes he'd seen in the last three months. Lately, Lissa had been experiencing frequent headaches and occasionally complaining about abdominal pain. Ever since Larry had moved into the duplex, Lissa was lethargic and wasn't her bubbly self. She often seemed deflated and tired. Seldom offering her witty quips and comebacks any more, she tended to quietly cling to Nolan when they were together.

At lunch, she seldom ate and tended to find reasons not to go to the cafeteria and sit with her friends. Before Larry, even Nolan couldn't pull Lissa from her gang of girlfriends at lunchtime. While he sat with his soccer buddies and other guy friends in the back right corner of the cafeteria, Lissa could now be found sitting under a tree reading or in the library studying. Sometimes she would find an out of the way place to sit and stare off absently.

Bringing Nolan's attention back to present circumstances, Lucas bellowed. Having peed on his jammies as well as in the toilet, he called for Nolan's attention, "No-yan! My PJs. Dare all wet. Hep me take dem off, pwease."

Rolling his eyes and sighing heavily, Nolan insisted, " _You_ take them off. _You_ made the mess. That's gross, Little Man. You gotta be more careful.

"I can't pull dem off and stan up. I fall," Lucas reasoned.

"Oh Dude," Nolan shook his head. "Here's what you do: put one hand on the counter to balance and use the other hand to pull off your clothes."

Owen popped his head in the open door, "Lukie, what's going on?" Then looking at Nolan, he urged, "Why aren't you guys ready yet?"

"Because Little Man here peed on his PJs," Nolan grumbled.

Owen stepped up to Lucas and took of the PJs. As he began cleaning him up, Owen offered with a sigh, "C'mon, Nolan. You can help him with these kind of things."

"I draw the line at pee, poop and barf, Dad. You're not paying me enough for that," Nolan quipped. "I will, though, go get the other criminals started if you want while you deal with peehead."

"I not peehead, No-yan. Dat's not nice," Lucas yelled.

"Dude, stop peeing on yourself and I'll stop calling you that," Nolan shrugged.

"Go," Owen ordered calmly, "Just go, Nole. I'll meet you down there."

Nolan took Olivia and Ryder out to the shoreline nearest the front gates. Since Amelia's family was coming over for Thanksgiving dinner in a few days, Owen was fretting about having the house and yard in top shape. The day's tasks were to pick up the stray sticks and yard debris along the shore and front gate area as well as tidy up the treehouse inside and out.

Amelia had laughed when Owen shared the plans for the day. "You won't get that much work out of them, Owen. They're kids. How long are you going to work them? They're not residents scheduled for overnight shifts, you know."

"They'll get it done. I have faith in our children…unlike their mother," Owen joked with a grin. "And if they don't, then I'll see if any of those starving residents are looking to make a few extra bucks."

"You know that in 20 years, you'll be known as the Chief who indentured residents, right?" Amelia teased as she wrapped Owen in her arms and kissed him.

Owen shrugged, "Well…there could be worse things to be known for, I suppose."

After making his way outside with Lucas, the team of five met up to create a game plan. Owen suggested particular areas for each person and everyone began working on the yard and shoreline. The work wasn't hard, but it was time consuming and boring. After about an hour, Owen walked over to Nolan and asked, "Should we break, maybe?"

"We're almost done with this part. Why don't we finish here, then take a break at the treehouse before cleaning it up?" Nolan suggested.

"Great plan," Owen affirmed as he patted Nolan on the back. "I've got you today until when?"

"It was going to be until 2, but Lissy's sick so my day is shot. I'm here as long as you need me, Dad," Nolan stated.

After the gang finished the areas near the front gate, Owen announced Nolan's treehouse plan. The children who were moving slowly and so exhausted from the tiring work suddenly found the energy to run to the treehouse. Nolan and Owen walked and talked as they followed the others.

"Does Lissa have that raspy cough going around?" Owen inquired.

"No. Headache and guts," Nolan shared.

Owen lowered his brows thoughtfully and commented, "Seems like she's been having headaches frequently. Has she seen her doc?"

"I don't think she has," Nolan responded. "I'm worried about her, Dad. Her energy level is low and she's always tired."

"Hmm," Owen analyzed in his head, "Could be a lot of different issues. Is she sleeping?"

"I don't think so…not well, anyway. The other day, she told me that she keeps waking up during the night," Nolan disclosed. "Then, as if that doesn't make life hard enough for her, she barely eats and has lost way too much weight."

"I've noticed that. She was already tiny to begin with," Owen commented.

"Yeah," Nolan mumbled as he looked down at the late fall grass with leaves scattered on top of it.

Owen studied Nolan's face and continued to wonder about Lissa. "You might want to encourage her to see her doc. It could be depression or her thyroid. There's a whole host of possibilities. With what you told me, it sounds like someone should examine her."

"I'll try. Since she went on Larry's insurance, she's always attempting not to use it. I think it has a really high deductible or something. You know how it is for them, they're always worried about having enough money," Nolan reminded his dad. "I've offered to pay the bill for her but she's flat out refused my offers."

Patting Nolan on the back, Owen commented, "I'm really proud of you, Nolan. You're good to her. When we're done here, maybe you could take over some soup or flowers."

"Nice idea, Dad. I like that," Nolan nodded.

To Owen's delight, the team of five was able to accomplish all the tasks on his list by 3pm. He called a halt to the efforts and directed all the kids toward the house and the bath. Nolan hopped in the shower and fretted over an outfit before heading over to surprise Larissa. At lunchtime, Owen and Nolan had filled Amelia in about poor Lissa, and Amelia mentioned that there was a ton of Lynne's homemade chicken soup in the freezer. While Nolan and Owen were finishing up the yard with the kids, Amelia found an old basket, threw a cute printed napkin in it and arranged a little care package. She joked that Nolan could take credit for it, but that Lissa would know he didn't do the frilly girl stuff.

Nolan drove over to Lissa's and was relieved to see that Larry and Clarisse's cars were both gone. He wouldn't have minded seeing Clarisse, even though she'd been kind of weird the last few times she saw Nolan. He didn't know what to make of it. Larry, of course, was someone Nolan preferred not to see at all. Nolan had come to detest Larry and his uber-controlling persona. Larissa was a really well-behaved kid and didn't deserve a tyrant for a step-father. Lissa had mentioned that Larry and Clarisse were in the process of having Larry adopt her. She kept hoping there would be a chance for her to share her strong opposition to that arrangement, but, so far, she had not been consulted at all.

Since his marriage to Clarisse, Larry had also imposed some fairly strict rules about bedtime, freedom, and Lissa's phone. At nearly 17, Larissa was expected to be in bed with the lights out by 9pm. She was expected to come home directly after school and not leave the house. In order to see Nolan, she had to earn the privilege through extra chores. Larry also took her phone away. He believed that nobody under 18 needed a cell phone. Sometimes, when Larry wasn't home, Lissa would take the cell phone out of its hiding spot so she could text Nolan and others. Luckily, Lissa's phone had a passcode that kept Larry from accessing her call and text records. Even if he'd known the passcode, Larry wouldn't have been able to navigate the smart phone. Lissa found it highly entertaining that Larry still used a flip phone.

As far as Lissa could determine, the new rules were put in place simply as a means of control. The rules were not the result of any misbehavior. Rather, they were imposed out of the blue one day, and Larry insisted that the new rules were the way it was going to be. Clarisse stood by him and did not say a word. Once again, Lissa wondered what had happened to Clarisse. She was no longer the person and the mom Lissa had always known.

Grabbing the basket from the floor of the passenger side of the truck, Nolan smiled as he imagined surprising his sick sweetheart. He couldn't make her illness go away, but at least he could help her feel a little better. All he wanted to do was hold her and reassure her that she'd feel better soon. He walked up to the door and attempted to let himself in, only to find that the door was locked.

He rang the doorbell and heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Lissa's blue eyes peeked through the curtain on the window next to the door and she reminded him, "Nole, remember, I had to cancel. I'm sick."

"I know," Nolan grinned. "Mom made you a basket with girly stuff in it. She said you wouldn't believe me if I tried to take credit for it, but I wanted to bring it by anyway." Since Lissa was behind a sheer curtain, Nolan couldn't see her clearly. However, he was able to see a soft smile in response to his words.

"That is so super sweet," Lissa said. "Thanks, Nole." She didn't move to unlock the door, so Nolan stood on the porch awkwardly with the basket in his hands.

"Umm… can I come in, babe?" he asked.

"Larry should be home soon. He'll flip if I have someone over," Lissa squirmed.

Nolan frowned, "Can I at least give you a quick kiss?"

Larissa explained, "I don't want you to get this bug, Nole. It sucks."

"What's going on? Something feels weird. Are you mad at me or something?" Nolan inquired.

"No. Not at all. Why would you ask that?" Lissa asked in return.

Shaking his head slowly, Nolan commented, "There just seems to be a distance between us, Shorty. If something's going on, tell me. Maybe I can help."

Slowly Lissa opened the door and peeked her scratched up, scabbed over face through the opening. "I'm just so embarrassed. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me – I keep tripping and losing my balance. Maybe I should see a doctor about it."

Nolan reached in and gently put his fingers on Lissa's jawline, "Baby…what the hell happened?"

"I told you, it's so stupid. My toes were caught in a tear in the carpet. I fell face first and gave myself this incredible rug burn," Lissa lied.

Stroking her hair and moving to put it behind her ear, Nolan saw purple skin all around it. "How'd your ear get all bruised up, babe?"

"That's what I'm talking about. I keep losing my balance. I think I banged into the door frame to get that mess. I'm fine, though. It doesn't hurt, it just looks nasty," Lissa dismissed. Larry had become adept at threatening Lissa and convincing her not to say a word about his role in all of her stumbles and accidents. Deep inside, she knew that telling Nolan or his parents would result in some sort of action. She feared that if Larry found out they knew, everything she'd experienced thus far would be nothing compared to what he might do.

More than once, Lissa had attempted to tell her mother about Larry's ongoing and worsening abuse. Clarisse was the only person Lissa felt she could tell, and she suspected Larry was abusing Clarisse as well. However, anytime Larissa even came close to the topic, Clarisse would quickly and firmly shut it down. Clarisse was absolutely terrified of her new husband. She was not about to bring on further abuse by speaking about it.

Nolan folded his arms and stared directly at Lissa for a full minute. "I need to come in, Lissy," he stated firmly but lovingly.

Lissa gently chuckled, "Nole, I'm in my robe. I'm not dressed…"

"So…" Nolan quipped. "Please let me in."

Opening the door slowly then running up the stairs, Lissa called out, "I'm going to throw some clothes on. Have a seat on the couch and help yourself to a soda or water."

Nolan walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a Coke. Larissa's house always had soda whereas his never did. It was a side benefit to going to the duplex. Also in the fridge, Nolan spotted a half case of beer partially gone and a bunch of alcohol bottles on top of the fridge. They had to belong to Larry. Clarisse had never kept any alcohol in the house before he came around.

Flopping down on the couch, Nolan let out a huge breath and called out, "So _can_ you go out? Could we head to the treehouse or something?"

Lissa yelled down, "My stomach really does hurt and my headache has been coming and going."

Unable to help himself, Nolan stood back up and began gathering the garbage and beer cans in the living room. Clarisse had always kept a pristine home in the past. Lately, the few times he'd come inside, everything seemed messy and dirty. After cleaning up the living room, Nolan returned to the kitchen and started doing the dishes. While his environment did not need to be spotless by any means, Nolan preferred orderly and clean surroundings. As he filled the dishwasher, he called up to Larissa, "What's taking you so long, Blondie?"

With a forced laugh, Lissa responded that she was having a tough time deciding what to wear. Actually, she was attempting to lessen the appearance of her various bruises and marks. Clarisse had bought an assortment of concealers and correctors after she'd reportedly hit her head on the toilet during a bout of morning sickness. She encouraged Lissa to try them for her bumps and bruises and see if she could find one or two that she liked. As she put on the makeup, Nolan made his way into the dining room and downstairs bathroom. He'd never seen the duplex so ignored.

Half an hour later, Larissa came down and exclaimed, "Nolan! You angel. Oh my…look at how nice it is down here! You didn't need to do all this."

"It gave me something to do while you went to India to find the fabric that you then sent to China to have sewn together before taking a container ship to the port so you had something to wear," he winked as he approached her and hugged her.

"Did I take that long?" Lissa giggled.

"It was about half an hour, babe," he pulled out of their embrace and looked down at Larissa before grinning and adding, "but seeing you and holding you was worth it." Standing there, Nolan attempted to brainstorm a way to get Lissa to the doctor. All the dizziness, headaches, and weight loss caused him to suspect she was terribly ill.


	19. Chapter 19 - When You're Not Strong

**Chapter 19 – Lean On Me, When You're Not Strong**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 16½, Ryder 12½, Olivia 9½**

 **Annabelle 4½, Victoria 4½, Lucas 3**

 **Sunday, October 18 - Monday, October 19.**

 _ **Eek – thanks for waiting for an update!**_

 _ **I ended up undergoing unexpected, emergency surgery this week.**_

 _ **I'm healing and hoping to get back into the writing groove as I heal.**_

Before Owen left for the hospital on Sunday morning, Nolan approached him and shared his concerns about Lissa's apparent illness. Owen was equally concerned. He encouraged him to keep trying to get her examined but to face the fact that there was no way to force her to see a doctor. Without mentioning it to Nolan, Owen's suspicions were growing that Lissa was being mistreated.

 _The last time Owen had seen Lissa, which was shortly after returning from the college visits, he lovingly pulled her aside and asked her to humor him by letting him check her eye. He asked her to remind him how the injury had happened. When she provided her rehearsed story about the black hairspray bottle and dark cabinet, Owen bore his eyes into Lissa's and stared with a mixture of sadness and concern._

" _Larissa, are you sure that's how this happened?" Owen sought to confirm. "The pattern of the bruising doesn't match the marks that a hairspray bottle would leave."_

" _How weird," Lissa answered without much emotion, sticking to her story. "That's what happened. Maybe it was at a weird angle or something."_

 _Owen continued to gaze steadily at Lissa as he pressed, "Did somebody punch you?"_

 _Unconsciously, Lissa's body straightened stiffly and her eyes glossed over. "No…" she offered with her best attempt at shock and surprise._

" _Lissa, if somebody is hurting you, I can help. I promise I can help you be safe. I'm worried about you," Owen shared as he pursed his lips and grasped her hand._

" _Dads, really, now you're just being silly," Lissa responded. "You've been watching too many Lifetime Movie Network movies. I'm totally fine. I'm just a stupid, clumsy klutz lately."_

" _I'm here if you want to talk, Lissa," Owen promised, knowing he did not have enough evidence to prompt a call to child services._

After Nolan's report, Owen decided he'd call Clarisse. When she didn't answer, he decided he would stop by her duplex on his way to the hospital. From her bedroom window, Larissa saw Owen's Boxster pull up. A part of her wanted to scream for help, but the fear deep inside precluded it. Owen walked up to the door and knocked. Larry, in his Sunday best of a ratty t-shirt and jeans with a few holes, answered the door.

"Hey, doc, been awhile. How ya been?" Larry stated as he opened the door.

Owen attempted a slight smile and shared, "Hi Larry. Say, I tried calling Clarisse. I was hoping to arrange a surprise dinner for my son and I wanted to see if Larissa could be there. Is she here?"

"She's sleeping. The baby, you know… the kid just wears her out. That first few months of pregnancy and all. I can have her call you," Larry explained and offered.

"How about Lissa?" Owen inquired as he postured himself assertively with a hand high up on the doorframe and a wide stance.

Larry laughed, "C'mon, Doc, you know how teenagers are…kid's still fast asleep. It's only 10am after all."

Owen forced a chuckle, "Yeah. Well, I'll look forward to hearing from your wife. You take care, Larry." After Larry closed the door, Owen stood on the porch for a minute pretending to check his cell phone. Not buying Larry's story about everyone being asleep, Owen wondered if he would hear Larry speaking to Clarisse or Larissa. When he didn't, Owen continued to the hospital.

Once Larry saw Owen's Boxster pull away, he screamed at full force, "Larissa, get your ass down here."

Lissa tentatively came down the stairs. Having been awoken by Larry's bellowing, Clarisse stepped into the tiny hall at the top of the stairs and between the two bedrooms so she could hear what was going on.

When she reached the bottom step, Lissa meekly asked, "Yes?"

Larry stood over Lissa, just inches away, and yelled, "What have you been telling your pretty boy boyfriend, huh?" He pushed her so she jerked backward but not enough to cause her to fall. Nonetheless, Lissa scooted back into the corner, ready to put her forearms in front of her face if he started to hit. Clarisse could see her daughter cowering and begging but stood frozen as she witnessed the abuse.

"I swear, I've said absolutely nothing. I promise," Lissa declared with a shaking voice.

"Then why is the rich doctor with his fancy car stopping by randomly, huh?" Larry yelled as his work boots kicked Lissa's lower legs.

Lissa called out in pain and begged Larry, "I'm not lying. I swear. Larry, I've been good. I haven't told anyone. I promise. Please, please don't hurt me."

Grabbing her neck under her chin, Larry roared, "Stand up, you worthless little pain in the ass." Afraid that any resistance would lead to further injury, Lissa cooperated with Larry's 'assistance.' She was sobbing and screaming, begging Larry to believe that she hadn't said a word to Nolan or his family.

Next, Larry grabbed the hair in the back of her head and brought her face even closer to his, "If you ever lie to me again, you little bitch, you'll _wish_ this is all that happened to you." He hit her hard in the back of the head, causing her to lurch into him. She regained her balance and stood on her own feet, completely shocked by what had just occurred. Larry snapped, "Now get the hell out of my face. I don't want to see or hear you until tomorrow morning." Larry loosened his grasp by throwing Lissa forward, causing her to stumble into the stair banister. "And if anyone asks, you tripped down the stairs, right?"

"Yeah," Lissa eeked out meekly as she grasped the railing and slowly walked up the stairs, thankful that she could hide in her room the rest of the day. Lissa was dizzy and couldn't quite stand up all the way. She grasped the bannister as she pulled herself up the stairs. After managing to blockade her bedroom door, which had become standard practice for Lissa, she passed out on her bed too tired to cry.

Lissa rolled over some time later and heard fighting downstairs. Clarisse and Larry were screaming at each other at full volume. Threatening to call the authorities, Clarisse ran up the stairs to the bedroom and slammed the door. Larry pounded on the door, then hit Clarisse repeatedly once he gained entry. Still not fully awake, Lissa tried to listen but couldn't make sense of the words or noises she heard. She fell asleep until the morning.

Slipping very quietly out of her bedroom two hours earlier than normal on Monday morning, Larissa walked quickly from her bedroom to the bathroom. She hadn't looked at her injuries the previous night after Larry hurt her. Naked and ready to step in the shower, she peeked at herself in the mirror. There were bruises on her upper arms where he had grabbed her, on her forearms where she'd attempted to protect herself from his blows, and a goose egg on her forehead where she'd met up with the bannister. As if really seeing her reflection for the first time, Lissa was astounded. Whispering to herself, she uttered, "Holy crap."

In the shower, Lissa sobbed both in pain and in humiliation. She wracked her brain for ideas about how she would explain looking like she'd been mugged on the city streets in the shady part of town. As she turned her back to the shower to wash her hair, she winced as she accidentally touched the large bump on the back of her head and the tender places where her hair had been dramatically pulled.

After preparing for school, Lissa happened to look out the window and notice that Larry's truck was not in the driveway. She very quietly stepped inside the master bedroom and noticed that Clarisse was in bed alone. Walking over to Larry's dresser with her heart about to beat out of her chest, Larissa opened a drawer and grabbed her cell phone before quietly escaping the room.

She turned on the phone and was relieved to see that the battery had maintained its charge since the last time she had snuck it out of its hiding spot. Quickly, she typed out a text to Nolan, _I know you're prob not ready. Can you come get me NOW?_

 _Lissy, it's 530,_ Nolan responded. _I'm sleeping. Why aren't you?_

 _Im walking to the park up the road. Will you meet me there? Soon?_ Lissa wrote.

 _What's wrong, babe?_ Nolan typed as he hopped out of bed and threw on some sweats. He ran his fingers through his bedhead and ran down the stairs.

"You're up early," Amelia commented blankly as she peered up from an enormous patient file strewn atop the dining room table. As Nolan heard his mom's comment, he read Lissa's text, _Please just come. I'm scared._

Nolan tried to bring his awareness from the text to the house, "Yeah, I… I just got… some texts from Lissy. I'll be right back."

Nolan parked on the street adjacent to the park and saw Lissa sitting on a short wall that surrounded the young children's area. He ran over to her, taking off his coat as he ran and placing it around her shoulders when he reached her. Kneeling down, Nolan looked at Larissa's face with concern. Unintentionally, his fingers lightly touched the bump on the back of her head and she winced. "Blondie, what happened?" His tone was soft and concerned.

Lissa rolled her eyes, "It's so embarrassing, Nole. I was rushing down the stairs last night and totally tripped over my own feet. I tumbled and my forehead met up with the edge of the bannister." As she explained the last part of her lie, Lissa lifted her bangs so Nolan could see the goose egg.

"You darling klutz," Nolan smiled gently. "Oh, Liss…your head must be pounding in 1000 places." His eyes sagged downward with sadness as his mouth formed a frown. Standing up and reaching out his hand, Nolan suggested, "Let's go to my house."

As the couple walked toward the truck, Nolan asked, "You said something about being scared. What's that about?"

"All these falls I keep having. I'm scared that it'll happen again," Lissa lied.

Nolan's arm was already around her and he pulled her closer to his side, "I won't let that happen. I'm here to catch you."

The officer who had spoken to Amelia watched from his squad car. Seeing nothing amiss, he drove off and continued his shift.

When Nolan and Lissa arrived back at his house, he walked over to the sofa and assured her he'd send Amelia down. He knew that he would have to hustle in order to get ready for school in time so he ran upstairs.

The littles, Olivia, and Ryder were all at the dining room table eating breakfast. From their spots, they had watched Nolan come in and run up the stairs.

Ria asked Lissa, "Why are you here in the morning, Lissa?"

"I boomed on my head last night, so I asked Nolan to come get me," she explained with a tender smile.

"Can I see yo owie?" Lucas requested.

Lissa suggested, "After you're done eating breakfast. It'll still be here then."

Amelia, apparently also running late, ran down the stairs. She surveyed the littles and encouraged them to go wash their hands and faces so they could leave for the hospital daycare. Walking over to Lissa, Amelia gently pushed her bangs out of the way and studied the bump.

"Is that the extent of things – the bump up here?" Amelia questioned.

"Yeah," Larissa lied.

"Any dizziness or lightheaded feelings? Any blurry vision?" Amelia inquired.

"Not at all," Lissa lied.

"Follow my finger…"Amelia instructed as she watched Lissa's tracking ability. After that, she reached into their junk drawer and found a flashlight. Lissa's pupils reacted appropriately. Based on Lissa's performance, Amelia stopped short of other neuro tests.

"My dear, you seem to officially have a goose egg on your forehead," Amelia smirked. "Ice it periodically, take some ibuprofen or Tylenol, and be mellow today. If you want, you can stay here – this is stay-home-from-school worthy. I can call your mom and let her know."

"Thanks, Amma," Lissa smiled. "You're busy, though. I'll call mom. Can you call the school?"

"Sure. And, hey, no more tripping, falling, or stumbling," Amelia called out as she hurried the littles out to the car. "Dads should be home within an hour or so."


	20. Chapter 20 - We All Have Pain, Sorrow

**Chapter 20 – We All Have Pain, We All Have Sorrow**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 16½, Ryder 12½, Olivia 9½**

 **Annabelle 4½, Victoria 4½, Lucas 3**

 **Monday, October 19**

Since she couldn't find her cell phone, which was buried in the couch cushions, Lissa called Clarisse from the landline shortly after everyone left the house.

"Mom, it's me. We've gotta talk,"Lissa stated with courage, knowing she was in a safe and secure home behind a locked gate.

"Ok," Clarisse responded.

"Are you alone?" Lissa asked.

"No, no she's already left for school," Clarisse stated, trying to sound like she was having a plausible conversation as Larry sat in his chair across the room.

"Larry's there?" Lissa confirmed.

"Mmmhmm," Clarisse answered. "I'll tell you what, Jodi. I don't have to go into work today. I can go up to Lissa's room and see if I can find your textbook so I can drop it by the school. Let me go check."

Clarisse ran up the stairs, hoping some sort of text book was in Lissa's room. As soon as she spotted one, she returned to the phone and exclaimed, "I found it. I'll bring it by school in just a few minutes, hon." After explaining to Larry that Lissa's friend had loaned Lissa a book and needed it back sooner than anticipated, Clarisse got dressed and headed out of the house. Larry was clear that she needed to be back within an hour.

From a nearby coffee shop, Clarisse called Lissa at Nolan's house. She knew Larry would check her phone when she returned home, so using her cell was out of the question. After sharing what Larry had done to her, Lissa asked Clarisse if they could talk. Clarisse promised she'd be right over. Lissa let Clarisse in the gate and then into the house. The two sat down on the sofa to talk.

"Mom, I know he's hurting you too and he uses me like a punching bag. We have to get away from him," Larissa begged.

"That's just not possible, Lissa. He's my husband, he's the father of this baby, and he's our family now. He's really trying to watch his temper, honey. He really is," Clarisse attempted to assure her daughter.

Larissa shook her head, "Mom, you can't really believe that." Taking off her cardigan, Lissa showed her arms to her mother. "Mom, they are black and blue and green and yellow and red and every nasty color under the sun. Larry did this to me, Mom. I can't live there anymore. He scares me." Lissa began to cry as she begged. "And this is nothing, Mom. You should see my legs and my back and my gut. He kicks me _all the time_ , punches me, smacks me with his belt. Mom, Larry is not safe. We need to leave."

"Larissa Lorraine, I've had enough of your exaggerations. Maybe I should tell Larry the lies you're telling me," Clarisse snapped.

Crying ever more deeply, Larissa moaned, "Mom! Why are you so brainwashed? He's evil. He is cruel."

Reaching over to her daughter, Clarisse slapped Lissa hard across the face. "I don't ever want to hear you say such things about my husband, Larissa Lorraine." Stunned, Lissa held her cheek and stared with wide eyes at her mother. Confusion and sadness poured over her.

With tears streaming down her face, Lissa eeked out, "You've… never… never hit me before."

Clarisse stared back at her daughter. Myriad responses ran through her head, none standing out clearly. The two women locked saddened, wounded, searching eyes. After a minute or two, Clarisse managed to share, "Lissy… I know Larry's not your idea of a dream man, honey. I had no idea he had such a temper, but I'm helping him with it. If you leave, if we leave, he won't get the help he needs. We need to be there to support him, honey. We need to be there for this precious baby I'm growing. Come home with me. The three of us can work this out."

"I'm scared. I'm scared of him. I don't want to be punched and kicked anymore, Mom," Lissa sobbed.

"I promise you he won't do that again. Trust me, Liss. I promise," Clarisse declared with all the best intentions.

A while later, when the two women parked in the duplex driveway, Clarisse repeated her promise that Larissa would be safe. Wanting to believe it, Larissa slowly approached the door and waited for her mom so they could walk in together.

"Well if it isn't the prodigal bitch and her mama," Larry growled. "Where the hell you been, Blondie? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" He shoved Lissa as he spoke and laughed as she attempted to maintain her balance.

"And what's your story? Are you in on this? Huh?" Larry screamed at Clarisse as he punched and slapped her. "I thought you were taking a text book to the school. Did you lie to me, Clarisse?" By this point, Clarisse was cowered in a corner and screaming for mercy.

Larissa attempted to run out the door as Larry beat her mother. He caught her by the hair and pulled her over to him, gripping both his hands on either of her shoulders, "You're not going anywhere, sweetheart." His eyes narrowed and his brow strengthened as it weigh heavily over his eyes. Keeping one hand on a shoulder, Larry removed his other hand and clocked Lissa's cheek and jawbone with incredible force. Phenomenally stunned, Lissa took in a surprised breath and put her hand on her face where she'd been hit. Tears gathered in her eyes, but she couldn't move because Larry still had her in his grasp. Out of panic, Lissa gasped for breath. She felt wetness on her hand and realized that her cheek was bleeding.

Dragging Lissa up the stairs to get a towel for the blood, Larry simultaneously ordered Clarisse to come with them. Obediently, Clarisse did as she was told. Larry shoved Lissa into the bathroom and told her to clean herself up. His push caused her to slam into the wall. He closed the door and resumed punching and kicking his pregnant wife who cried out for help. Larry kicked his wife one last time, causing her to tumble down the stairs and land motionless.

By the time Clarisse fell, Lissa was huddled against the bathroom door shaking, bleeding, and crying. She was already in shock and felt emotionally numb. She sat there praying that Larry didn't come to finish her off. When Lissa heard the distinctive sound of Larry's truck pulling out of the driveway, she sighed with relief as her head pounded, legs and arms swelled, gut cramped, and jawline bled. The pain from her back was so tremendous that she wasn't sure if she'd be able to stand back up.

After a few minutes of silence, Larissa tentatively opened the bathroom door. Her hand shook so intensely that grasping the doorknob was a challenge. She crawled to the window in her room and confirmed that Larry's truck was not present. Slowly and painfully, Lissa slithered and crawled to descend the stairs.

"Mama?" Larissa cried. "Mommy, are you awake?" She nudged her mother gently as she attempted to rouse her.

After trying to obtain a response after two to three nudges, Clarisse began coughing and moaning. Larissa leaned down to her mom's bloodied face and kissed her, promising that she would go find help. Larry, ever the expert at cutting off communication, had destroyed the landline in the process of the chaos. Lissa had no way to call for help from the duplex.

Forcing herself to stand and walk, Lissa stumbled out the door and began to walk toward a neighbor's house. The lady on the corner no longer drove and was often found chatting with people as she tended her roses and garden. She was always home and was a safe option. Lissa staggered and did her best to make her way to the woman's house, but eventually collapsed and passed out in the street.

A few minutes later, a mom was bringing her preschooler home from class and spotted Larissa in the road. At first, she wondered if the homeless who were often found at the park had now made their way up to the neighborhood looking for food and shelter. As she pulled her van into her garage, she wondered if it might be the nice girl from the house up the block. She was obviously bloodied and in bad shape regardless of who she was. The mom unbuckled her daughter and turned on the TV to engage the little one while she called 911.

Within minutes, ambulances, police, and paramedics swarmed the area. As the EMTs placed Lissa on a stretcher, she moaned incoherently. She was in and out of consciousness, but breathing on her own. On their way to Grey Sloan, they radioed in.

Owen, having taken a nap most of the morning, had just returned to the floor and happened to be walking by when the radio sounded. He answered, "Grey Sloan, Chief Hunt. Whatcha got?"

"We're running lights and siren with a Jane Doe, probably mid-teens, tachycardic at 130, BP 80/40. Ischemic. Multiple cuts and bruises, in and out of consciousness. ETA 3 minutes."

"We'll be ready," Owen confirmed. He called out to an assistant, "Page Karev and Pierce. Set up Trauma One."

"What's up, Chief?" Jo asked as she ran in response to the radio alarm she'd heard. Owen summarized the case and asked her to join them at the bay.

The ambulance sped to the hospital while the police attempted to find out the identity of their young Jane Doe. The neighbor walked the police up to Larissa's house and everyone noticed the front door was wide open. A trail of blood from where Lissa passed out to the door was also evident. Police drew their guns and entered the home carefully, ensuring that the scene was clear. One officer immediately spotted Clarisse and radioed an ambulance to the scene. The EMTs slowly, deliberately and carefully placed Clarisse on a backboard and loaded her onto another ambulance. They radioed ahead that they were on their way in with a 33 year old woman with possible facial fractures, severe vaginal bleeding, and multiple bruises. She had a deep gash in one leg and appeared to be extremely weak.

Lissa's ambulance pulled up and backed in. Owen opened the doors so his team could unload their patient while he received the bullets from the EMT who handed him some paperwork, an EKG read out strip, "Teenage Jane Doe found passed out on a neighborhood street. Oxygen in the field and immediate attempt to control multiple bleeding sites." The team began running Lissa in as the EMT continued, "Shallow, rapid breathing. Two 16 gauge IV's started bilaterally, skin is clammy and cold, pain responsive to stimuli. BP has jumped twice – once to 103/65 and back to 80/40 for a few minutes, then down 70/39 and back to 80/40. Prolonged cap refill, multiple sites of swelling. Kid's in bad shape."

"Let's get blood type and CBC," Karev called out before announcing, "On my count, 1-2-3."

The medical team swarmed Lissa as Karev listened to Lissa's heart and reported, "Still tachycardic. Let's get those leads on her right away. Where the hell is Pierce?"

"Profuse bleeding from her jawline – looks like it's started and stopped a few times. Page Plastics?" Jo shared.

"Yeah," Owen nodded, still unaware he was working on Lissa. In a situation this emergent, studying someone's face wasn't his first priority. Besides, Wilson was already up there, "Wilson, how are the pupils?"

"Equal and reactive," Jo reported as Lissa blinked rapidly and conveyed sheer terror as she looked around, "She's awake! Shhhh…shhhh. I'm Dr. Wilson. You're at Grey Sloan Hospital. Can you speak? What's your name, sweetie?"

Groaning and attempting to keep her eyelids open, Lissa mumbled but could not be understood.

"It's ok…don't try to force it. You have amazing doctors surrounding you and working on you. I'm right here by your side," Jo reassured Lissa as she held her hand. "Chief, she not only has the facial lac, there's a black eye, bruising along the cheek, extreme tenderness, possible facial fractures and a significant hematoma on her forehead, dark bruising behind one ear."

"Let's page neuro then," Owen ordered as he reported, "No external bleeding along chest or abdomen. Multiple contusions of various colors. This kid's been beaten for a while." Owen gently grasped the patient's arms and bellowed, "Son of a bitch! Her arms are nothing but bruises from wrist to shoulder. I'd like to get my hands on the asshole who's been doing this."

"Ooo…ww..en," Amelia stated very slowly as she walked in. She walked up to him, shook her head at the patient's arm and patted Owen on the back, whispering, "Deep breath." Amelia looked at the team for a report, "Who paged me?"

"I did, Dr. Shepherd," Jo offered. Jo ran through her bullets as Amelia locked her gaze on Jo's face.

"Is she conscious?" Amelia inquired as she lifted eyelids to check pupils. Lissa lowered her eyebrows and squeezed Jo's hand, trying to speak. She coughed and moaned again, this time groaning, "Amma…"

Amelia found it peculiar that she'd just heard Lissa's name for her, but chalked it up to a patient having trouble speaking. She leaned over Lissa and analyzed her face. "Lissa? Honey, is that you?"

"She squeezed my hand," Jo reported.

Freezing, Owen looked at Amelia and commented, "Could just be coincidence. How's BP looking? Are we any steadier? Give me the basic updates, people." Staff began responding with BP, pulse ox, and other news.

Amelia, worried that she was right about the identity of the Jane Doe, leaned down to Lissa's ear, "If you're my Lissa, move your eyes toward me." Lissa was able to do so. "How many kids do I have? Can you squeeze Dr. Wilson's hand once for each one?"

"Six squeezes," Wilson reported.

"Lissa, look at me. Forget all this chaos, look me in the eye," Amelia studied the bloodied, swollen, bruised face. Simply looking at her, it was impossible to know for sure if the patient was Lissa.

"Shepherd, let's worry about identity later. Tell me what you need in terms of neuro before I start planning other needs," Karev barked.

"I need a head CT – let's do upper body, Pierce will want that. I need some down time with the patient once the frenzy calms so I can check out these hematomas more thoroughly. Pupils are responding and reactive. Equal. She's becoming more responsive. We're on the right track," Amelia reported.

"You heard her, let's get a CT stat," Karev ordered. "Wilson, stay with her." Jo nodded.

While Lissa was undergoing a CT, another ambulance called in, "Grey Sloan, we're running lights. 33 year old woman. Obvious miscarriage with profuse bleeding, passing clots, IV and O2 in place, conscious. We're three-five minutes out. Patient's worried about her daughter. Teen, beat up badly, not sure which hospital she was transported to."

"We have a teen Jane Doe who arrived 45-60 minutes ago. Badly bruised, multiple hematomas, black eye, large gash along jawline, found on a neighborhood street," April reported.

"That's our girl. Almost 17. Larissa Howe: Hotel, Oscar, Whiskey, Echo. Mom's Clarisse Howe."

"We'll be ready for her and I'll let the trauma team know the ID," April confirmed as she requested an urgent page for OB.

Owen, Amelia and Pierce were conferring on the case when April burst into Trauma One. She announced, "We have an ID. Jane Doe's mother Clarisse is on her way in. Patient's name is Larissa Howe, 16." April ran out to the bay to receive Clarisse.

Amelia pursed her lips, "I'm recusing. I'll page Derek. Maggie, she's practically our daughter." Throwing off her trauma gown and slamming it into the bin, Amelia leaned her forehead against the cool tile wall of the room and took in deep breaths.

Walking up to hold Amelia, Owen informed her, "I'm calling Nolan." He leaned his head against his wife's head as they both took in deep breaths.

"I don't want him driving and knowing the news," Amelia stated as she sniffled and turned around to be chest to chest with Owen.

Owen put his hand over his mouth as he thought of options, "I'll send Patricia. You wanna walk up with me or stay down here?"

"I'll stay. I want to know Clarisse's status," Amelia said softly as she gave Owen a peck on the cheek and looked into his eyes with concern.

"They'll both be fine, Mia," Owen insisted.

Not wanting to wait for an elevator, Owen ran up the stairs to his office. He called Patricia in and explained the situation. She was more than happy to help. While she drove the short distance to the school, Owen called the school and explained that Patricia would be coming to get Nolan and Ryder due to a family emergency. He figured there was no way to pick up one and not the other and call it a family emergency. Besides, Nolan might find Ryder's company comforting. Owen knew Ry could rise to the occasion and be there emotionally for his brother.

When the boys each received notice that they were needed immediately in the school office, each of them wracked their brain attempting to determine what they'd done wrong. They met up in the hallway. As soon as Nolan saw Ry, he knew they weren't being called because they were in trouble. Something bad had happened. Nolan kept the information to himself as Ryder listed various hijinks to Nolan asking if any of them might have resulted in this trip to the office.

"Hi boys," Patricia greeted as she hugged both of them.

"What's wrong?" Nolan asked with the wisdom of experience.

"Your mom, dad and siblings are all fine. Your dad asked me to come down and pick you two up and bring you to the hospital. That's all I know," Patricia grinned with concern.

Within minutes, the eldest Hunt boys entered the Main Lobby and walked quickly toward Owen. After thanking Patricia, Owen pursed his lips and encouraged, "Let's… uh… let's go in the room over there."

Owen led them to an empty family consult room, sat down, and rested his forearms on his upper legs. "I don't know the whole story yet," Owen began as he glanced at both boys. Shifting his gaze to Nolan and grasping Nolan's knee, Owen continued, "Lissa and Clarisse are both here at the hospital. Both should be ok…"

Ryder interrupted, "Were they in a car accident?"

"No. I was in the room when Lissa was brought in. She appeared to be badly beaten. I haven't seen Clarisse yet," Owen spoke as calmly and factually as he was able.

"That f #$!ing son of a bitch! That a #$ole. Is he dead? Did police shoot him? Where the hell is Larry? He's in jail, right?" Nolan fumed. Ryder was completely perplexed, never having seen his brother so intensely on fire.

"Nolan, I know. That was my first thought too. Truth is, we don't know what happened yet," Owen pointed out. "Let me call down for a status report," Owen suggested as he walked to the phone on the other end of the room. For the brief minute that he was on the phone, Nolan provided Ryder with tip of the iceberg details.

"We can go down to the ER," Owen informed his son.

Arriving at the chaotic ER, Owen had the boys sit down in some side chairs while he determined details. Derek and Maggie were just beginning to review films and needed Lissa to themselves. Checking in on Clarisse, Owen found out she would be undergoing a surgery related to the miscarriage in a few hours. He sat next to her and spoke gently, learning details about the horrific day. Eager to know, Clarisse asked if Nolan knew what was happening. When he mentioned that Nolan was in the ER, Clarisse asked Owen to relay a message that she'd love to see him after surgery.

When Owen stepped out of the treatment room, Derek and Maggie approached him. "We have excellent news, but aren't sure who needs to know," Maggie explained. Owen took them to Clarisse where they shared that Larissa had no serious brain bleeds or heart issues. Three minor bleeds far too small for surgery were being watched. Lissa was weak and exhausted due to the pain, which Karev was working to manage. At this point, no surgeries appeared to be necessary. Given the extent of her bruising and the fact that she'd lost consciousness, they wanted to keep Larissa hospitalized for observation. Clarisse cried happy tears and advised Owen to pass the news on to Nolan. She also asked that Larissa be given an update about Clarisse – including the miscarriage – when possible. The police walked in as the medical team departed.

"How's her consciousness at this point?" Owen questioned as he and Derek headed over to the boys.

"Good, actually. She's still having trouble speaking. It could be that he pummeled her in the throat or that the voice loss is due to excessive screaming during the attack, but she has no neurological pathology to explain it.. She's able to communicate visually and by nodding her head. She clearly understands what's being said to her," Derek reported.

Owen shrugged, "Could be psychogenic dysphonia. The kid's been through a great deal."

"True," Derek nodded as he kneeled in front of his nephews and hugged them both. "Hey guys. Lissa is doing well. When she was first brought in, we didn't know it was Lissa and your mom worked on her. Your mom was amazing and thorough. She thought of details I wouldn't have," Derek lied to prop Amelia up to her kids and to reassure Nolan that Lissa had been in great hands from beginning to end. "She has no need for any surgery. Her brain and heart are fine. I'm watching three very minor bleeds just to be safe – they're equivalent to a tiny papercut. She's in pain, really tired, and very bruised. She's having trouble speaking. Last I heard, Dr. Karev was working on having her transported to a room. Shall we go see if she's still down here?" Derek looked at Nolan as he asked.

Nolan nodded as Owen gently put his hand on Ryder's shoulder to signal that only Nolan was going in. "She's very swollen – your parents didn't recognize her when she first arrived. Brace yourself. She looks rough," Derek advised.

"Hey, Larissa, I brought someone with me who wants to see you," Derek smiled as he walked up to Lissa and did a very brief exam. Motioning his head toward Lissa, Derek encouraged Nolan to join him. "Look who I found," Derek teased. He pulled up a chair for Nolan and stepped out of the room.

"Hi Shorty," Nolan grimaced as he saw Lissa. He leaned down and kissed her unharmed cheek. "I'm so, so sorry this happened to you." Nolan grasped Lissa's hand in his as he sat down.

Lissa smiled and whispered very quietly, "Wasn't you."

"I know. I'm still devastated. How's your pain? 8?" Nolan guessed. Lissa motioned her head upward. "10?" She nodded. Although he didn't know all the medical nuances, Nolan knew the names of common pain meds. He stood up and looked at the bags running into Lissa's IV. "They've got you on some good dope. You should start to feel better soon," he smiled.

Attempting to whisper again, Lissa barely shared, "Tired. You stay?"

"I'll stay with you until my dad insists I go home," Nolan promised with a grin as he continued holding her hand. Lissa closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21 - More Later

**Chapter 21 – More Later**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 16½, Ryder 12½, Olivia 9½**

 **Annabelle 4½, Victoria 4½, Lucas 3**

 **Monday, October 19**

Larry, panicked and flustered when Clarisse fell and appeared to be unconscious, jumped into his truck and began driving. He drove without any destination or plan. His breath was shallow and rapid as he attempted to figure out what to do next. Slicking his greasy hair back, he worried about his wife and unborn child. However, truth be told, Larry worried more about what might happen to him.

Once out of town, Larry stopped at a rest area and splashed some water on his face. When he looked in the mirror, he realized blood was on his arms, hands, and shirt. He hoped that the other men in the restroom didn't notice, but, of course, they did. A college student, stunned by Larry's appearance, acted as if he didn't see the blood on the abuser. One truck driver bumped into Larry as if by accident and grumbled, "Sorry…buddy."

The student stepped out of the bathroom and ran to his nearby car. Locking his doors immediately, he drove out of the rest area and took the next exit five miles up the road. From there, he called 911 and explained what he'd just seen. The dispatcher mentioned they had received two other calls about the same situation already. She asked for details and the student provided the make and model of Larry's truck as well as a basic description of Larry's appearance. Police were dispatched to the area and an APB was issued on Larry and his truck.

Meanwhile, at the ER, police questioned Clarisse.

"Ma'am, we'd like to ask you a few questions. I'm Officer Tone and this is Officer Simon," the female officer shared.

"I'm fairly tired and weak, Officers. There's nothing really to say anyway," Clarisse responded vacantly.

Officer Tone pulled up a chair next to Clarisse and gently insisted, "Clarisse…we'd like to hear what happened. You and your daughter were significantly harmed. Do you know who did this to you?"

Clarisse locked eyes with the officer and lied, "I just fell down the stairs and woke up here. I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Clarisse, you're safe here. We're posting an officer at your door and outside your daughter's door. Somebody has been hurting you. Is it your husband?" Officer Simon pushed.

Rolling over on her side, Clarisse closed her eyes and avoided the question. The officers glanced at one another. Tone concluded the questioning and planned to send a social worker in. Perhaps Clarisse would soften her resistance with someone else.

The officers stepped out of the room and asked to confer with the Chief of Surgery, not knowing Owen's personal connection to the situation. Owen ushered them into an empty treatment room where the three of them spoke.

"The mom is not budging an inch," Tone shared. "I'd like to send a social worker in to speak with her. Can you arrange that, Chief Hunt?"

"Sure," Owen nodded seriously. "That's no problem. Social services has already been called for the daughter."

"The daughter. We'd like to see her," Officer Simon requested.

"I'll need to check on her. She wasn't speaking earlier. My son is with her now…I should explain. The daughter is my son's girlfriend. I'm familiar with the family," Owen disclosed.

"Where was your son when this occurred, Chief Hunt?" Simon questioned.

"My son? At school. Are you insinuating that…" Owen huffed.

Officer Tone moved her hand from a stop position toward her leg, "We're not insinuating anything, Chief. We're gathering facts. What can you tell us about the family?"

"Clarisse met and married Larry a few months ago. I assume they married because she was pregnant with his baby, but I don't know that for sure," Owen began. "Lissa, the daughter, has been losing weight and been down lately. My wife and I were both beginning to wonder if she was facing some sort of challenge. She'd gotten a black eye and her story didn't match the bruises. She seemed to be having peculiar accidents…my hunch is that Larry is to blame."

"This Larry fellow, what do you know about him?" Officer Simon inquired.

Shrugging, Owen admitted, "Not much, really. He's rough around the edges. Contractor of some sort."

"Thanks, Chief," Tone concluded. "Could we see the daughter? Even if she isn't speaking, we'd like to introduce ourselves."

Owen led the officers up to Larissa's room. She was sleeping and Nolan's head rested on the bed as he held her hand and sat in a bedside chair. Ryder was lounging on the sofa in the room, playing a game on his phone. When Owen and the officers entered the room, Nolan peeked an eye open.

Slowly lifting his head, Nolan offered with a sleepy and hoarse voice, "Hey, Dad."

"Nolan, Officers Simon and Tone would like to introduce themselves and ask Larissa a few questions," Owen stated. "Officers, these are my sons, Nolan and Ryder."

"Liss," Nolan softly rubbed Lissa's shoulder, "Lissy…hey, babe, there are some officers here to see you."

Blinking her eyes slowly and heavily, the edge of Lissa's mouth curled upward in a weak smile as she looked over at the officers. She nodded and closed her eyes for a few moments, before squeezing Nolan's hand and glancing his way, saying, "Stay, please."

"Of course," Nolan grinned softly as he gently stroked a spot of Lissa's hair that seemed unharmed.

As Owen and Ryder stepped into the hallway, Owen advised the officers, "Let's keep it brief. There will be time for more questions later."

"Larissa, I'm Officer Tone. I know you're hurting and tired, but I'd like to ask a few questions," the officer explained. Lissa nodded and the cop continued, "Larissa, do you know who did this to you?"

"Larry," Lissa responded weakly.

"Your step-father?" Tone confirmed. Lissa nodded. "And did Larry harm your mother, too?"

"Yes," Lissa whispered as she squeezed Nolan's hand.

"Can you tell us more. What started the situation?" Officer Simon interjected.

"Too long a story," Lissa, obviously tired, responded.

"Larry's beaten you and your mom before?" Tone wondered aloud.

"Yes," Larissa confirmed before closing her eyes.

Owen stepped back in the room and professionally urged the officers to cease their questioning. "Her heart rate is increasing the longer you're here," he explained. "You'll need to step out."

Lissa caught eyes with Tone and whispered, "More later, ok?" Tone smiled and left her card with Nolan.

As Owen, Tone and Simon stepped out, Simon pointed out that social services needed to step in and arrange a temporary custody situation for Larissa. Given Clarisse's denial and her own hospitalization, Lissa needed to be under the care of someone else. Owen asked what that process entailed and volunteered to fulfill the role. The officers deferred his questions to social services.

Back near Central Washington, Larry was spotted by a patrol car who had heard the APB. Unsure if Larry was armed, the officers called for backup. When Larry was finally pulled over, a total of six officers were involved. Larry was returned to King County and taken in for questioning regarding Clarisse and Larissa. The entire drive, Larry blubbered about his wife. He wanted to know if she and the baby were going to be fine. Without once mentioning Larissa, Larry spouted on and on about how Clarisse's fall was an accident.

Once he arrived at the county jail for questioning, Larry found himself under tremendous pressure to turn himself in. After further discussion, Larry asked for a lawyer. To the officers' dismay, the questioning had to cease until a lawyer could be appointed for him. However, Larry could still be held in jail without bail until he was arraigned. The district attorney became involved and started to put together multiple charges for domestic abuse and child abuse as well as murder of the baby. 


	22. Chapter 22 - New Routines

**Chapter 22 – New Routines**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 16½, Ryder 12½, Olivia 9½**

 **Annabelle 4½, Victoria 4½, Lucas 3**

 **November 2**

While still in the hospital, Larissa was assigned to a social services case worker named Jeanie. Owen had worked with Jeanie on previous cases at the hospital. Once he explained his connection, Owen requested temporary guardianship of Larissa. Clarisse, given her denial of Larry's involvement in the abuse, was temporarily considered unfit pending investigation. Larissa had no desire to see her mother anyway. After Clarisse had slapped her and convinced her to return to the duplex the day that Larry severely beat them, Larissa could no longer imagine entrusting her safety to her mother. After asking Larissa about whether that arrangement would be acceptable for her, Jeanie was able to provisionally place her with the Shepherd-Hunts.

Immediately after Larry was taken into custody, Jeanie arranged for a restraining order that mandated Larry keep his distance from Larissa. She wanted the order in place in case Larry was released on bail. Jeanie had highly encouraged Clarisse to seek an order as well, but, instead, Clarisse shared her intention to bail Larry out and resume sharing a home with him.

Since the event, much of Amelia and Owen's time had been spent focused upon Lissa's medical, emotional and legal needs. Meeting with social services, lawyers, and therapists were a daily routine.

"I am so grateful for you," Amelia stated as she stared dreamily at Owen while they sat at the breakfast table alone. "The last two weeks…they've been an exhausting excursion, huh?"

Glancing quickly into Amelia's eyes, Owen chuckled, "Good word choices." The process of being granted temporary guardianship of Larissa had been bureaucratic and time consuming. Without a doubt, Owen and Amelia were determined to see it through; however, the process was far from smooth.

"I wouldn't change anything, but taking care of Lissa and trying to keep the other six sane has been exhausting," Amelia admitted.

Owen laughed, "And ourselves, right? Taking care of ourselves…doesn't that fit in somewhere?" Standing up to clear his dishes, Owen leaned over and kissed his wife repeatedly. He mumbled seductively, "It's still early and the kids aren't up…"

"And…" Amelia giggled.

"How about if we sneak back up to bed for a few minutes? A little massage, some kissing, maybe some caressing," Owen offered as he practiced each suggestion. "We need some self-care," he smiled.

"Some each other care?" Amelia purred as she raised her eyebrows and began heading up the stairs.

Owen, bursting with anticipation, followed Amelia up the stairs and into their bedroom. He closed the door with his foot then tore off his clothes and rushed to the bed. The kissing began as both Owen and Amelia worked to take her dress off. She flung her shoes off and smiled widely as her arms swung around Owen's shoulders and drew him close. The pressures of the last few weeks began to lessen as the couple made love and reconnected. Having a few moments with one another was a welcome and rare respite.

As the couple held one another and whispered their love, the pitter patter of kids' feet began to emerge in the hallway.

"Crap. Did you lock the door?" Amelia whispered.

Owen laughed, knowing he did not and that they were now in a bit of a bind, and admitted, "No, I didn't." He kissed Amelia's forehead and suggested, "Should I?"

"Can you? Without someone bursting in?" Amelia held back a giggle.

With a shrug, Owen declared, "It's worth a try."

Completely naked, Owen walked over to the door just as it began to open. He was behind it as Lucas, wearing footie pajamas, came toddling in with his thumb in his mouth and puppy in his hands, "Mama?"

"Good morning, Lucas," Amelia sighed as she motioned to Owen to run to the bathroom while she hugged their little boy.

"I no feel good," Lucas whined.

Amelia felt his head. She looked at his face, which seemed a little pale, and asked, "What's wrong, baby?"

"My culls huht," he explained.

Amelia smiled, "Your curls hurt?"

Thumb in mouth and puppy blanky along his cheek, Lucas nodded as he crawled into the center of the bed and added, "I need snuggles."

Owen came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He held another towel and dried off his hair. With a chipper voice, Owen exclaimed, "Good morning, Luke."

Lucas covered his ear with his hand and buried his face between Amelia's body and arm, responding with a crabby groan.

Confused, Owen lowered his brow and inquired, "What's up with him?"

"His curls hurt," Amelia smiled as she shared.

"Hmmm," Owen grumbled with fatherly doubt. "I guess I'll go rouse the troops while you tend to that."

After throwing on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, Owen began knocking on doors up and down the hallway. At their varying and predictable speeds, everyone but Lissa began dragging out of their rooms.

Knocking on the guest room door, Owen encouraged, "Larissa, time to get up for school. Let's get moving." Lissa mumbled something inaudible in response. Nolan, from down the hallway, attempted to take in what was happening. Olivia, pushing him away from the bathroom door, jolted his concentration away from his curious eavesdropping.

"Olivia, get out of my way, please," Nolan requested firmly as he gently pushed her away from the bathroom sink.

"I was in here first," Olivia whined.

"Only because you shoved me out of the way," Nolan growled. He picked her up and set her outside the bathroom before locking the door and starting a shower.

"Daaaaaddddddyyyyyyy, Nolan just moved me out of the bathroom!" Olivia howled.

Ryder, his hair pointing a hundred directions, yawned as he came out of his room and suggested, "Just go downstairs, Liv. Nobody will bug you there. Get over yourself."

"You get over YOURself," Olivia screamed at Ryder as Owen took in a deep breath from outside Lissa's door.

"Everyone get over themselves, please," Owen sighed. He returned to knocking on Lissa's door, "Larissa, let's get a move on."

"No," Lissa responded.

This time Owen was able to hear and understand her. He opened her door and stood impatiently in the doorway, "Why?"

Weeping, Lissa explained, "I just can't face everything today. It's too much."

Owen's eyebrows moved inward toward the bridge of his nose. He had become accustomed to teenaged sons. Teenaged daughters, on the other hand, were a new reality. The crying and the emotional ups and downs were a confusing reality for him.

"Ummm…well, I'll go get Amelia," Owen stated as he scratched his head. He walked back to the Master Bedroom. The twins were sitting on the bed as Amelia fixed Anna's hair and Anna attempted to fix Ria's hair. Lucas was asleep under the blankets. "Lissa tells me she just can't face everything today," Owen said blankly.

"So?" Amelia responded with a hair clip in her lips.

"What do I do?" Owen wondered.

Amelia used the clip on Anna's hair and looked at Owen as she giggled, "What?"

"I don't know what to do. She's in her room crying and all emotional," Owen explained as he raised his shoulders in the air.

"You go in there and give her a pep talk. Encourage her, put your arm around her and tell her everything will be ok," Amelia shared in a matter-of-fact tone. "By the way, I think Luke is sick. He's whiny and pulling at his ears. How are we going to manage all this today?"

"Where's Lynne?" Owen asked

"Off until after school," Amelia explained as she began working on Ria's hair. "And I've got a craniotomy at 9 and an aneurysm after that. I can't stay home."

"Neither can I, Amelia," Owen pouted. "I have a hospital to run."

"I'm not trying to fight, Owen, I'm trying to problem solve. Any ideas?" Amelia ventured.

With a big sigh, Owen stepped out of the room, "Let me go check on everyone else."

Breaking a cardinal rule, but at least leaving the door open, Nolan was sitting on Lissa's bed hugging her when Owen checked in. Holding her tight, Nolan whispered soothing encouragements in Lissa's ears and stroked her hair. When Lissa moved into the house, one clear cut rule was that neither one of them was allowed in the other one's bedroom under any circumstances. Seeing the scene, Owen cleared his throat loudly and grumbled, "Out, please."

Lissa looked up from Nolan's shoulder and pouted, "He's fine." She grabbed Nolan's shoulders to keep him with her.

"No, Larissa, he's not. You both know the rules. Nolan, go grab some breakfast. Liss, let's talk," Owen suggested as compassionately as he could manage. Nolan reluctantly stepped out, holding Lissa's hand as long as he could until their arms couldn't stretch further.

As disgust filled her face, Lissa growled, "I don't want to talk to you. I want to talk to Nolan." She flopped back onto the bed and threw the comforter over her head.

"I'm not having this argument with you, Larissa," Owen stated flatly.

"I'm not arguing, Dads. Just leave me alone," she screamed from her pillow.

"You need to get up and get ready for school," Owen offered in monotone.

"I'm not going," Larissa mumbled.

"Yes. Yes, you are," Owen sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the door frame.

Continuing to cry into her pillow, Larissa released pent up tears that were finally breaking free. She had been holding in and denying her feelings, so Dr. Wyatt had been encouraging her to find ways to let the tears flow. While the emotional release had been encouraged, its timing was far from ideal. Owen stepped away from the door again and walked back to the Master Bedroom. Amelia and the twins were no longer in the room and Lucas remained asleep in the bed.

Thinking he could at least be effective with Lucas, Owen picked him up and whispered, "Hey, buddy, it's time to get ready to go. Do you want to help Daddy pick out his clothes?" They walked to the closet and Lucas pointed at a particular tie and shirt, then heavily put his head on Owen's shoulder. Owen could hear the breakfast chaos downstairs and determined that everyone else had made their way to the table.

After getting dressed, Owen helped Lucas get dressed. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Amelia was right. Lucas was not himself and was likely sick. Nonetheless, Owen carried Lucas downstairs and began preparing some breakfast with his free hand.

"Where's Lissa?" Amelia asked between bites of fruit.

"She's refusing to go to school," Owen groaned.

Nolan began to stand up, but Owen calmly advised, "We've got this, Nolan." Looking over at his mom, Nolan sighed, put his hands on his hips, and stood stone still.

"Ryder? Olivia? Are you both ready?" Amelia inquired. Both nodded and Amelia continued, "Nolan, why don't you three get going? You don't want to be late." Turning to Owen, Amelia suggested, "Can you take the twins and Lucas to daycare?"

"Do you think he should go to daycare?" Owen wondered.

"I can't watch him, O. If you want to call Lynne or figure something else out, go for it. I'm heading upstairs," Amelia announced. When she reached Lissa's room, Amelia entered and declared with a firm tone, "Let's go, Larissa. Enough's enough."

"I'm not going anywhere," Larissa cried into her pillow.

"Why?" Amelia asked without emotion.

"I'm sick of people at school talking about me. I'm tired of people staring at me or telling me what they heard on the news. I hate all this attention. I just want to be home schooled," Lissa begged.

"That's not happening, my friend," Amelia smirked as she remained sitting silently on Lissa's bed. After some silence, Amelia continued, "Hiding may seem like the best option right now, but it's only going to complicate matters. I've been there. Isolating doesn't help."

Larissa looked up with puffy eyes and streaming tears, "It's all I want. I just want to be alone. Or alone with Nolan. I can't deal with people anymore."

"It's a balancing act, Larissa, and, unfortunately, it's something you have to deal with right now. It's not fair that you have to testify against Larry. It's supremely rotten that you couldn't return home to your everyday life, and I'm so sorry for all the pain you've been through. Holing up today and hiding from the talkers seems like a great option, but you're more resilient than that. You're able to hold you head high, Larissa. You can face the world with your quiet assurance and with Nolan by your side," Amelia encouraged with firm insistence.

Hugging her lower legs to her chest, Lissa shook her head and persisted, "It's too much. Too big. I'm just…done, Amma."

Amelia set her hand on Lissa's knee, stating, "Think of it this way – just get through today, ok? Just today. Don't worry about tomorrow. Don't worry about the social services details and meetings. Just get through today. That's all. No more. Just today."

Lissa dried her eyes as she sniffled. Amelia wrapped her in a giant hug and held her with love, whispering in Larissa's ear, "Just today."

Larissa sat up and nodded, whispering back, "Just today."


	23. Chapter 23 - The Fun in Dysfunctional

**Chapter 23 – The Fun in Dysfunctional**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 16½, Ryder 12½, Olivia 9½**

 **Annabelle 4½, Victoria 4½, Lucas 3**

 **Wednesday before Thanksgiving, November 25**

"Nolan? Ryder? Luke?" Amelia called out as she fretted. "You guys are all relocated to Lukie's room?"

"We're on it, Mom. Almost done. Ry needs to change the sheets on his bed and I have some clothes to move," Nolan responded.

"Olivia? How are you doing with your efforts?" Amelia inquired.

"Done. We're playing Barbies in the twinses room," Olivia shared as she whispered to Ria that she could only play with the Barbie whose hair had been cut.

"Lissa, are you sure you're ready for this crazy invasion of Shepherds?" Amelia asked as she popped her head in the guest room.

Laughing, Lissa responded, "I'm sure it will be great, Amma. Are you sure you don't want me to bunk up with Livs and the twins? I really wouldn't mind."

Walking into Lissa's room, as the guest room had become, Amelia sat down on the bed and looked Lissa directly in the eye. "Kiddo, you've been through enough. Besides, I want you to have a space to escape to if this all gets to be too much. Remember what Dr. Wyatt mentioned? It's important for you to have down time right now."

With a slight smile, Lissa nodded slowly, "I know. I just feel like I'm not doing my part by keeping my room. I could always go bunk on Lynne's couch too."

Patting Lissa's knee, Amelia insisted with a smile, "You'll stay right here. In _your_ room." Amelia was so relieved that the last of Larissa's bruises had finally faded and that the cut along her cheekbone was healing well. Jackson's work on Lissa's face was flawless. Internally, much healing still needed to take place. Little by little, Lissa was working her way out of her shell. With Dr. Wyatt's help, she had begun to eat with the family most nights and some mornings. School was still a struggle; nearly everyone knew what had happened and Lissa did not like being center stage. The large number of visitors over Thanksgiving would be an interesting test.

Amelia made her way into the hall and, for the umpteenth time, counted the number of open beds and rooms. "Ok…Nolan's room, double bed, for 2; Ryder's room, double bed, for 4; Livie's room, double bed, for 6. That's 3 rooms and 6 spots for 5 adults, and the playroom for all the kids. Derek gets Nancy and family. We get Kate and her hubs, Lizzy and her hubs, Mom, and all the kids…ok, phew."

Nolan patted Amelia's back reassuringly and teased, "You sound like you're playing cribbage but forgot the point values." Amelia playfully and lightly hit the back of Nolan's head as he lurched forward with great drama before turning around and threatening, "Don't forget I can pick you up, lady."

"You're rotten," Amelia smiled. "And darling. You're just like your dad – trying to make me laugh when I'm stressing out."

"Mom, please…you can say _anything_ to me, but don't tell me I sound like Dad. It makes you sound like Adam," Nolan growled and grumbled.

"Back to my drama, darling….our house is going to be bursting but I think we can do it. As long as we don't have Nancy, we're good," Amelia thought aloud.

"What's wrong with Aunt Nancy?" Nolan inquired.

"She's a bitch," Amelia shrugged with a half grin, "the oldest. Has to boss everyone around and always knows everything."

"Umm…the oldest? Thanks," Nolan griped sarcastically.

Amelia gritted her teeth and opened her lips wide, "Oops…sorry, honey." Owen and Derek drove onto the property honking the van and Enclave horns. The first airport shuttle included Liz's family, Kate's family and Carolyn. Anxiously, Amelia called out, "They're here. Everyone downstairs, please. Make me proud, be polite, no fighting for four days, right?"

Counting the herd as they bounded down the steps, Amelia noted Lucas hadn't run by. "Lucas?"

"I in da bafoom," Lucas hollered.

"Come downstairs when you're done, honey," Amelia requested.

"Ok, Mama. I comin' now," Lucas explained. He ran out of the bathroom without any clothes below his shirt and zoomed down the stairs half-naked before Amelia could catch him.

Just as Lucas reached the main floor, Owen opened the door and exclaimed, "We're here! And…Luke… you're not dressed…" Owen widened his eyes as he caught Amelia's glance. Amelia grimaced in response as she made it downstairs ten steps too late, sighing, "Mom…Katie…. Liz…Hi."

"Amelia…nice to see you're able to manage all six alone," Carolyn jested with her typical motherly tone. Rather than screaming in response, Amelia forced a grin and hugged her mom. Carolyn called out, "Lucas Owen, come hug your grandma and we'll go put some clothes on that naked tush."

"Hi," Lucas declared with an Owenesque grin. "I memember yo face from the puter. I know yo sound."

Carolyn knelt down and looked Lucas in the eye, "You, little boy, were teeny tiny last time I saw you. But, you're right, we talk on the phone and on the computer so we know each other. Now show me your room, Lucas."

"Nice outfit choice, Aims," Derek teased as he motioned to Lucas. "Any other fun surprises in store?"

Amelia beamed and leaned toward Derek, "Ha! Yes…you, my dear brother, get to host Nancy. That way, when you make the next airport run, you can just go directly home." Liz and Kate cackled.

"You're so thoughtful about my windshield time, Amy," Derek quipped.

As she strolled by Derek to hug Liz, Amelia mumbled, "I've got Mom. You get Nance." Kate patted Derek's head and pretended to console him, "Oh, poor Derek."

"What you're seeing here? This treatment? This explains any and all reasons that I'm messed up," Derek proclaimed to Owen.

"Ah, life as an only child…just look at all the fun I missed out on," Owen jested. "And I've gotta say, Shep, I'm not sure I've ever seen anyone touch your perfect hair." Owen grinned proudly about having joined the fun.

"Oh, we all like playing with Derek's fancy hair," Liz declared as she messed Derek's hair up with both of her hands and motioned for Amelia and Liz to join her. Amelia, as the youngest, only dared to join in because her older sisters were by her side.

Carrying Lucas and showering him with attention and kisses, Carolyn headed down the stairs and snapped at her daughters, "Really, ladies? We still feel the need to gang up on your brother?"

"We do, Mom," Liz laughed. "It's good for him."

"Now you all just leave poor Derek alone," Carolyn insisted with a shaking head of disbelief.

All three of his sisters joined in a chorus of "Oh, poor Derek," "Poor Mama's boy," "Oh, Derek!" Lucas, noticing all the laughter, pipped in as well, "Poe Uncoe Der-wick."

"Mom, you are like so much meaner than I _ever_ am," Ryder walked up, bumped Amelia's arm and declared.

Amelia responded by messing up Ryder's hair with both hands, "Well, but guess what? Grandma can't order me to stop if I'm bugging you, kiddo."

"Oh really, Amelia?" Carolyn joked as she winked and then wrapped Ryder in a huge bear hug. "What are you now, Ryder, almost a teenager, right? You are an amazingly handsome young man. Do all the girls chase you?"

Owen reached over and handed Carolyn a water, "Thirsty from the flight, ma'am?"

Carolyn quipped, "Thank you. You know, Owen, if you keep calling me 'ma'am,' I'm going to call you, 'Major.'" Owen smiled politely and stepped back into the kitchen.

Olivia dragged the twins with her to say hi to Carolyn, "Ummm…Gramma… we're here to say hi. Do you remember my sisters Annabelle and Victoria?"

"I do indeed, Olivia, and what lovely manners you have. How are you, you beautiful girl?" Carolyn praised.

Liz leaned over to her sisters and shared, "She never called me a beautiful girl…"

"Me either…" Amelia shook her head.

"Same here…" Kate declared.

"And twins who look nothing alike, how are you, lovelies?" Carolyn queried as the girls wrapped their grandma in a group hug. "Now where are Nolan and Lissa? I haven't said hello to them yet."

"Lovelies? I never heard that one either," Kate declared as Liz and Amelia both quipped, "Same."

Owen looked around curiously and responded, "Hmm…he was down here. I'm not sure where he is. Let me go check – he probably took his cousins to the play room."

"Play room, Living Room, Dining Room, Dining Nook, my children and their 1000 room houses. Derek, am I going to finally see your home this trip? You seem to keep me from it every time I'm in town," Carolyn prodded.

"Mom, I do not," Derek chuckled. "It's just how it's worked out. Yes, we'll make sure to have you out there. The kids would love to give you the tour, I'm sure."

"Ok, then," Carolyn nodded as she started walking toward Nolan who was coming around the corner and heading into the Dining Room. Lissa followed behind Nolan quietly. "Oh my goodness, look how ridiculously tall you are, Nolan!"

"Hi Gramma," Nolan mumbled with a grin.

Carolyn hugged Nolan and then put her arm gently around Lissa. "And you, my dear, how _are_ you?" Carolyn asked as she stroked Lissa's hair.

Quietly, Lissa shrugged and responded, "I'm ok. It's good to see you again."

"Nolan, where are you going to college? Have you decided yet?" Carolyn interrogated.

Nolan smiled, "I'm hoping for USC, but we'll see. I've also applied at Suffolk, Stanford, Harvard, Boston College, and University of Washington."

"Well if you chose one of those Boston schools, your grandma would be nearby to do your laundry and make sure you're eating well. It sounds like I have 3 chances," Carolyn patted Nolan's shoulder with a wink.

"Run, Nolan. Run like hell," Derek joked as he approached Carolyn. Grinning mischievously and kissing his mom's cheek, Derek explained, "I gotta go, Mom. Nancy's arriving in about 45 minutes then I'm taking her to my place. See you tomorrow?" Derek and Carolyn hugged and Derek said goodbye to the assembly of Shepherds.


	24. Chapter 24 - We All Fall Down

**Chapter 24 – We All Fall Down**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 3½**

 **March**

Owen and Amelia, now raising seven kids, had become adept at discovering pockets of time for and with one another. Occasionally, they'd make sure their shifts overlapped at the hospital so they could steal away to an on-call room or at least consume a meal together. In addition to Lynne's help and to the hospital daycare, Nolan and Lissa were sometimes called into action to babysit. Childcare options provided more opportunities for the formerly carefree couple to play and to simply be alone together.

Hiding in an out-of-the-way on-call room where the early afternoon sun peeked through the blinds, Owen smiled as his translucent blue eyes became lost in the sight of his amazing wife who was napping at his side. His mind wandered as he thought about their full-plate lives and the chaos of their cherished careers. Really, even with all the unpredictability and busy-ness, Owen couldn't imagine his life without Amelia, the kids, and the hospital. Thinking to himself, Owen pondered that if there was anything he would change, perhaps he'd wish for a way to add more time to a day. Other than that, life was superb in its fullness and frenzy.

Sensing Owen's gaze and feeling his warm breath glide over her shoulder, Amelia slowly blinked open her eyes and discovered Owen dreamily lost in thought. Sleepily, she grinned and shifted so she could run her hand through his hair. Whispering to her husband, Amelia let out a soft, "Hey."

Pulled out of his wandering reflections, Owen smiled broadly, "Hi, beautiful." As he brushed her hair behind her ear, Owen leaned down and kissed Amelia's forehead. As his kiss left her skin, Amelia stretched her neck and met his lips with hers. Their arms swept around each other's bodies and their hands explored the skin hidden beneath their scrubs.

Owen groaned with closed eyes and a sultry tone, "Again? Hmmm… All day…let's hideout all day long." Without a word, Amelia responded with a soft laugh as she ran her fingertips up and down Owen's back. Within minutes, dark blue scrub tops hit the floor as Owen and Amelia's mouths explored one another's bodies and chests. Hands reached down to begin pulling off pants that were then kicked off legs and flung away. Their hands routed around the other's body with surgical precision, gently and intentionally encountering each sensitive spot.

Thrusting deep inside his wife's body, Owen's strong, rhythmic movements caused Amelia to straighten her fingers and gasp with pleasure. Arching her back, she moaned with delight as she purred, "Oh…I love you..." Each moment, each touch offered connection that coupled them together. Her closed eyes rolled backward in surrender as she grabbed the sheet beneath her and tightened her fingers upon it, eeking out compressed, intense moans. Simultaneously, Owen's face tightened in anticipation as his eyes and eyebrows squeezed together tightly. He alternated between holding his breath and inhaling long, slow gusts of air before eventually collapsing beside Amelia with sounds of contentment.

With her head tucked on his shoulder and into his chest, Amelia stroked Owen's muscular body as she hummed with half-opened eyes. "All day," she whispered, "all day would be an absolute dream."

Her words were met with a gentle chuckle as Owen smirked and rested his cheek atop Amelia's head. "Agreed," he responded quietly. "Just to lie here beside you, have time to talk and laugh, time to hold each other…"

Slowly peeling herself away from Owen's body, Amelia stood up and began to gather scrubs. As Owen attempted to put on Amelia's scrub top, he quickly discovered his error, handed her the shirt and stated, "Yours."

Smiling, Amelia grasped the top and put it on. "You sure you don't want to borrow it? A little 80s aerobic look? You could be a trend setter."

"No thanks," Owen huffed with a grin. "I'll take my pants though. Might be a good idea to wear those down in the ER."

Shrugging, Amelia jutted out her lower lip and sighed, "If you insist. I think you'd look kind of cute with your rear end peeking out from under your scrub top."

"The Lucas look," Owen kidded. "I'll leave it to the 3 year old crowd." He wrapped his arms around his wife from behind and kissed her ear, whispering, "This was nice today. I'm glad it worked out for our schedules."

Fully re-dressed and placing a hair tie around her gathered hair, Amelia turned and smirked, "Me too." She gave Owen a peck on the cheek and reminded him, "Ria's appointment is in 45 minutes."

"Yep," Owen nodded as he stood and reached for his lab coat. "See you there."

As the minute hand made its way around the clock, the ER became increasingly frenzied. Owen attempted to keep track of the time as he provided assessments and delegated surgeries. Believing he had time for one last patient, Owen ran to the bay to meet the incoming ambulance. This particular situation, a person who had fallen from a 3rd story window, would consume the rest of his afternoon. Honing in on the needs of his patient, Owen forgot about the clock and about Ria's appointment until he had a brief moment to glance and note the time. "Wilson, you're in on this one," Owen declared, "before you scrub in, please make sure someone notifies my wife that I'll be home by dinnertime."

Meanwhile, Amelia and Ria attended the appointment with the orthopedist. Increasingly over the last 4 months, Ria's ankle had become rigid and tight. Her flexibility was growing more and more limited, causing her to rely on her crutches and wheelchair to a larger degree. Hoping to analyze the muscular changes and consider possible brace adjustments, the team had recently gathered together to review impressions and alternatives. Ria's appointment began with an attempt to recast her latest brace, but her foot refused to cooperate. As the PT assisted and attempted to work on the muscles so the recast could occur, Ria became increasingly frustrated with her growing limitations and weakness. By the time Amelia and Victoria sat down with the orthopedist, both were tired and ready for a nap.

"Hi Victoria," the orthopedist offered enthusiastically as she approached the 5 year old and shook her hand.

Ria smiled in response and asked, "Do we get to see x-rays today?"

"X-rays, an ultrasound and different braces. We'll be busy," the doctor shared with happy energy. Turning to Amelia, but glancing at Ria to keep her engaged, the doctor went on to share that Ria's hips were even and working well with one another, her quadriceps scored a 4/5 on strength and her gait analysis showed pleasing results. "Our concern, however," the doctor continued, "has to do with the continuing stiffness of the ankle. We've tried a couple different brace adjustments but don't seem to be discovering a fix. I want to stay at a foot-ankle only brace since Ria's knees are doing so well."

"Are there other or more exercises we can be doing at home to help the ankle muscles?" Amelia asked.

The doctor grimaced, "We've tried just about everything, Amelia. Surgery may be worth considering."

"I'm not sure we're there yet," Amelia frowned.

"Let's chat as if it's an option," the doctor suggested, surprised by Amelia's resistance. "A small cut in the muscle here," she continued as she pointed at a spot on an x-ray, "would greatly help change the position of the ankle. With assistive braces, the joint could be held in a better position and flexibility could increase dramatically in a short amount of time."

With a straight and serious expression, Amelia retorted, "What if the muscle is improperly nicked or the cut is too wide?"

"Those would be complications we would seek to avoid," the doctor answered in medspeak.

"Irreparable damage, right?" Amelia questioned with raised eyebrows and pursed lips.

The doctor nodded, "But complications like that are extremely rare. Foot, ankle and knee surgeries in kids with spina bifida are among the most common procedures. This is a well-practiced, well-tested surgery with positive results."

Amelia bore her eyes into the doctor's face and pressed, "Give me a percentage. What's the complication percentage on the surgery you're suggesting? What's the positive outcome percentage?"

Wishing Owen was present to smooth the conversation, the doctor took in a slow breath and explained, "Complications on this particular procedure are very low, less than 1%. Positive outcome? Probably about 75%. About a quarter of patients who undergo this procedure see little if any changes."

Amelia folded her arms and stared at her colleague, "We're not at that point. I'd like to give increased PT and other non-surgical interventions more time before moving to this option."

Reluctantly, the doctor nodded and suggested, "Talk it over with Owen. Dig up your own research if you like or stop by and borrow some of my resources anytime." Pausing and still surprised, the doctor looked down at her notes as if she was referencing information. Actually, she was giving herself a few moments to gather herself. She then continued, "I'm concerned about the pressure sores we're seeing as well. What I'd like to suggest is that Ria stay off her foot for a week to give the largest sore time to heal. Next week, we can regather, see how the sores are doing and then readjust the brace for a better fit. That will make this week a bit of a challenge, but…"

Amelia interjected, "That'll be fine. We can manage." Internally, Amelia was flustered and panicked. She couldn't wait to step out of the room and take her little girl with her. Her respected and valued colleague had hit the Mama Bear nerve unintentionally and was now a threat more than an ally. Intellectually, Amelia knew her reactions were coming from a flight-fight-freeze response in her brainstem. Without a doubt, she knew her colleague remained a gifted and wise doctor. However, in that particular moment, Amelia could not excuse herself quickly enough. The idea of having her cub cut into was not sitting well.

Standing up and forcing a smirk, Amelia extended her hand and stated, "Thank you for the information. If you'll excuse me, I have three kiddos to shuttle home before returning for an evening surgery. Owen and I will be in touch after we've had an opportunity to talk." Amelia picked Ria up and encouraged her to say goodbye as she carried her cub out the door.

Shortly thereafter, Amelia and the littles returned home. Amelia walked in the door with Victoria on her hip, Lucas six steps ahead of her, and Anna dawdling behind. Lynne was in the kitchen preparing a salad for dinner and caught Amelia's eye with a knowing grin.

"Lynne…what do you know?" Amelia slowly mused with a twinkle in her eye and curiosity in her smile.

"Take a look at the mail," Lynne suggested with a grin as she approached Amelia and took Victoria into her arms. Kissing the little girl, Lynne asked, "What's wrong, Ria? You're tired, aren't you?"

As Amelia pawed through the mail, she answered Lynne's question to Ria with tired concern, "The new brace is nothing but trouble. They tried to recast it today, but her foot wasn't cooperating. She kept falling in therapy. We need to work on that ankle, and I need to talk to Owen about it."

Lynne swayed back and forth as she kissed Ria's head. "Let's go over to the couch, darling," Lynne suggested to the little fighter who seldom became hopeless or forlorn about her disabilities.

"We'll need to get the wheelchair back out," Amelia shared absent-mindedly before squealing when she saw the envelopes from Harvard and Suffolk. "Lynne! Lynne!"

"I know," Lynne smiled broadly. "It's been difficult to let them sit there all day." Walking over to the closet, Lynne removed the wheelchair and steered it toward Ria with a disappointed frown.

Digging her cell out of her purse, Amelia typed out a text to Owen, _Two college letters arrived. Harvard. Suffolk._

 _And?_ Owen typed back almost immediately.

 _Nolan's not home yet. Not sure,_ Amelia typed as she contemplated the last half year.

 _Five months had passed since Lissa came to live with the Shepherd-Hunts. Court appearances, home visits from social services, and meetings with lawyers consumed a great deal of time as the previous year had drawn to a close. Now, after all the efforts and with her agreement, Lissa was entrusted to Owen and Amelia's care until her 18_ _th_ _birthday._

 _For the most part, routines and expectations had become clearer and the transition of adding another person to the household had calmed. Even so, everyone faced adjustments. What once was novel and quaint to Lissa – a house full of noise and children – was now more widely understood as an impediment to the privacy she had always known as an only child. At times, Lissa's wings felt as if they'd been clipped because Owen and Amelia's rules were firmer when it came to curfews, studying, heading to the mall, or riding public transportation. While Owen's adjustment seemed to be limited to sorting out his confusion about raising a teenage girl, Amelia found the shift from confidante and trusted adult mentor to mom to be lonely and trying._

 _For Nolan, the constant presence of his longtime girlfriend seemed like a dream come true in the beginning. Soon, he learned that primping for someone when you live together is a complicated matter and that space from one's girlfriend was worthwhile sometimes. Further, sharing space and chores like siblings provided its share of challenges. For the youngest kids, having Lissa in the house constantly was a wonderful reality. Ryder and Olivia were unconcerned for the most part, although Ryder appreciated having a new person to imitate and occasionally irritate._

As Amelia hit 'send' to respond to Owen, Lissa entered the house with frustration flowing from deep inside. She yelled, "Nolan! I don't want to hear it. That's so easy for you to say. You're brilliant. I'm sorry it's not so easy for me. I'm not as smart as the great Nolan Hunt." She stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to her room.

Just behind her, Nolan followed, retorting, "Larissa, I didn't say you're not smart. I said I'm willing to help you with it. Why does that piss you off? I'm offering to help, dammit."

"It's like they're siblings _and_ dating," Amelia mused sarcastically to Lynne before beckoning to Nolan, "Language, sir." She turned to Ryder and Olivia who came trailing in behind the drama. "What's up with the Bickersons?"

"She flunked a Chem test even though she studied hard. Nolan made the mistake of saying he aced the same test last year. They fought all the way home," Ryder groaned.

Olivia interjected with dramatic hand gestures, "She cried, they fought, Nolan yelled and growled, she cried. Ooooohhhhhh…it was ridiculous." Olivia continued toward Ria to hug her sister.

Anna pulled on Amelia's shirt, "Mama, Nolan said bad words."

"Yep," Amelia offered flatly, "He did. What should I do about it, Annabelle?"

"He needs a super long time out," Anna declared.

Lucas ran up to join in the brainstorming, "He needs to clean the whole, whole, whole yard and go to bed early."

"I think he just needs a hug," Ria called out from the couch.

"Nolan?" Amelia called out.

"Not. Now. Mom," Nolan hollered down angrily.

"Nolan Charles," Amelia sung sweetly and loudly, "you have mail."

Running down the stairs, Nolan asked eagerly, "From?"

"Harvard and Suffolk," Amelia shared. "Do you want to wait until we're all together at dinner or…" Amelia began to ask as Nolan grabbed the envelopes and took a deep breath before ripping them open. "Umm…don't you want Lissa with you when you open these?"

Sneering with frustration, Nolan grumbled. "Not really."

Lissa came storming down the stairs, announcing sharply, "I'm going for a walk."

"No, you're not," Amelia called back.

"Why not?!" Lissa screamed.

"How'd you do on your Chem test?" Amelia asked flatly.

"How _dare_ you, Nolan," Lissa growled.

Nolan's eyebrows gathered toward the bridge of his nose as he stated, "I didn't say a word."

Folding her arms and looking directly at Amelia, she snapped, "I flunked, ok? Flunked. Yes, I studied. I tried. I bombed. Fine. I'll be in my room."

Lissa began to stomp up the stairs as Nolan calmly uttered, "Umm…Liss?"

"What?" Lissa snapped, on the verge of tears.

Nolan handed Lissa the letters, with the Harvard notification on top. Lissa, not knowing what he was handing her, grabbed the papers and looked at them.

"Are you ok with this?" Lissa asked as she held up the Harvard letter that stated he was on the waiting list.

Nolan shrugged, "What can I do about it? It's only the first one and I didn't really want to go there anyway. Check out Suffolk."

Lissa smiled as she read Suffolk's acceptance letter and hugged Nolan, "Congratulations, Nole."

"Yeah, it's my second choice. Great location. Excellent school," Nolan summarized.

"So?" Amelia inquired. Lissa, remembering she was in the middle of a snit, handed Amelia the letters and walked upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Nolan called to Lissa.

"I'm in trouble, remember? For being stupid?" Lissa snapped. Nolan rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"What's with her?" Ryder asked as he shook his head and bit into an apple.

"She's hormonal," Nolan grumbled.

"And stupid, apparently," Ryder added dryly.

Amelia pursed her lips, trying not to laugh, "Ryder…"

"Her words, Mom. Her words. That's all I'm saying," Ryder shrugged as he headed to the porch and flopped into a lounge chair.

Throughout the afternoon, Amelia studied a patient's case. Due to peculiar OR availability, her surgery had been bumped to 7pm that evening. She'd be up most of the night removing a tumor, then spending the night in an on call room as she waited for her patient to regain consciousness. If she was lucky, Owen would find a way to arrive at the hospital early in the morning and they'd be able to spend some time together. While Amelia studied at the dining room table, the kids completed their homework beside her. Lynne cared for the little ones while the lower level of the house was as quiet as a library.

Lissa, refusing to come down or to discuss her Chem test, remained in her room. Since the event with Larry, Lissa's ups and downs were part of the family's reality. Nobody, even Lissa, enjoyed the emotional upheavals and downward spirals, but they were a reality for a young woman attempting to sort out a life that had taken a tailspin in more than one way. Whereas the Shepherd-Hunt kids were accustomed to fairly immediate consequences, Lissa's challenges were usually not addressed until she, Owen, and/or Amelia had a chance to gather themselves. Sometimes matters were not handled until Lissa's next therapy session. In Dr. Wyatt's presence, Owen, Amelia and Lissa would argue, make peace, and struggle together as they attempted to navigate their shared lives.

Owen arrived at home at 5:30, happy to enter into a seemingly peaceful atmosphere. "Hey, everyone!" he offered with enthusiasm as the dogs ran up to greet him. He immediately noticed that Ria was in her wheelchair. With verbal hesitation and a warm tone of voice, he walked toward his daughter and greeted her, "Hey, Victoria, how's my girl?"

"My ankle isn't working," Ria shared sadly. "The brace still hurt today." Owen kneeled down and smiled softly as he looked in Ria's eyes and brushed her hair behind her ear. He kissed her cheeks and hugged her, whispering, "Daddy will find out what's going on. We'll figure it all out." Picking her up out of her wheelchair, Owen kept Ria on his hip as he made the rounds and greeted everyone else.

"Where's Larissa?" Owen inquired as he sampled the dinner that had not yet made its way to the table.

"Long story," Nolan groaned.

"She flunked a test and thinks her life is over," Olivia stated with a matter-of-fact tone.

Ryder laughed at Olivia's report. He flapped his hand over his forehead as if imitating Scarlett O'Hara and added in a high pitched, breathy voice, "And Nolan doesn't understand how hard it is for her. He's so brilliant and she's so…so…stupid." Nolan threw a wadded up piece of paper at his brother as he attempted not to burst out laughing at Ryder's imitation of Lissa.

Approaching his wife, Owen leaned down and kissed Amelia as he apologized, "I'm sorry I missed the appointment. I was pulled into a pretty complicated MVA surgery."

He grasped his hands around Amelia's arms and squeezed as she stood up and reminded him with a playful grin, "I need to get to the hospital. Some crazy Chief scheduled my surgery for 7pm. I've left the Lissa test situation for you and we need to catch up with each other about PT news. She's 24/7 wheelchair for a week because of sores." Amelia kissed Ria, still balanced on Owen's hip, and reminded her, "We're going to work everything out, Ree, right?" Victoria smiled and nodded as she hugged her Mama.

Lynne handed Amelia a dinner to go and encouraged the kids to all go wash their hands. She looked at Owen and asked, "Is Lissa joining us?"

Looking directly at Lynne with exasperation, Owen responded, "I don't know. I just got home. Your thoughts?"

"I'll go up and talk to her once everyone has begun eating," Lynne promised.

Once everyone was settled and chatting about their day, Lynne walked upstairs and knocked on Lissa's door. When there was no answer, Lynne tried again and called out Lissa's name. Her call was met with silence. Slowly, Lynne opened the door to find Lissa asleep on her balcony all wrapped up in blankets she'd pulled off her bed.


	25. Chapter 25 - Approval

**Chapter 25 – Approval**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 3½**

 **March – the morning after Chapter 24**

"Mia…" Owen whispered as he made his way into the tiny 8th floor on call room. Amelia was deeply asleep and did not flinch at the sound of Owen's voice. Her mouth was open and the blankets were knotted around her legs. One arm was drifting off the side of the bed and hanging toward the floor. Owen was certain that Amelia had been exhausted when her head hit the pillow; she hadn't bothered to remove her scrub cap before falling into bed.

Lightly nudging her shoulder, Owen repeated his whisper, "Mia…hey. It's morning."

"Huh?" Amelia groaned without moving.

Owen chuckled as he squeezed alongside his wife on the bed. He pulled off her scrub cap and brushed her hair away from her face with his fingers. Nuzzling her cheek with his unshaven face, he spoke softly, "I made it over. Lynne's got the kids."

"Ok," Amelia responded, again without moving.

Rolling his eyes and leaning his head to the side with disappointment, Owen stood up. He knew Amelia needed sleep more than he needed sex. Bending down, Owen untangled the blanket and gently placed it over Amelia's hibernating body.

Reaching into his pocket, Owen grabbed a scrip pad and wrote a fake prescription, leaving it on Amelia's pillow. _1-2 hr nap b.i.d. . exhaustion XXOO._ Basically: _Take one-two hour nap twice daily as desired due to exhaustion, hugs and kisses._

After stepping out of the room quietly and slowly closing the door, Owen decided he'd invite himself on resident pre-rounds. Having the Chief of Surgery unexpectedly show up was potentially intimidating for the residents, but it provided an opportunity for Owen to watch how each resident interacted with their patients and students. He found it fascinating that residents consistently assumed he was there to assess their medical knowledge and the patient's status, when, in fact, he was there to review the residents' demeanor and interpersonal abilities.

Owen turned the corner and entered the plastics area of the hospital. Hearing Wilson's chipper voice, he walked toward it and stood in the doorway to listen.

"This reconstruction will use which procedure?" Wilson asked her group of interns.

One eager female student caught Jo's eye and began, "A TRAM procedure. A portion of the abdomen between the umbilicus and the pubis will be harvested and transplanted to make a new breast."

"And TRAM stands for? And includes?" Jo inquired as she selected a male intern to respond.

"Transverse rectus abdominis myocutaneous. TRAMs include the skin, minor muscles, and connective tissues," he responded.

"and adipose tissues," Jo responded as she caught Owen's eye and corrected the male intern respectfully.

The patient interjected with a lame medical joke they'd all heard before, "And here, I thought a tram took me from point A to point B."

Jo giggled softly, humoring the patient just enough to be convincing, and asked her, "Do you have any questions for us, Sylvia?"

"None at all, Dr. Wilson," Sylvia smiled. "Let's get this show on the road."

Smiling, Jo motioned her head toward the clock and pointed out, "It looks like we're down to less than an hour." The patient, suddenly misty eyed, grasped Jo's hand and thanked her.

On the way to their next patient, a burn victim, Jo asked the interns why a patient would opt for a TRAM procedure and how a TRAM affected surgical planning.

Another intern, a male, made the mistake of snorting to a friend, "It's all her own goods and all the fat in the torso can go up to the chest. It's a win-win."

Jo stopped walking and stared at the intern. Owen, about ten steps behind, also stopped and waited for Jo's response. "Dr. Lago, would you like to try that again? Or do you prefer practicing medicine with 8th grade locker room language?"

"Sorry, Ma'am…umm," the young doctor stumbled, "I… I apologize. The TRAM involves advanced microsurgery and can weaken the abdominal wall. Mesh can be used to stave off potential hernias. Patients sometimes prefer the procedure because one's own tissue is used and an abdominoplasty is part of the process, thus enhancing another area besides the reconstructed breast."

Impressed but not about to show it, Jo tapped her pen on her leg and looked up to her left. After letting the intern squirm, she turned around without response and led her group into the next room. Owen wanted to applaud, but chose to move on to Edwards' rounds instead.

Edwards was explaining a tumor to her interns as Owen approached. "This may be the only tumor of its type you will see in your entire medical training. Neurofibromas – who can provide a basic summary?"

After Stephanie selected him, a male intern began, "Tumor of the nerve fibers. Two genetic diseases. NF-1, NF-2. This tumor, an NF-2, lies on the hearing nerve. NF-2s can also be found on the spinal nerve root, spinal cord or brain."

"Right, the tumors can be meningiomas, schwannomas and ependymomas," Stephanie corrected gently using medical terms. "And these genetic diseases present themselves in very different ways..." Stephanie continued speaking as Owen lost himself in his thoughts. He imagined Amelia's tiny hands delicately and deliberately extricating the tumor from the patient's nerve. His work, Owen believed, was worthwhile and its own challenge; however, compared to the intricate planning and analysis involved in Amelia's work, his surgeries looked like kindergarten art experiments. As his mind drifted, Amelia approached the group and stood about three steps behind Owen without alerting him to her presence.

As Stephanie concluded her summary, she invited Owen into the conversation. Surprised but willing, Owen reached for an iPad to see the chart and sputtered ever so slightly, "What is the incidence of NF-2 tumors?" He pointed to an intern who promptly raised her hand.

The intern, thrilled to be called upon by the Chief of Surgery, shared, "1 in 35,000-40,000 people worldwide."

"Yes. Great. Let me press you a bit, Doctor…?" Owen nodded with a grimace as he looked at the intern with anticipation, waiting for her to tell him her name.

"Janet, sir. Janet Stound," she smiled nervously. The butterflies in her stomach nearly made her giggle. This was her first interaction with the Chief, and the exchange was simultaneously exciting and daunting. His attractive and commanding presence only enhanced her anxiety.

"Dr. Stound, let me press you. With an occurrence of 1 in every 35-40,000 people worldwide, why would a surgeon, a neurologist, or any doctor for that matter, even consider the possibility of neurofibromatosis when the patient's only symptoms are hearing loss and ringing in the ears?"

Unsure of the answer, Stound's heart pounded in her chest. She paused for a split second before venturing an educated guess. Once she began, words flowed out of her mouth that surprised her, "In this case, Dr. Hunt, the patient is 19 and experienced sudden hearing loss rather than progressive loss over decades. Regardless of a physician's hunches, an MRI would be one step in a multi-step diagnostic effort. The patient's MRI showed bilateral vestibular schwannomas which can signal NF-2. As the patient's doctor, I wouldn't set out specifically considering or looking for NF-2. Instead, I would explore and analyze the patient's presenting symptoms and seek to build toward a diagnosis that fit the patient and situation."

Handing the iPad chart back to the intern who had lent it to him, Owen grinned and made eye contact with Dr. Stound, "Excellent, Dr. Stound. Absolutely outstanding. Edwards, nice work with your interns."

"Pardon me, Dr. Hunt, quiz time is over," Amelia called out as she made herself visible and approached the doorway. The interns all took in a breath and stood a little straighter. Glancing at Amelia with a sly grin, Owen stepped over to allow her to enter the room.

Amelia continued as she began a brief neuro exam and flashed a light in the patient's eyes, "Johnson, what are the patient's latest vitals?"

"Umm…ma'am?" Johnson fumbled, having no idea.

"Rounds aren't just about regurgitating the diagnostic details you've memorized from notecards, people. Right now, we're treating _this_ patient not some textbook flowchart with odds and symptom check lists. The question of the hour at this moment is: why is our patient still asleep? Anyone?" Amelia snapped.

Nobody responded and all attempted to avoid eye contact with Amelia. She continued, "No ideas? All righty, then. I'll stay here and work on that while you go review the patient in 24-B."

When Amelia had entered the room, Owen decided to lean against the wall outside the patient's room and wait to see his wife. As the interns filtered out of the room, Owen tried to remain silent as he heard the interns grumble about how Amelia intimidated them. As one intern patted Janet's back and another gave her a high five, a female intern offered, "Dr. Janet Stoud, we are buying you a drink across the street tonight to celebrate your kick ass answer to the Chief of Surgery."

Unable to resist, Owen stood up and greeted the group from behind, "Ladies…nice work in there."

"Uhh…thank you, Chief," one of them managed to bumble.

From inside the room, Amelia called, "Are you having fun at the expense of my interns? That precocious look on your face is giving you away, Chief Hunt."

"Giving me away to a colleague or to my wife?" Owen grinned mischievously.

"Ha," Amelia paused and looked up at Owen. "Who would you rather it be?"

Owen raised his eyebrows and responded with a flirty glance, "Hmm…" He walked over and grasped Amelia's hand as they both studied at the patient. After standing side by side for a few minutes in silence, Owen nudged, "You were in here by his side all night, weren't you?"

"What makes you say that?" Amelia inquired.

"That fatigued look on your face is giving you away," he grinned. "Breakfast? My treat?"

"Someone needs to stay in here with him," Amelia explained.

Owen grabbed his phone and called Edwards, "Could you send Stoud down here to keep an eye on the patient?"

"Why'd you pick her? Think she's cute?" Amelia teased as she nudged Owen's arm.

With a surprised blow of air, Owen shook his head and insisted, "No. I don't know any of the others' names."

"Likely story," Amelia grinned. "I'll meet you downstairs?"

"Let me handle the baton passing. Go on down and find us a table," Owen encouraged as he patted Amelia's shoulder and motioned his head toward the door.

As Amelia stepped away, Dr. Stoud stepped in nervously, "Dr. Edwards said you wanted to see me?"

"I need you to stay in here and monitor vitals. If you note any movements or have any concerns, page me or Dr. Shepherd," Owen explained.

Owen made his way to the cafeteria and grabbed a cup of coffee. After scanning the room in search of Amelia, he spotted her chatting with Derek. He appeared to be on his way out, pointed toward the door and standing as Amelia sat. When Owen noted that she had nothing in front of her, Owen poured another cup of coffee and prepared a plate for her.

He walked over and set the tray down in front of Amelia, quietly encouraging, "Eat something, Mia." Owen grabbed his coffee and greeted Derek. The two chatted about their schedules for the day and exchanged their typical lines about how they really needed to set up a time to play golf. When Derek excused himself, Owen sat down and smiled at Amelia.

"You really are incredibly marvelous," Owen declared.

She took a bite of toast and began to speak with a mouthful, "What makes you say that?"

"Your exquisite table manners," Owen laughed as Amelia playfully shoved him and smiled.

Swallowing the bite that had filled her mouth, Amelia grinned, "Really…why are you telling me I'm marvelous?"

"Because you are," Owen responded with starry eyes. "I was listening to Edwards describe the surgery you did last night and I stood in the patient's room in awe. You amaze me. I admire you. The intricacy of your work…it really hit me this morning. It's so precise, so delicate."

Gazing at Owen with a warm grin, Amelia responded, "Wow. Thanks, O. You're not so bad yourself, you know?"

"Nah…I slap things together and send the patient on to the specialists," Owen countered.

"Give me a break," Amelia retorted with an eye roll. "Anyway…we need to catch up."

"What's on your mind?" Owen inquired as he helped himself to some melon on Amelia's plate.

Amelia shared the details of Victoria's appointment the previous day and expressed her concerns about the possible surgery. Relieving her fears, Owen agreed that surgical interventions were premature. Jotting himself a note and sticking it in his lab coat pocket, he promised to connect with the doctor and find out more about Ria's ankle.

Continuing with a summary of Nolan's college admissions letters, Amelia mused reluctantly about where he might go. Together, the couple shared their angst and anticipatory sadness about Nolan leaving home and heading to school. "And where there's Nolan…" Amelia began.

Owen sighed and leaned back in his chair as he folded his arms, "…there's Lissa."

"Yep," Amelia nodded. "How did you end up dealing with her Chemistry situation last night?"

"I… well, Lynne went up to check on her while we were eating. She'd pulled her blankets off her bed and was asleep on the balcony. I figured she'd be easier to deal with if she was well-rested so I waited for her to wake up," Owen explained.

"And?" Amelia questioned. "Please don't tell me she slept through the night and you haven't spoken to her yet."

"No. We talked. Or, rather, I talked. She snarled. Cried. Pouted. Fun times," Owen smiled as he swiped another piece of melon.

Amelia shook her head and wondered, "Are you going to give me details or just elude to the emotional highpoints?"

"I tried to talk to her about why she thought she flunked the test and her response was because she's stupid. I tried again, encouraging her and mentioning that I'd seen her studying. She sighed that she doesn't know why she even bothers to study because she's too dumb to understand Chem anyway. I tried suggesting a few possibilities and asked if she froze during the test or if her answers were off from the correct line – you know, putting the answer for question 1 on line 2 and for question 2 on line 3 and so forth. Neither of those resonated. After listening to her determination to avoid analyzing why she failed the test, I folded my arms and stared for a second before stating that she needs to learn and master the material regardless of what's holding her back. Then we had to go through the whole screaming and crying speech about 'you hate having me here, you only have me here because of Nolan. I'll bet you wish I would just move back home."

"What did you say to that?" Amelia inquired as she leaned forward with curiosity.

"Actually, I took in a deep breath, put my hand on her shoulder, looked her in the eye and said, "Larissa, you _are_ home," Owen recounted.

"Wow…you're good, Owen. Nice," Amelia nodded with wonder.

Shrugging, Owen confirmed, "Well, she is. Our home is her home. There you go. Simple."

"You're such a man," Amelia mused.

Owen glanced at Amelia with a perplexed expression, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Amelia laughed, "It just is. You see it so simply and I understand how you arrived there. To Larissa, this last year is anything but simple. Her mom, the only steady and trusted adult she's known her whole life, basically betrayed her by staying with Larry. She not only lost her mom and her home, she lost her greatest fan, her strongest ally, the one person in this world that she always, always thought she could count on no matter what. Then she moved in with us, which seemed so great to everyone in the moment, and suddenly we're not really Dads and Amma, we're Mom and Dad. We're no longer Nolan's parents, we're her parents. We have different rules and expectations than she's ever known, she no longer has the same freedoms she used to enjoy. She's far more concerned about garnering our approval. Even though we all love each other and everything is working out relatively well, the volume of adjustment is tremendous. The kid has had a crappy year."

"Now I feel like an ass," Owen sighed as he slumped in his chair.

"Why?" Amelia inquired.

"Because I told her she was grounded until she could pull her Chem grade up to a C, that I'm hiring a tutor to work with her and that, if I'm working, she'll come to the hospital after school instead of going home," Owen detailed.

"Why the hospital thing?" Amelia asked.

"Because she doesn't need to be hanging out with Nolan when she should be working on Chem," Owen explained.

"Oh, I get it. Does Nolan know all this?" Amelia wondered.

"I didn't have a chance to run it by him for approval," Owen joked.

"He's going to be really pissed," Amelia predicted.

"Why? This isn't about him. She's the one who's grounded," Owen pointed out.

Amelia reminded Owen, "There's a big dance at the end of next week, remember? They've been planning on going. If she's grounded, who's he going to take? Olivia?"

Owen burst out in laughter, "That'd be funny. Or maybe he could take his mom."

"He'd love that idea. Try that one on him and let me know how it goes," Amelia kidded. She grasped Owen's hand and looked at him as she praised his efforts, "You did a great job, Dad. I would have let her drop the damn class, but you did well," Amelia offered.

" _Can_ she drop the class?" Owen asked.

"I think so. It's pretty early in the term. Here's my line of thought: She wants to be an elementary school teacher. AP Chemistry is not going to make or break her career," Amelia shrugged.

"I guess I'll check into that option," Owen promised.


	26. Chapter 26 - Discomfort

**Chapter 26 - Discomfort**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 3½**

 **April 2**

"Are you sure about taking the bus?" Nolan confirmed before leaving the school parking lot.

Lissa smiled reassuringly, "Nolan, I've been taking the bus by myself since I was 12. Really, I'll be fine."

Nolan grimaced, "Babe…I'm not worried about you navigating the transit system. How are you going to maneuver your way around Mom and Dad if they find out?"

Dropping her chin toward her chest and peering out from under her lowered brows, Lissa offered a half-laugh, "Are you serious?"

Having leaned against the car during the exchange, Ryder looked at his watch and interjected, "He is. Totally serious. It's mostly Dad – he's the one who would flip out. So decide, Lissa, because we gotta get to soccer."

"Go," Lissa insisted with a smile. "I'll take the bus and handle Dads." She stroked Nolan's arms with her hands and whispered, "I don't want you to have to run laps because your girl needed a ride somewhere. Go. Really. I'll see you tonight at home."

Nolan leaned down and kissed her, insisting, "I'd rather run laps than see you get in trouble, but I'll go."

"I'd rather not run laps," Ryder grumbled with a wink. "Sorry, Lissa."

"Get the hell outta here you two," Lissa laughed as she shook her head and began walking toward the bus stop. Travelling by bus from the school to the hospital was simple. After riding downtown, Lissa would walk less than a block to catch another bus that would take her to Grey Sloan. She'd arrive a bit later than usual, but figured that Owen would be busy and not notice. Often, she'd start homework in Owen's office or in a conference room and not even see Owen until she'd been at the hospital for an hour or two. Nolan's angst seemed silly to her. Once she boarded the bus, she didn't give her method of transportation another thought.

Meanwhile, Amelia's astrocytoma surgery was in need of another set of hands. Edwards had been ordered to stay home because she had exceeded the hours per week limitation placed on residents. Meredith and Derek were both home ill, and Dr. Nelson was handling an aneurysm. Amelia glanced up to the gallery and motioned to Owen, "Dr. Hunt, could you come join me please?"

Owen blinked rapidly and leaned back in his chair with surprise, "Umm…sure. I'll be right down to scrub." He'd been in the gallery taking a break before Lissa arrived. Her tutor was down with the same bug the Shepherd-Greys had, so Owen was going to fill the role for the afternoon. His goal was to review some paperwork in between prompting and coaching Lissa. Although he was able to remove Lissa from Chem, Owen decided to continue with the tutor and with monitoring Lissa's workload. Her 'lie in bed, play music, do homework and text' patterns unnerved him, and Owen was determined to teach her better study habits. Lissa was equally determined to resist Owen's study methods, and Amelia had dedicated herself to staying out of the issue.

After gowning and gloving, Owen entered the OR and approached the field, "What can I do, Mia?"

"You'll need magnifiers. I'm working on an anaplastic astrocytoma – think of it like an octopus that's invaded the patient's brain. Not only do the tentacles worm their way into the brain tissue, they also tend to suction onto the tissue. There are more tentacles than I anticipated. If both of us attack these little suckers, more of the tumor can be extricated. The less remaining tumor, the less radiation and chemo the patient will face," Amelia detailed without looking up and without pausing her tumor removal efforts.

"Mia, I can't maneuver in such a small field. This level of intricacy is beyond my skill," Owen admitted.

"Aww, c'mon, Dr. Humble," Amelia attempted to coax as she asked the nurse for curved scissors.

Owen frowned, "Seriously. I can suction, retract, or monitor readings, but I don't trust myself to mine for tumor strands. I can try to find someone who can be more help if you like."

"Show me the tray of silicone retractors, please," Amelia ordered. The nurse immediately put the tray in front of Amelia. "Owen, if I place these, can you hold them? That would be tremendously helpful."

"Sure," Owen agreed reluctantly, not appreciating Amelia's subtle insistence that he assist.

With lightning speed, Amelia manipulated the shape of three retractors and placed them accordingly, "There. Those need to stay right where they are."

Owen, feeling like he was back in residency and rotating into an unfamiliar field, sighed as quietly as possible before grasping the instruments. Gently, Amelia removed his hand from one and encouraged, "Try this angle. It's less tiring." She rubbed her gloved thumb along the top of his hand as she continued and explained, "With those retractors in place, I'll be able to work on this stubborn branch. If you sense at all that you're cramping or going to shift, warn me so I can remove the dissectors."

Standing stone still, Owen observed Amelia's work. Her ability to hyper-focus on the tiniest twine-sized strand of tumor was stunning. "Round dissector, please," she requested, followed by, "Blunt 90 degree hook. Make sure it's blunt – I'm not ready to cut, just prying." Amelia's scrub nurse worked as precisely as Amelia. Their synergy was impressive.

When Lissa arrived at the hospital, Owen's office was locked and Patricia was not at her desk. The nearby conference room was occupied by a group of doctors, leaving Larissa without her regular options. She walked to a nearby nurses' station hoping they would know Owen's location. When the assistant at the desk had no idea, Lissa texted Owen, _here. Office locked. Conf rm in use. Patricia not here. Now what?_

When Owen's phone sounded, he asked the nurse to read the text and requested she type, _You're late. Come to gallery and study there. Know where it is?_

 _I'll ask. On my way,_ Larissa responded as she grumbled expletives under her breath. Since she was just around the corner, Larissa appeared in the gallery within a minute. As she looked down into the OR, Larissa was entranced by what she saw. The nurse who had shown her to the gallery turned on the speaker and buzzed down to let Owen know Lissa was there. She left the speaker on and explained to Larissa that she'd be able to hear the conversation in the OR.

"I'm going to remove the retractor you're holding with your right thumb and index finger. The other two need to stay in place," Amelia explained. With slow and deliberate motion, Amelia slid the retractor away and anxiously ordered, "Forceps and sharp 90 degree hook. Now. Yesterday. In my hand, now."

With finesse, Amelia pinched the tentacle and carefully pulled to assess how difficult it would be to remove. Unexpectedly, it slid out smoothly and completely. As it did so, Amelia attempted to hand the hook back to the nurse. When the nurse's hand didn't readily appear, Amelia tossed the instrument onto the floor behind her.

"Make sure this makes it to pathology as its own sample," Amelia requested. "Never in my career has a tentacle pulled out so smoothly."

"Yes, Doctor," the nurse responded.

"Nice work, Shepherd," Owen expressed with joy.

Without acknowledging Owen's kind words, Amelia thought aloud, "Let's attempt the tentacle at 2 o'clock on the screen. I was going to leave that for last, but it showed up on the scans like the one we just removed. Prep the area and make sure the retractor tray is restocked, please." She stepped back as the nurse gently removed the retractors Owen had been holding. Twisting and stretching her neck, Amelia made fists and then stretched her fingers multiple times. She called up to Larissa, "How's the homework going, Liss?"

"I haven't started," Larissa admitted. "I've been watching you operate."

"Plenty of opportunities for that another time. What needs to be done by tomorrow?" Owen inquired as he stretched his arms in front of him and asked for some water.

Embarrassed to be harped on by both Owen and Amelia in front of everyone who was in the OR, Larissa sighed. She opened her planner and detailed, "Two chapters to read for English, a worksheet for US History that I can do in the car with my eyes closed, ten more statistics problems, vocab to memorize for Spanish, nothing in Health, Choir or Art."

"What about for AP Seminar?" Owen asked as the nurse put his micro-glasses back on his head. Amelia was already requesting instruments and bending the tiny retractors that Owen would soon be holding.

"Long story," Larissa responded. "Can we talk about that when you're done in there? There's plenty of other work to keep me busy."

Owen looked toward the gallery and caught Lissa's eye. Even though he was wearing a mask, Lissa knew he was frowning. She thought to herself, _He assumes I'm trying to get out of working on my research paper when I was planning on asking for his advice about how to narrow down my sub-topics. I'm ready to scream. Why does he jump to the worst assumptions?_ "Start on Statistics and go from there," Owen groaned.

"Why don't you let her read or make her own choice about the order? It's not like there's a table up there that would make it easier to work on math," Amelia mumbled under her breath to Owen.

"Because I don't want Nolan doing her work for her," Owen whispered. "He over-coaches when she asks for his help."

"Someday she's going to have to decide upon her own priorities, Owen. Now's the time for her to practice and learn from her mistakes," Amelia pushed. The OR nurses caught each other's eyes. They disliked the rare occasions with the two doctors operated side by side because conversation consistently turned to Owen and Amelia's bantering about child-rearing.

Owen huffed, "She can read before going to sleep."

"Retract more firmly on the left, please. Pull that tissue ever so slightly back," Amelia instructed her husband. "Now if I could slide deeper into that space to grab that little bugger…" Amelia quipped to herself before asking the nurse, "Do we have a small spatula on hand? No larger than 1 mm." The nurse handed the tool to Amelia who then slid the end toward a tentacle.

"BP's rising, Dr. Shepherd," the anesthesiologist noted. "Heart rate too."

"Rising but within normal range or rising beyond comfort levels?" Amelia inquired as she continued her efforts.

"180/90. 127," the other doctor shared.

"Dammit," Amelia yelled as she removed the instrument. The patient's BP and heartrate immediately descended toward normal levels. After a 30 second break, Amelia shared, "Let's try again with a thin dissector. This time, have the forceps and dull hook ready in case I ask for either." As she slid the thin needle-like instrument into the area, Amelia held her breath.

"125/80. 100," the anesthesiologist reported.

"Hunt, ease your grip 50% on the lower retractor. I'm going to remove it momentarily, but don't let go yet," Amelia instructed. Lissa, completely unable to concentrate on homework, was once again entranced by the surgical efforts.

"Hook! Hook!" Amelia called out as she spotted the tentacle. With precision, she was able to capture the tissue and ordered firmly, "Let go of the lower retractor. Forceps." As she began to carefully tug on the tentacle, she experienced resistance. "This one is hooked inside. Damn," she observed as she shook her head. "Spatula again, sharp edged." As she attempted to slide the spatula in, alarms sounded again.

"140/90. 119 and rising," the anesthesiologist conveyed.

"F !#," Amelia growled. "Removing tools. O, you can let go of the retractors. Let's close. Those numbers can't keep swinging."

"You removed at least 75% of the astrocytoma, Amelia. That's impressive work," Owen emphasized.

"I wanted 90," Amelia snapped as she began the tedious process of internal stitches. "Are there any residents who could assist with the sutures?" she called out to nobody in particular.

"Why don't I scrub out and see who's available," Owen gently suggested.

"Thank you," Amelia stated flatly. "I need some water, please." A nurse held up a water bottle.

A few minutes later, Dr. Nelson entered the OR and volunteered to close for Amelia. He praised her ability to remove 75% of the tumor. Since he would be staying at the hospital all evening to monitor his own patient, he promised to observe Amelia's patient so she could go home.

When Amelia entered the scrub area, Owen was waiting for her and leaning against a wall. "Thanks for your help in there," Amelia stated with a smile as she began to scrub.

"Don't ever do that to me again, Mia," Owen grumbled.

"What?" she asked without looking at her husband.

Owen leaned against the sinks so his face could be close to hers, "I was out of my comfort zone. I stated the field was too intricate, but you backed me into a corner so I'd stay."

"I didn't think you were that worried about it," Amelia explained with a puzzled expression and grimace. "I apologize, Owen."

"Nobody needs to see the Chief of Surgery being taught how to properly hold a retractor," Owen stewed.

"Is that what this is about? My showing you a better angle so your hand wouldn't cramp?" she chuckled. "Did I wound your ego? What's up, Owen? What's this really about?"

Still leaning on the sink and close to her face, Owen mumbled, "I don't know, Amelia. I don't know. I'm just pissed." He stood up and snapped, "I'll go get the twins and Lucas and take the Enclave home."

"What about Liss?" Amelia asked.

"Can you bring her home? I'm not in the mood for drama," Owen snapped.

Shrugging, Amelia pulled off her scrub cap and smirked, "Sure. Is it really fair to assume she's going to give you trouble? That seems a bit presumptuous."

"I'll see you at home," Owen stated as he turned and left the room.

Thinking to herself, Amelia wondered, _What the hell was that all about?_ Amelia grabbed her phone and sent a text to Lissa, _On my way up to you._


	27. Chapter 27 - Work Hard, Play Hard

**Chapter 27 – Work Hard, Play Hard**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 3½**

 **April 2**

"Hey kiddo," Amelia quipped with a grin as she entered the gallery.

"Hi, Amma," Larissa smiled and joked, "I thought Dads was taking me home. You drew the short straw, huh?"

Amelia approached Lissa and wrapped her arms around her, "I don't ever want to hear you say that. You're a delight, not a burden. I _get_ to be with you." Amelia stepped back and placed her hands on Lissa's shoulders, "Okay?"

"Okay," Lissa confirmed with a slight and uncomfortable giggle.

"What do you say we hang out here for a while?" Amelia proposed. Knowing Owen was in a foul mood, the last place Amelia wanted to go was home.

"That'd be great," Lissa beamed as she imagined quiet moments without preschoolers and the chaos of a crowd.

As they walked to Amelia's office, Lissa felt that the moment to share her growing angst had arrived. For months, her discomfort with some of the changes in her life had increased. Over the previous few months, Nolan had noticed hints of resentment and impatience popping up randomly. The transition and Lissa's tendency to bottle up her problems was wearing her down. With love, Nolan had basically insisted that Lissa speak to either Owen or Amelia so they could address her concerns.

"Amma…can we sit down somewhere and just talk? I have some… I don't know what to call them… some frustrations… no, no, that's not it… a few problems… or maybe challenges. Yeah, challenges. I have some challenges I really need to bring up," Lissa disclosed with distress.

Amelia knew that Lissa was seldom one to bring up any sort of complaint. In fact, Lissa was tremendously tolerant, accommodating, and patient ninety percent of the time. Sometimes Amelia worried that those strengths were also Lissa's weaknesses because Lissa's opinion and voice didn't seem to carry very high priority within Lissa herself. Lissa's ways were so drastically different from the once rebellious, overly candid, party focused, and teenaged Amelia. Even so, the connection between Amma and daughter was deep and replete with mutual understanding.

Surprised but wanting to appear amenable and responsive to Lissa's request, Amelia tried not to sputter as she replied, "Absolutely. Where should we go? The cafeteria? My office? A coffee shop? I'm game for anywhere."

"Maybe…umm…well, maybe," Lissa began nervously, "somewhere private where we won't be interrupted?"

"Sure," Amelia replied with slight hesitation, "How about a park?"

"Yeah, one by the water would be fantastic," Lissa agreed.

"Give me about twenty minutes to change, jot a couple notes, and check voicemail. Then we can be on our way," Amelia explained. She stopped short of suggesting Lissa do her homework during that time. Out of pure curiosity, Amelia wanted to discover what Lissa would do to fill the time. As Amelia puttered around her office, Lissa pulled the novel for English out of her backpack and began to read.

Awhile later, the two sat in the Boxster facing the lake. The windows were partially down and a soft breeze carried in the songs of the birds. "So…" Amelia began as she turned off the radio and turned in her seat to better face Lissa. Their blue eyes met and conveyed the concern they were both feeling.

Lissa smiled uncomfortably and looked down at her knees, "Yeah… I…I don't know how to start."

"Hmmm…how about by naming the general topic. What's going on in your head that's weighing so heavily on your heart?" Amelia inquired with direct compassion.

Continuing to look down, Lissa revealed, "I'm having a hard time."

Thinking to herself that Lissa's latest words offered no clarification whatsoever, Amelia came up with other words to repeat her question, "A hard time…with Nolan? School? Living in our crazy zoo?"

With butterflies taking over her stomach and tears glistening in her eyes, Lissa took in deep breath and admitted, "I'm not even sure why I'm about the cry."

Amelia shrugged and reassured her, "That's ok. Cry if you need to, talk when you can. I'm not in any hurry. And, Lissa…it's me. It's just you and me talking. I hope you know you can tell me anything." Deep down, Amelia fearfully braced herself for the possibility that Lissa was pregnant.

"I know," Lissa mumbled. With a slightly shaky voice, she continued, "It's kind of with everything…or most everything. Some stuff is great. Nolan and I, we're great. Most of the time, being part of a big family is really wonderful."

"Mmm Hmm," Amelia confirmed. "What's hard? What's heavy for you?"

Tears began to fall, out of concern about hurting Amelia's feelings and out of some deeply buried fear of countering someone with authority. Nonetheless, Lissa continued to disclose her troubles, "Amma…all the rules at home are too much for me. I'm a good kid who hasn't had a lot of rules. Even without many boundaries, I've made good choices."

"You're completely right, Larissa," Amelia responded before leaving room for more disclosure.

"And it's tough when I feel like my time is managed for me and that most of my decisions are made by Dads…and sometimes by you or Lynne," she continued. "I no longer have much of a social life besides Nolan. Arranging to spend time with my friends seems like a major hassle and going to the mall is an even bigger deal to you guys. I used to go there a few times a week. Now I feel like school and hanging out at home with everyone makes up my whole existence."

Amelia looked down at the car's console, experiencing mixed feelings about what she'd just heard. In a sense, her parenting style was respectfully being called into question. Some truths that Amelia sensed were problematic were now named and needed to be addressed. Softly and hoping the answer was no, Amelia asked, "Anything else?"

"I've never been a straight A student like Nolan and I've always been ok with that. I've always worked hard, but I've never exhausted myself trying to be perfect. I want to be a teacher in a nice little neighborhood school and pour my heart and energy into my family. All these damn AP classes suck the freaking life out of me. It's not like I'm going to study at a top tier college. Dads expects too much from me. I want to have some fun, especially while Nolan's still here. Pretty soon, he'll move to college and I won't be able to see him as often as I do now. I don't even know how often I _will_ see him," Lissa opened up. As an afterthought, she added, "When Nolan's gone, I really won't have a life."

"That's a lot to keep bottled up, Lis," Amelia stated gently.

Upon hearing Amelia name that truth, Lissa burst into sobs. Barely understandable, Lissa admitted, "And even though I hate her and am so mad at her…even though I absolutely do not want to see her, I miss my mom."

Amelia's shoulders sagged as she let out a breath and slowly closed her eyes. Softly, she sighed, "Oh, Liss. I'll bet you do, sweetie." Clarisse had been granted supervised visitation when Owen and Amelia assumed guardianship. At Owen and Amelia's suggestion and with the judge's approval, Clarisse was welcome to come visit Larissa every Sunday afternoon from 1pm-5pm. Without fail, Clarisse arrived promptly at 1pm and stayed until 5pm each week. In each instance, Larissa refused to see or speak to her. Patiently, Clarisse sat in the same spot on the sofa each visit and looked out at the water hoping Larissa would change her mind. Lissa's caseworker had suggested to Owen and Amelia that they avoid parenting on the issue. Instead, the caseworker and Lissa spoke about it one-on-one.

"And then there's stupid stuff. Stupid stuff that's important, like learning to drive and having a job," Lissa concluded. Except for the birds' songs flowing in from the trees, the car was silent for a few minutes.

"Do you think you can share all this with Owen?" Amelia wondered aloud. "I'd be right there by your side."

Sputtering, Lissa exclaimed, "No…even if I could, he wouldn't understand."

"I think he'd listen and really try to help. Lis, he has such a huge heart and cares so much about you," Amelia retorted.

Lissa hunched, "I dunno. Maybe I don't know how to have a Dad."

"Sweetheart, that's no problem. Owen has no idea how to have a teenaged daughter," Amelia pointed out with a chuckle.

Amelia pursed her lips and threw an arm around Lissa, "Let's take a few days to think about this and consider the best way to bring it up with him. In the meantime, I'll nudge him to soften up a little. How's that sound?"

Barely audible, Lissa whispered, "Thanks, Amma."

Amelia and Lissa embraced, holding one another for a few minutes. As Lissa began to pull away, Amelia kissed Lissa's head and reminded her, "I love you, pretty girl."

"I love you too, Amma," Lissa shared softly.

While Amelia and Lissa were chatting at the lakeshore, the rest of the family arrived home with plenty of time before dinner. Nolan was hosing mud off the truck as rain sprinkled from the sky. Ryder sat nearby keeping his brother company. The two, like all the other guys who had driven to practice, had parked on the side of the soccer field. When an unexpected deluge fell from the clouds, the field turned to mud. With a few handfuls of teenaged boys all pulling out of the muddy parking lot at the same time, a mud war began and everyone's car became caked.

Owen drove up and grumbled when he saw the truck, "Oh…c'mon." Before pulling into the garage, he powered down the window and griped, "What's this all about?"

Nolan and Ryder, both laughing and talking over one another, tried to share the hilarity of the post-practice adventure. Seeing that Owen was not laughing, Nolan offered, "No worries, Dad. It'll be washed before we come in for dinner. We're on it."

Owen pulled the rest of the way into the garage and hollered out, "Lucas wants to help. You got him?"

"Sure," Ryder replied as he ran up to Lucas, grabbed him and playfully threatened to douse him with a hose.

Lucas giggled, made a fist, and threatened with a giant smile, "You betta not, Why-der."

Nolan 'accidentally' slid the spray onto Ryder and Lucas for less than a second. "Now we need to spray him," Ryder told Lucas enthusiastically. In response, Lucas clapped and ran toward the other nearby hose.

The water war was on. As the rain began to fall more heavily, soapy car wash sponges were thrown and water was sprayed. The three boys laughed until their sides hurt as they doused one another using hoses and buckets. They made quick alliances that they rapidly betrayed. All in good fun, it was every man for himself.

"Umm…Daddy?" Anna, the unofficial tattler of the family, beckoned as she headed toward Owen's room.

"Yeah, honey?" Owen inquired as he stepped out of the walk in closet wearing a sweatshirt and gym shorts.

Anna took in a deep breath and began, "Maybe it's ok…I dunno. But I thought you should know. The boys are squirting each other with the hose and throwing soapy sponges at each other."

Owen closed his eyes and breathed out, "Thank you, Annabelle. How about if you and your sister ask Miss Lynne how you can help her with dinner?" In the past few weeks, Victoria was once again able to stand and be more mobile. She had graduated from the wheelchair to crutches. Her new brace was far more supportive and helpful even though part of its function was to retrain her ankle muscles. Despite the occasionally painful stretching, Ria was growing accustomed to a new brace. Having her out of the wheelchair was balm for everyone's souls and made maneuvering around the house more manageable.

Walking to the twins' bedroom, Owen gazed at the driveway. Seeing his boys laugh softened his mood and he chuckled as he watched the spray and rain mix together. He opened a window and called down, "Guys. Let's come inside. Almost time for dinner."

"Nah…You come outside, Dad," Ryder dared his father. "There's plenty of time before dinner to douse you with the hose."

Incredulous, Owen laughed, "Like you could catch me."

"Try us," Nolan urged. "Or are you scared?"

Owen raised his eyebrows and smiled widely, "Scared? No. Of you three? Ha!"

Lucas, dripping wet, jumped up and down, "Come play, Daddy! Come play!"

After shutting the window, Owen ran down the stairs and out the front door. On his way through the living room, he called to Lynne, "I'm going to hose down some boys, Lynne. We might need some towels in a few minutes." Lynne smiled and enjoyed seeing Owen loosen up and play with the kids. As he walked through the door, Owen let out a battle cry that had the boys running and laughing.

Even though he knew the attempt would drench him, Owen grabbed on to Ryder from behind in an attempt to loosen Ryder's grip on the hose. He whispered in Ryder's ear, "Get your popcorn ready, 'cause I'm putting on a show."

Rather than spraying it at close range, Ry reached back and slipped the running hose through the loose neck of Owen's sweatshirt. Unconsciously loosening his grip, Ryder trash talked, "You're the reason they put instructions on shampoo."

Initially screaming from the cold, Owen grabbed the hose and held Ryder in a headlock as Ryder called out, "Nolan!" Closer to the ground, Lucas attempted to pour water onto his brother and dad as he jumped up and down with delight.

Owen threatened with glee as he poured the water over Ryder's head, "Major Trouble, you're in deep, pal."

"I love you, Dad. You're the best Dad ever," Ryder screamed as he squirmed. "I won't spray you again, I promise. Be kind, Dad."

Nolan stood in the nearby grass and began spraying Owen as they all roared with laughter. Sliding his hand toward Ryder's front pocket, Owen slid the hose in Ryder's soccer shorts and ran like hell toward Nolan who continued to pummel him with water. Ryder screeched as the icy water filled his shorts, "Unsanctioned move! Holy crap! Unsportsmanlike conduct!"

Nolan, a couple inches taller than Owen, stood in a staggered stance as he anticipated Owen's approach. Wrapping his front leg around Owen's moving legs, Nolan sneered in jest, "You're not tall enough to get on the kiddy rides at Disneyland, little boy."

Owen fell into the mud sputtering, "Oh…oh boy…You mess with the bull, now you get the horns." Wrapping his arms around Nolan's legs, Owen declared, "C'mon down here, General Mayhem." The two twisted and wrestled, attempting to pin the other into the mud.

"This is easy," Owen boasted as he barely maintained his hold Nolan. "You're as bad as you smell."

Nolan twisted his way out from under Owen and plopped onto Owen's back in an attempt to cause him to fall on his side, smacking, "If I wanted your opinion, I'd ask Mom."

"I'm telling her you said that," Owen guffawed as Nolan succeeded in throwing Owen down.

Nolan rolled his eyes and puffed out a burst of air, "Like she doesn't already know it's true."

Lucas and Ryder were spraying each other with the hoses. Ryder pretended something was wrong with his hose and accidentally-on-purpose aimed poorly so the full force of the water didn't attack the little man. "Let's go help Nolan pin Dad," Ryder encouraged.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Lucas begged, wanting instructions.

"Jump on top of Dad and attack," Ryder suggested. The two boys joined in the competition, throwing mud on Owen's face and holding down his arms.

Spitting mud out of his mouth, Owen ordered to Lucas, "Private Problems, don't join their evil game."

Ryder looked at Nolan, "Hey! I finally got a name for Dad after all these years. We're General Mayhem and Major Trouble, Luke is Private Problems and Dad is…" Ryder beat his hands on Owen's stomach as if he were playing a drum, "Private Parts." All four testosterone-filled boys snorted and howled at Ryder's declaration.

Giggling as he spoke, Lucas explained, "Dad…private parts means penis!" He clutched his belly and fell down laughing.

Owen rolled so he could reach Lucas and began tickling him, "Maybe it should be your name, Mr. Man."

Unbeknownst to the mud buddies, Amelia and Lissa had pulled up just as Owen headed for the grass. The two women sat and watched with a mixture of disgust, laughter, and estrogen. Soon, Olivia slipped outside wanting a closer view of the chaos. She squeezed into the Boxster and sat on the console between her mom and Lissa.

"They really think that's fun," Amelia observed flatly.

Lissa shook her head as she observed the flying mud, "I don't get it."

"Ridiculous. That's the word for them, Mama," Olivia piped up from Amelia's lap. "Just think how much that would mess up our hair!"

"Agreed," Lissa laughed.

Amelia turned on her brights and honked the horn. Popping her head out the window, she hollered, "Looks like some great father-son bonding's going on."

"Come join us," Owen laughed as he sat up and brushed mud off his face.

Amelia smiled widely, "Yeah…umm…no!"

Walking toward the van, Owen wiped mud off his body with each step. He stopped a foot from the driver's door, grinned mischievously, and grabbed Amelia's head beside each ear with his muddy hands. He pulled her in to kiss her. As they kissed, Owen chuckled. Amelia mumbled with a giggle, "You are rotten and in big trouble."

Lissa, watching Owen and Amelia, didn't see Nolan coming. He'd signaled to Olivia to stay quiet as he approached the car. Opening the door and reaching in to unbuckle the seatbelt, Nolan growled as he grabbed Lis and pulled her off the seat. She screamed in surprise and began her protests. "Nolan! Nolan Charles Hunt! Stop right now. No mud on me, you beast. Stop!" Lissa yelled as her small fists landed continuously on his back.

"You don't want to mud wrestle, Blondie," Nolan teased as he lightly tickled Lissa and continued to hold her in his arms.

Laughing anxiously, Lissa bored her gaze into Nolan's eyes and responded, "I'm not that kind of girl. Now put me down, please."

Lucas, pretty sure Lissa was in actual danger, ran over and promised, "I save you, Lissy!" When he reached them, Lucas declared, "Put her down, No-yan. I say so!"

"You do, huh?" Nolan beamed.

"Wite now," Lucas insisted as he pointed to the ground, then placed his hands on his hips.

Nolan kissed Lissa, leaving mud on her face, and set her down. "I've gotta have someone in my arms, Private Problems. Maybe it should be you," he threatened playfully.

"No! No! Not my tuhn!" Lucas announced as he ran behind Lissa and hugged his arms tightly around her legs. His full body grasp caked Lissa in mud from midleg to feet.

Laughing hysterically, Nolan chortled, "That right there…all that mud you just put on your bodyguard? Priceless. You're free to go, Little Man."


	28. Chapter 28 - Fear and its Many Forms

**Chapter 28 – Fear and its Many Forms**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 3½**

 **April 4**

"Let me summarize what I'm hearing," Dr. Wyatt suggested. Larissa, Owen, and Amelia sat across from the doctor with various feelings. After uncharacteristically snapping and yelling at Owen, Larissa sat in a chair next to the sofa. Her arms were tightly folded and she was in a huff. Her tense jaw, loud breathing, and hostility were beyond obvious. Feeling disrespected and angry, Owen's eyes were thin slits that peeked out from under his furrowed brows. He tapped his foot and ran his tongue along his top teeth and the roof of his closed mouth. Amelia, feeling a sense of desperation and resignation, leaned back on the sofa and sat between Owen and Lissa. Her location was both physical and representative of her role in the Owen-Amelia-Lissa relationship.

"Larissa – you're feeling a lack of freedom, you want to learn to drive and be able to spend more time with friends socially…maybe even find a job. School is not as a high of a priority for you as it is for Owen and Amelia. You'd like to manage your own time and make more of your own decisions. More deeply, you have mixed feelings about Clarisse. You miss her tremendously and miss your life with her. At the same time, much anger remains. Is that a fair summary?"

"Yep," Lissa responded as she looked directly at Dr. Wyatt with folded arms and an expressionless face. She was determined to not lose her temper and to not cry. In addition, she was still stewing about the three adults deciding it wasn't appropriate for Nolan to be a part of the session. She'd requested his presence to give her the courage to confront the topics at hand, but Dr. Wyatt insisted Lissa would be better off in the long run doing so by herself.

"And Amelia – you're struggling to find your footing on all this. You can appreciate and understand Larissa's requests yet you are also committed to the style of parenting that you and Owen have consistently used in the past. You know Larissa is a good kid who will most likely make solid and mature choices if she was given more freedom, yet different rules for different members of the family would be difficult to manage and maintain."

"That's a fair summary," Amelia confirmed as she glanced at Owen and grasped his hand. Owen looked down at his legs and bounced his index fingers off one another as he steepled his hands. His non-verbal brooding was silently screaming.

Dr. Wyatt continued, "Owen – we haven't heard much from you today. What I've gathered is that you are clear about your role and your children's roles. I'm sensing some frustration and I'm wondering about that."

"Do you think?" Owen offered slowly yet with mild sarcasm. His hands remained steepled and he continued to gaze downward. Accustomed to Owen and his defense mechanisms, Dr. Wyatt chose to not respond. She let silence reign, hoping Owen would open up.

Uncomfortable with the tension, Amelia softly urged, "Say what you need to say…whatever it is, Owen."

"Whatever it is?" Owen inquired with a hint of a warning. "I'm not sure that's a wise plan."

"Why not?" Dr. Wyatt wondered.

Looking at the doctor, Owen stated firmly in a staccato manner, "Because we are not here to create more problems."

"But we are here to work through issues, aren't we?" Dr. Wyatt nudged.

"I suppose, yes," Owen shrugged.

"Owen, untangling your tension and frustration is part of the process of addressing the challenges in our midst," Dr. Wyatt pointed out.

Frowning, Owen confessed, "This whole topic pisses me off."

"Say more…" Dr. Wyatt encouraged as Amelia pursed her lips and took in a deep breath. Lissa's firm jaw was pointed toward the ceiling as her blood began to surge.

Owen prefaced his disclosure with, "Liss…what I'm about to say is not meant to hurt you. I'm trying to share my own feelings about this _topic_ , not about you personally, ok?"

"Whatever," Lissa sighed without making eye contact with anyone. Amelia felt like screaming at Dr. Wyatt, _Stop them! This is messy. I hate it. Don't let him growl at her._ Instead, she continued to breathe in and out slowly.

"That right there," Owen pointed out, "that's what pisses me off. I'm the parent. Amelia is the parent. The kids are _children._ They are not adults."

Bursting out and screaming, Lissa interjected, "How am I ever supposed to become a responsible adult if you're planning every minute of my freaking life, refusing to let me ride public transportation, and clipping my wings every damn chance you find?"

As Dr. Wyatt calmly interrupted to ask Lissa to wait a moment, Owen yelled over her, "How dare you speak to me that way. I am sick…absolutely done with the attitude, insistence, and arguments. When you're 18, you can do whatever the hell you like. As long as you're under 18 or living in my home, Amelia and I have the final say. It's how it works." His chest rose and fell as he breathed shallow, angry gulps of air.

"See?" Larissa shared tearfully as she made eye contact with Dr. Wyatt, "that's the problem. He won't even _discuss_ anything with me. He just pounds his fist and declares his decision. That's not parenting, that's dictatorship."

"I can't stand this," Amelia mumbled under her breath.

"The two of you, please hold your tongues," Dr. Wyatt instructed Lissa and Owen. "Amelia, say more."

Folding her lips tightly inward, Amelia glanced at the ceiling as she attempted to blink away her tears. "Give me a second," she requested as she closed her eyes. The silence fell into the room, slowing down the tension.

Amelia continued, "I can't stand the screaming. The blame. The "you" statements. These two highly intelligent, caring, and insightful individuals disagree and all hell breaks loose. Listening and attempting to understand one another flies out the window. Doors slam, then everyone else at home walks on eggshells hoping to stay clear of the anger and arguments."

"And your method of going mute or walking away is superior somehow, Mia?" Owen snapped.

Calmly and evenly, Amelia stared at her husband as she clarified, "I never said that, Owen. Right now, we're discussing the yelling and accusations. I'm more than willing to come back to my faulty reactions and work through them later."

Owen folded his arms and rolled his eyes. He insisted, "If our roles were clearer, the yelling and arguments would never rise to the level they do."

Dr. Wyatt found Owen's words intriguing, "Hmmm…so, Owen, I'm honestly wondering about something. Your interactions with your other kids, describe them for me."

"Those interchanges are respectful. Calmer. The kids know that if they argue, consequences will only increase. From the get go, it's been clear who has the final say," Owen clarified.

"Why is it different with Larissa?" Dr. Wyatt inquired curiously.

Letting out a loud breath, Owen pondered the question. Calmly, he considered, "I suppose I don't hold her to the same consequences."

"Why not?" Dr. Wyatt wondered.

"Because I feel bad about what she's been through," Owen explained.

"Tell her that," Dr. Wyatt prompted.

Without turning her head, Lissa glared at Owen out of the corner of her eye. Her entire body was closed off as her arms tightly wound around her torso and one leg rested upon the other.

"Can you look at me?" Owen asked gently.

"I see you," Lissa snapped.

Feeling helpless, Owen glanced at Dr. Wyatt and widened his eyes. Dr. Wyatt intervened, "Larissa, are you willing to engage in this conversation right now? What's going on for you?"

"I want to be understood," she sputtered as her breathing quickened. "I want to be heard and respected, not pounded on emotionally."

"And you're not feeling heard, respected, and understood right now," Dr. Wyatt confirmed. Lissa shook her head. "Larissa, I'm pretty certain Owen wants the same experience. Nothing softens animosity like gentleness, but it's completely your choice. If you want to shift gears, if you're not ready to go down this road, please be honest with us."

Larissa explained, "I feel like I have to do whatever the three of you ask me to do, not what I want to or feel like doing."

"I provided a choice and it's yours to make. Nobody will hold it against you if you tell us you're not open to this conversation right now. Maybe you're not ready," Dr. Wyatt suggested.

"Fine," Lissa sighed in resignation and moved so she was facing Owen.

Wanting to correct Lissa's passive aggressive and reluctant agreement, but ignoring the urge, Owen leaned forward and turned slightly to better face Larissa. The two locked eyes. Owen's were softened and sad whereas Lissa's were narrow in an attempt to protect her from her fear.

"Liss," Owen choked out with a raspy voice. "I care about you. When I think about everything you've been through, especially in the past year, my heart sinks." Dr. Wyatt rapidly jotted down Owen's words.

Raising her eyebrows, Lissa glanced at Dr. Wyatt for instructions. "How's that feel, Larissa?" Dr. Wyatt prodded.

"I believe him," Lissa shrugged, attempting to hold back any vulnerability.

"Good. That's what you're _thinking_. How do you _feel_ about what you just heard?" the doctor pushed.

"Weird," Larissa admitted.

"Weird how?" Dr. Wyatt nudged.

Shrugging and holding her breath for a moment, Lissa added, "It's not like we go around talking like that to each other usually. It feels weird. I feel like saying, 'Ok, thanks.'"

"It feels uncomfortable?" Dr. Wyatt suggested.

"Yeah, I guess. Like I don't know what to say or do next," Larissa explained.

"I'd like you to try something, Larissa. Pretend or imagine something. Take a deep breath, close your eyes, and breathe again," the doctor instructed as Larissa complied. Dr. Wyatt continued, "I'm going to say the words Owen just spoke. Pretend that Nolan is saying them to you, ok?" With her eyes still closed, Lissa nodded in agreement.

Softly and gently, Dr. Wyatt repeated Owen's words, "Liss, I care about you. When I think about everything you've been through, especially in the past year, my heart sinks."

Hugging herself a little tighter, Lissa began to cry. After allowing the tears without comment, Dr. Wyatt asked, "Why do you suppose your reaction was so different?"

"Because Nolan understands me. He stands by me. We love and trust each other," Lissa began to list without delay. "When Nolan hurts, I hurt and when I hurt, he hurts. He's tender with me. Even when he's absolutely angry with me, he doesn't yell. I'm safe when I'm with him."

Almost whispering, Dr. Wyatt nudged, "Say more about the trust."

Sobbing and sputtering in response, Lissa attempted to speak. "He's the only person in the entire world I can trust." Saddened by Lissa's significant disclosure, Owen and Amelia both unconsciously closed their eyes. Raising his hand up to his face, Owen left it resting over his mouth.

"Do you suppose that your resistance to Owen's authority might be about trust?" Dr. Wyatt jumped to her point, knowing the session was almost over.

Without answering the question, Lissa begged and wept, "Can Nolan please come in here now? I have some stuff to say and I can't say it without him next to me. I've gone this whole session the way you preferred. Now I need what I prefer." Dr. Wyatt nodded subtly to Owen and Amelia, who both nodded in response. All three adults wanted to cheer as they witnessed Lissa advocating for herself. Since he was closest to the door, Owen stood up and asked Nolan to join them.

Nolan entered the room and offered a general greeting to everyone. Without any prompting or instruction, he wheeled the only empty chair toward Lissa. Sandwiching his hands around her hand, Nolan smirked with concern. Speaking quietly, he took in Lissa's blotchy, red face, "You ok?" Lissa nodded reluctantly.

"Nolan, we've had a productive but tough session today," Dr. Wyatt summarized. "After digging deeply into some challenges everyone is facing, Lissa shared that she really needed you to join us so she could share some thoughts about trust."

Nodding his head and offering a slight shrug, Nolan shared, "I'm pretty sure I know what she'd like to say." Pausing and stroking Lissa's arm, Nolan encouraged her, "Go ahead. It's ok. I'm right here."

Mumbling to her emotional rock, Lissa slightly panicked, "I changed my mind. I don't want to go there. Everything we've said today…it's enough."

Leaning his head on the side of her head, Nolan whispered in Lissa's ear, "Say it. Let it out, Lissy."

Switching her gaze to the floor, Lissa described her pain, "Umm… my mom…my whole life, I could always trust my mom. I never had a dad or brothers or sisters. I never had aunts or cousins or any other family…it was just me and Mom. We didn't have much money, but we had each other." Lissa paused as if a boulder were lodged in her throat. Her breath moved in and out in staggered jolts. Nolan rubbed her arm again and whispered encouragement. She continued, "Umm…the day…that day when I was rushed to the hospital in the ambulance…I only went back to the duplex because Mom promised me she'd protect me. When we got home, she didn't even try to protect herself. She watched me being beaten up and thrown around. She never said a word to try to protect me. That day, she lied to me and I believed her. I think she knew she couldn't protect me, but she said she would because she didn't want to be alone with that monster. She talked me into coming home because she was scared what might happen to her if she was the only one for him to abuse."

"Can you say his name?" Dr. Wyatt gently inquired.

Shivering and gulping, Lissa shook her head. With malice and venom, she declared, "I refuse to let him have a name." Letting out a large sigh, Lissa concluded, "I certainly could never trust him…not even from the beginning. But, my mom? I trusted her my whole life and she betrayed me. Not just that day, but when she bailed him out and when she let him move back in before the trial. He killed her baby…killed it. He nearly killed me. Still, she aligned with him. If I can't trust my mom, I'm not sure I can fully trust anyone other than Nolan. I don't plan on ever giving anyone else that kind of trust."

"Because then they can't hurt you or destroy your faith in them?" Dr. Wyatt guided.

"Exactly," Lissa agreed.

"And how does this wind its way around to Owen?" Dr. Wyatt asked, already fairly certain of Lissa's upcoming response.

Looking at Owen with her puffy red eyes, Larissa disclosed, "When you yell at me…I'm terrified. I have known you for so long and I love you. You're the only person who's ever been a Dad to me. I know in my head that you've never hurt me and that you care about me. But when you yell, I feel shriveled up inside. I feel small. Scared. Desperate."

Owen compassionately listened to Lissa's words. Small tears fell down his cheeks as he listened to her pain, he began, "Lissa…"

"Wait, one more thing. I need to say one more thing that's really important," Lissa announced. "See, Dads, the thing is…I know all this wonderful stuff about you in my head and I believe it all. It doesn't make sense to be afraid of you, but when you try to control my f ^$ time and homework and decisions, I feel scared. Like the next thing you'll do is slap me or hurt me somehow. I know that's crap, but my body freaks out. And Dr. Wyatt taught me a few sessions ago that when I get scared and freaked out, that's when I argue and fight and do all that other stupid freaking hostile shit."

Unconsciously and out of habit, Owen cleared his throat to acknowledge he'd heard the choice words and didn't approve. He lowered his chin and pursed his lips as he maintained eye contact with Lissa. He uttered, "I…I don't want to….ever hurt you or scare you. Lissa, I am deeply sorry my actions have caused you to feel like that." After pausing to take a deep breath, Owen continued, "What I'd really like to do right now is give you a giant hug. But if you don't want me anywhere near you, I'll understand."

Lissa slowly stood up and let go of Nolan's tight grip. Heeding her cue, Owen stood as well. She stepped toward Owen and met him in the middle. As Owen embraced her and bent over her tiny frame to hold her head in his hand, Lissa fell apart and sobbed. Nolan and Amelia caught eyes. Nolan slipped next to his mom on the couch. He put his arm around her and rested his head on her shoulder as tears slipped down their cheeks.

Dr. Wyatt took in a breath of relief. After many sessions and much resistance, the tensions hidden deep inside were beginning to crack open and experience glimpses of light. In one sense, they had finally arrived. Yet, truly, their challenging work had just begun.


	29. Chapter 29 - Revealing

**Chapter 29 – Revealing**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 3½**

 **April 30**

Before Nolan drove through the gate, he stopped at the mailbox. College admissions letters had been trickling in slowly and he was eager to see if more had arrived. So far, he had been accepted to Suffolk and Stanford.

"Hop out and grab the mail, Ry," Nolan directed.

Ryder rolled his eyes and disputed, "Why me?"

"Because I'm taller and stronger," Nolan teased. "Push him out the door, Liss."

"This is between the two of you," Lissa quipped as she held her hands up in front of her chest. "Besides, he's taller and stronger than me."

As he stepped out of the truck, Ryder threatened, "Just wait, Nolan. Someday, I'll be bigger than you and, oh…you will have hell to pay."

"Whatever…give me the mail," Nolan, holding out his hand, instructed his brother. Lissa leaned onto Nolan's arm and peeked at the return addresses as Nolan sorted through bills, ads, and magazines. At the bottom of the pile, he discovered letters from University of Washington, Boston College and USC. "Should I open USC first or last?" he asked Lissa.

"First!" she eagerly encouraged. As Nolan ripped open the envelope, Lissa wiggled in her seat and squealed, "What's it say? What's it say?"

Letting out an audible sigh, Nolan looked up at Lissa with a frown. As her shoulders sagged, Lissa was ready to cry. Nolan slowly turned his frown into a wide grin as he hugged his girlfriend and announced, "I'm going to USC, baby!" Lissa let out a piercing scream of joy as Ryder covered his ears. The letters from Washington and Boston fell to the floor ignored. The young couple, completely forgetting about Ryder's presence, began celebrating by making out.

"Aaahhemm," Ryder offered as he cleared his throat. "Helllllooooo? Could we drive up to the house now, lovebirds?"

With his lips still attached to Lissa's, Nolan opened just his left eye. He gave his little brother a dirty look and began to pull away from his girlfriend slowly. Without a word, Nolan drove up to the driveway and stopped, announcing that he and Lissa were going to go celebrate and would be back for dinner.

"Is your homework done?" Ryder grilled with sass.

Nolan leaned over Lissa, handed Ry a water bottle, and taunted, "Do you have to leave so soon, Ryder? I was just about to poison this for you."

"Ok, ok, I'm going, ass*# ," Ryder grumbled as he hopped out of the car. With a high-pitched and silly voice, he added, "Bye, Larissa." She shook her head and smiled as she waved.

With enthusiasm, Lissa asked, "Where are we going?"

"I have no f^#$* clue," Nolan laughed as he backed up. "I just want to be alone with you." With the truck still running, Nolan leaned over and kissed Lissa again.

"You're pretty ecstatic, huh, college man?" Lissa giggled.

Sliding flat onto the bench seat, Nolan began unbuttoning the sweater and shirt of Lissa's school uniform. Lissa did likewise with Nolan's dress shirt after loosening his tie. Losing track of time and their location, the two were completely focused on one another until a firm rap fell on the window. Tilting the back of her head toward her shoulders, Lissa mumbled, "Oh crap. What's he doing home?" Nolan, continuing to lie on top of Lissa, glanced up and discovered Owen looking down his nose at the couple. A smug grin and raised eyebrows communicated his exasperation.

Nolan grinned with charm and sat up to roll down the window. Lissa remained lying down with her hands over her face.

"Hey, guys," Owen grinned sarcastically. "What's up?"

Lissa, in her nervousness and discomfort, found Owen's choice of words hilarious. While her mouth didn't sound with laughter, her stomach's quick up and down motion spoke on her behalf. Nolan nudged her leg with his foot trying to get her to stop.

Running his hand through his hair, Nolan attempted to be nonchalant, "Not much, really. Well…except there were some acceptance letters in the mail today."

"Yeah? I'm home for a couple hours between surgeries. Why don't you come inside and show me?" Owen suggested with folded arms. He knew he couldn't stop Nolan and Lissa from having a physical relationship, but that didn't mean he had to make it easy or comfortable for them. Before walking away, Owen shrugged and added, "Oh, Larissa, you might want to button up your blouse."

Lissa cringed and tightened her body into itself. "Oh my God…I can't believe that just happened." She hurriedly buttoned up her shirt and the lower buttons of her sweater.

Huffing out a breath of air, Nolan rounded his eyebrows and shook his head as he threw off his tie and buttoned his shirt, "He's messing with us. Just ignore him." Pecking Lissa on the cheek before hopping out of the truck, Nolan pointed out, "At least I wasn't up your skirt." Lissa's mouth fell open imagining the scene and her hands once again covered her face. Given the choice, she would have remained in the truck for days to avoid facing Owen.

When Lissa slunk inside, Owen and Nolan were sitting at the Dining Room table. Lissa attempted to slide upstairs unnoticed, but soon heard Lucas behind her. He ran up and wrapped his arms around her legs, "Wissa!" Amelia, Olivia, and the twins trailed in behind him.

"Nole received some big mail today, Mia," Owen shared. "Lissa, c'mon over and join us," he added as he patted the chair next to him. Bending down to pick up Lucas so her legs were free to walk, Lissa focused on the little redhead in her arms to avoid making eye contact with Owen.

As she arrived at the table and sat next to Amelia, Lucas poked his index finger on the upper buttons of Lissa's shirt and loudly wondered, "Why is yo buttons messed up?"

Turning eight shades of red, Lissa shrugged as she realigned the buttons she'd hurriedly mismatched, "Hmm…how about that."

"Yeah, Larissa, why were your buttons mismatched?" Owen inquired as he leaned back in his chair, tilted his head, and folded his arms.

Amelia surveyed the scene as she observed Nolan and Lissa avoiding eye contact with Owen and squirming in their seats. "Lukie, go hang your backpack up," Amelia urged. As soon as Lucas jumped down from Lissa's lap, Amelia questioned, "What's going on?"

Grinning knowingly, Owen explained, "Nothing. The kids were just… umm… celebrating Nolan's big news."

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Amelia raised one side of her lips in a sly smile. "I'm not following…"

Under her breath, Lissa swallowed hard and mumbled, "I'm going to be sick." She wrapped her arms tightly around her body wishing she had the super power of invisibility.

"Nolan?" Amelia questioned after hearing Lissa.

"USC accepted me!" Nolan celebrated.

Her whole face lighting up, Amelia jumped up and hugged her eldest, "That's fantastic! Nolan, I'm so happy for you." Looking back at Owen, Amelia asked curiously, "What were you saying about celebrating?"

Taking in a big breath, Nolan confessed, "Liss and I were… well… kissing and stuff when Dad drove up."

"And stuff?" Amelia nodded with a motherly grimace.

"Whatever, Mom," Nolan huffed. Turning to face Owen, Nolan added, "It's not like we were testing the suspension, Dad. Lighten up."

Horrified, Lissa stood up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Her nerves had won the battle.

"Oh, Nolan! Did you really need to spell it out like that? Not an image I need in my mind," Owen groaned.

Still attempting to fully put her finger on the pulse, Amelia folded her arms and wondered, "Owen… are the kids in trouble or are you just making this situation painfully uncomfortable for them?"

Shrugging, Owen countered, "It's not like their every move can be controlled, Mia. I just wish their foreplay didn't take place in my truck or in the driveway."

"I'd be much more comfortable in my room. We can avoid the truck and driveway," Nolan offered sarcastically with a petulant grin.

Owen lowered his chin and bored his eyes into Nolan, "Don't. Push. It. Son." In response, Nolan smiled precociously.

Lowering her voice, Amelia leaned toward Nolan and asked her periodic question, "Are you two…"

"No, Mom. We're not boinking. And if we were, we'd use protection, ok?" Nolan grumbled as he stood up and took a slow step away from the table.

Letting out a large sigh, Amelia surmised, "Well, then… how about we all take a minute to recalibrate? Let's meet back here in 10-15 minutes to celebrate the USC news." Nolan hopped up the stairs two at a time to check on Lissa while Owen and Amelia remained in the Dining Room.

Glancing at Amelia through the upper corner of his eyes, Owen grinned mischievously. Smiling in response, Amelia glanced at the ceiling and quietly offered, "You are a snot, Owen Hunt."

Looking stunned and dropping his chin toward the floor, Owen gasped, "Me?"

Amelia slipped between his chest and the table, kissing Owen's hand, then arm, neck, and cheek. Stopping by his ear, she whispered, "You just wanted them to squirm, didn't you?"

Letting out a puff of air, Owen confirmed quietly, "Damn straight. If they're going to be opening shirts and running their hands on each other's naked skin while parked in our driveway, I'm not going to ignore it. If they want privacy, they can go find their own on call room."

"I want to find an on call room. Should we see what's available?" Amelia teased as she nibbled Owen's ear.

"Ha!" Owen burst out. Continuing to chuckle, he blushed and glued his hand onto Amelia's rear. "Maybe after my surgery, hmm? Are you coming back to the hospital today?"

Raising one shoulder to her cheek, Amelia glanced to her side and playfully stated, "I wasn't planning on it, but… give me an astrocytoma or a glioma and you just might convince me."

"I love it when you talk dirty," Owen chuckled with a sultry tone as he wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her.

~~~~~~~~~``'

The big college news was a welcome way to end the month. The last few weeks had been a time of positive but exhausting forward motion. During April, Nolan and Owen had met with an attorney so Nolan would have an overview of the fund and how it would cover his education costs. Previously, all Nolan knew about his trust fund was that it helped with customary expenses throughout his childhood and covered his private school tuition.

Set up to intentionally grant Nolan growing responsibility, the attorney shared a rough timeline with them. At 18 or upon acceptance to an educational institution beyond high school, whichever came first, the manager of the fund would be able to distribute a lump sum up to $100,000. The money, or a portion of the money, would be given to Nolan only after consultation and joint agreement between Nolan, the attorney, and Owen, the manager of the fund. Blake and Kayla's intentions were to ensure that none of their children went wild with a huge sum of unmanaged money. Just the same, they had wanted to provide for a car, day-to-day living costs, and other typical expenditures. In addition to the initial payout, the trust would also cover costs associated with tuition and related higher education expenses for both Nolan and, if married, his spouse.

Upon graduation from college or other higher education or upon marriage, whichever came first, another large portion of the fund would become available through a monthly allowance. At age 25, Nolan would manage 1/3 of the remaining balance of his trust. At age 30, he would manage an additional 1/3 as long as certain criteria were met regarding Nolan's management of the initial 1/3. At age 35, he would manage the entire trust fund unless active addiction, mental illness, or other life realities necessitated management by someone else. In the case of Ryder and Olivia, Nolan was named as the backup manager. In Nolan's case, Ryder would serve in that role if the need arose.

The complexity of the trust and the various spreadsheets left Nolan's head spinning after each session. At the end of the last session, Nolan asked point blank, "What is the total value of the trust right now?"

"Each trust – yours, Ryder's, and Olivia's – is a separate entity. Each one is worth just over five million dollars," the attorney stated as if he were placing a coffee order. "Of course, that total could increase or decrease depending upon the trust's investments."

Nolan nearly fell off the conference room chair when he heard the amount. A part of his heart raced as he imagined all that the fund could provide. Another part felt terror as he anticipated managing the fund in the future. More than anything, Nolan was simply stunned.

After the last meeting with the attorney, Owen let Nolan know that he and the attorney had agreed that a portion of the $100,000 disbursement from the trust could pay for a car up to $35,000. Using Owen's broker, Nolan chose a black Jeep Wrangler. Without knowing a specific date, Nolan knew the rig was scheduled to arrive in late April or early May.

College acceptance letters, high school graduation, a new car, and a continuing and deepening love life filled Nolan's reality. Only one question stirred in his mind: how soon after their upcoming birthdays would he ask Larissa to marry him? Eighteen was so young, but he already felt as if he'd waited a lifetime. Internally, he could hear the voices of Kayla, Blake, Amelia, and Owen all advising him to wait at least until his 20s. His hormone-ridden heart fought with reason once he knew he could easily provide for a family through his trust fund. Yet, the one time he really needed to discuss something, he didn't have the courage to verbalize his thoughts to anyone else.


	30. Chapter 30 -Freedom, Anticipation, Mouse

**Chapter 30 – Freedom, Anticipation, and a Mouse**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 3½**

 **April - June**

 _ **April: New Routines, Boring Details, and Clear Structures**_

Since the huge breakthrough in therapy in early April, Lissa's demeanor had become increasingly lighter and more joyful. Dr. Wyatt and Lissa had begun to address the abandonment, trust, and angry feelings buried deep inside. The doctor, Owen, and Amelia also met together in order to facilitate frank conversation about how they wanted to proceed in parenting Lissa.

Owen and Amelia felt at ease about the decisions Dr. Wyatt had helped them make. Lissa obtained her permit and began learning to drive. Once she had her license, the ongoing debate about public transportation could be put to rest. In the meantime, certain bus routes were allowed as long as Lissa obtained permission in advance and checked in at the beginning and end of the ride.

The hours after school for both Nolan and Lissa had become far more flexible. As long as homework was consistently completed and turned in and as long as Owen or Amelia knew where the kids were and who they were with, the students could choose how to schedule their time between school dismissal and dinner and the time after dinner until going to bed. Owen and Amelia insisted the kids be home for dinnertime between 6pm and 7pm except in special circumstances. If they left after dinner, weeknight curfew was 10:00pm and weekend curfew was midnight. While their curfews were earlier than their friends', both Nolan and Lissa were thankful that their time had become more their own.

With more freedom around the topic of homework, clearer expectations were put in place. Nolan had high expectations for himself and sought to maintain his 4.0+ GPA, so no rules were necessary in his case. Lissa, on the other hand, begged for the lowest expectation she could manage. When put on the spot to suggest a number, Lissa proposed that a 3.2 GPA was ideal. That would amount to 2 As and 6 Bs. After Owen finished balking at what he saw as an unreasonably low proposal, he countered with 3.5. After a few rounds back and forth, the two painfully reached a compromise at 3.35 which would entail 3 As and 5 Bs.

Until they were sure that Lissa could manage her new freedoms, Owen and Amelia decided a part time job (other than the occasional babysitting gig) would need to wait. Other financial arrangements were put in place so that Lissa had money for clothes, social events, and discretionary purchases. Since Owen and Amelia received $600/month from the state to assist in providing for Lissa, they determined that Lissa would receive $100/month. If she wanted something special or needed to make a large purchase, each situation would be worked out between Owen or Amelia and Lissa. Because Owen and Amelia were able to bear the expense of having Larissa in their home, the remaining funds from the state payments were placed in a savings account for Lissa to use once she went to college.

 _ **May – Summer Plans**_

"I really, really, really don't think that's fair at all!" Olivia whined at the dinner table.

Ryder grumbled as he angrily took a bite, "I couldn't agree more. That's how bad this situation is – I'm actually agreeing with Olivia Elise Hunt."

Under his breath, Nolan leaned toward Lissa and commentated, "Wow…that is bad." Lissa smiled and attempted not to laugh aloud.

Grimacing, Owen slowly raised his shoulders and felt empathy for his middle children, "I know, guys, it is not fair. Not fair at all. It's rotten timing. When we looked at Nolan's orientation schedule, there were only four date options. The early June session was the only time both Mom and I could go. You know how tough it is for us get away from the hospital at the same time."

Ryder glowered at his father with contempt, "So you're saying that the littles get to go with you and Mom to freaking Disneyland for a week while Nolan and Lissa pretend to be in college and then meet up with you guys at the Happiest Place on Earth."

Attempting to lighten the mood, Amelia quipped, "We certainly know Seattle won't be the Happiest Place on Earth that week. You're making that perfectly clear, Ryder."

"What's freaking mean?" Lucas piped up, having listened intently to Ryder's diatribe.

Looking down at Luke, Amelia explained, "It's almost, almost, almost a really bad word and Ryder said it so he wouldn't get in trouble for saying a super bad word that he really wants to say."

"What's it mean, though?" Lucas persisted.

Amelia took in a breath and Owen interjected, "It's a really naughty way to say stupid and I don't want to ever hear you say it."

"Stupid is a bad word too," the junior wordsmith continued.

Out of ideas about how to proceed, Owen put his index finger over his lips and looked at Lucas. "We're done discussing it, Luke." Clearly knowing those words were a firm boundary, Lucas balanced a bite of dinner on his tiny fork and brought it to his mouth as he glanced around the table waiting to hear what else would be said.

"It's still super unfair. Why does everyone get to go but us?" Olivia whined.

"We already explained it, Liv," Amelia reminded her. "You and Ryder have school, so you'll stay here with Lynne. Lissa and Nolan will already be on summer break and the littles aren't in school."

With a voice raised just a bit too much, Olivia declared, "Then I want to quit school."

Resting his chin in his hand, Owen glanced at Liv and sighed, "If you and Ryder would stop grousing, Mom and I could tell you how we plan to make it up to you. I dunno… maybe they aren't interested in that, Mia." Amelia shrugged and contorted her face.

Ryder, his arms folded and his face portraying deep skepticism, looked at Amelia and grumbled, "Ok, how?"

"Dad is speaking at a conference during your fall break in October and we were thinking the two of you could join us," Amelia smiled.

"Like in some boring hotel with an over-chlorinated pool?" Ryder groaned.

"I don't think you'll be in the hotel very much," Owen grinned. "You'll probably want to be out on the Hawaiian beaches with Mom."

"No way!" Nolan exclaimed. "Hawaii? Ryder…you suck."

"Yeah, you suck, Why-der," the junior wordsmith parroted.

Owen shot Nolan a blazing glare and hissed, "Wanna try that again?"

"Sorry, Dad. Hey, little man, I shouldn't have said that and you shouldn't say it either," Nolan instructed his brother.

"Can I say it, Daddy?" Anna begged.

"No," Owen promptly replied. "and neither can anyone else. Are we all clear?"

Waving her hands in the air, Olivia exclaimed, "Now, everyone just wait. Wait a sec…so, Daddy, you're umm… me and Ryder… we're going to Hawaii?! I forgive you about the Disneyland thing then."

"My goals in life have all been met," Owen offered sarcastically as he glanced at Amelia.

Taking an audible breath, Amelia announced, "How about if we set lows aside and only share our highs for the day?" Her suggestion was met with varying degrees of frowns and reluctant participation.

 _ **June – Orientation and a Mouse**_

On a Thursday afternoon in early June, the family (minus Olivia and Ryder) made their way to the USC campus. Nolan and Lissa would be staying in separate dorms during Nolan's orientation, and they looked forward to being alone together on campus through Saturday evening. Since the littles were present, Owen and Amelia determined they would attend an opening parent session on Thursday evening before heading to their hotel at Disneyland 30 miles away.

As soon as they were able, Nolan and Lissa ditched the family and hid away. Needing to entertain the littles, Owen and Amelia strolled through the campus. Ria, ever the old soul, wanted to stop and smell as many roses as possible. Anna attempted to move her sister along and to manage her little brother who was running up and down the wide sidewalks and hiding in doorways. Walking hand in hand as if over 20 years hadn't passed since their college days, Owen and Amelia shared soft smiles and brief kisses as they kept an eye on the littles.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Lucas bellowed as he ran toward Amelia and pointed at a fountain. "There's big water over there! Come see, come see!" Grabbing his mom's hand, Lucas led her over and asked, "Can we go simming?"

"No, sweetie, this isn't swimming water. It's pretty water for decoration," Amelia explained.

"Decoration? That's whack!" Lucas exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air.

Giggling, Amelia inquired, "Who taught you that word, Lukie?"

"Me. I taughted it to myself," he assured her with a confident nod.

When the family approached the Traveler Horse statue, Ria pulled enthusiastically on Owen's shirt and pleaded with excitement, "Can I pleeeaaassseee ride the horsey, Daddy?"

"Sweetie, it's just to look at, not to ride," Owen described. Ria, her bottom lip dragging, suddenly became too tired to walk and needed Owen to carry her.

After the littles had sufficiently worn out their parents, rather than the intended other way around, the group met up with Nolan and Lissa outside the library. Slipping Nolan some money for dinner, Owen patted him on the back and wished him luck with the tribe of energy being entrusted to his care.

Rather than chasing the kids throughout campus, Nolan led the gang back to his dorm room. He plugged his laptop in, inserted a DVD, and popped some microwave popcorn. Then he moved the dining room table, placed the laptop and some pillows underneath it, and threw a blanket over it to create a fort. Lissa called a local pizza place that delivered and ordered dinner.

As the couple kicked back on the sofa, Nolan flirted with charm, "You know… I'm in here all alone without a roommate. I ended up with a single." Lissa glanced up at Nolan with a hesitant stare. Burrowing his nose under her chin, Nolan whispered, "Maybe you can stay here with me so I don't get scared."

Sputtering as if she were spitting out foul-tasting food, Lissa glanced over at the opposite side of the room. "Do you really think that's a wise idea?" she refuted in a pragmatic tone.

Resting his head on Lissa's shoulder and pulling her closer to him using the arm he already had around her shoulders, Nolan swore quietly, "I'm not suggesting we do anything we haven't done before, Lissy. Wouldn't it be nice to lay in each other's arms all night?"

"We've never done that before either, Nolan," Lissa pointed out as she crossed her legs unconsciously.

"What's the harm in that, though?" Nolan urged. "I promise, Liss, I won't cross the line and I won't try to talk you into crossing the line. Really. Besides, I want our first time to be somewhere more special than some random dorm room," he scoffed.

Lissa tossed her head onto Nolan's chest and sighed, "Nolan, Nolan, Nolan. I'll think about it."

By the time Owen and Amelia arrived to pick up the littles, all three wanted to skip Disneyland and stay with their big brother and Lissa. Waiting for the littles to fall asleep, Owen, Amelia, Lissa, and Nolan hung out on the beds in one of the bedrooms. With their backs against the wall or headboard, the four talked about college life as Owen and Amelia shared their stories and memories. The casual, comical, and spontaneous conversation was a highlight of the trip.

Sharing stories late into the night had everyone yawning by the time Owen and Amelia decided to pack up the kids. Shooting Nolan a knowing stare, Owen inquired, "Larissa, how about if we walk you back to your room on our way to the car?" With no reason to decline the offer, Lissa readily agreed and offered Nolan a hug before she left. As they hugged, Nolan whispered, "Text me when you get there."

Minutes later, Lissa sent a text, _Here. See you in am._

 _Can I come get you?_ Nolan responded.

 _Already in bed,_ Lissa responded honestly before adding, _Maybe tomorrow night…still thinking about it. Love you._

Nolan groaned as his plan of action disintegrated before him. Mumbling to himself, he uttered, "Thanks, Dad."

The next day, experiencing another stage of parenting, Owen and Amelia entered Disneyland with three wide-eyed, awe-filled preschoolers. Lucas had already been sternly warned that running off was not allowed. Anna, appointing herself the junior parent, instructed Lucas' every step and watched her brother like a hawk. Because of all the walking involved in touring the park, Ria had her wheelchair. She tried to walk now and again, but mostly found herself in the chair or in Owen's strong and tender arms.

"Lucas! Make sure you keep holding Daddy's hand," Anna insisted for the umpteenth time.

"Anna! Stop telling me stuff!" Lucas protested after one too many orders. "You not the mommy or the daddy."

"I'm your big sister and you have to do what I say," Anna countered.

"Nuh-uh. Do not," Lucas yelled.

Owen knelt down and looked at his kids with a serious face. "We didn't come here so we could argue."

"She's bossing me, Daddy," Lucas protested.

"Am not. I'm telling him what to do so he stays out of trouble because he gets in trouble all the time," Anna huffed.

"Anna…" Owen attempted to interrupt as Anna continued her litany.

"And he's not 'sposed to run off and he's gonna forget and…"

"Anna…" Owen repeated softly.

"Then he's gonna break the rules and be in trouble and that's not ok!" Anna declared with conviction.

"Anna…" Owen repeated a bit louder.

"Huh?" Anna responded.

"Who is Luke's mommy?" Owen inquired flatly.

"Mommy," Anna answered.

"Right. And I'm his daddy," Owen stated. "Annabelle, I'm really glad you want to be a helper for Mommy and Daddy, but we don't need one right now. You only need to worry about one person today. Who's that?"

Shrugging as if the answer were shining in neon, Anna hunched, "Lucas."

Smiling and holding in laughter, Amelia raised her eyebrows at Owen. With a slight sigh, Owen attempted to explain, "Annabelle. You need to let Mommy and Daddy worry about Lucas. You worry about Annabelle and only Annabelle."

"But Annabelle is a good girl, Daddy," Anna protested. "Nobody needs to tell her what to do."

"Then you have an easy job today," Owen pointed out. He stood up and briefly rested his head on Amelia's shoulder, grumbling, "I think I'd rather be riding It's A Small World."

Amelia winced and responded, "Owen…honey. That's seriously warped."

Lucas, as predicted, shot off toward Mickey Mouse as the character passed by about a ½ block away. Owen immediately looked down at Anna, who closed the mouth she was about to use for yelling. Then, with a few long strides, Owen caught up to Lucas who was already deep in a one-way conversation with the mouse. He was telling every story he could remember whether there was a purpose to sharing it or not. Mickey patted Owen's head and Lucas' head and wound his finger in the air before slapping his hands on his cheeks.

Laughing, Owen confirmed, "Yep, we both have curly red hair."

Mickey stretched way up to describe Owen's height, then bent low to demonstrate Lucas' height. Again, Owen laughed. He responded as he pointed to Ria and Amelia, "He's my mini-me. Kind of like my daughter and wife over there."

Placing his hands over his mouth, Mickey mocked surprise and put out his hand for Lucas to hold. The Mouse walked over to the rest of his family, shook Anna's hand, and knelt down in front of Ria. Who was whose boss no longer mattered as all three kids excitedly talked, giggled, and posed for pictures with Mickey. After the kids posed, Anna insisted on taking a picture of Mickey with Owen and Amelia. Both grinning widely, Anna snapped the picture just as the couple exchanged glances with one another. Another adorable memory was preserved.

"Mama, mama, mama, mama, we need to send the Mickey pictures to Lissa!" Ria implored. "She won't believe we met hims."

Amelia knelt down by Ria and together they walked through the process of forwarding a few pictures to Lissa. When the text came through, Lissa and Nolan were sitting in a large lecture hall. They had been invited to sit in on a class, and Nolan was completely enraptured by the Economic lecture he was hearing. Lissa, eternally thankful for a reason to escape, subtly slipped out the door after whispering that she'd see Nolan outside when the class was over. Without removing his gaze or lessening his concentration, Nolan nodded absent-mindedly.

Once she stepped outside, Lissa Facetimed the kids and shared enthusiastic wonder with them, "Wow! You are so lucky!"

"And Wissa…wissa! I sawed him first," Lucas pointed out. "And Mickey, he saw how my hair and Daddy's hair matched."

"That's fantastic, Luke!" Lissa celebrated. "Can you introduce me to Mickey when Nolan and I come there after we're done at Nolan's school?"

"I'll see if he's busy, ok? He might have a meeting or sumpin'," Lucas analyzed thoughtfully. "But tell General Mayhem that I met Mickey ok?" Lucas instructed as he used Owen's pet name for Nolan.

"Lissa!" Ria inserted herself, "Mickey bended down to me and was super nice."

"I saw that in the picture!" Lissa confirmed. "And he also gave Anna a high five."

Nolan stepped out of the building, looking slightly perplexed and scanning the area for Lissa. She waved as she spoke to the littles and motioned for Nolan to hurry over. He could hear their voices coming through the phone before he saw the screen, and he leaned in and protested playfully, "Hey, who called my girlfriend and stole her away from me?"

All three littles laughed and giggled as they spoke over one another with enthusiasm. Switching from Facetime to the phone, Nolan chatted with Owen and answered detailed questions about the classes he'd attended and his impressions of the campus. Amelia sought to have a turn as well. As Owen handed the phone to Amelia, Nolan smirked and wrapped his long arm around Lissa's tiny frame as he led her toward a coffee shop. As Lissa heard the sound of Amelia's voice from the phone, Nolan mouthed, "Tonight? Please." Reluctantly, Lissa twisted her head around in a vague nod. Nolan squeezed her tightly and kissed the top of her head before saying goodbye to his mom.

That night, after eating dinner at an outdoor table and watching the sunset cuddled together on the steps of one of the USC buildings, the young couple made their way back to Nolan's room. While Lissa rested her head on Nolan's lap and thumbed through a magazine, Nolan scoured the university catalog. By 11pm, Nolan was leaning against the headboard of the bed wandering about the coming year. Leaving home was a thrilling prospect, but the thought of moving far away from Lissa was agonizing. Wearing PJs, Lissa was snuggled on Nolan's bare chest in a deep slumber. She had never encountered a more serene and peaceful way to sleep. Softly rubbing his hand along her arm, Nolan beheld Lissa's relaxed face. For the millionth time, he tried to come up with a way to simultaneously have Lissa by his side and attend USC. He knew the effort was fruitless, so he began to wander about how often he'd be home and whether or not his parents would let Lissa visit him at USC. As he percolated, Nolan's mind eventually surrendered to sleep.

On Saturday morning back at Disney, rather than brave the park in the heat, Owen and Amelia rented a cabana at the water park. When the girls wanted to rest or eat a snack, they snuggled up in an oversized towel and shared a lounge chair. Lucas, on the other hand, did not want to stop at all. From 9am to 6pm, he ran, played, and swam every moment except for those times when Amelia or Owen insisted on applying more sun block or feeding him a snack.

When they arrived at the cabana in the morning, Owen leaned over Amelia and insisted, "You're on vacation. Stretch out on this chair all day. I've got the kids."

"Aren't you on vacation too?" Amelia wondered with a grin.

Smirking, Owen pointed out with a wink, "I'm on Dad time. The kids and I…we're gonna tear this place apart. Mommy gets to be lazy all day."

"I love this vacation," Amelia mused playfully as she stroked Owen's cheek with her hand. "You're good to me, Owen Hunt."

"I love you, Mia," Owen smiled with a glimmer in his eye as he locked his gaze.

Lucas interrupted, pulling on Owen's trunks and insisting, "Slide! Daddy. Slide! C'mon." Urging the girls to join them, Owen and the kids walked toward the slides and prepared to be drenched.

By dinnertime, Lissa and Nolan met up with the family in Anaheim. Conversation at the restaurant was energetic and full of joy as Nolan recounted his USC experience to his parents and as the kids detailed every memory of the last two days to Lissa. Although in separate conversations most of the meal, Nolan and Lissa periodically exchanged glances and smiles and their hands remained joined together on the top of the table.

Bedtime came early in the Shepherd-Hunt hotel suite. After a long day of swimming and playing, all three littles spread out and slept on a king sized bed with their mouths wide open. Lissa crashed on a hide-a-bed in the kids' room and Nolan surrendered to his exhaustion on the second queen bed in Amelia and Owen's room.

Meanwhile, Owen and Amelia rested on an oversized lounge chair on the suite's balcony. Amelia, wrapped in a blanket, leaned her back against Owen's chest as Owen wrapped his arms around her from behind. As they took in the view and fireworks, Owen asked out of the blue, "Do you ever wonder 'What if…"? What if Kayla hadn't died and the kids didn't come to live with us? What if the twins had faced bigger challenges as preemies? What if we'd left Seattle for some amazing opportunity and never looked back?"

"That's… uh… kind of heavy and deep after a day of breathing chlorine," Amelia teased as she gulped down half a glass of ice water.

Owen leaned his head to the side so he could see Amelia's face and grinned. "Really… sometimes I'm so taken aback by all the experiences we've shared." He reached his hand toward Amelia's and grasped her hand in his, "I can't imagine my life without you by my side."

Wistfully, Amelia gazed far toward the horizon, "I know what you mean. This life we have now – it's the best my life has ever been. The best and it keeps getting better." Amelia's voice trailed off as she silently became lost in her imagination. Owen peacefully held her for a few minutes and wondered what swirled in her thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Owen suggested as he squeezed Amelia's hand.

"They're kind of dark," Amelia admitted.

"All the better," Owen encouraged.

Amelia looked down, "I suppose on the rare occasion that I play the 'what if' game, I immediately find myself focused on my first baby. What if he'd lived? What if he'd been healthy? Then I can't help but dig into my addiction – what if I wasn't an addict? How would my life be different? Then I end up at: what if my dad hadn't died in that robbery?" She paused and looked back out at the sky, "I suppose that's why I don't play 'what if' very often."

"I'm sorry I brought it up," Owen apologized with sincerity as he leaned his cheek on her hair.

Amelia grinned and looked back at her husband, "You don't have to apologize."

As the couple locked their eyes toward one another, Ria came hobbling out sleepily, "Daddy…I hurt."

Owen let go of Amelia's hand and straightened up in his seat as Amelia sat up near the end of the lounge chair. When he picked Ria up, Owen noticed that her Aristocats nighty was wrinkled as if it had been bunched up in a ball and that her hair was still damp from her bath. Gently, Owen tucked her hair behind her ears and beheld his baby girl, "What hurts, Ree?"

"My leg. Right here," she pouted as she grabbed her ankle.

Owen lowered his brows with compassion and suggested, "How about if Daddy gives you a massage?" With heavy eyes, Ria nodded and leaned her head against Owen's chest as he worked the tight muscles. Focusing on Amelia, he mouthed, "Really tight."

Amelia stood up and went inside. She promptly brought back some Max Freeze to warm and loosen the muscles. Gently placing Ria's overly taut ankle on her mama's lap, Owen continued to embrace their little girl and rub her back.

With his lips slightly parted and his eyes softly focused, Owen peacefully watched Amelia dedicate herself to the task of helping their daughter. "This…" he revealed with a small voice, "is my dream. Embracing our child and admiring your dedication to her." He paused and slowly blinked his eyes before adding, "Mia…this is life. Sharing common goals and fragile moments. Walking together through an authentic and vulnerable life. This is everything I ever need."


	31. Chapter 31 - Honesty: Such a Lonely Word

**Chapter 31 – Honesty is Such a Lonely Word**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 3½**

 **Mid-June**

"Hey, Nolan, what's up?" Jackson wondered when he saw Nolan approach the desk in the hospital lobby.

"Uh… not much," Nolan smirked, "Any chance you have a minute?"

"Me?" Jackson responded with slight surprise.

"I have a… thing… I need to talk about… it'd help to talk about it with an adult who isn't my parent," Nolan sputtered softly and reluctantly.

Jackson looked at his watch and smiled, "Sure, I've got some time. Should we grab a snack or hang out outside?"

The duo walked out of the hospital and found an empty bench by a water fountain. Nodding and looking around, Jackson observed, "Great day, huh?"

"Yeah," Nolan responded nervously.

"So what's up, man?" Jackson asked as he leaned one arm along the back of the bench and shifted to face Nolan.

Looking down with uneasiness, Nolan half laughed and confessed, "I'm looking for some advice… about girlfriends and about leaving home… parents… I don't know how to explain it."

"It's a weird time, isn't it? Like you're an adult and a kid at the same time," Jackson nodded.

"Exactly. Sometimes, without even meaning to, I'm edgy and kind of abrupt… especially toward my dad. We've pretty much had a great relationship over the years, but I feel impatient with him lately," Nolan thought and processed aloud.

Jackson laughed softly, "Well, I'm not sure how helpful my advice can be. I'm still kind of edgy and impatient with my mom. But, your dad and my mom are really different people. At least, I've never seen your dad baby you or try to stick his nose in your business."

"Nah, he's really cool about that," Nolan chuckled. "He's pretty structured and strict, though. I mean, if he makes a decision, he expects us kids to accept it. He won't tolerate any arguing at all."

"What he says is what rules, huh?" Jackson attempted to confirm.

Nolan nodded, "Pretty much, but he's usually not an ass about it. He just," Nolan paused and shrugged, "well… states the way something is going to be, typically gives his reasoning, and that's the end of the story."

"In between times kind of suck. I'll bet that it's tough when you're on your way to college, but you haven't quite taken that step yet," Jackson offered. "You know, your dad's a pretty reasonable guy. It seems to me that if you shared with him what you just shared with me, he'd be open to hearing you out."

Pondering deeply, Nolan pursed his lips before speaking, "I'm not even sure _what_ I'd say if I talked to my dad about all this."

"Then say that. Say something like, "Hey, Dad, I'm not exactly sure what's going on, but I feel like I've been impatient and short with you lately. Can we talk about that?" Jackson suggested.

"I like that," Nolan shared. "There's more… it's weird for my parents to basically be my girlfriend's parents. I get pissed when Lissa gets in trouble, like I want to argue with them about it and tell them to leave her alone," Nolan pondered aloud.

"I get that. Sounds like you want to protect her," Jackson nodded.

Nolan huffed with new insight, "She calls me her rock. One time, she told my parents I'm the only person she'll ever trust. Words like that make a guy pretty protective."

"You bet," Jackson affirmed. "How can I help?"

Looking around in all directions, as if to ensure that Owen and Amelia weren't nearby, Nolan disclosed, "How do you know when you're ready to marry someone?"

Shocked by the question, Jackson maintained his composure and reflected, "You and Larissa… you've been together a long time. You're almost 18 – then you can do whatever you want. Lots of shifts coming your way…" His voice trailed off as he pondered what more to say.

"I can hear my parents' – all four of them – in my head saying I'm too young, that we're both too young. I kind of agree. But I also want to be with Lissa the rest of our lives. I don't know… everything in my life feels like it's happening _to_ me. Proposing and getting married would be something I'd choose to have happen," Nolan mused.

"What you just said at the end – sounds like you're yearning for some control over your life. My advice, since you asked, is to wait. You two can be married after college or when you're older. Your whole lives are in front of you. What's your hurry? Is it control? Being able to make your own decisions?" Jackson wondered aloud.

Nolan looked down with an embarrassed smile. "Maybe that's part of it. Yeah… I guess."

"But there's more…" Jackson inquired with a sense that he wasn't hearing the whole story.

"Yeah… umm… I'm ready, you know… I don't want to wait anymore… Liss and I… Oh God, never mind. This is too weird. Forget about it," Nolan stammered.

"Ready… to have sex?" Jackson asked as nonchalantly as possible as he gazed at the fountain rather than at Nolan.

"Mmm Hmm. Lissa's mom had Lissa when she was 16. She… Lissa, that is… She's determined not to repeat the pattern," Nolan explained reluctantly yet with relief that he was finally speaking about the situation with someone.

Nodding, Jackson assessed, "Pretty admirable."

A silence descended on the conversation until Nolan broke it, "I suppose it sounds like I only want to ask her to marry me so we can have sex. That's not what I mean. I'd be really lame if that was my reason for proposing."

Jackson laughed and patted Nolan's shoulder, "I was a teenaged guy once, Nolan. No worries."

As the conversation lightened and turned to chit chat, Owen walked by. He was returning to the hospital from a meeting and spotted the pair. When he was still too far to speak but close enough to be seen, Owen nodded upward and grinned at Nolan. Nolan mimicked the action and mentioned to Jackson that Owen was about to approach them.

"Hi guys," Owen offered as he stood by the bench. "Great day to take a break outside. Mind if I join you?" Nolan nodded toward the bench and smiled slightly and Owen took a seat next to Nolan. "What's on your schedule today, Nole?"

"Nothing really," Nolan responded. "Lissa is hanging out with some friends and there's no soccer practice today. I didn't feel like hanging around the house so I came by to see what was up."

"Ah, to have a commitment-free summer. Sounds pretty good, doesn't it, Avery?" Owen chuckled.

Furrowing his brow, Jackson responded, "It's been so long that I'm not sure I can remember that reality." Jackson's pager sounded and he stood up to excuse himself. "See what I mean?" he teased. "Commitment free summer… just not part of my reality."

Father and son sat on the bench awkwardly and silently. Owen glanced over at Nolan and looked at his watch. With hesitation, Owen inquired, "How have you been, Nolan? Seems like we haven't touched base lately."

Shrugging, Nolan responded, "Ok, I guess. I'm stressed about leaving Lissa when I move to USC. Life is kind of weird right now."

"I've had the sense you've been stressed," Owen shared his observations.

"Yeah, I have. I've kind of taken some of it out on you. I can't really make sense of why I've done that," Nolan pondered aloud.

"To be honest, Nolan, I haven't really noticed. Do you want to talk about it?" Owen admitted.

Folding his arms in front of his torso, Nolan looked out at the fountain and mumbled, "It's not… like one specific reason. I catch myself being pretty impatient in general."

"Hmmm," Owen nodded softly a few times. "You've felt ready to leave and be out on your own at school for a long time. Just a guess, but maybe you're sick of being a kid with a curfew, chores, and parents who keep a tight reign."

Nolan glanced at his dad, "That makes sense… I guess there is one specific example too." Raising his eyebrows and grinning, Owen provided an inviting and curious nonverbal before Nolan continued. "Now, please understand that I think you and Mom have been awesome becoming Lissa's guardians. I'm really thankful. But, I gotta admit, it sucks having the same parents as my girlfriend."

"Ahh… it'd be nice to have a break from each other now and then, huh?" Owen attempted to confirm.

"That's not it at all, Dad," Nolan clarified. "It's aggravating when you guys get on her case. I want to intervene."

Surprised, Owen muttered, "Oh." Staring at the flowing water, Owen thought for a few minutes. Then, he added, "I appreciate your feelings and understand your perspective, Nolan. Wanting to protect Lissa, advocating for her… that's admirable. The reality, though, is that as long as Larissa lives under our roof, our rules prevail and the parenting decisions are ours to make."

"I know. I'm not trying to change that," Nolan pointed out.

"You understand the reality, but it annoys you," Owen stated reflectively.

"I guess so. Having Lissa living with us complicates my relationship with you and Mom. I suppose I wanted to be honest with you about that and about how I feel. My goal wasn't to try to change or fix it – just to admit it," Nolan sorted out.

Owen paused and looked at his watch as he curtly ended the conversation, "I'd better go inside. You should come in and see what Mom's up to – she has a pretty light day. You might be able to bum a lunch off her."

"I think I'm going to head over to Chris' house and see what's up," Nolan explained.

"I appreciated our talk, Nolan. Thanks for your honesty," Owen smirked as he patted Nolan on the back. "Basketball tonight after dinner?"

With a sly smile, Nolan quipped, "Sure, if you wanna lose."

"Ha! We'll see about that," Owen smiled as he headed toward the ER.

An ambulance was pulling in as Owen arrived in the pit. "What've we got?"

Kepner called out, "MVA. Car versus pedestrian. Appears driver passed out. Torres is already in Trauma One with the pedestrian."

"Page neuro," Owen ordered as he ran to the bay. "What's open?"

"Trauma Two, Exam Three, various curtains," Kepner informed her boss.

As Owen and a resident accompanied the paramedics inside, he called to Kepner, "We're taking Exam Three." The medical personnel quickly swarmed the driver, placing leads and calling out vitals and observations.

Entering the room with a brisk step, Amelia whipped her stethoscope off her neck and placed it in her ears. "Neuro consult? What's up?"

"Hi," Owen smiled as he caught his wife's eye.

Amelia smiled briefly in response and stated softly, "Hey."

Back in trauma surgeon mode, Owen began barking out details. Amelia performed a neuro exam and concluded, "Let's get him up to CT immediately. Run, yes really, run the results back to me."

After the patient had been wheeled off and the rest of the medical staff had left the room, Owen leaned against the counter with a smirk and gazed at his wife. "How's your day been?"

"Great until this guy. Pretty sure it's a TBI. This could be one of those silent deaths that seems to come out of the blue. It's not promising," Amelia grimaced.

Without commenting on the patient, Owen put forth, "I just had an interesting chat with Nolan. Remember the summer before you started college? He's at that point – confused yet eager, happy but tentative, ready to be on his own but secretly terrified about it too."

"He admitted all that to you?" Amelia questioned with skepticism.

"In his own way. He also shared that he finds me annoying and becomes impatient with me especially in terms of how I deal with Lissa when she's out of line. Interesting chat," Owen shared with a hint of confusion.

"Hmm… maybe in some weird, hard-wired, caveman brain way, you're usurping his authority in their relationship. Tell me you've noticed he pretty much takes the lead and she pretty much follows," Amelia considered.

"Yeah, I'd say she's more dependent on him and he's fulfilled being a steadying presence for her. Next time she's out of line, you can deal with her," Owen offered with a wink.

Shrugging, Amelia threw her lips to one side of her face and agreed, "Actually, let's try that and see what unfolds. Could be interesting."

Owen walked over to Amelia and hugged her tightly. They embraced for 20-30 seconds and Owen pulled back to kiss his wife. "We're in this together…I'm so thankful for that."

Smirking and looking up at Owen, Amelia responded, "This parenting gig is not as easy as you make it look, is it?" Owen softly chuckled and Amelia added, "You're a great Dad, Owen. Believe that."


	32. Chapter 32 - Too Little, Too Late

**Chapter 32 – Too Little, Too Late**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 3½**

 **Mid-June**

 _ **Sunday**_

Greenwich Mean Time could be set by Clarisse's arrivals and departures. At exactly one o'clock every week, she would drive up to the gate and enter the code Owen had given her. Within moments, she would be sitting on the sofa hoping that this would be the week Lissa finally softened. Each week at 5:00pm, Clarisse left with resolute dignity even though she was shattered internally.

On a Sunday in mid-June, everyone went about their day. Larissa had spent the night at a friend's house the previous night and knew that she was expected home no later than 1:00pm. Whether or not Lissa chose to see her mother was Lissa's decision. Ensuring Lissa's presence in their home during court ordered visitation hours, Owen and Amelia believed, was their responsibility.

That morning, Owen and Amelia had both been called to the hospital and coaxed Nolan into babysitting. To pass the time, Nolan played hide-and-go-seek with his siblings. With its many rooms, the Shepherd-Hunt house was an ideal location for the game. After counting to 50 while standing at the refrigerator, Nolan warned everyone that he was on the prowl. Finding Ryder and Olivia was almost always a challenge. The littles, on the other hand, were usually easily located.

"You can't find me, No-yan!" Lucas bellowed from under a dining room chair.

"I can't?" Nolan responded. "Are you sure?" Lucas giggled mightily believing he'd discovered the ideal spot. "I can hear you, but can't see you, Lucas," Nolan lied. "I might have to go look for someone else first."

"You never find me. Even with help," Lucas called back.

Pulling Lucas' feet out from under the chair and then tickling his tummy, Nolan growled playfully, "Oh, yeah? Gotcha Little Man!" Within seconds, Lucas was on Nolan's hip and held by Nolan's arm.

"Oh dammit!" Lucas yelled with disappointment as he hit his hand to his forehead.

Nolan shot a stern glance at his little brother, "Woah… where did you learn that word?"

"Why-der," Lucas shrugged. "Why?"

"It's a really bad word, Lucas. Don't say it again," Nolan warned.

Throwing his hands up on either side of his body, Lucas conveyed his genuine confusion, "But Why-der says it all the time."

"That doesn't make it ok for you, Luke. No more, got it?" Nolan made clear. Lucas nodded his head as the doorbell rang. Glancing at the clock, Nolan noticed that it was exactly 1:00 pm. His hunch was that Lissa had forgotten her house key again.

When Nolan opened the door, Clarisse was standing on the porch with a soft smile, "Hi, Nolan." For the first time in months, she appeared to be well-rested. She wore her hair and makeup the way she did before Larry stripped her of her confidence and poise. Rather than showing up in jeans and t-shirt, she was wearing a skirt and blouse.

Nolan usually tried to avoid being downstairs on Sunday afternoons because he was never quite sure if he should or shouldn't interact with Lissa's mom. On this occasion, since he was standing before her, Nolan held out his free arm and hugged Clarisse, "Clarisse, you look really great. Please come in."

She stepped inside and kissed Lucas on the forehead, "How are you today, Lucas?"

After dramatically wiping off her kiss, he responded, "Good but too old for Mommy kisses now."

Clarisse laughed and thanked him, "I'll make a note of that. I'm glad you clarified your status." Turning to Nolan, Clarisse asked the question she asked each week, "Is Larissa home?"

"Umm…actually, I thought you were her. She spent the night at Piper and Linnea's. I'm sure she'll be home any minute – it's not like her to be late. Can I get you something to drink while we wait?" Nolan offered.

"Maybe she's caught in traffic," Clarisse offered graciously. "and, yes, some water would be wonderful. Thanks, honey."

When Nolan brought the water to Clarisse, he sat down next to her and they began chatting.

"Where are you going to school in the fall?" Clarisse asked with obvious interest and care.

"USC," Nolan beamed. "It was my first choice, so I'm pretty stoked. We went down to visit awhile back. Liss just loved it there too."

"No-yan, we 'posed to be seeking!" Lucas declared as he pulled on Nolan's shirt.

"How about if you start looking, Luke. I'm going to visit with Mrs. Howe," Nolan responded, unconsciously using Clarisse's maiden name rather than Larry's last name.

Without commenting on her name, Clarisse leaned down with wide eyes and whispered, "If I were you, I'd look in the playroom first."

"Ok," Lucas agreed with a breathy toddler whisper. "I go scare dem too!" he announced as he ran off.

"Is Lissa hoping to attend USC as well then?" Clarisse wondered, hungry for any news or updates about her daughter.

"Actually, she's hoping to go to Mount St. Mary's. It's only a mile from USC and they offer a dual certification in elementary and special ed. She's already spoken to the school about possible scholarships, and we toured the campus when we were down there. She loved it," Nolan shared.

Clarisse beamed, "She still wants to be a teacher. That's wonderful. She has always had such a great ability to work with younger kids." Attempting to be casual, Clarisse glanced at her watch. The time was 1:40.

"I'm going to try texting her," Nolan stated as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He typed, _It's 1:40. Clarisse here. Where are you?_ Awkwardly, Nolan grinned and offered, "I'm really sorry about this."

"It's not your doing Nolan," Clarisse grinned gently.

Nolan's phone sounded and he read Lissa's response, _Crap! Was still asleep. Can you come get me?_

 _Nope. Babysitting. Rents are at hospital,_ Nolan responded.

 _Oh, good! So they have no idea I'm late! Phew. Be there asap. Gonna wake Piper up for a ride,_ Lissa explained. Nolan grimaced as he saw the words, unsure how he would proceed. He knew his parents expected him to be forthcoming yet he didn't want Lissa to get in trouble.

Looking up at Clarisse, Nolan explained with a forced chuckle, "She's on her way. They were still asleep."

"Must've been a fun night," Clarisse smiled.

"So…what have you been up to? It's been awhile since we talked," Nolan wondered aloud attempting to make conversation.

Sitting up a little taller, Clarisse disclosed, "I found a job at the front desk of a hotel downtown. I really enjoy it." After multiple absences before Larry was arrested, she had lost her paralegal job at the law firm. Soon after, she couldn't afford her rent on the duplex and had to move out. Life had been a downward spiral for many months, but was now beginning to turn around.

"That's great. Congratulations," Nolan exclaimed with authentic joy.

"And I divorced Larry," she stated proudly.

"Thank God," Nolan sighed.

Clarisse grinned awkwardly and explained, "He caused some trouble at the prison here, then made the mistake of assaulting a federal officer who was assisting with some transports one day. He's in a federal penitentiary on the other side of the country." She paused and looked directly at Nolan, "I'm free now."

Nolan wrapped Clarisse in a hug, "I'm so glad. You're an amazing person and never deserved any of his crap." Clarisse began sharing some updates about her life and how she was attempting to stabilize herself. She was still living in a shelter, but was hoping to find an apartment soon.

Lissa, hair unbrushed and clothes disheveled, came bursting through the door. Without an apology or greeting, she grinned at Nolan and avoided eye contact with Clarisse before running upstairs.

Nolan's eyebrows dropped heavily as he pursed his lips, "Pardon me." He walked up the stairs and opened Lissa's door. She was in the process of undressing before taking a shower.

"Excuse me," Lissa snapped.

"It's me," Nolan huffed with a smile, "Like I haven't seen it all before."

"Still," Lissa sighed as she threw on her bathrobe.

"Hey, Liss… you really need to come talk to your mom. She…" Nolan began to urge.

Lissa interrupted, gently reminding her boyfriend, "We agreed you weren't going to try to talk to me about when or if I should see her or speak to her."

"Can I tell you something?" Nolan requested.

"What?" Lissa muttered with a hint of impatience.

Nolan softly placed his hands on Lissa's shoulders and looked down at her, quietly sharing, "She's divorced. She has a job. Liss…"

"Hmmm. Good for her," Lissa stated with mild enthusiasm. After kissing Nolan on the cheek, she added, "I'm going to go take a shower."

"If you talk to Clarisse today, I won't tell Mom and Dad how late you were," Nolan put forth with hesitation. He didn't want to threaten her, but he was growing weary of Lissa's stubborn refusal to even say hello to Clarisse. Knowing he'd do almost anything to have an opportunity to greet Blake or Kayla, he found Lissa's intentional avoidance maddening.

Her eyes fiery and wide, Lissa stuttered in shock, "Otherwise you'll tell them? Wow, Nolan."

Blowing out a puff of air, Nolan scoffed, "You know you screwed up big time. 45 minutes late? C'mon, Lissa."

"That doesn't mean you have to turn me in. Are you my boyfriend or the curfew police?" Larissa wondered aloud with a sigh.

"I was left in charge whether either of us like it or not. You've put me in a pretty ugly spot," Nolan responded.

"Go to hell, Nolan." Lissa walked into her bathroom and locked the door. Nolan rested his head on the doorframe for a few breaths before heading back downstairs.

With a retiring grin, Nolan told Clarisse, "I'm not sure if she'll make it down or not. She's about to take a shower and…"

"That's how it goes, Nolan," Clarisse smiled. She turned to face the lake and leaned back into the couch cushion. Without making eye contact, she continued, "You go ahead and take care of your siblings, hon. I'll be fine."

Larissa chose not to come downstairs that afternoon, so Clarisse sat silently on the sofa and watched the water before excusing herself at 5:00pm. As she was driving out, Owen and Amelia happened to return home. Mutual waves were exchanged as the cars passed one another.

Exhausted from surgery, Owen ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "I'm going to hop in the shower and crash for an hour. Care to join me?"

"I'll wait and see how the kids are," Amelia considered. "Sure sounds nice, though."

"I don't mean to disappoint, but I really do mean take a nap," Owen clarified.

Amelia grinned and shook her head, "Alrighty then. You crack me up because you know the second we're snuggled up in bed, you'll change your mind."

"I really don't think I will today, Mia," he yawned.

The couple came through the kitchen door and found Nolan, Ryder and Olivia busy making mac and cheese and hot dogs. The littles were at the table impatiently coloring while they waited to eat.

"Mmmmm…processed cheese food," Owen quipped with a chuckle as he made the rounds and hugged each kid.

Nolan laughed, "Yeah, not super healthy. We kind of lost track of time playing hide-and-seek and then those three were starving. I had to make something fast." He scooped the food into three bowls and handed them to Olivia for delivery.

"Thanks for watching everyone, Nolan. I really appreciate it. I know it wasn't what you'd planned to do with your day," Owen shared as he handed Nolan some money. "I'm going to go sleep for a bit. I'll see everyone later."

"Where's Larissa?" Amelia asked as she bit into a banana.

"In her room," Nolan replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't suppose she spoke to Clarisse today," Amelia mused.

Nolan shook his head, "Nope. I had a nice chat with Clarisse though. She found a job and looked really nice. She also divorced He Who Won't Be Named."

Looking up from some mail on the counter, Amelia smiled, "That's great news. Good for her."

Nolan smirked awkwardly, hoping to avoid any additional conversation, "Yeah… she's still living in the shelter, but she's hoping to find an apartment soon."

"Anything else exciting I should know about?" Amelia wondered.

"Lucas learned a new word from Ryder," Nolan reported.

"Oh, really?" Amelia responded. "Talk to me, Ryder."

"Mom, I honestly and truly have no idea what Nolan's talking about," Ryder offered.

"Luke yelled 'Dammit' when I found him during Hide and Seek. He told me he learned it from Ryder," Nolan explained.

"He says it all the time, Mama. But No-yan told me not to ever, ever say it again, so I won't," Lucas promised with youngest child charm and innocence.

"What the…" Ryder began to exclaim. He stood up and walked toward the stairs, "I'm guessing you want me to go to my room, Mom, which I'm happy to do. If I stay down here I'm going to pummel that twerp."

"I'll see you shortly," Amelia sung sweetly. Turning to Nolan she inquired, "Everyone else behaved?"

"Yep. For the most part. They're wonderful when their big brother's in charge," Nolan teased.

"I see," Amelia laughed as she headed upstairs. After dealing with Ryder, she walked over to Lissa's door and yawned before knocking.

"Yeah?" Lissa responded to the knock.

"It's Amma. Can I come in?" Amelia stated.

"Sure," Larissa answered as she sat up on the blanket she had taken to the balcony. "C'mon out here."

"What's up, buttercup?" Amelia inquired.

"Not much," Lissa responded.

Amelia grinned, "Did you have fun at Linnea and Piper's?"

"We had a great time," Lissa answered with a smile, attempting to determine if Amelia knew about her tardiness. "We stayed up way too late watching movies."

Laughing and simply chatting, Amelia wondered, "How late did you end up sleeping in?"

"Why do you ask?" Lissa asked curiously, suspecting Nolan had indeed turned her in.

Instantly, red flags went up on Amelia's mom radar. "Just making conversation," Amelia shrugged.

"Oh, ok, never mind," Lissa smiled, attempted to dismiss the conversation.

Amelia folded her arms and looked at Lissa with skepticism. "What do I need to know, Larissa?"

"Huh?" Larissa tried to play naïve.

Shaking her head, Amelia disclosed, "Lissa, I know you well. You're acting strange. Do you want to tell me what's up or take the risk that I find out some other way resulting in more trouble for you?"

"I came home a little late," Larissa admitted with a casual shrug. Chuckling, she explained, "We forgot to set an alarm."

"How late?" Amelia inquired. "And don't say you don't know or aren't sure. How late, Liss?"

Grimacing, Larissa said softly, "1:45."

"Wow," Amelia responded flatly. "That's not 2 or 3 minutes."

Lissa described. "C'mon, Amma, it's not like I was going to hang out and giggle with Clarisse anyway. What does it matter what time I actually came home?"

"It matters because you knew our expectation, Larissa. We have been consistently clear that you need to be here in the house from 1-5 on Sundays. I even reminded you to be home on time before you left yesterday," Amelia firmly reminded her.

"Whatever," Lissa huffed as she rolled her eyes and held her bent legs with her arms.

Amelia gazed at Lissa with a stone cold stare while Lissa avoided eye contact. After a minute, Amelia calmly and coolly explained, "I'd like your phone, tablet, and iPod."

"No way!" Lissa screamed as she was met with Amelia's emotionless face. "That is so completely ridiculous."

"I'd suggest you stop the commentary now. Save it for your journal, Lissa. I don't want to hear it," Amelia responded coldly. "Phone, tablet, and iPod, please. Now," Amelia repeated as she held out her hand.

"This is crazy. I can't believe this. Where the hell am I?" Lissa grumbled under her breath as she gathered her electronics and placed them in Amelia's hand.

"I asked you to stop the commentary and you failed to do so. Come to think of it, you're grounded until next Sunday night and you need to write a letter of apology to Clarisse for not being here at 1:00pm like you should have been. Let's adjust your curfew until you can prove you can be on time. Once you're ungrounded, you'll need to be home by 10:30 rather than midnight," Amelia stated calmly.

Lissa's jaw tightened and her gaze rose to the ceiling as she breathed shallow chest breaths and shook her leg up and down at a quick pace. She tried her best to not say another word.

Amelia turned and left the room, thinking to herself, _I hate parenting sometimes._ She walked to her bedroom to hide Lissa's screens, then sprawled out on the bed and snuggled up to Owen. He was fast asleep, but groaned happily as his wife's arm wrapped around him.

Meanwhile, Lissa flopped on to her bed and screamed into a pillow. She thought to herself, _Maybe living with Clarisse would be better than this dictatorship. I feel like a prisoner in the land of unreasonable parenting._

About an hour later, after Lissa had shed a few tears and screamed into her pillow a bit more, she heard a knock at her door and responded, "Who is it?"

"Nolan."

Lissa stood up and went to the door, "Hey. Can we go talk?"

"Sure," Nolan agreed, noticing she'd been crying. "Want to go out on the porch? The weather's great today." Lissa nodded. Nolan reached his hand out and grasped Lissa's hand as they went downstairs and proceeded outside.

After they sat down, Lissa steamed, "I am so pissed."

"You look upset. I wondered what was going on," Nolan grinned gently.

"Somehow in her brain surgeon, Jedi mind trick ways, Amma got me to admit how late I was. Now I'm grounded for a week and a half. She has all my screens, and changed my curfew once I'm ungrounded to 10:30. Oh, and I have to write a letter of apology to Clarisse for not being here at 1. Give me a f#*%ing break," Lissa steamed.

Nolan leaned back and held in a breath, "Holy shit, Liss. That's pretty harsh. What did you do to piss her off?"

Lissa shrugged, "No idea."

"Did you try to argue?" Nolan coached.

"A little, I guess," Lissa admitted.

"Did you cop an attitude? You know, roll your eyes or snap some snotty comeback?"

"Yeah," Lissa groaned in realization.

"What about respecting her boundaries? Did she tell you to knock it off and you didn't?" Nolan checked.

"That's how I ended up with the earlier curfew," Lissa sighed.

"How about taking responsibility, saying something like, 'I really screwed up and I apologize.'" Nolan wondered.

"Nope," Lissa responded.

"There you go. You didn't take it like a Hunt," Nolan grimaced. "Mom and Dad kind of have a zero tolerance policy on all that. Seriously, they've already taught Lucas those standards. Ryder and I call it the Four Secret Rules because they don't lay them out but they expect them. We all kind of learned the hard way by screwing up and facing the results."

"Hell, Nole, why didn't you give me a handout or a heads up?" Lissa teased before stating, "I interacted exactly like I would have with Clarisse. It hardly seems fair to hold me to rules I didn't even know existed."

"You did know to be on time, babe," Nolan pointed out with a half-smile.

With a wide grin, Lissa nudged Nolan and joked, "Whose side are you on, Mister?"

Nolan wrapped his arm around Lissa and kissed her as they sat and took in the summer sounds. He whispered, "Give her a day or two and talk to her. She might soften up if you show her you've really been thinking about it."


	33. Chapter 33 - Alignment

**Chapter 33 – Alignment**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 3½**

 **The morning after Chapter 32**

The next morning, Owen needed to be at the hospital by 6:00am. After pre-rounds, he was scheduled to spend his day leading an intern review team. The interns were concluding their first year at the hospital and faced a key turning point in their training. Before heading to work, at 5:15am, he was down in the kitchen preparing some breakfast and coffee as quietly as possible. As he puttered around, he listened to the news on his iPod.

Nolan, whose soccer coach had set an early practice after hearing how hot the day would be, was also awake and was just about to head down the stairs when he heard Ria crying.

"Ree ree, what's up?" Nolan asked gently as he entered the twins' room.

Ria was holding her ankle, "It's squeezing and bumping up and down."

Nolan picked her up and took her to the bathroom, "The bumping is called throbbing and the squeezing is called cramping. Go potty and then we'll find Dad, ok?"

A few minutes later, Owen beamed as he saw the kids coming down the stairs. He pulled out a headphone and quietly but enthusiastically exclaimed, "What a great surprise!" Seeing that Ria was in pain, he walked over and asked with concern, "What's wrong with my beautiful girl?"

"Her ankle is cramping and throbbing. She was crying," Nolan shared as he handed his sniffling sister off to Owen.

Owen nodded toward the kitchen, "Can you butter that toast and tend those eggs for me?"

He proceeded upstairs to Amelia, hating to wake her up. Whispering, Owen suggested, "Shhh… Victoria, snuggle in Daddy's spot while I wake up Mommy."

Whining from the discomfort, Ria let out a loud cry as she grabbed Owen's shirt tightly, "No, Daddy! Hold me!"

Amelia turned and sat up, sleepily asking, "What's up?"

"I'm sorry, Mia. I wasn't planning on waking you up this way," Owen frowned.

Yawning, Amelia shook her head, "No worries."

Owen climbed on the bed and attempted to put Ria in Amelia's arms. The little girl screamed. Daddy was consistently her first choice, especially when she was hurting. As Ria cried out, Owen explained Ria's issue and added, "Do you have time to take her in today? This is happening too often."

Throwing her hair back in a ponytail, Amelia explained, "I'm off today. I'll handle it." She leaned over, winked, and kissed Owen, "Now go intimidate those interns, Chief."

Scoffing, Owen smiled and promised, "I'll do my best. Hungry?"

"Yeah, why?" Amelia inquired.

"I'll be right back," Owen smirked.

Nolan was putting together a couple plates when Owen returned to the kitchen. Pouring some coffee and grabbing silverware, Owen grabbed a plate and told Nolan he'd be right back. He took the food up to Amelia. Ria's tears were still falling and her whimpering had turned to sobbing.

"Here, Mia," Owen offered as he handed Amelia the plate and mug. He sat on the edge of the bed with furrowed, concerned brows, placing his hand around the back of Ria's head. "Should I take her in with me?"

"Owen, you have a huge day. I'll take her. Do you have any diazepam in your med bag?" Amelia stated.

"I'll go check. Here, let me take her so you have a minute to get dressed and eat," Owen smirked. Ria immediately buried her face in Owen's chest as she grabbed tightly to his previously crisp, unwrinkled shirt. He went to his car and found the med that would relax her muscles. Entering the kitchen, Owen said to Nolan, "Hey, eat that other plate… I'm not going to have time for breakfast." Turning to Victoria, Owen advised, "Sit on the counter, sweetie, and Daddy will make the owies go away, ok?"

Nolan winced on Ria's behalf. He knew what was about to happen and internally groaned, hoping Owen was able to distract Ria from the shot. "Hey, baby girl, I'm sorry you're feeling crummy," Nolan coaxed as he rubbed Ria's back and attempted to keep her attention.

Whistling loudly, Owen quickly gathered a soft pinch of Ria's skin and promised, "Super quick, baby." The shot was in and done before Ria could react. Owen mouthed _thank you_ to Nolan and repeated, "Seriously, eat. I'm on my way out." Sitting in a rocker with Ria in his arms, Owen pushed back and forth until the meds began to help the four year old relax.

Nolan, holding the plate and eating, sat down next to Owen with a soft chuckle, "I thought you had to get going. You sure you want to hand this over?"

"I'll grab something at the hospital. I'm slipping out as soon as Mom gets down here," Owen responded.

Ria's tears and sniffling were slowing as she continued to hold tight to her daddy. "I don't like when this happens," she commented.

"Shhh… I know, sweetie. I know," Owen comforted as he continued to rock. Looking at Nolan, Owen inquired, "What's up for you today?"

"Soccer from 6:30-10, then nothing. Liss and I were going to go to the lake with some friends, but I'm sure you've heard why that's not happening," Nolan groaned.

"Actually, I haven't," Owen stated. "What's the problem?"

"Oh… I assumed Mom talked to you," Nolan explained as Owen shook his head. Continuing, Nolan shared, "Liss didn't get home until 1:45 on Sunday. Mom came down really hard on her."

"How so?" Owen wondered aloud as he grabbed a piece of Nolan's toast.

"She's grounded through next Sunday, has no screens, and will have a 10:30 curfew once she's ungrounded. The kicker is that she has to write Clarisse an apology," Nolan mentioned.

Owen tried to maintain a poker face as he nodded, "Hmm… Sounds to me that Mom was pretty reasonable. Larissa knew to be on time."

"She did, no doubt about it. I feel sorry for Lissa because she interacted with Mom the way she and Clarisse used to handle problems. With her mom, they'd argue and yell back and forth. That kind of stuff," Nolan clarified.

"That's absolutely not tolerated in this house," Owen stated calmly.

"Right, I know that and you know that, but nobody ever sat down and told her the expectations about taking responsibility, not talking back, not arguing, and not pushing limits."

"Do those really need to be spelled out?" Owen scoffed. "Pretty basic expectations, Nolan."

"For us, those are basic, but not for everyone. Almost all my friends' parents argue back and forth. Seriously," Nolan carefully argued. "I'm not saying the expectations are unfair. I'm saying I don't think it's fair to come down on her for not following rules that she doesn't know about."

"Well, I gotta go," Owen stood up with an almost asleep little girl in his arms. "My suggestion is that you stay out of it, Nolan. What happened is between Mom and Larissa."

Amelia approached and heard Owen's last statement. "Between Larissa and I? What are we talking about?" she asked as she reached out for Ria.

Owen offered a warning expression to his son as he pecked Amelia on the cheek and requested, "I gave her 3.5 mg of diazepam about 20 minutes ago. Do you want me to leave another dose?" Amelia nodded and Owen continued, "Page me when you get an appointment. I'll try to join you." After drawing another dose for Ria, Owen capped the syringe and left it on top of the fridge where the littles wouldn't accidentally get a hold of it. Then he half walked, half ran to the garage and headed to the hospital.

Standing up, Nolan took his plate to the kitchen and prepared to leave for practice. Amelia called out, "Nolan?"

"Yeah, Mom?" her eldest asked.

"Do you have a minute?" Amelia inquired.

Nolan walked toward Amelia, who had taken Owen's place in the rocker. Ria was fast asleep in her Mama's arms. "About five. What's up?" Nolan wondered aloud.

"Are you upset with me?" she asked.

"Huh? No," Nolan grimaced.

"You and Dad were talking about something that's between Lissa and I, right?" Amelia clarified.

"Dad asked what I had going today. I told him Lissy and I had planned to hang at the lake with some friends but that wasn't going to happen now. He asked why, I mentioned she was in trouble and that I thought you came down a little hard on her. You know, nobody has ever detailed expectations to her about what is and is not acceptable when we disagree. She's used to arguing with Clarisse. I don't think she was trying to be out of line – she didn't know your expectations."

"Hmmm…" Amelia pondered. "So you complained?"

"I wasn't grousing, Mom. I shared an opinion. Was I out of line?" Nolan asked honestly.

"I'd prefer you speak to me if you have an issue with something I've done, but conversations take on a life of their own. I get that," Amelia acknowledged. "I agree with Dad – the situation isn't really your business."

"I hear you. I apologize and it won't happen again," Nolan affirmed calmly. Internally, he thought, _I mean, when my girlfriend is grounded, my life is impacted. But I know she doesn't want me to argue on Lissa's behalf. The conversation was pretty organic_. _Why is Mom being so sensitive about this?_

Amelia found it difficult to stay frustrated with Nolan. After years of experience, he had the game down. Apologizing, staying calm, and avoiding an argumentative tone served him well. "I'd appreciate that."

"I gotta go, Mom," Nolan pointed out. "Should we continue this later or are we good?"

"We're good," Amelia stated with a smile. "Now give your mama a hug and go play hard."

Amelia carried Ria to the Master bedroom and napped until the other littles woke up. After calling and obtaining an appointment for Ria, Amelia knocked on Lissa's door. "Larissa, you need to wake up. I need your help with the kids this morning."

Lissa woke up and remembered Nolan's advice, responding, "Okey doke. Can I have about 10 minutes? Then I'll be down."

When Lissa came to the kitchen, the littles were all eating breakfast at the table. Lucas jumped up and ran toward Lissa with his arms open wide. "Hi, buddy," Lissa responded as the little boy wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big kiss.

"Lucas, did you ask to be excused?" Amelia inquired with a snappy tone.

Lissa thought to herself, _Oh, lovely, it's going to be a crabby day._

Running back to his seat, Lucas hopped up and apologized, "Sorry, Mama."

Amelia explained, "Larissa, I'm going to have you go to the hospital with me. Ria has an appointment and Lucas wants to go. Ryder's staying here with Olivia and Anna." Lissa hated when she or Nolan were grounded. In addition to the general frustration of the experience, babysitting became an unpaid and expected effort.

Soon thereafter, Lissa found herself in the hospital entertaining Lucas in an unentertaining waiting room. The appointment seemed to be taking forever. After 45 minutes, Owen walked by looking stressed. He didn't notice Lissa and Lucas, but Lucas spotted him.

"Daddy!" Lucas called out with joy.

Owen looked at the door that led to the exam rooms and then glanced toward Lucas. "Hey, buddy. You want to come with Daddy?"

"Yes!" Lucas celebrated.

"How are you?" Owen asked as he caught Lissa's eye.

She shrugged and responded with a grin, "Ok, I guess." Owen smirked and headed through the doorway with Lucas in his arms. Amelia told him she was in Room 4. When he walked in after a quick knock, he found Amelia in the room alone crying.

Hearing the door open, Amelia glanced up. When she saw Lucas in Owen's arms, she wiped her eyes and attempted to smile.

"Mama, why you cry?" Lucas asked with a combination of fear and sadness.

"Oh, honey, Mama's ok. I'm just a little sad about Ria's ankle," Amelia attempted to share in a casual manner.

Owen closed his eyes slowly and let his shoulders fall downward. He walked over to his wife and hugged her. Once in his arms, Amelia began crying again. "Sorry…I'll… uh… I'll make another plan for my cargo," Owen offered using parent code. He stepped out and took Lucas back to Lissa, then gave Lissa the key to his office and suggested she wait for them there. At least there was a small box of toys there to keep Lucas entertained.

Returning to the Exam room, Owen stepped in and immediately wrapped Amelia in both of his arms. He closed his eyes and leaned his cheek against Amelia's head whispering, "Tell me what you know."

"They really want to do surgery today. I know that happens. Hell, I do that to families all the time. But this is for my baby," Amelia sniffled.

"What's their reasoning?" Owen asked, more in doctor mode than husband mode. Just then the doctor returned with Ria in his arms. Ria was grinning and pleased to have a series of stickers all over her clothes. She immediately reached out for Owen when she saw him.

"Daddy, you wasn't here earlier," she smiled.

"I know, but I'm here now, sweetie," he chuckled as he kissed her. Owen extended his hand and greeted the doctor. "We have a bit of a situation, I understand."

"Let's look at the films. Ria did a marvelous job standing still for the x-rays, didn't you?" the doctor offered as he put the films on the light board. She nodded and beamed. "As you both know, ankle valgus develops as patients mature and begin to walk. In this case, significant soleus weakness has decreased the downward pull of the fibula and Victoria's growth plate is not being stimulated adequately. We've tried a rigid brace and increased PT, but the situation is progressing. That's why she's been having such pain."

Owen nodded and pointed out with narrowed eyes, "We're at the point of surgical intervention."

"We're past it. The pain frequency and pain levels are beyond acceptable ranges, Owen. Going in now will prevent further deformity and preserve her ability to walk. If we wait, the surgery will only become more complicated and have the potential for further complications," the doctor mentioned. "I had a reschedule for this afternoon and I'd really like Victoria to fill that spot. Otherwise, we're looking at a wait of 3-4 weeks. If we go in today, I'm hopeful she'll be able to start school on time come September."

Putting his arm around Amelia's shoulders, Owen glanced down with love, "Mia?" Knowing intellectually that the surgery was warranted conflicted with Amelia's heart that feared having Victoria under anesthesia. Catching Owen's eye, Amelia nodded.

"I'll send the nurse in here to show you to a room. We'll take great care of her, Amelia," the doctor affirmed with care as he reached out to shake her hand.

As the doctor began to leave, Amelia asked, "Can Owen be in the OR?"

Owen and the doctor both began to speak and Owen shared, "I need to be with you, Mia. She'll be fine."

Without expression, Amelia stared forward blankly.

Looking at his daughter, Owen shared, "Victoria, the doctor is going to operate on your ankle today. He'll give you medicine that makes you super sleepy and the operation will be all over when you wake up."

"How will he fix it?" Ria inquired.

"He'll go in and move around some muscles that are too tight. That's why you've been hurting so much. After that, he'll move your leg bone and put it back where it belongs. Right now, it's not in the right place," Owen explained.

"Will it hurt?" she asked.

"We'll make sure you have lots of medicine that takes the hurt away, sweetie. I promise," Owen assured her. "And Mommy and I will be right there when you wake up."

The nurse entered with another sticker and a pink hospital bracelet. "I have a super special bracelet for a wonderful little girl," she announced. "Can I put this on you, Victoria?" Ria nodded and smiled at the attention. Next came a ride to the peds unit in a red wagon. Sitting where she would soon sit, a new teddy bear was snuggled in a blanket and waited to become hers. Once they new best friends arrived in her room, Ria noticed that her home away from home was decorated with pink bedsheets and Little Mermaid décor on the walls.

Amelia excused herself to go to Owen's office so she could send Lissa and Lucas home. Before stepping out, she told Ria where she was headed.

"Mama?" Ria asked. "Can my sisters come be with me until my operation?"

"Sure, Ria. Lissa's going to take Lucas home. I'll have her bring Olivia and Anna back," Amelia reassured her daughter.

"And can Anna bring our Torie Malori and Anna Banana dolls? They need to meet Mr. Bear," Ria requested. Amelia nodded and leaned down to kiss Ria's forehead before stepping out of the room.

Remaining in the hospital room, Owen helped Victoria put on her tiny hospital gown that displayed pictures of Snow White dancing happily amongst birds, squirrels and bunnies.

A nurse came in and introduced herself, then added a bracelet to Ria's ankle. "Dr. Hunt," she explained, "I need to start an IV."

"Do you want me to do it?" Owen offered.

"I'm happy to do it unless you'd prefer to do so," the nurse responded. With great skill and warmth, the nurse was able to insert the IV with minimal discomfort. She explained the purpose for the IV to Ria and began running fluids. "Victoria, can you swallow pills, sweetheart?"

"We usually crush them up," Owen clarified.

The nurse nodded and added, "When she's ready for the next dose, we'll inject the diazepam into the IV instead of offering an oral dose." Proceeding with the pre-op routine, the nurse placed leads on Ria to monitor her heart and placed a tiny pulse ox monitor on Ria's index finger, explaining to Ria, "These stickies on your back and chest will tell us how fast your heart is beating and the clip on your finger tells us about how much air is in your blood. When you breathe, your heart uses the air to help your blood. Are you good at super giant breaths?"

Ria displayed her deep breathing talents and smiled. The nurse exclaimed, "Oh my goodness! You are a champion breather!" Continuing her efforts, the Nurse took Ria's blood pressure and left the cuff on so it could automatically recheck the readings. "This squeezer rests on your arm. Every once in a while, you'll hear a little noise and then the squeezer will pump up. It will be a little tight but it doesn't hurt, then all the air wooshes out. This tells your doctors about your blood pressure. Do you know what that is?"

Victoria was intrigued by all of the beeps and pieces but shook her head in response to the nurse's question. The nurse taught, "Blood pressure tells us how hard your body is working to move your blood all over your body."

"Wow, you must be super smart to do this job," Victoria stated with awe.

The nurse and Owen chuckled and the nurse responded, "I went to school and studied hard. You could be a nurse when you grow up. Or, if you _really_ like school, you could study more and be a doctor like your Mommy and Daddy someday."

"I want to help little kids learn to walk like my PT does with me," Ria declared proudly.

Owen, a touch misty eyed, put his arm around his little girl as he sat on the bed next to her.


	34. Chapter 34 - True Sisterhood

**Chapter 34 – True Sisterhood**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 3½**

 **Mid-June**

"Your sisters are here, Victoria," Owen gently stated as he nudged Ria's upper arm. Anna, with Olivia's assistance, had already invited herself onto the bed and was making her way toward the headboard to lie beside her sister. Olivia sat at the foot of the bed and leaned against the footboard.

Victoria's drugged eyes flitted open slowly and her grin flowed from ear to ear as her little voice meekly uttered, "Hi, sisters!"

Anna, already cautioned by Amelia to be careful around the leads and IV, edged her arm under Ria's neck and snuggled closely against her little sister. As she rubbed Ria's arm, she kissed her cheek and whispered, "Ree ree, I'm right here just like when we lived in Mama's tummy together." Ria smiled sleepily as she made eye contact with her twin. With a slight chuckle, Owen looked on and thought about how he and Amelia often put the girls to bed in separate beds and found them snuggled together in one bed the next morning.

"Can I rub her ankle?" Olivia asked Owen. "Maybe it will help her feel better."

"What a sweet idea, Livs," Amelia affirmed. "Let's pull her foot out from under the blanket," she suggested as she rearranged the blankets and Ria's tiny body.

"Tell me if it hurts, Victoria, ok?" Olivia insisted as she began massaging her little sister's lower leg and ankle.

Ria agreed and asked Amelia, "Where's Lissa?"

"She's out in the waiting room calling Nolan," Amelia explained.

"She's my sister, too. I want her here," Ria whined.

"I'll go get her," Owen nodded as he began to step away.

In the hallway, Lissa was leaning against the wall talking on her cell. "…I'm not exactly sure, but pretty soon. They've already given her some happy juice and she's pretty sleepy," Lissa was explaining when she saw Owen. She motioned to the phone and mouthed ' _Nolan.'_

Owen grasped the phone, "Hey, Nolan… yeah, c'mon up. She'll be taken down to surgery in about 45 minutes… No, Ryder and Lucas are at home. Just the girls are here… No, really, I'm sure she'd love to see you…sounds good, drive safely."

With a grin, Owen ended the call. He attempted to hand the phone back to Lissa, but she immediately put her hands in front of her body, "It's not my phone, it's Amma's. Remember? Mine's in hiding."

"Right," Owen lightly chuckled as he put his arm around Lissa. "Shall we go on in?"

Lissa shifted uncomfortably, "She wanted time with her sisters. I don't want to intrude."

"Don't be silly. She asked for you. Actually," Owen shared, "she said you're her sister too."

Lissa smiled as she put her hands over her heart, "Oh, so sweet…" She and Owen proceeded into the room and Lissa went right over to Ria's side and clasped both her hands around Ria's hand. "Hi, baby girl."

"Lissa!" Ria said with as much enthusiasm as her Valium-filled body could manage. "I'm happy you're here."

"Me too," Lissa smiled. "How are you, honey?"

"A little scared but really sleepy," Ria offered with a giant yawn.

"I remember when I had my tonsils out when I was little. The nurse gave me sleepy medicine before the operation, too. When I woke up, it was kind of confusing at first but then they gave me popsicles and ice cream," Lissa reported.

Ria's eyes momentarily widened as she announced the obvious, "I love popsicles and ice cream."

Lissa added, "And guess who I saw in the hallway? Dr. Karev. He told me he's going to be in the operating room with you just like he was when you were a brand new baby."

Ria nodded as she began to fade. Her eyes became too heavy to keep open as she reminded everyone, "Dr. K saved me when I was a baby." Everyone knew the story. Ria had grown up hearing about it from her parents and, although he'd never admit it to another adult, Karev had wowed her with his own version a few times as well.

As Ria rested, Olivia grilled Owen about the surgery and what would occur, and Anna continued to stroke her sister's hair and snuggle her. Lissa and Amelia awkwardly attempted to avoid eye contact. When their wandering glances met, Lissa thought up a random question to keep the conversation from focusing on anything other than herself and being in trouble, "Amma, what do those different numbers tell you?"

"The colored lines correlate to the numbers – the different green lines at the top, for example, show her heart rate from three different leads since the heart isn't flat. The number to the right of those lines shows her heart rate. The little numbers show various readings – like the top and bottom alarms for the heart rate. Below that is the blood pressure – when the heart contracts, called systolic, and when the heart relaxes and refills, called diastolic. Next to those numbers are the alarm settings. The medical team can decide what numbers will cause the alarm to sound depending on the situation. Next is oxygen saturation. 100 is the maximum, Ria's is great at 98. Then the respiratory rate and a different way of reading blood pressure. Those BP readings can be set to be automatically taken anywhere between every minute to every 8 hours. The very bottom shows the battery status," Amelia rattled off absent-mindedly.

"Cool. I bet you can walk in a room and barely glance at that screen and gather all kinds of information, huh?" Lissa asked curiously.

Nodding, Amelia agreed, "Yep. You get pretty good at reviewing it quickly."

"Kind of intriguing, huh, Lissa?" Owen prodded.

"All this medical stuff is interesting. It's too bad science is so central – otherwise, I might think about medicine instead of teaching," she smirked.

Owen chuckled softly, "You know some pretty capable tutors." Lissa smiled and thought internally, _Yeah, that would be the kiss of death to our relationship, Dads. You brainiacs as my science tutors. Ugh._

Nolan knocked softly on the door and walked in. "Hey," he offered as a greeting to everyone and walked directly to his sister. After putting his arm around Lissa and kissing her cheek, Nolan leaned down and kissed Ria's forehead. He placed his hand over Anna's hand as they stroked Ria's hair together. "Hi Victoria," he whispered.

Barely opening her eyes, Ria peeked at her brother and smiled.

"She's pretty much out," Amelia observed, "but I'm glad you came over."

"How was soccer?" Lissa asked quietly.

Nolan took in a big breath, "Mostly good. I'm pretty tired, actually. Have any water?"

"Yeah," Lissa confirmed as she reached into her huge purse and pulled out an unopened bottle of water.

"Do you carry water around like that all the time?" Owen wondered with a hint of surprise.

Lissa shrugged with a grin, "Pretty much. He always wants water."

"That and snacks," Nolan added with a sly grin as he rummaged around in Lissa's purse and pulled out a protein bar.

"So Lissa's purse is like your own personal diaper bag, huh? Are there binkies, blankies, and a change of clothes inside too?" Owen joked.

"Nah…" Nolan responded with rolling eyes and a side grin, "just extra diapers." Owen closed his eyes and shook his head in response.

Karev entered the room, dressed in scrubs and an OR gown. He already had his signature camo scrub cap on. "Transport told me there's a very special patient up here who needs to be in the OR."

Owen shook Alex's hand and shared, "Thanks for being in there, Alex."

Scoffing and lowering his brows, Alex responded, "Of course…just another day at the office, right?" He turned to Amelia and put a hand on her back, "You doing ok, Mom?"

Amelia turned and smiled. "You saved her once. You'll always have my vote of confidence," she stated as she hugged Karev.

"This surgery is a cinch," Alex attempted to downplay the upcoming operation hoping to quell any concerns. He gently shook Ria's shoulder, "Victoria, are you ready to go to surgery? Wake up for a sec to give Mom and Dad hugs."

Ria sleepily and slowly opened her eyelids, "Dr. K!" She put her arms up for a hug from Alex. He awkwardly leaned down to receive her squeeze. Internally, the greeting filled his heart with joy.

After everyone but Owen shared a hug and kiss with the little patient, Owen explained, "I'll walk down with you." Alex nodded, released the brakes on the bed, and announced to Ria, "Let's go for a ride, girlfriend." As they left the room, Alex made sure to catch Amelia's eyes and offer a confident grin.

Owen, in his suit and lab coat, walked alongside the bed and held Ria's hand. Anxiously, he shared, "Remember, no latex. She's never shown signs of an allergy but it's common in SB kids."

"On it, Chief. Her whole OR is latex-free," Alex promised.

Owen nodded anxiously and continued, "I want her nasotracheally intubated with an uncuffed endotracheal tube."

"I know," Alex confirmed.

"And make sure the anesthesiologist pushes Zofran before she wakes up. I don't want her experiencing postoperative nausea or vomiting," Owen instructed.

Alex stopped outside the double doors to the OR area. He put his hands on Owen's shoulders and looked directly at his boss, "Chief, we'll take great care of your girl. I promise."

With a grimace, Owen nodded repeatedly and mumbled, "Yeah…yeah…I know. Sorry." He bent down, squeezed Ria's hand and kissed her cheek, "Daddy loves you, Ree Ree." As he stood up, Owen's forehead showed deep lines and his eyes reflected concerned tenderness. "Ok, Karev. Thanks," Owen stuttered as he patted Alex on the shoulder.

Meanwhile, after Karev wheeled Ria away, Amelia encouraged Lissa and the girls to head home. Nolan offered to stay with his mom until Owen returned. When Owen walked in, he commented with a huge sigh, "Well… now we wait."

"I'll go help Lissa with the kids," Nolan announced. "You guys will call, right? You'll let us know how she is when the surgery is over?"

"Absolutely," Owen responded as he hugged Nolan. "We'll keep you posted. The surgery will last three to four hours, so you and Lissa will need to handle dinner." Nolan nodded, hugged Amelia and left the room.

"I need to lie down," Amelia sighed. "I doubt I'll sleep but I know I can't stay upright for much longer."

Owen agreed, "Let's find an on-call room. They'll page us if they need to find us."

Giggling softly, Amelia reminded the Chief of Surgery, "The couch in here makes into a bed."

"Right," Owen responded in a distracted manner as he ran his hand through his hair. He took the cushions off the couch and pulled out the bed. Glancing across the room, he guessed the bedding was in one of the upper cabinets. Together, the couple made the bed in silence. Amelia stretched out on the bed, absentmindedly clutching onto Ria's Torie Malori doll. Since he was in a suit, Owen excused himself to go change into scrubs. When he returned, Amelia was already asleep. Owen slid next to her and wrapped his arms around his wife before eventually succumbing to sleep.

Three and a half hours later, Karev entered the room to provide an update. "Chief?" Karev quietly spoke. When nobody flinched, Alex repeated himself with a bit more volume, "Chief?"

Owen woke up, briefly scanned the unfamiliar surroundings, and sat up. His hoarse voice inquired, "How'd it go?"

"Great. No complications, solid vitals the entire surgery. Textbook, Chief. Truly," Alex shared with a smile. "She's still sedated and is heading into recovery."

Letting out a large breath of air, Owen softly shook Amelia and announced, "Mia, the surgery's over."

Amelia slowly opened her eyes and asked Alex, "Can we see her?"

"She's in recovery. You guys have privileges and, well… he's my boss, so I'm not going to tell you where you can and can't go," Alex grinned.

"Thanks again, Alex," Owen gushed as the couple headed toward their daughter.

Ria woke up confused and crying. Owen attempted to calm her down with quiet words while Amelia held Ria's hand and rubbed her arm. While not quite combative, Ria's disorientation was causing her to be insistent. Without full coordination, she attempted to push Amelia's hand away and screamed, "I don't like this!"

"This is why we don't let parents in recovery," Owen frowned with half a nod.

Amelia raised her eyebrows and responded, "This sucks."

After a few minutes of reassuring their daughter, Owen and Amelia were relieved to see Ria calm down. She faded in and out of consciousness, and became more aware with each cycle of waking and nodding off. As orderlies wheeled the little girl back to her room, Amelia followed alongside the bed as Owen walked behind them and called the kids at home.

Amelia listened to Owen's side of the conversation, "Nolan? It's Dad…yeah, she's doing great. She's on her way from recovery to her room and the surgery went well… let's hold off on that – she'll be pretty groggy the rest of the evening… Is everything fine at home?... Great," Owen groaned. "You want me to talk to him?... You sure?... good luck. Feel free to call us if needed… sounds good. Bye."

"What's great but not so great?" Amelia inquired with curiosity.

"Lucas is being a pill. Refusing to cooperate. That kind of stuff," Owen reported. "Nolan's handling it." Ria and her bed were rolled inside her room and put in place. Grabbing a chair for Amelia, Owen came from behind and whispered, "Here, Mia." Amelia reached her hand toward her shoulder and grasped Owen's hand as they gazed at their little girl.

Back at the Shepherd-Hunt house, everyone but Lucas had cleared their plates, completed their after-dinner chores, and headed to the play room. Nolan pulled out the chair next to Lucas' and leaned his elbows on his knees. Nearly face-to-face, Nolan flatly explained, "Here's the scoop, Mr. Man. You clear your plate and you wipe off the table, then you can go play. _Or…_ you refuse to cooperate and you go to bed."

"Dat's 'tupid!" Lucas declared with baby cuss words. With a bored expression, Nolan simply glanced back at his brother.

Not liking the silence, Lucas added, "And I want Mommy. You not my boss." Again, Nolan did not respond.

"You might want to think about what you're doing, Luke. I'm pretty sure Nolan meant what he said. Clear your dishes," Lissa prompted.

"Nope," Lucas insisted with folded arms and a strong jaw.

Nolan glanced at Lissa and pulled his eyes skyward. With a sigh, he stood up and picked up Lucas. Lucas immediately began screaming and kicking. Changing Lucas' position so the small of his back was against Nolan's hip, Nolan proceeded slowly up the stairs as Lucas' legs flailed dramatically.

Walking through the doorway to Lucas' bedroom, Nolan calmly explained, "Luke, you need to lie down and mellow out. If you change your mind and decide to do what I asked, you can come downstairs. Otherwise, stay up here. You know the drill, pal."

Nolan set Lucas on the bed and walked toward the door. The preschooler offered a death glare, a large pouting lip and tightly folded arms. "You dumb, No-yan," Lucas spat.

Without stopping, Nolan closed Luke's door and stepped in to the hallway. Lissa, out of curiosity and to support Nolan, had come upstairs. She whispered, "How'd it go?"

"I'm not his boss and I'm dumb," Nolan laughed quietly. "He's in a hell of a mood. I'll bet he's going to come out of his room. He'd never even think to try that with Mom or Dad."

"Nah," Lissa disagreed, "he knows better." She popped on to her tip toes and kissed Nolan. One kiss led to another and soon Nolan's arms were wrapped around Lissa as they focused solely on one another.

Lucas opened his door and stood in the doorway looking at the young couple. Sensing they were being watched, Nolan opened his eyes mid-kiss and caught Luke's glare. He pulled his face away from Lissa's and asked, "What's going on, buddy? Where are you supposed to be?"

"You not 'posed to kiss in bedrooms or upstairs," Lucas reminded his brother.

"MmmHmm," Nolan responded without drama.

"I need Yissa to hep me," Luke whined with a fake cry.

Lissa turned her body so Nolan's arm was around her back and so she was facing Lucas. "What do you need?" she asked flatly.

Curling his chubby forefinger toward himself, Lucas motioned and whispered, "It's a Mommy job."

With a subtle smirk, Lissa looked at Nolan and then walked over to Lucas and bent down in front of him. "What do you need?" she repeated.

"Snuggles," Luke begged irresistibly with extended arms.

Just as Lissa began to hug Luke, Nolan intervened, "Luke, Lissa could have read you stories and snuggled and everything if you'd made good choices downstairs, but you decided to be a snot."

With all his strength, Luke embraced Lissa and clasped his hands together behind her neck. Providing commentary, Lucas sputtered to Nolan, "You 'tupid and dumb and mean and I hate you."

Lissa interrupted, "Lucas, why are you so crabby tonight? This isn't like you."

Big tears filled Luke's eyes and he moved his bottom lip in and out as he shook his head. "I want snuggles and my Mommy 'cause I feel icky."

"Take him to the bathroom, Liss," Nolan warned.

Ignoring the suggestion, Lissa stood up with Luke's arms still wrapped around her neck, deciding, "He just needs to be held."

"He's looking a little green, hon," Nolan cautioned.

Lissa was just beginning to roll her eyes in response to Nolan's observation when Lucas threw up all over himself and all over her. Nolan, having witnessed the sight, could barely able to keep himself from getting sick in response. He ran toward the bathroom down the hall mumbling he was sorry.

Standing in smelly and wet clothes, Lissa sighed heavily as Luke sobbed, "I sick… I frewed up."

"Let's go in here, sweetie, and I'll pop you in the tub," Lissa suggested with love as she ran the water and undressed Lucas. Next, she carefully slid her soaked shirt off and ended up only wearing her bra and shorts. Turning toward the door, Lissa hollered, "Nolan, a change of clothes for me would be really helpful."

"What's dat?" Luke asked as he pointed at and poked her bra.

Without skipping a beat, Lissa shrugged, "It's a bra."

"Why you wear it?" the little man wondered.

"Big girls and mommies wear them," she shared.

"Why?" he persisted.

"To keep their breasts in place," Lissa responded before turning back toward the door, "Nolan!"

"Babe, I'm sick too. I'll be there when I can," he responded as his body reacted to what he'd recently witnessed.

"You're a wuss," she yelled back.

"What's bwests?" Luke questioned.

"How Mommies feed their babies," Lissa responded.

Lucas cocked his head and wondered, "You not a mommy. Why you have dem?"

"I will be someday, so my body has to be ready for the babies," she shared as she picked Lucas up and put him in the tub.

From the hallway, Olivia exclaimed with great drama, "Oh, yuck! Why does it smell like barf up here?!"

"Livs, come here, please," Lissa cried out.

Olivia walked to the bathroom and saw the pile of soiled clothes. With lowered brows and a sour frown, Olivia groaned, "EEeeeewwwww."

"Livs, please go grab me a t-shirt," Lissa begged. Olivia walked to her parents' room and grabbed one of Owen's old t-shirts.

"Here, wear one of Dad's shirts," Liv offered as she threw a gray shirt boldly emblazoned ARMY onto the counter. With absolute disgust, Oliva asked, "Who's cleaning up the hallway?"

"Maybe you could help, Liv. I'm cleaning up Lucas," Lissa grumbled.

"I'm not touching that goo. How repulsive," she growled then offered, "I'll help with Luke's bath, I guess, but you have to take those clothes with you."

Turning to face the wall, Lissa slipped off her bra and worked her way into Owen's t-shirt. Seeing that it hung low, she slipped off her dirty shorts and added them to the pile on the floor. Throwing a towel over the pile, Lissa gathered the armload of clothes and temporarily left Lucas in Olivia's care. She stopped in the laundry room, started the washer, and washed her hands as she considered what cleaner to use in the hallway.

She continued to think about her cleaning options as she stopped in her room and threw on some PJ pants. Next, she checked on Nolan. He was leaning against the tub with his head tilted back and his eyes closed. "How do you feel?" she questioned.

Nolan raised his head and whined, "Could you get me some water?"

Folding her arms and shaking her head, Lissa pointed out with a slight chuckle, "I just dealt with barf clothes, ran a bath, and started a load of laundry. How about if you crawl downstairs and pour your own water, then ask your brother to come up here and help me?"

With a look of guilty resignation, Nolan stood and stated, "On it. Sorry." He approached Lissa to kiss her, but she quickly put her hands up to stop him with a hearty laugh, "No post-throw up kisses, pal. No way."

"Lissa!" Olivia hollered, "Luke just barfed in his bath."

"Why me?" Lissa grumbled to herself aloud as she walked back to Lucas. As she approached, she instructed Olivia, "Drain the tub, pull off the shower nozzle and rinse him off. I'll grab some PJs for him."

"This is so gross," Olivia complained as Ryder arrived on the floor.

"What's up, Liss?" Ryder asked as he bit into an apple.

"I need your help. Luke is sick, Olivia's grossed out, and the hallway needs to be cleaned. Your older brother is useless, and… wait… where's Anna?" Lissa explained.

"With Nolan. She's fine. I think he's going to put her to bed soon," Ryder offered. "You want me to clean up the hall?"

"Oh my goodness, are you willing to do that? You are a saint, Ry," Lissa exhaled with deep relief.

Ryder shrugged, "Yeah, whatever. It's no big deal. What should I use?" Lissa suggested he put a little bleach in a bucket and use some old rags on the wall and doorway.

"Barfed again!" Olivia announced loudly. Ryder prompted Lissa to go be with Lucas and assured her he'd handle the cleaning.

"Oh, Lukie, you poor baby," Lissa offered as she hugged the wet, naked, and shivering little boy. Seeing an opportunity to escape, Olivia quickly snuck out of the room. Lissa started the shower and suggested, "How about if we warm you up and wash your hair?" After a quick rinse, she wrapped Lucas in an over-sized fluffy towel and stood with him in her arms as she towel dried his curls.

"I want puppy bwankie," Lucas mumbled as his thumb popped into his mouth.

"Let's go find puppy blankie. That's a great idea," Lissa affirmed. "And we'll get some jammies on you too." As she held tight to a basin, Lissa reminded Lucas, "Make sure and tell me if you're going to be sick again."

Nolan was in the hallway helping Ryder. Lissa passed by just as Ryder elbowed Nolan and pointed out, "Ha! Best birth control ever, huh? And you guys want four?"

"We'll let Uncle Ryder babysit when the kids are sick," Nolan joked.

Waving his hand and arm in the air, Ryder imagined, "Uncle Ryder will be busy piloting US Navy fighter jets all over the world."

Moments later, everyone heard the sound of the front door opening. The older kids breathed sighs of relief and Olivia ran to see which parent was home.

Spotting Amelia, Olivia bear hugged her mama and summarized the highlight of the evening, "Lucas threw up all over himself and Lissa. He's still sick. So gross."

Already exhausted from the stress of Ria's surgery, Amelia blew a puff of air toward her forehead and sarcastically responded, "Nice to see you too, Liv. Is Luke upstairs?" Olivia nodded and Amelia headed to her baby.

"Oh, guys… you are saints," Amelia praised as she saw the boys. "He really let it go, didn't he?"

"Uh… yeah… it made me sick," Nolan moaned.

"Because he's a big baby with a weak stomach," Ryder teased. "And he wants to be a Dad…ha!"

As she walked by, Amelia kicked Ryder playfully and commented, "You may be helpful, but you're rotten."

"Amma," Lissa sighed, "he just fell asleep but I'm sure he'll be awake soon. I was about to have Nolan call you. Luke's thrown up about 10 times in the last hour or so."

Stroking his curls, Amelia pressed her brows toward the bridge of her nose and slightly pouted, "My little Lucas. Oh, honey." Lucas stayed asleep, sucking his thumb and clutching his puppy blanket. Turning toward Lissa, Amelia grimaced, "Olivia told me he threw up all over you."

Lissa shrugged, "and himself. Poor little guy. He was crabby and argumentative after dinner so Nolan brought him up here. Then the excitement began: more than one bath, cleaning the hallway, starting some laundry… it's been an adventure." She continued, "I hope Dads doesn't mind that I'm wearing his shirt. I asked Olivia to grab something for me so I could change and this is what she threw at me."

"It's no problem," Amelia smiled. "You are an angel. Sounds like you've basically been managing the whole event. Thank you."

Nolan, standing in the doorway, interjected with a proud grin, "She's been amazing."

"You really rose to the occasion, Larissa. Forget about being grounded and no electronics. Anyone who loves and tends my child after he barfed all over her deserves at least that much," Amelia declared. With a slight pause, she opened her mouth while clenching her teeth and raised her shoulders, "And, sweetie… I'm pretty sure that's barf in your hair."

Nodding slowly, Lissa inhaled a deep breath and decided, "I think I'll go take a shower."

"Good idea, Liss. Good idea," Amelia responded with a nod.


	35. Chapter 35 Not How It Was Supposed To Be

**Chapter 35 – Not How It Was Supposed To Be**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 3½**

 **Day after Chapter 34**

"Where are you two headed?" Amelia inquired with a hint of tension as she encountered Lissa and Nolan on their way out the door with a beach blanket, cooler, and overstuffed bag.

"We're meeting Linnea and Chris down at the pier," Nolan responded with a smile as he hugged Amelia and offered a goodbye.

"Larissa…" Amelia sighed audibly, "are we on different pages here?"

With a perplexed expression, Lissa leaned her head back a touch and made eye contact, "Umm… I don't think so."

"I _do_ think so, my dear," Amelia grumbled. "Do you have the apology letter written? I haven't seen it."

Nolan let out a big breath of air and sat down on the cooler. _What the hell? We should have left 15 minutes sooner,_ he thought as he did his best to remain quiet while the two women sorted out the situation.

"No, I thought…last night, when you came home, you said all bets were off. That I wasn't grounded anymore," Lissa explained as she wondered what had happened to Amelia's memory.

"Correct. I did. You're not grounded anymore and you have your screens back. I'm pretty sure those were the only consequences I relaxed," Amelia clarified as her lips moved to the side of her face. She wasn't angry, but was simply as confused as Lissa. Thinking she'd been clear, Amelia expected the apology letter to be written before Lissa's grounding was lifted.

"Mom, I was right there. You didn't point it out like that," Nolan interjected only to be met with a steely blue-eyed stare from his mother.

"Amma…honestly, I'm not following," Lissa sputtered. "So I'm still grounded or …?"

Amelia ran her hands over her hair and held her hair up. "Let's start again. Last night, I told you that you were no longer grounded and that you could have screens back. I don't recall saying anything about the 10:30 curfew change or about the letter to your mom."

"She's not my mom," Larissa declared flatly. "She's the woman who gave birth to me, promised to protect me, and stood by while I was beaten and nearly killed."

"I'm sorry, Liss. Let's set that topic aside and resolve the crossed wires about curfew and letter. To be clear, those are both still in place. I realize I could have been more explicit. My thought, that wasn't shared well, was that you'd no longer be grounded once the letter was written," Amelia humbly stated.

"C'mon, Mom! Are you saying we can't go?" Nolan responded with a slightly raised voice full of frustration.

Finishing his tie, Owen interrupted sternly as he reached the bottom of the stairs, "What seems to be the problem, Nolan?"

"I've got this, O," Amelia sighed with exhaustion as she put her hand in the air. Owen stood next to Amelia and put his arm around her to show his support.

"I realize I wasn't clear and I'm willing to be flexible. Liss, I'll give you two options: one, you stay home until I've seen the letter and then you can be out with your friends until dinner, or, two, you write the letter while you're at the pier and come home by 4:00 with the letter completed."

With glazed eyes, Lissa tried to keep calm. Looking at Nolan, she stated, "You're call. I don't care."

Nolan stood up and hurriedly declared, "We'll take Door Number Two." Then, he urged Lissa, "Let's go, Shorty." Without pause, Lissa and Nolan headed out the door.

"Fine," Amelia nodded. The young couple climbed into the Jeep as Amelia advised quietly, "Be safe."

Owen, still not completely clear on what had just occurred, kissed Amelia's forehead and mumbled, "Teenagers…"

After walking to the kitchen and pouring himself some coffee, Owen noticed that Amelia was still unshowered and in her robe. He inquired, "I thought you were going in with me so you could be with Ree."

Distracted and tired, Amelia slowly uttered, "I am… yeah… I'll go get ready." Pausing after a few steps, she turned toward her husband and quizzically wondered, "Who's with her now?"

"Karev booted me out the door about three hours ago and insisted he'd stay beside her until you arrived," Owen grinned. "Don't let him know I'm onto him, but he really does have a tender and caring heart."

Chuckling, Amelia added, "He's just a big softy with a thick layer of outer bravado."

Meanwhile, in an upstairs bathroom, Olivia was yelling ferociously at her little sister, Anna, "You stupid brat! These aren't toys! Now my hair is going to be a disaster all day because you used up my serum and detangler."

"But look at my hair, Livie. It's pretty like yours," Anna proudly announced.

Olivia growled and screamed, "Your hair looks greasy and sticky. It's ugly and stupid, Anna. And you're a sneaky, no good criminal."

With an enormous sigh, Amelia dragged herself toward the girls, moaning, "What's the problem, ladies?"

Without skipping a beat, Olivia began her litany that summarized how Anna had intentionally plotted to ruin Olivia's day by emptying the bottles of anti-frizz serum and detangler.

After attempting three times to interrupt Olivia's tirade, Amelia uncharacteristically bellowed, "Enough!" Shocked, Anna's little product-laden head leaned back in fear as her normally gentle Mama blew up.

Olivia, undeterred by Amelia's frustration, attempted to resume her complaints. "…And, Mom, she wasted it _all_."

"Olivia Elise," Amelia growled. "I said enough. Go to your room, please."

"I'm not the one who did something wrong, why are you picking on me?" Olivia yelled back.

"Just go… step away, Olivia," Amelia simmered. Turning toward the stairs, Amelia beckoned for Owen.

He responded, "What's up?"

"I need your help up here, please," Amelia nearly begged. The exhaustion of not having slept in two days coupled with the stress of her little girl being hospitalized was wearing Amelia down.

Amelia frowned toward Anna and sighed, "Oh, little one, what have you done?" She cupped her hand gently under Annabelle's chin and tried to run her fingers through her daughter's gooey, unbrushed hair.

"I made my hair pretty like a big girl, Mama," Anna explained with wide blue eyes and a gentle smirk.

Leaning down to Anna's level, Amelia prepared to describe why Anna had made some unwise choices. As she reached the floor, she lost her balance and ended up on her rear. Leaning her head against the bathroom wall, Amelia began to cry for no particular reason.

Owen internally accepted that he'd be late to work when he walked into the scene of Anna's Medusa hair, hair product strewn all over the counter, and a wife in tears. Shedding his suitcoat and setting it on the floor in the hallway, Owen rolled up his sleeves and loosened his tie. Putting together that the messy gels and liquids on the counter were likely the same ones in Anna's hair, Owen walked over to start the shower.

Then, with supreme gentleness, Owen gazed at Amelia and whispered, "Mia…why don't you go rest. You're exhausted."

Through her tears, Amelia countered, "But I want to see Victoria."

"You will," Owen promised. "Go grab a catnap until we leave." He grasped her head in his hand and kissed her before suggesting, "Let me take care of this."

Wiping her eyes as she stood up, she began to summarize what she'd learned about the hair gel drama. Owen shh'd her and reassured her that he'd sort it all out. She mumbled something about trying dish soap on Anna's hair and then fell onto her bed.

Ryder, no different in the morning at 13 than he was at 7, came sleepily strolling into the bathroom with his hair pointed in myriad directions. Yawning, he grumbled, "What's going on? I was trying to sleep."

"Time to wake up, I suppose. Sorry, Ry," Owen responded as he instructed Anna to stand still in the shower while he tried to reach in and wash her hair.

"What happened in here?" Ryder asked as he picked up a brush dripping with gel and looked at the mirror covered in detangler.

From the shower, Anna, still not clear that she'd crossed any lines, proudly announced, "I did my hair so I could be pretty like Livie."

Ryder laughed boisterously, thinking to himself that he wasn't sure which part was funnier: that Anna had covered herself and the bathroom in hair product or that she aspired to look like Olivia.

From her bedroom, Olivia bellowed, "Excuse me. I'm the one who did _not_ do something wrong who was sent to her room and I'm still in here."

Owen shook his head in the direction of Olivia's voice and looked beseechingly at Ryder. He begged, "Will you go tell her to head downstairs and fix herself some breakfast?" With a shrug, Ryder agreed.

He opened Olivia's door without a knock and instructed, "Drama Queen with the bad hair, Dad says to get your ass downstairs and feed yourself."

"That's not how he said it, Ryder," Olivia sassed.

Attempting to intimidate his little sister, Ryder stood in the doorway and blocked Olivia's route. "Don't sass me," he growled.

Without success, Olivia tried to push her brother aside and retorted, "Don't boss me around, you idiot."

"How's it going down there?" Owen called out as he wrapped Anna in a towel and realized her hair was still a sticky disaster.

"Fine, Dad," Ryder lied, not knowing Owen had heard every word of the interchange.

"Doesn't sound fine," Owen observed from afar.

"Daddy!" Olivia whined loudly, "Ryder won't let me out of my room. He's being a bully and cussing."

"Ryder, please," Owen begged.

"She's full of it, Dad," Ryder lied again.

After throwing a surprise punch to Ryder's groin, Olivia escaped and ran downstairs. Ryder doubled over in surprise and pain, yelling, "You little bitch. You are so dead."

Owen sighed, noted how wet his dress shirt and slacks were, and picked up Anna. Walking to the stairs and using his best Army voice, Owen ordered, "Ryder. Stay upstairs. Olivia. Stay down there."

Sleepily, Amelia came out of the bedroom and inquired, "I thought you wanted me to sleep. It sounds like there's a party out here."

"More like a bar fight," Owen grimaced. "Go back to bed, Mia. I'll get a handle on all this as soon as I can."

In the fetal position and tearing up on the hallway floor, Ryder grumbled, "Are you gonna let her get away with that? She punched me in the nuts, Dad."

"Roll onto your back, it'll help," Owen advised as he winced in sympathy. "Guy to guy, I'd never say you deserved it, but we both have to admit that you were taunting her."

"Dad, my _sister_ basically touched my junk. That's disgusting enough. Then she maimed me," Ryder whined.

Trying not to laugh at Ryder's overstatement, Owen silently took stock and listed the kids one by one, _Nolan and Lissa are out, Ree's at the hospital, Ryder's right here, Olivia – downstairs, Lucas – asleep, Anna, right here dripping wet._ Owen responded to his son, "I'll deal with Olivia later, Ry. Right now, I need to take care of Anna."


	36. Chapter 36 - Trips, Tangles, and Trouble

**Chapter 36 - Trips, Tangles, and Trouble**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 3½**

 **Minutes after Chapter 35, mid-June**

After slinking quietly into his bedroom to change into a pair of gym shorts, Owen took Anna in the shower with him and tried Amelia's dish soap trick. Amazed with the results after three rounds of dish soap and a round of conditioner, he turned off the shower. He wrapped Anna's hair up in a towel and told her the headpiece made her a genie. Next, he wrapped a large towel around her tiny body twice and tucked in the end. The towel's edge fell below her feet and she shuffled toward her room. Feeling as if he had calmed the storm, Owen took a deep breath and headed to Anna's bedroom.

"What color are you going to wear today, Anna-girl?" Owen inquired.

Anna put her finger on her cheek and considered her options. "Orange."

Gathering his brows toward the bridge of his nose, Owen wondered, "Do you have any orange clothes?"

Shrugging and grinning, Anna admitted she wasn't sure. Gazing toward the hallway, Anna became distracted as she spotted Lucas zooming toward the bathroom.

Having waited to hop out of bed until the last possible moment, Lucas came racing out of his bedroom and stormed into the bathroom to pee. Rather than making it to his destination, he slipped on some hair product still on the floor. Hurt cries emerged from the bathroom, so Owen set Anna down and told her to wait for him.

Lucas was not weeping, he was howling. Bursting out with the distinct sounds of an "I'm hurt" cry, Lucas screamed and blubbered undiscernible words through his tears.

As he stepped into the bathroom, Owen attempted to reassure his youngest, "Buddy…hey, you're ok." Seeing blood on the floor, Owen called out for Amelia.

"I heard him, what's going on?" Amelia yawned with simultaneous panic.

Softly, Owen shared, "I'm not exactly sure yet." He grabbed a towel and began to survey Lucas' body. After checking, he instructed, "Mia, take a nice, slow deep breath."

"Why?" Amelia asked.

"It's not major," Owen tried to soften the news, "but he's bleeding from the back of his head."

Swooping down in an instant, Amelia pulled Lucas' eyelids open and caused him to scream even more. She attempted to have Lucas follow her finger, but he was crying too much to listen.

"Ryder!" Owen called out.

With a snarky tone, Ryder quipped, "What?!"

"Come here, please," Owen requested.

Dragging himself to the bathroom with the brewing anger that had started when Olivia punched him, Ryder sneered but quickly changed his expression when he saw his little brother, "What happened?"

"Use my phone to call the ER and let them know I'll be late. Then call Nolan and tell him we need him at home," Owen instructed.

"It's just a small lac, right?" Amelia wondered with worry.

"I haven't gotten a solid look at it yet," Owen admitted with straight lips and a wrinkled brow. "Here…sit against the wall and I'll put him in your arms. Put some pressure on it and then I can take a peek," Owen figured as he relocated a still screaming Lucas who was crying out over and over, "I bweeding! I bweeding! I bweeding! I bweeding!"

Amelia held a washcloth to Lucas' head and used another washcloth to attempt to clean up the blood and hair gel throughout his little hurting body. With all the frenzy, nobody noticed Anna, now wearing an orange shirt and pink skirt. Her unbrushed, dripping hair had already soaked through her frilly shirt. She was standing in the hallway taking in the chaos with concern.

"I left Nolan a voicemail – he didn't answer," Ryder reported. "I sent a text to Lissa, too."

"Good job, Ry," Owen affirmed as Anna began to whimper and Lucas continued to scream. "Can you take care of Anna, please?"

"And brush her hair," Amelia inserted.

Barely able to hear his wife, Owen wrinkled his eyes and nose, attempting to confirm her words, "What about Mer?"

Grasping a pinch of her own hair, Amelia repeated, "Her hair. Ryder needs to brush it while it's still wet."

Ten minutes later, Nolan and Lissa arrived home and heard Lucas' screams. Spotting his sister sitting in the dining room, Nolan questioned, "Olivia, what's going on?"

"I dunno. Dad sent me down here and told me I'd better stay down here," she responded as she bit into a slice of toast.

Nolan took the stairs two at a time and saw the unusual chaos cluttering the normally pristine hallway. Following the screams, he found Owen, Amelia and Lucas. "Hey…" Nolan offered as he bent down, rubbed Lucas' back, and caught Amelia's eye. "Luke…what happened, buddy?"

Looking at his brother, Lucas put his hand on the back of his head and continued crying. Lissa, a few steps behind Nolan, proceeded to fetch Luke's puppy blankie.

"What happened? We can't leave you guys here alone without everything falling apart, huh?" Nolan teased his parents.

With a slight chuckled, Owen responded, "That must be it."

Lissa offered to hold Lucas so Amelia could clean up the last of the bathroom mess. Swaying slowly back and forth and shh-ing, she was able to slow Lucas' screams to whimpering. She walked him up and down the hall with the abilities of a practiced mom.

"I sipped and I bweeding," Lucas pouted and sniffled as he buried his head in Lissa's shoulder.

Resting her cheek on the side of his head, Lissa whispered, "I know, Lukie. I know."

In the bathroom, Owen wet a washcloth and cleaned Amelia's face with a tender smile, "You've got a mix of blood and hair goop on you." He held her chin in his hand and chuckled, "What a morning, huh?"

"Is it morning? I'm so tired, I don't know which way is up," Amelia grinned playfully.

Grinning, Owen agreed, "I hear you." His eyes, filled with love, locked on his exhausted wife's face.

"Owen, do you want to sneak a peek at the cut or shall I?" Amelia questioned.

Owen agreed to survey the damage. Slowly, he approached Lucas and Lissa and gently whispered that he needed to look at the owie. He promised he wouldn't touch it, but explained that he needed to touch around it. "Mia…I think a visit to our workplace might be worthwhile. It's over 25 mm and jagged. Can't get a handle on the depth," Owen emphasized in code.

Running her hand over her face, Amelia requested, "Give me a second to change." Amelia shuffled sleepily to her bedroom, yawning with each step.

Looking at Nolan, Owen requested, "Can you and Lissa manage the fort while we head out with Luke?"

"Sure, Dad. No problem," Nolan affirmed.

Owen took in a deep breath and summarized what he needed Nolan to do, "You get to be bad guy, Nole. Here's the scoop: Anna experimented with Olivia's hair products, poured them all over her hair and the bathroom, but doesn't understand why what she did was problematic. She was just trying to look like her sister. Olivia reacted dramatically with name calling. Later, Ryder blocked her exit so she punched your brother where it counts. If she hadn't reacted so emotionally and dramatically, Livs would be free and clear. Ryder's been a mixture of amazingly helpful and challenging. He couldn't resist intimidating Liv and cussing beyond a word or two…your call, set the tone, be in charge. I only have so much brain power left and I need it for work."

Shortly after Owen's overview, Owen and Amelia left with a whimpering Lucas. Nolan and Lissa looked at each other and shrugged. "Ok, Blondie, where do we start?"

"I'll talk to the girls finish and will deal with Anna's hair," Lissa claimed. "You speak with Ryder then I'll let you handle Olivia's efforts at bodily harm."

Ten minutes later, Lissa was sitting on Anna's bed and explained, "Munchkin, I know you just wanted to look pretty, but you need to be a little older before you style your hair alone. There was just way too much goo everywhere and way too much in your hair. Why the giant mess?"

With a pouty lip, Anna mumbled, "I was playing with it. I'm sorry, Lissa."

"You need to tell Olivia that you're sorry. You knew these were her bottles, didn't you?" Lissa pointed out.

Anna sadly nodded. Holding Lissa's hand, she walked over to Olivia's room and opened her arms for a hug.

As if repulsed, Olivia put her hands in the air to hold Anna back and groaned, "I don't want a hug from you, thief. I'm furious with you."

Beginning to cry, Anna whimpered, "I'm sorry, Livie. I am. I wanted my hair to be like yours."

"No matter what you did to your hair, it wouldn't look like mine, Annabelle," Olivia snapped. "My hair is curly and yours is straight. Stealing my serum won't make your hair curly."

Gently, Lissa intervened, "Olivia… there might be a better way to accept Anna's apology."

"I'm still mad. I'm not saying I forgive her, because I don't. My hair is all frizzly and I can't brush it or I'll look like a clown," Olivia argued.

"I said sorry," Anna mumbled as she looked at the floor in devastation.

"Olivia, enough with the sass," Lissa warned. "What's behind the attitude?"

"I'm mad. She took my stuff and wasted it all," Olivia insisted.

Lissa shrugged and suggested, "Tell Anna that without sass. Tell her how you feel. No name calling."

Olivia stubbornly folded her arms and sharply offered, "Annabelle. I feel really angry. You used my stuff without asking and that's stealing. I'm mad."

"Sorry," Anna mumbled quietly. "I'll ask next time. I promise."

Lissa looked at both girls and explained, "Annabelle, you need to go get your Anna Banana doll. I'm keeping her until tomorrow night. Livs, no TV until you can go 24 hours without being sassy." Feeling empowered and mature, Lissa wanted to pat herself on the back. She'd handled the situation calmly and enforced consequences. Then, the feedback emerged.

"I hate you," Olivia sneered before she slammed her door.

Anna returned with her beloved doll and whimpered, "Anna Banana is my baby."

"I know," Lissa agreed flatly. "Now you'll understand how it feels when someone takes something that is important to you." With quiet crocodile tears flowing down her cheeks, Anna reluctantly handed the doll to Lissa.

"Thanks, Annabelle. Now let's deal with your hair," Lissa insisted. Lissa managed to make some progress on Anna's personal version of Medusa. After brushing Anna's tangled hair, Lissa braided a French braid on either side and merged them in the back into one braid that flowed onto Anna's back. Gloomy and miserable, Anna wanted to play in her room alone. Left with nothing to do, Lissa went to check on Nolan and Ryder.

As she approached Ryder's room, she overheard Nolan calmly summarizing, "Dude, what she did was completely out of line. Don't worry. I'm on that. What we're talking about now is how you reacted. You know Mom and Dad don't tolerate cussing and it's really uncool that you physically intimidated Livs. Even if she was being a pill – even if any girl is ever being annoying – don't use your body to scare or trap them. That's completely abusive."

"You know how ridiculous Olivia can be, Nole," Ryder attempted to reason.

"Nothing – I don't care what it is – ever makes it ok to trap someone. That's especially true with a girl. Blocking her exit… completely not ok, Ry. Here's the scoop: you're grounded for 24 hours, no screens. If you can't speak kindly, you don't need to listen to people speak on TV or on the phone. Also, tomorrow, you need to do something nice for Olivia to balance out the aggressive way you treated her," Nolan mandated firmly. "We'll figure out what that will be later."

Knowing without a doubt that Nolan would pile on consequences if his decisions were questioned, Ryder calmly requested, "Could you leave my room now, please?" Nolan nodded and walked into the hallway.

Seeing Lissa leaning against the wall, Nolan put a hand on the wall on either side of her and pushed toward her to kiss her. Resting his forehead on hers, he wondered, "Are you as hated and mean as me?"

"He stayed really calm, Nolan. You gotta give him that," Lissa pointed out. "Olivia clearly declared that she hates me and Anna's sulking in her bedroom."

"Great, because now I get to go deal with the ballbuster. You've already revved her up for me," Nolan joked.

"What are you telling her? I took away TV until she can hold in the sass for 24 hours," Lissa boasted.

Nolan whistled, "Wow… you _are_ mean. I'm going to make her do something nice for Ryder to balance out the abuse. Ryder got the same deal."

"Nice," Lissa affirmed with a nodding head. "Good luck."

"Olivia? Can I come in?" Nolan inquired as he knocked.

Snapping, a frustrated Olivia yelled, "Whatever."

"Let's talk," Nolan began as he sat on Olivia's desk chair.

She was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling and her arms were folded over her chest. Nolan blinked repeatedly as he noticed Olivia's deep resemblance to their bio mom, Kayla. The revelation caused him to wonder what she would say if she was handling the situation.

"Why?" Olivia sneered in response to Nolan's statement, drawing him back into the moment.

With a huff, Nolan responded, "Because you really hurt Ryder."

"He was blocking me," Olivia stated without emotion. "Besides, Lissa already dealt with me."

"Livs, Lissa handled how you treated Anna and how you spoke to Lissa. I'm dealing with what you did to Ryder," Nolan explained.

"That's not fair. It's like being sentenced twice. That's got to be illegal," Olivia reasoned.

Nolan chuckled, "If you commit more than one crime, you usually receive more than one consequence. Now, enough with the back and forth. Here's the deal: tomorrow, you're going to do something really nice for Ryder to balance out what your fist did to his…" Nolan stopped himself, realizing his creative phrasing was ending poorly. "You know what I'm saying."

"Whatever," Olivia quipped, attempting to be unaffected by her brother and his consequences. She was not about to let Nolan see her react.

Nolan knew Olivia's game and was not at all surprised by her non-reaction. He concluded, "We'll figure out later what you'll do for him. He'll be doing something nice for you to make up for blocking you in your room. You'll both be busy tomorrow."

Out of the corner of her eye, Olivia glared at Nolan with a stare. She took a deep breath and returned her gaze to the ceiling.

"Ok, then," Nolan attempted to conclude as he stood up and walked toward the hallway.

Lissa was sitting on the top stair gazing at the lake through the large floor-to-ceiling windows at the end of the dining room and great room. Approaching her from behind, Nolan cleared his throat slightly to alert her that he was there. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he sat down and joined her, Nolan grinned with a sly expression, "Do you suppose Mom and Dad asked us to help in an effort to persuade us that we aren't ready to have our own kids?"

Lissa giggled and shared, "The problem with that theory is that we're pretty awesome at it."


	37. Chapter 37 - Food Critics

**Chapter 37 – Food Critics**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 3½**

 **Later the same day as Chapter 36**

In the Exam Room, Amelia held Lucas tightly and swayed left to right hoping to calm him down. More out of fear and exhaustion than pain, Lucas continued to cry as they waited for someone to stitch him up. Alex, hearing from Jo that the Shepherd-Hunts had a 2nd hospital patient, headed downstairs as soon as Jo made it to Ria's room to switch places with him.

"Hey, Brave Man, I bet the floor looks worse than your cut," Alex declared as he entered the room. "Can I take a look, buddy?" Hesitantly, Lucas nodded as his cry turned to a whimper.

"When's the last time he ate?" Alex asked as he measured the cut and analyzed its depth.

"Ummm…he… oh, Owen, he hasn't eaten at all," Amelia confessed. "This all happened right when he woke up."

Alex grimaced at Amelia and locked his eyes on hers, "Mmm Hmm…" Mumbling out of the side of his mouth, he observed, "That's why he's an emotional wreck."

Hiding his hand over his face in embarrassment, Owen picked up the phone and buzzed the nurses' desk. When a medical assistant answered the line, Owen requested, "Shelly, could you get a peds meal in here pronto? And maybe some juice and crackers while we're waiting."

Within a minute, expecting to see Dr. Hunt treating someone else's child, Shelly entered and paused in surprise. "Here we are, Dr. Hunt," she announced as she set down a tray holding a juice box and graham crackers. Seeing them, Lucas motioned his hand into a fist and then wide open repeatedly until someone placed the snack in his hand.

As tears stopped flowing and sat on the edge of his lower lids, Lucas sniffled and said, "Sank you."

"Oh, you sweet boy. You're welcome," Shelly responded as she grasped Luke's hand. "Dr. Karev, anything I can do to help?"

Still studying Luke's lac, Karev responded without making eye contact, "Thanks, Shelly. I need a peds suture kit – internal and external, a nurse needs to irrigate and numb him up, and let's get him a fresh ice pack."

"Right away, doctor," Shelly responded as she stepped out of the room. Almost immediately, she opened the door a crack and handed Amelia the ice pack.

Joe entered with a tray in hand. He was a retired and former hospital transport man who worked in the cafeteria because he found retirement boring. Everyone knew Joe. "Good afternoon, Drs. And who's this cool cat?" Joe held out his hand to shake Lucas' hand and showed he was impressed when Lucas reciprocated. "They told me, 'Joe, you better get to the ER in a hurry. Chief's son…his tummy is growling.' Is your tummy growling?" Joe inquired.

Alex played along and put his stethoscope on Luke's tummy, "Oh, man, it's loud in there. Lots of growling and grumbling."

Lucas giggled at the playful distraction as Alex rubbed some numbing cream around the wound and requested, "Hey, Joe, do you suppose you could keep that going while we get things going back here?"

"As long as you write me a doctor's note for not getting back to my post, Dr. Karev," Joe joked. He stole the doctor's stool from behind Alex, who was standing, and rolled over in front of Lucas. "You and me, we're not supposed to sit on these. We don't wear the white coats, but," leaning in to whisper quietly, Joe explained, "if you don't tell on me, you can sit here later and try it out." Joe flashed a giant ear-to-ear grin at Lucas as Lucas whispered his promise not to tell.

A nurse, Susan, came in the room carrying a tray. The syringe was hidden under a crisp towel. She smiled with relief when she saw that Joe was there distracting Lucas – she wished Joe could assist with every peds case. After greeting Owen and Amelia, Susan stood by Karev as she slipped on fresh gloves.

"I'll stick if you pinch," Karev explained to Susan. She was wonderful to have on peds cases because she was consistently able to translate his code words into medspeak.

After nodding at Joe, Susan told Lucas, "I need to move the skin by your cut, buddy. I'll be quick. The most you'll feel is a tiny pinch."

Joe heeded his cue and pointed out the chocolate pudding, "Maybe you should start with this, huh?"

"Ok," Lucas smiled.

Handing the tray to Amelia, Joe instructed, "In just a minute, we will, ok? First, I need you to squeeze my hands as tight as you can and hold your breath in until your cheeks pop out like this." More than anything, the exercise served as a distraction. "Ready? Go!... C'mon you can squeeze harder than that, I know you're stronger."

Lucas gritted his teeth and puffed out his cheeks as his arms held Joe's hands tightly and shook from the grip. In a split second, Susan pinched and Karev injected. Lucas hadn't even noticed the shot. Joe laughed and praised Luke's strength as he handed him the pudding.

"You three are quite the team," Owen observed. "Well done."

"We'll give that a few minutes to numb up and I'll be back. Susan will be back to irrigate and shave in the meantime. You two holding up?" Alex asked.

"Who's with Victoria?" Amelia questioned. Alex explained that Jo was reading to her and not under any time restrictions. She'd wait until they could get there.

Feeling the phone vibrate, Owen reached into his pocket to check the incoming text. It was from Nolan. _Dad, hey… everyone hates me and Liss. Guess we did well on the consequences. How's little man?_

Owen laughed heartily and typed a response, _Just numbed up, stitches soon. Joe brought food and his smile. What were the consequences?_

 _Only telling if you never use them on me or Liss,_ Nolan wrote back with a winking emoticon.

Owen's phone rang and Nolan shared all the details. With Lucas becoming squirrelly, Owen asked Nolan to chat with his brother and pass the phone around to the other siblings. Listening to Lucas tell his story became more and more entertaining. He was a fisherman in the making for sure.

By the time Lucas had spoken to Nolan, Anna, and Ryder, the listener would have gathered that Lucas was about to enter an emergency surgery with the world's most skilled surgeons.

Lissa was the final entertainee. "Hi Lukey," she exclaimed with energy.

After an enormous sigh, Lucas offered a breathy response, "Hi, Wissa. I'm at the hopspital."

"I know. Does your owie still hurt," she inquired.

With a weak voice made for the stage, the tiny martyr disclosed, "It's not a owie anymow. It's a lac."

Lissa giggled. Before she could say more, Lucas warned with a deeper voice, "It's serious, not funny."

"I'm sorry, Luke," Lissa offered as she held back laughter.

Interrupting Lucas' conversation with Lissa, Karev walked in with Susan and instructed Lucas, "Your stock trade is going to have to pause, there, Mr. Hunt. Say goodbye to your broker."

"What?" Lucas wondered aloud.

"Sorry… guess that one doesn't work with the 3 year old set. The babies love it," Alex winked. "The phone – can you say goodbye?"

"Here, Wissa. Here's Mommy. It's time for sutures," Lucas stated as he handed the phone to Amelia. Smiling that the doctors' kid used the proper medical term, Owen wondered how many three year olds would be as savvy.

"We'll be in touch when we get to Ria's room, Lis," Amelia offered before saying goodbye.

Susan irrigated as Karev coached and assisted by holding the wound open. With fine scissors, Alex prepared to snip some of Luke's hair away from the lac. "Mom…you want to save the curls?"

"Yes," Amelia smiled with a tinge of embarrassment. Susan held open an envelope as Alex cut a small section of Luke's hair. Once the irrigation and hair were completed, Alex began to suture.

Both Amelia and Owen leaned over Karev's shoulder and analyzed each stitch. While close supervision was the norm during his training, Alex found the practice slightly annoying after becoming an attending. "Any critiques?" Alex questioned.

"No…no…looking great," Owen assured him.

"How many internals do you plan on?" Amelia quizzed.

Alex took a slow, quiet, deep breath and replied, "See where the lac curves about 15mm down? I'm thinking 3 above and 2 below that point."

"Hmmm…" Amelia responded with a tone of doubt.

"You'd prefer?" Alex inquired.

Amelia smirked, "This is your gig. You're the doc."

Owen glared at Amelia with a touch of embarrassment and a hint of frustration as he coached, "More than one way to skin a cat."

"Yep and to sew up a kid too," Amelia quipped in her 'go get em' tone of voice. Seconds later, unable to contain herself, she added as casually as possible, "For what it's worth, I'd place the internals 1-2 mm apart and go with a horizontal mattress stitch externally."

Karev puffed out a breath of air mixed with a chuckle and glanced at Owen. In response, Owen shrugged his shoulders slightly and leaned his head to one side as he offered a non-verbal apology.

"What's so funny?" Amelia stated plainly.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Alex responded as he added more internal sutures.

Oblivious that Owen and Alex were holding in laughter at her detailed and unsolicited advice, Amelia leaned closer and beamed at Karev's additional stitches, celebrating, "There you go."

Clearing his throat, Owen suggested, "Mia, why don't you sit down and face Lucas? He's going to start getting antsy." Amelia casually agreed and began to make up a story to keep Lucas entertained. Soon thereafter, the sutures were completed.

Alex moved around and declared, "Lucas, you are the very best patient I've ever worked on. Good job staying still." He offered a high five and gave Lucas a quick overview about letting his parents brush his hair and keeping his head away from water for a few days.

Owen scooped up his son and enthusiastically suggested, "Let's go see Victoria." Lucas clapped and celebrated.

In the elevator, Amelia glanced at Owen and then looked away. After three rounds of the same action, Owen gazed down and inquired, "What?"

"Was I rude to Alex? Should I have kept my mouth closed?" Amelia pondered aloud.

"You were fine. A concerned mom keeping track of her kid's wellbeing," Owen offered with his eyes fixed on the elevator door.

Wincing, Amelia groaned, "I was a concerned Mom? That means I was annoying. I was, wasn't I? I'm going to have to apologize to him."

Leaning down and kissing the top of her head, Owen reassured her, "You were fine, Mia. Let it go."

"I feel like I was bossy," she mused.

"You didn't boss Dr. K, Mommy. You are bossy at home but you not bossy in the ER," Lucas offered.

Amelia closed her eyes and grinned at the left handed compliment. "Thanks, sweetie," she managed to utter.

Entering Ria's room, Amelia held her arms out to her side as she came around the curtain and exclaimed, "Victoria!"

"Mommy!" Ria squealed happily. "Dr. K is reading to stories to me."

Owen followed Amelia into the room, grabbed two gloves, and patted Ria on the knee as he slipped her leg out from under the sheet, "I'm going to take a look, sweetie." With lowered brows and a quizzical gaze, Owen carefully removed the support cast. He surveyed the incision site and gently poked around it. "It looks good, Mia," he reported. "Wilson…sorry, Karev… come take a look. You won't see this technique very often."

Jo smirked and stood by Owen. He explained, "The trick with this closure is ensuring…" On and on, Owen offered a mini-lecture to Jo on the specialized stitch, its benefits, and the potential risks.

Amelia climbed next to Ria in bed and, after multiple attempts to wiggle out of Owen's arms, Lucas was set on the bed by his daddy. He crawled up by his mom and sister, interrupting their conversation, "Ree, I was at the me-mer-gen-cee room. My head got cut."

"Can I see?" Ria requested.

"There's a dressing on it right now, honey," Amelia explained as she turned Lucas' head slightly and showed Ria the site.

"What happened?" Ria wondered aloud.

Lucas, aware that he had a set of fresh ears, began to recount his adventurous tale with dramatic arm movements, widened eyes, and varying tones of voice. His sister was captivated by the tale and believed every single word. Amelia leaned back on the pillow and let the presence of her sweet, adorable babies wash over her as Luke's recounting went from a small slip to a made-for-TV movie.

Once Owen finally finished his mini-lecture, Jo thanked Owen and explained that she needed to get back on the floor. She hugged Ria and said goodbye to the rest of the family before stepping into the hall.

Still at her surgical site, Owen quizzed Ria as if he were checking up on his own patient. For the most part, she did not know the answers to his questions. She consistently shrugged her shoulders and offered an endearing grin.

"Daddy…" Amelia, her eyes closed, warned from the pillows, "you're not her doctor."

"Ha! I didn't say that to you in the ER," Owen quipped with a half-laugh.

Opening her eyes, Amelia huffed, "You told me I wasn't bossy."

"I was trying to be nice," he flirted with a glimmer in his eye.

Lucas, who had missed his naptime, began rubbing his eyes. He became quieter as he yawned and insisted he wasn't tired. Owen pulled out the sofa bed and spread out the sheets and blanket, encouraging Amelia to nap first and suggesting Lucas could give his mommy a backrub to help her fall asleep. Within five minutes, both Amelia and Lucas were snoozing and Owen had Ria all to himself.

"When is everyone going to come see me?" Ria wondered with a tinge of loneliness as Owen kicked off his shoes and stretched out on the bed.

"Our whole day has been really crazy. Ryder, Olivia, and Anna are all in trouble, but maybe everyone else could come up and eat dinner together later. How's that sound?" Owen offered, wrapping his arm around his daughter.

Ria smiled and shared, "I don't know how to eat dinner alone 'cause we always eat together. And I don't know how to eat without my Anna because we grew together inside Mommy."

Gently touching her nose with his forefinger, Owen grinned and beheld Ria's presence. "You are a brave, inspiring, and incredible girl."

"What's inspiring mean?" Ria inquired as she rested her head on Owen's shoulder and nestled into the space between his chest and arm.

"It means that when people see or know you, you give them energy to try to be better people," Owen attempted.

"Wow… _I_ do that?!" Ria responded with wonder. Owen squeezed his daughter a bit tighter and beamed.

"You do… just by being you," Owen praised. "Now which stories did Dr. K read and which are left?"

Although Jo had read The Very Hungry Caterpillar five times, Ria picked up her favorite story and handed it to Owen.

"In the light of the moon, a little egg lay on a leaf…" Owen began.

Ria interrupted, "That's gonna be the capatiller, Daddy."

"Yep," Owen smiled as he continued. "One Sunday morning, the warm sun came up and pop! Out of the egg came a tiny and very hungry caterpillar."

"Now he's gonna eat _everything,_ " Ria giggled. "Silly capatiller!"

"He started to look for some food. On Monday… he ate through…" Owen slowed.

"One apple. But he was still hungry!" Ria expressed with widened eyes.

"On Tuesday, he ate through…" Owen's voice sung with anticipation.

"Two pears! But he was still hungry!" Ria finished with a different tone than she'd used for Monday.

The routine continued as the father and daughter shared sentences and giggles. Owen added in his own questions and commentary, asking, "Could you eat that many oranges?" and "Boy, he _really_ likes fruit."

Nearing the end of the story, Owen arrived at Ria's favorite part. Even when she and Anna took turns naming what the caterpillar ate, Ria consistently insisted on reading the list for Saturday. Owen spoke in a leading tone, knowing what was coming, "On Saturday, he ate through…"

Ria took a large breath and attempted to point and name each item without stopping, "chocolate cake, ice cream cone, pickle, cheese, salami, lollipop, pie, sausage…" She paused for more air, "cupcake, and watermelon."

Together, she and Owen ended the section, "That night he had a stomachache." Adding his own words, Owen teased, "Then he went to the ER for one blood sugar test, two shots of insulin, three bowls of bran cereal, four specialist consultations, five liters of saline, six thousand dollars in medical bills and seven…"

"Daddy! No!" Ria giggled mightily with a beaming smile, anticipating Owen's actions."

"… minutes of tickling!" Reaching for the sides of Ria's torso, Owen tickled and tickled then stopped by blowing a raspberry on her tummy.

Through her giggles, Victoria declared, "You know it doesn't say that, Daddy," as if she was surprised by what Owen always added.

"It doesn't? My copy from medical school had those words," Owen, feigning confusion, explained.

Ria leaned her head heavier onto Owen and laughed, "Daddy, this isn't a book for doctor school."

Shrugging, he retorted, "It was where I went."

From the couch and with closed eyes, Amelia interjected, "By the time I attended Harvard it wasn't. But Daddy's super old – older than mommy."

"Ria? Look at this part," Owen encouraged as he winked at his daughter and slid quietly off the bed. "I haven't seen these words before," he continued as he glanced back at his daughter and held his index finger up to his mouth. Victoria covered her mouth with both hands, managing to not laugh out loud.

Owen continued, "These new words say 'seven minutes of tickling…Mommy!" Amelia slowly opened an eye and quickly opened both eyes as Owen tickled her and kissed her.

"Stop," she giggled and wiggled, "You'll wake up Lucas."

"Nothing wakes him up," Owen countered.

"Really, O, stop," Amelia ordered unconvincingly with laughter. Owen was smart and knew he'd tickled enough. He stretched out next to Amelia, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her a few more times.

Then he returned to Victoria and finished the book, reading aloud the last few pages and ending with, "And he was a beautiful butterfly."

"Again! Again, Daddy," Ria begged.

Nearly always a softie when it came to his girls, Owen read and re-read the book four more times. Each version included the same side questions, medical commentary and tickling, but the tickling became more and more mellow with each presentation.


	38. Chapter 38 - One Step At A Time

**Chapter 38 – One Step At A Time**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 4**

 **The Next Day, mid-June**

Amelia stayed at the hospital on Ria's second night. Both she and her daughter slept soundly, partly because Mommy ignored the sofa and curled up in the hospital bed with her little girl.

Still sleeping when Owen checked on them before rounds the next morning, the girls remained asleep until 8:30am. Even though Amelia was working that day, Owen couldn't bring himself to wake her up. Gazing at the two snuggled up like puppies as the rising sun peeked into the room, he simply took in the sight with a slight smile before returning to work and closing the door behind him. He reasoned to himself that Amelia needed the rest more than Neuro needed another doctor on the floor.

The plan for the day involved a change of pace. Nolan and Lissa would stay with Ria until Owen's hospital day shift ended. Owen and Amelia had been tag teaming with Ria and had somehow managed to work their shifts at the hospital. Basically serving as parents to the other kids since Ria's surgery, both Nolan and Lissa were ready for the slower pace of keeping Ria company. Lynne, back from an extended vacation, was managing the four kids remaining at home.

Nolan and Lissa arrived just after 8:30 and found Amelia running late and scurrying around. "I'm so glad you're here," Amelia puffed as she rushed from one side of the room to the other looking for her second shoe. "Dad didn't wake me up and now I'll be behind the eight ball all day." She turned around and kissed Ria, assuring her, "I love you so, so, so much, Ree Ree. Mommy will see you later today." With that, Amelia was out the room and in search of her well-meaning, clock-ignoring husband.

With Owen's consent, Nolan picked up lunch from a nearby Mom and Pops burger joint. Burgers, onion rings, and milkshakes took the place of decent but boring hospital food. After the greasy, flavorful meal, Ria swore her allegiance to Nolan and dubbed him her 'totally favorite brother ever.' She finished the declaration with the warning, "But don't tell Lucas and Ryder. It'll hurt their feelings."

"I promise," Nolan chuckled as he wiped mayo and ketchup off his mouth after taking a giant bite of his burger. Unconsciously and without making eye contact, Lissa handed Nolan a fresh napkin to replace the one he'd just used. At times, the couple's synergy was mind boggling… or troubling, depending upon one's point of view.

After lunch, Nolan went to the cafeteria to throw away the pungent bags and wrappers. Pulling out Crayola markers and some paper, Lissa helped Ria create a certificate for her favorite brother ever. "He'll be able to hang it up in his dorm room and think of you every single day," Lissa pointed out as the two colored in artwork that adorned the edges. For the words of the award, Lissa wrote the letters on a piece of scratch paper and Ria copied them.

"I'm gonna miss Nolan when he moves to college," Ria reflected as she colored.

Grimacing but keeping her eyes on the certificate, Lissa echoed, "I'll miss him too. It'll be sad when he leaves."

The two colored in silence as they each reflected on Nolan's upcoming departure. Lissa mused aloud, "You know, Ree, Nolan will come visit at Christmas…maybe even before that. He won't be gone forever." The words were as much for Lissa's consolation as Ria's.

"How long away is Christmas from when he leaves?" Ria inquired.

"He leaves in the middle of August, so let's count. Middle of August to middle of September is one month, September to October is two months, to November makes three and December makes four. Just a little over four months," Lissa summarized attempting to sound upbeat amidst her sorrow.

"That's too long," Ria declared. "He needs to change that." In Ria's mind, her oldest brother was capable of nearly any feat. Surely he could arrange his schedule so he could come home before Christmas, she reasoned.

Giggling, Lissa agreed, "That's a great idea, Victoria."

Nolan re-entered the room moments later and explained, "Sorry that took so long. I forget how many people I know around here until I end up in the main lobby or cafeteria. Everyone asked me when I'm leaving for school and the ones who didn't know where I was headed asked about that. Such nice people around here."

Lissa forced a grin and nodded. The nice people and their questions only intensified her dread about Nolan's departure. Changing the subject, Lissa announced, "Victoria made you something really special."

"Look it!" Ria exclaimed as she held up Nolan's certificate.

"Oh, wow, Ree! Look at all the colors. Did you write _all_ these letters by yourself?" Nolan celebrated.

"Uh huh," Ria affirmed proudly.

"Forget Kindergarten, maybe you should go to college with me," Nolan teased as he messed up Ria's hair.

"Really?" Ria piped up.

"Sorry, sweetie… not really," Nolan frowned. "But I'm really proud of all the letters you wrote. You're going to do great in school."

"I haven't heard a word about kindergarten," Lissa noticed. "Where are they going?"

Nolan recalled, "I'm pretty sure they're headed to St. Francis, unless they pull an Olivia the first few days and take a right turn to the freedom and independence land known as Montessori."

"How do you pull an Olivia?" Ria questioned.

"Nolan's just being silly, Ria," Lissa dismissed as she gave Nolan a surprised, widened-eye glare.

Looking at his watch to avoid the 'you're in trouble' look from Lissa, Nolan announced, "Wow… babe, I gotta get to practice. We didn't really think this through when we came over, did we?"

Clenching her teeth and opening her lips, Lissa cringed slightly and added, "Yikes… one car, two places to be. And your dad isn't here to relieve us yet… You know what? I'll figure something out. Go to soccer and I'll see you at home at 6."

"Are you sure?" Nolan confirmed. After Lissa convinced him that she had no problem staying behind and eventually procuring a ride from someone else, Nolan kissed both girls and headed out the door.

After Ria and Lissa had played three games of Go Fish and read Are You My Mother?, Lissa was able to hand the baton to Owen.

"Did you have fun with Nolan and Lissa today?" Owen inquired as he loosened his tie and began to settle in.

"We played games and read stories and… Daddy… Nolan brought us hangburgers and milkshakes," Ria squealed with delight.

"What a guy," Owen confirmed with a smile. "You're big brother's pretty wonderful." Turning toward Lissa, Owen expressed confusion and wondered, "How are you getting home, Liss?"

"Good question. Nolan and I didn't think that through this morning," Lissa shrugged.

Owen stuck out his closed mouth as he pondered, "Why don't you take my car? I'm here all night with Victoria. I won't need it."

Nearly choking on a sip of water, Lissa coughed, "The Boxster?! No way… that'd terrify me. I'd drive like 5 miles an hour all the way home."

"It's just a car. You're a great driver," Owen reassured her.

With cautious, widened eyes, Lissa suggested, "How about if Amma drives your car home and I use the car she drove?"

"That won't work," Owen mumbled as he bit in to a PowerBar. "We're not sure when Ria might be released, but we need a family car here just in case."

"Dads…really. Umm… driving your car would freak me out," Lissa reiterated.

Owen threw the keys to Lissa and chuckled, "Then go freak out."

"I wasn't planning on heading directly home. Nolan asked me to meet him at Starbucks after his practice and I promised Piper I'd stop by and drop off a skirt I borrowed," Lissa detailed.

"Honey, that's fine. Take the car. Do what you need to do. Absolutely no texting and driving and be home by dinner," Owen laughed as he stood up and hugged his future daughter-in-law.

With her heart pounding in her chest, Lissa slowly walked to Owen's prime parking spot. She was sure that someone would think she was stealing his car. Hearing Clarisse's voice in her head, Lissa recounted, _"No 17 year old has any business driving such an expensive car."_

After Lissa departed, Owen and Ria chatted until her PT arrived and announced that it was time for a walk. Ria wrapped her arms around Owen's neck and tried to convince the adults that she wasn't ready.

"Sorry, beautiful girl," Owen apologized. "You'll be glad you did. It won't be easy, but you'll feel better sooner if you start walking now."

The PT helped Ria sit up and dangle her legs toward the floor. She pointed out the weight of the removable boot that held her lower leg, and coached her to not put much weight on the right leg when the walk began. "Use your walker to help with those steps," she reminded her.

"I'll be right here, Ree," Owen reassured her. "Right next to you the whole time."

Because Ria had been through so much physical therapy and so many brace adjustments in her short five years, she knew the secret of bearing weight only on her good leg. She knew that was the surest way to avoid pain. After coaxing Ria to slowly put her right foot on the floor, the PT was able to convince her to take a few steps forward. After experimenting with various amounts of weight bearing, Ria was able to discover a position she could tolerate and proceed down the hall. As nurses and other staff saw her, they celebrated her steps.

After resting in the waiting room, Ria walked back to her room with the PT and her dad on either side. Owen praised her, "Look at my girl! Keep stepping, Ria. Great job." Ria offered a shy smile and made her way to the couch in her hospital room.

The PT told Owen, "If she can do half of that in an hour, she can head home. As long as she's steady and not fully avoiding the post-op leg, she can work on stamina and distance at home."

"Really? Already?" Owen questioned.

The PT chuckled, "When you're the Dad, the stay doesn't feel long enough; when you're the Chief of Surgery, people need to be shuffled home to open up beds."

"Guilty," Owen responded with a laugh as he held his hands up in surrender.

An hour later, Ria had no problem proving her abilities. Owen, Amelia, and Ria headed home, feeling relief and joy. Dinner was waiting for them, thanks to Lynne. The joy of everyone being present filled the meal with laughter and conversation.

After dinner, Anna couldn't let go of Ria and vice versa. The twins snuggled on the couch and looked at books together. Ryder and Olivia both begged Owen to review the consequences imposed by the tyrants known as Nolan and Lissa. To their deep dismay, Owen stood behind the teens 100%. Feeling sorry for her twin, Ria loaned Anna her Torie Malori doll because Anna missed her Anna Banana doll that had been temporarily taken by Lissa.

Pulling Amelia aside, Lissa handed over the apology letter. Amelia sat down and read it:

 _Clarisse –_

 _I owe you an apology for not being here last Sunday during your scheduled visitation time. I am sorry that I was 45 minutes late – that was out of line and disrespectful._

 _While I remain unwilling to actually visit with you during your visitation time, I previously agreed to be home on Sundays from 1-5pm. By being late last Sunday, I broke a promise and commitment I had made. For that, I sincerely apologize._

 _Larissa_

As Amelia read, Lissa wrung her hands. More than anything, Lissa wanted to be done with the task. Lissa's eyes wandered throughout the room and her leg bounced up and down as she waited for approval.

Amelia let out a big sigh, causing Lissa's heart to skip a beat. "Nice job," Amelia stated slowly. "I'd prefer you remove the part about being unwilling to visit with her. She already knows that, Liss, and that statement takes away from the apology."

"Sure," Lissa agreed and felt relief. Amelia fixed her gaze on Larissa silently, making Lissa wonder. Lissa eventually broke the silence and inquired, "Umm… is there more?"

"Honey… I," Amelia began and then closed her eyes in an extended blink. After a few deep breaths, Amelia shared, "I… I know how deeply I love you and all my kids. I can't imagine life without you guys. Really." She paused to maintain her composure, then added, "I can't begin to imagine the pain if one of you refused to speak to me or interact with me. Haven't you punished your mom long enough?"

With tears collecting in her eyes, Lissa eeked out, "She's not my mom. She gave birth to me…"

Amelia interrupted the familiar words and held a hand up in the air, "Larissa…please stop. I _didn't_ give birth to Nolan, Ryder or Olivia… or you… but you are all my babies, all my kids. She did give birth to you and, in her mind, you are her kid. Her pain must be unbearable. All she wants is to talk to you."

"You also didn't encourage _your_ kids to return to a completely unsafe home, promise you'd protect them, and then not do a damn thing when the punches and pushing and screaming and kicking began. Don't compare yourself to her. You're trustworthy. She's not," Lissa sniffled.

Softly, Amelia questioned, "Lissa, what do you suppose she could have done to stop him?"

"I don't know," Larissa cried. "I… I don't… want to talk about this." Wrapping her arms tightly around her body, Lissa locked her gaze on the floor.

"You've gotta deal with this, Lissa. I've been in a similar place – holding on so tightly to anger that I couldn't form words. I know what it's like to refuse to even consider forgiving someone. Sweetie, it's going to eat at you and turn your soul dark," Amelia stressed. "Maybe it'd be worth seeing Dr. Wyatt again."

Lissa grabbed her phone and texted Nolan, asking him to join her. Amelia asked with resignation, "What are you doing?"

"I texted Nolan. I don't want to talk about this anymore," Lissa wept.

"I love you too much to give up, Larissa. I won't stop pushing you to work through all this pain until you do. I'll push and encourage and coax because I care about you," Amelia explained.

Nolan entered the room. He'd known that Liss was going to sit down with Amelia and go over the apology letter. He was puzzled to see Lissa crying, "Hey…" he voiced softly as he sat next to her and put his arm around her. Grasping one of the arms twisted around her body, Nolan non-verbally nudged her. He softly rubbed her lower arm with a couple fingers in an attempt to relax her intense grip. Knowing her rock was beside her, she relaxed her arms that were attempting to hold in her fear and pain and he took hold her hand as she rested it in her lap. Lissa wiped her tears and grinned at Nolan.

"What's going on, Mom?" Nolan asked with a slight hint of frustration.

Amelia stood up and frowned toward Larissa. "Larissa, this is an addiction. You're addicted to hating her and that darkness is only going to drag you down. I'm here if you decide to talk." After she left the room, Amelia leaned against the hallway wall and let some tears fall.

Inside the room, Nolan coaxed, "Shorty, what's up? What happened?"

"Don't be mad at Amma. She means well. I just don't want to talk about Clarisse and everything that happened. I'm sick of talking about it," Larissa stated.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. You know that," Nolan reminded her.

Lissa leaned against her boyfriend, resumed crying and mumbled, "I wish all of it had never happened. It just keeps hurting, and I never seem to run out of tears."

Holding her and stroking her hair as she sobbed, Nolan sat beside Lissa for over an hour until she fell asleep in his steady grasp. Scooping her tiny body up into his arms, Nolan carried her to her bedroom, kissed her cheek, and placed a blanket over her. He made his way to his bed and threw the nerf ball until his eyes surrendered to the darkened night.


	39. Chapter 39 - You've Got to Cry A Little

**Chapter 39 – You've Got to Cry a Little, Laugh a Little**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 4**

 **The Sunday after Chapter 38, late June**

Lissa began pacing in her room after lunch. Clarisse would arrive soon and Amelia had sighed that it was too bad Lissa couldn't handle giving the apology note to Clarisse in person. Stubborn beneath her customary smiling, upbeat and gentle demeanor, Lissa sought to prove Amelia wrong.

As she waited and wandered, Lissa thought, _This has_ _nothing_ _to do with not being able to 'handle' the task. It has everything to do with not_ _wanting_ _to speak to her. When I see her face, I'm going to have to keep myself from either going ballistic or getting sick. How a mother – a mother, of all people – could betray her daughter's trust… it will never make sense to me. Why in the world did she talk me into returning to the duplex that morning? Why in the hell did I listen to her and believe her? … I really wanted to believe her. I_ _did_ _believe her… and I ended up passing out in the street. I ended up in the hospital._

Nolan, Ryder, and Lucas were playing at the treehouse, and Amelia was with the girls at a dance event. Lissa and Owen were the only people remaining at the house. Casually, as she and Owen cleaned up after lunch, Lissa mentioned that she'd answer the door when Clarisse arrived. Shocked but pleased, Owen pretended as if she'd just said something completely inconsequential.

Precisely on time, Clarisse rang the doorbell. Owen, sitting at a chair in the corner of the Great Room reading the newspaper, eyed the staircase. With cautious optimism, he anticipated Lissa coming down the stairs with the same bouncy step she seemed to always display. Just as he took a deep breath and wondered if he should answer the door, Lissa came bounding down and walked toward the door.

Almost as if to prove a point that this was not a significant occasion, Lissa wore one of Nolan's old, worn, and comfortable sweatshirts torn open at the middle of the collar and a pair of shorts. Her hair was gathered near the top of her head in a messy bun. Without looking at Owen, Lissa opened the door widely and offered a brief greeting in an aloof tone, "Hi. Come on in."

Knowing better than to wrap her arms around her daughter, Clarisse couldn't prevent a smile from filling her face. With a soft and warm voice, she responded, "Hi, Larissa." Awkwardly, Clarisse stepped in and stood on the tile in the entryway. Since Larissa had never answered the door, Clarisse was reluctant to make herself comfortable the way she did most weeks. With the rest of the family, Clarisse had established a bit of a routine.

Lissa closed the door softly and paused a few seconds as she faced it. Taking a deep breath, Lissa held out her hand and motioned toward the dining room table. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Sure," Clarisse uttered as she followed her daughter to the table.

"Would you like something to drink?" Lissa asked as if she was a waitress taking a customer's order.

Clarisse smiled gently and requested, "A big glass of ice water would be wonderful." Larissa nodded and made her way to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Owen stood up and walked over to Clarisse, "Nice to see you. How have you been?"

"Pretty great, actually. I'm in my own place now," Clarisse responded and Owen embraced her.

While holding her, Owen whispered, "I'll be out on the porch." He wasn't sure if he should add anything to his sentence. "In case you need anything" sounded awkward, and "In case your daughter ends up breaking your heart" would have been a touch dreary. Leaving his phrase short and sweet, Owen figured Clarisse knew that he cared and was available if she needed to talk.

"Here you go," Lissa stated with a reluctant grin as she set the glass in front of Clarisse. "I… uh… I need to excuse myself, but I want to give you this before I go."

As Clarisse grasped the envelope, she inadvertently touched Larissa's hand. Softly, she requested, "Can you stay while I read it?" With tenderness, Clarisse's eyes locked on to Lissa's.

With a shrug, Lissa sat down with two chairs between them. "I suppose I have a minute," she stated without making eye contact.

Clarisse carefully opened the folded letter and read the brief apology. "Thank you, Larissa. I appreciate the apology."

With an exhale, Lissa explained, "It was one of the consequences imposed for coming home late."

"Oh… so you don't really mean it," Clarisse observed flatly.

"I didn't say that. It wasn't originally my idea, that's all," Lissa responded as she flashed narrowed eyes toward Clarisse.

"You've really grown up. Your face – it's the face of a woman, not a girl. Your poise… it's lovely. I've deeply missed you, Larissa. For so long, it was just you and me," Clarisse mused.

"Excuse me," Larissa smirked as she stood up. "Nice to see you," she offered briefly as she walked up the stairs.

Without being able to make sense of her emotions, Lissa found herself crying as she sat on her balcony and wrapped her arms around her bent legs. Whenever she tried to make sense of the sadness, the tears flowed more heavily. After a few minutes of struggling, she surrendered to the tears and set aside her efforts of trying to understand them.

Her phone vibrated with a text alert and Nolan's name showed on the screen. _Did you give it to her? How'd it go? U ok?_

Lissa paused. She didn't want to talk about it, not even with Nolan. Unconsciously, she somehow knew that if she discussed the interaction, the small crack in her emotional dam would expand. The better option, the protective part of her reasoned, was to shut herself away until the emotions passed.

Knowing Nolan would probably come check on her if she didn't respond, she quickly typed, _I did. Went fine and weird. I'm ok – just want time alone._

 _Let me know when or if you want to talk. Love you,_ Nolan responded.

Ten minutes after Larissa excused herself, Clarisse walked out to the porch. Owen glanced at her with concern, "How'd it go?"

"I'm going to head home. Thanks for your hospitality," Clarisse uttered with a shaking voice.

Owen, puzzled, responded, "You're welcome to stay. It's only 2. Would you like to sit out here?" Holding out a few sections of the newspaper, Owen added, "Want part of the paper?"

"Thanks, but no. I'll see you next week," Clarisse promised. She walked through the house and saw herself out. Within a minute, she was driving away.

An hour later, Amelia and the girls returned home. Owen, still on the porch, smiled as he heard the sounds of their voices. He could tell by the sing-songy tones that the girls had a wonderful day. Olivia and the twins headed to the playroom to imitate all the moves they had just seen. Amelia spotted Owen on the porch and headed outside.

"Where's Clarisse?" Amelia inquired as she hugged Owen from behind and kissed his cheek.

"She left at about 2. Not sure what to make of it," Owen explained as he folded the newspaper in his hand and twisted his neck around to see Amelia.

"Lissa interacted with her?" Amelia confirmed.

Owen nodded, "Yep. For about 20 minutes. She gave her the letter. From what I could gather, the conversation was civil but guarded."

"Where's Liss now?" Amelia inquired as she sat on the chair next to Owen's seat.

Owen raised his shoulders and responded, "Not sure. She's here somewhere. I didn't hear her leave."

On the balcony above them, Lissa listened to the conversation. After over an hour of crying, she'd pulled her comforter and pillows onto the balcony a few minutes prior to Amelia's arrival. She wanted to run for miles in an attempt to escape the pain, yet she sensed that she was glued down and unable to master much movement. With her eyes closed, she lay awake in numb exhaustion. On one hand, she felt nothing. Yet, at the same time, she was experiencing the weight of myriad emotions. Too numb to feel yet too emotional to sleep, Lissa rested her head on her pillows and silently gazed at the water of the lake beside the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```;

A few minutes before 6:00pm, Nolan knocked softly on Lissa's door. When there was no answer, he opened the door slightly and peeked inside. "Lissy? Shorty?" Again, he received no response.

Pushing the door a bit wider, he spotted her lying on the porch. He walked across the room and stopped at the doorway between the bedroom and balcony, "Hey, Blondie…"

Weakly and softly, Lissa responded with a small, "Yeah?" She didn't move whatsoever and kept her gaze locked on the water.

Nolan walked so that he was beside her. He kneeled down and stroked her hair, softly wondering, "What's up, Shorty?" Lissa silently shook her head. Continuing his attempts to engage her, Nolan added, "It's dinner time. Why don't you come downstairs?" Again, without a sound, Lissa's head shook slowly. "Can I bring you anything?" Nolan inquired with concern. Her head shook slightly a third time.

Nolan took a few deep breaths and asked, "Do you want me to stay up here with you?" Blankly, Lissa repeated her now familiar response. "Let me know if you change your mind," Nolan invited as he leaned down and kissed Lissa's cheek. "I'll check on your later."

"Where's Wissa?" Lucas wondered when Nolan came to the table.

Nolan glanced briefly at Lucas but then looked at Amelia, "She… uh… she's just too tired to come downstairs."

Amelia shot a look toward Owen, who caught her eye. Attempting to make sense of Nolan's explanation, Amelia asked, "Is she sick?"

"No… just… uh…" Nolan began, unsure how to describe Lissa's state honestly yet in a way that protected her privacy. "kind of numb, I guess." Nolan began eating bite after bite hoping to avoid further conversation.

Ryder, the adept commentator, quipped, "That's a valid reason not to come to the table? Hmm… I'm a little numb too. Can I be excused?"

Simultaneously, Amelia and Owen firmly retorted, "No."

"What's numb?" Ria asked whomever would respond.

"That is a brilliant question, Victoria," Owen praised. "You know how you can feel your steps and all of your left leg, but you can't feel the lower part of your right leg? Your lower right leg is numb. Numb means you can't feel."

"Why can't Lissa feel? Does she have spina bifida like me?" the little girl inquired with confusion.

"No, sweetie," Amelia clarified. "Sometimes we use that word when someone is kind of sad and quiet and wants to be alone. I think that's her kind of numb right now." Before any more questions could be raised, Amelia sought to change the subject, "Let's talk about our days… girls, do you want to share about all the dancing we saw today?"

Olivia and Anna spoke over one another with excitement and enthusiasm while Ria attempted to fill in the fleeting pauses. Ryder, Nolan and even Owen glanced at one another, unable to make sense of the battling conversations and bantering.

Lucas, putting words to what the other guys were thinking, held up his hands and called out, "Wait! There's too much talking. It hurts my ears."

"I'll go first," Olivia insisted.

"I will!" Anna declared. Ria remained in the background of the conversation, never one to engage in a big debate or drama.

"I'm older and I'm louder," Olivia put forth.

"I'm smarter," Anna countered, garnering laughter from her two older brothers.

Olivia countered, "Nuh-uh. You haven't even started school yet. I'm going into 5th grade. I'm smarter."

"But, you really aren't smarter. I was born smarter," Anna declared as she pushed Olivia's buttons. "Besides, my red hair is prettier than yours."

"Ladies…" Owen let out slowly in a low tone of voice.

For whatever unpredictable reason, Ryder and Nolan began laughing and were unable to stop. When one would finally manage some control, the other would inspire further laughter. Lucas, who loved imitating his brothers, joined in the laughter.

"What's so funny?" Amelia questioned with a giggle.

"I don't know," Nolan sputtered between laughs. Soon the whole table erupted in laughter.

Lissa, still on her balcony, heard them through the Dining Room's open windows. She managed a small smile, looked to the sky, and thanked God that this quirky, silly, loud group was her family.


	40. Chapter 40 - Respect

**Chapter 40 – Respect**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 4**

 **The Last Week of June**

"I mean this with respect, Dr. Wyatt… really, the only reason I'm here is because Amma insisted," Lissa shared. The week prior, Lissa had resumed therapy with Dr. Wyatt and had spent the entire hour screaming and raging. Her unresolved seething anger stepped out the door with her after that session, making for a tension-filled week of simmering hostility.

"Hmm," Dr. Wyatt responded. "We can proceed in a couple different directions, then, Larissa. We can just spend the hour in silence – sometimes silence can be really healing. Another option would be to tell me why you think Amelia insisted you see me, whether you agree with her or not. What other options do we have? I'm sure there are more."

"She's worried that my soul will turn black or something like that," Lissa recounted with rolling eyes.

"How so?" Dr. Wyatt inquired.

Lissa took in a deep breath, "Because I'm still so angry with Clarisse. Because I have no desire to see her or speak to her."

"Amelia thinks you should be over that by now?" Dr. Wyatt pushed.

"No, not that," Larissa mumbled with confusion. "It's like she wants me to want to stop being disgusted by what Clarisse did or, God forbid, actually consider forgiving the unforgivable."

"It's hard to understand Clarisse's actions, isn't it?" the doctor confirmed.

Huffing, Larissa sputtered, "Well…yeah. Putting herself and her daughter in danger? Not the most maternal action. Betraying promises and breaking down trust – not very cool."

"Do you think Clarisse _wanted_ to break her promise to you? Did she intentionally mean to put you in danger?" Dr. Wyatt asked.

Larissa had never heard the question posed that way. With a new and deeper revelation, Lissa stated clearly, "Absolutely not. She's not like that."

"But you blame her for what happened…" Dr. Wyatt summarized.

"I'm not the one who invited that deadbeat into our lives and into our home. I'm not the one who let him stay as his abuse grew," Lissa countered defensively.

Dr. Wyatt calmly asked Lissa what she knew about abused women and the cycle of abuse. Lissa responded that her knowledge was limited to her own experience. Widening the scope of understanding, Dr. Wyatt shared tension-incident-reconciliation-calm spiral and the various dynamics an abused woman faces. "Perhaps, after months of being told she was worthless and stupid, your mom began to believe it. My hunch is that he threatened her, promising to hurt her more if she went to authorities. Abusers are adept at tearing down the confidence and resolve of their victims."

"Hmmm…" Lissa responded, realizing Dr. Wyatt's insights resonated deeply.

"Now…Lissa. I would like to push you on something," Dr. Wyatt warned gently.

"Go for it," Lissa shrugged without concern.

"How many people did you run to? Who did you tell about the abuse?" Dr. Wyatt challenged.

With a stunned puff of air, Lissa responded with conviction, "Nobody."

"Not even Nolan. In fact, you went to pretty great lengths to make sure Nolan, his family and your friends didn't know what was happening," Dr. Wyatt reminded her. "Maybe Clarisse was just as terrified, or even more terrified, than you were. Desperate and scared, unsure what to do. I wonder if your mom grasped on to you tightly because you were only person who knew what she was facing. Her relationship with you was the one true relationship in her life."

"She was desperate…" Lissa mumbled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Likely so, but you'd have to ask her to be sure," Dr. Wyatt nudged.

With a gentle smile and soft tears, Lissa tenderly joked, "You've led me into a trap. Now I feel like talking to her so I can better understand her."

With a slight shrug, Dr. Wyatt closed her notepad and casually mentioned, "It's an option. You'll know what you need to do and when you need to do it, Larissa. I have faith in you… Next week? Same time?"

Feeling a mixture of loving conviction and challenge, Lissa muttered, "Yeah… next week." Somewhat foggy and numb, Lissa stepped out of the office and headed to the cafeteria. Because two of the cars were in the shop, the family was juggling rides and vehicles. Owen would be waiting for her downstairs to give her a ride home.

Lost in her own thoughts, Larissa made her way to the cafeteria without really knowing which route she had taken. As if in auto-pilot, Lissa went through the motions of selecting an iced tea and a slice of pizza then showed the card that would charge her purchase to Owen's account. As she scanned the room in an attempt to locate Owen, she mentally returned to the present moment.

Before she spotted him, she heard his boisterous laugh. It made her smile. In a daughterly way, she adored Owen's hearty chuckle. From the first time she met him, when she was only 12, she was struck by his jovial and pleasant presence. As she turned in the direction of Owen's snicker, he spotted her and called out, "Lissa, over here!"

Smiling and walking toward Owen, Lissa surveyed the group of doctors sitting with him. Not one looked familiar to her, which was unusual. "Lissa," Owen offered as he stood up, "these folks are the new surgical interns who start at Grey Sloan next week."

"Nice to meet you all," Lissa smiled shyly.

"This is Larissa, everyone, my far-in-the-future daughter-in-law and long-time-girlfriend of my son, Nolan," Owen boasted with pride. Blushing, Lissa thought to herself, _TMI, Dads. TMI._

Owen excused himself from the group and offered his goodbyes before leading Lissa over to a nearby table, "I'm all done with meetings. Shall we head home?"

"Sure," Lissa agreed with a smirk.

"Go ahead and finish all that. I'll go grab a cup of coffee and we'll head out when we're done," Owen suggested as he motioned to the pizza.

When he returned to the table, Owen inquired, "Do you mind if I ask how your session with Dr. Wyatt went?"

"It was…" Lissa paused, "I guess I left seeing things with Clarisse in a new way."

"Really?" Owen responded, hoping for more detail.

"How do you think she'd react if I asked her why she did what she did? Would that be insensitive?" Lissa wondered aloud.

Owen stared at Lissa thoughtfully without responding. After a pause, he took a drink of his coffee and looked down at his hands. He described an experience from his past, "When I returned from Iraq the first time, I didn't tell my mom I was back in Seattle. The war… well, it pretty much messed me up. I had a lot of baggage. I'd broken up with my fiancé while I was overseas. I was embarrassed to face my mom because the way I broke up with Beth… let's just say I didn't handle it well. Seeing my mom… I was afraid it would just remind me of a life I was no longer living or able to live. The suffering overseas, it changed me. Significantly."

"What happened? We see Grammie Evelyn now, so you must have reconnected at some point," Lissa wondered.

With a half-chuckle, half-sigh, Owen nodded, "Yeah. My girlfriend at the time, she really helped me through some pretty rough patches. Stood by me when I was a mess. She pushed and nudged and encouraged me until I went to Mom's house and showed up at her door. Because of her, I was able to start patching my past life and my new life together."

"Wait, I thought you broke up with your girlfriend," Lissa stopped for clarification.

"The story isn't meant to be about the women in my life," Owen smiled. "Cristina – my first wife – my girlfriend awhile after I came back from Iraq, she helped me reconnect with my mom."

"Oh, so you were ticked at your mom or what? Why did you avoid her?" Lissa inquired.

Owen sighed, "I think that I wanted to believe that everything before the war was a closed chapter of my life. If I pretended it had never happened, I didn't have to figure out how to combine the person I used to be and the person I was when I returned. I thought that seeing my mom would make everything more complicated – she expected her boy to return. The guy who returned, he was darker and more removed. Really, beneath it all, I was afraid to deal with the pain. It seemed easier to ignore it and distance myself from it."

"I understand that," Lissa admitted. "Maybe I kinda feel the same. Like if I don't see Clarisse, I don't have to remember the look on her face when she watched him hurt me."

"Yeah…" Owen offered.

Both of them looked down at their hands silently as they pondered. After finishing his coffee, Owen looked out the window and offered, "By avoiding my mom, I also ignored all my good memories with her. By shutting myself away from her, all the happy times were hidden away too."

Lissa didn't respond, but her mind was racing. Just as Dr. Wyatt had told her, she knew that the time to reconnect with Clarisse had come.

The ride home was quiet as Lissa continued to consider everything she had heard from Dr. Wyatt and Owen. Comfortable in the silence, Owen simply drove and didn't attempt conversation. When they pulled in to the garage and began to head into the house, Lissa hugged Owen and shared, "Thanks for telling me your story. It helped."

Smiling, Owen patted Lissa's shoulder and responded, "You bet."

Walking directly to her room, Lissa sat down on the balcony and grabbed her phone. She studied it as she tried to decide what to type. Finally, she wrote, _I'd like to talk._ A full five minutes later, she pressed 'send.'

Within a minute, Clarisse responded, _I'd like that._

 _Just by text,_ Larissa clarified.

Clarisse responded, _That's fine. How are you?_

 _I don't even know. Lots of emos._ Lissa typed.

 _That can be tiring,_ Clarisse responded. She had 1000 words she wanted to share, but she was determined to let Lissa lead the conversation. Clarisse knew that Lissa was like an easily spooked feral cat who wanted to engage but just couldn't trust the situation enough to fully believe she was safe.

 _Dads told me you have an apartment now,_ Lissa stated.

 _I do. Still working at the hotel – I was even promoted!_ Clarisse disclosed.

Lissa recalled how money had always been a struggle until she moved in with the Shepherd-Hunts. That kind of life seemed so far away and foreign. _Congrats. Good news._

 _Can we chat in person? I'm too old for all this text typing._ Clarisse joked.

 _You're far from old. You're 33,_ Lissa countered with a grin.

 _I feel a lot older most days,_ Clarisse admitted with sadness in her heart.

Lissa paused, both wanting to respond to Clarisse's question and wanting to ignore it. _Let me ask Dads about visiting. I don't know the legalities._

 _I can come there. I can't meet with you unless another adult is around. He or Amelia need to approve any meetings not on Sundays from 1-5,_ Clarisse explained, slightly humiliated that she needed permission and supervision in order to see her daughter.

Texting Owen, even though he was downstairs and close by, Lissa wrote, _Can Clarisse come over? I want to talk to her. We're texting right now._

 _Sure, but maybe we should meet her somewhere else…everybody should be home soon. A park? The hospital?_ Owen typed.

With honesty, Lissa explained, _I need to be able to yell._

 _How about a park. You can yell inside a car,_ Owen smirked to himself as he suggested the option.

The location was arranged and everyone arrived at the agreed upon time. The park was empty, so yelling wouldn't have to be confined to the inside of a car after all. Owen was leaning against his Boxster playing with his phone when Clarisse drove up. Lissa was about 50 feet away, sitting on a log and gazing at the water.

"Thank you for allowing this," Clarisse stated meekly. "I know you didn't have to."

"My pleasure," Owen smirked. "I'll be right here. Take your time."

"Hi Larissa," Clarisse said softly as she approached her daughter.

"Hi," Larissa chirped. "I… I need to ask you some big questions."

"Anything," Clarisse replied as she sat down about 3 feet from Larissa.

"Why?" Larissa began. "Why did you marry him when you knew he was abusive? Why did you let him beat me? Why didn't you get help for us?"

"Those questions have rambled in my brain for a long time, Larissa," Clarisse admitted. "By the time I became pregnant, I was terrified of him. I wasn't myself. That sounds like I'm making excuses… I don't mean to do that. I really screwed up. I messed up and destroyed my relationship with my daughter – the one person I love more than anyone or anything in the world. I destroyed my career, my life. Liss – it was like I was possessed. I don't know how else to explain it. But I'm sorry. I'm so deeply sorry. I regret ever letting Larry into our lives. I regret asking you to come home with me that last time. I am horrified that I promised to protect you when I couldn't even protect myself."

"I want to understand, Clarisse, I really do," Lissa stressed, "but I don't. I'm not even a mom, but I can't imagine putting one of my brothers or sisters in danger."

"They're your siblings now…" Clarisse mused as her voice trailed off. "Your family…"

Larissa could hear the pain in Clarisse's words, but had nothing to say in response. She looked toward the lake and watched the fish pop above the water's surface.

"That's ok, Larissa. They _are_ your family. They've been your family," Clarisse added with reassurance. "Can we… maybe we could focus on other topics? Just catch up with one another a little? That might not be as hard."

Sharing the latest about Lucas' stitches, Ria's surgery and recovery and all the other current events in the Shepherd-Hunt home, Larissa updated Clarisse. She told her about driving the Boxster, and they both laughed as Larissa described her sheer terror the entire way home. Listing out the house rules, Larissa compared life as one of seven kids to life as an only child. For her part, Clarisse described her job and her tiny new apartment.

After a small lull in the conversation, Lissa asked, "Will you be trying to regain custody now that you're back on your feet?"

"Do you hope I will?" Clarisse inquired. "I truly desire what's best for you, even if it's not what I want for me."

"I'm not sure," Larissa responded, "but I'd want to be a part of the discussion if people start considering it. I don't want the decision imposed on me."

"That's fair and reasonable," Clarisse grinned. "Actually, it sounds a lot like something Nolan would say. How is he? How are the two of you?"

"I love him so much. He's my rock, Mom," Larissa declared, unconsciously calling Clarisse 'mom.'

Clarisse, who most definitely heard Lissa's moniker for her, grinned, "He's always been a wonderful man in the making, honey."

"He's not as pure and perfect as he appears," Lissa laughed.

"Oh really? How so?" Clarisse inquired, sounding more like a friend than a Mom.

Lissa tightened her body into itself and offered an awkward grin, "Well… he _is_ a teenage guy. He'd _really_ like to… let's just say he wouldn't stop me if I said I was willing to… you know..."

"I admire your resolve," Clarisse acknowledged. "You're a good girl."

Silently, Larissa considered Clarisse's words. Nolan was 'a man in the making' and she was a 'good girl.' Her mom most certainly saw her as younger than 17. Off the cuff, Lissa responded, "I just want to do everything in my power to avoid being a teen mom. Really, that's it. It's not a moral thing for me, so I'm not sure about being considered a 'good girl.'"

"You're breaking the cycle," Clarisse highlighted as she patted Lissa's knee. "My mom, even my grandma, were teen moms. In their days, if a girl became pregnant, she married young and that was that. Except for the marriage part, I followed in their footsteps. Looking at you, I'm glad I did, but it has been an uphill road at times."

"Considering you were 16 and on your own, I think you did a decent job," Lissa smirked. "I know you did the best you could do. Usually, your best was pretty awesome."

"Thanks, Liss," Clarisse whispered. Bittersweet tears fell from Clarisse's eyes. Tears of regret mixed with tears of joy. Tears of pride in her daughter mixed with tears mourning their former relationship. She knew that reconciling with Lissa would take time, but the transformation they had experienced in one conversation caused Clarisse's soul to sing.


	41. Chapter 41 - Kisses and Conversations

**Chapter 41 – Kisses and Conversations**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 4**

 **July 3** **rd**

 _ **The morning of July 3**_ _ **rd**_ __

"Nolan, Ryder, Olivia, Lissa! C'mon. If you want to make some money, now's your chance. Let's get moving," Owen hollered down the hallway. The family would host their annual 4th of July/Lucas' birthday party event the next day. The list of what needed to be completed was lengthy.

The twins and Lucas had spent the night at the Dream House with Auntie Mer and Uncle Derek. When he told Amelia they would keep the kids, Derek didn't hesitate to find and schedule a date on the calendar when the Shepherd-Hunts could reciprocate.

Already downstairs, Amelia was busy chopping fruit and vegetables. Not much of a baker, her hope was that the girls would whip up a cake or some cookies. At the same time, Amelia felt a little uneasy about the girls staying in the kitchen and the boys heading outside. That arrangement seemed so sexist and stereotypical.

"Do you think they will actually crawl out of bed and make it down here before 8:30?" Owen bantered as he embraced his wife from behind and kissed her neck.

With a soft giggle, Amelia responded, "You know… if you'd been smart about all this, we could still be in bed…"

Interrupting, Owen raised his eyebrows and patted Amelia's rear, "Oh yeah?"

"…asleep. I was going to say asleep," she grinned and winked.

"You were not!" he laughed.

Obviously feigning confusion, Amelia inquired, "What else would we be doing? Of course I meant sleeping in."

With a firm but loving nudge, Owen spun his wife around and wrapped his arms around her back. Pulling her close to him and leaning his hips into hers, he mumbled, "I'm more than willing to show you some options."

"I bet you are," Amelia meowed as she wound her hips in a circle and grasped Owen's face as they kissed.

"Oh geez! Really, you two? Really? It's bad enough to wake up early," Ryder exclaimed. "But to come down the stairs and find you halfway toward making yet another baby?! Get a room."

Owen and Amelia remained in their embrace. Feeling particularly sassy, Amelia quipped, "You're just jealous."

"Of my parents getting it on…ugh," Ryder retorted as he opened the refrigerator to find the milk. "I think I just lost my appetite."

"Yet he has no hesitation about opening the fridge," Owen winked as he mumbled.

From the top of the stairs, Olivia, who had heard Ryder's diatribe, piped up, "Are they all kissy face down there?"

"You guessed it," Ryder informed his sister as he poured cereal into a bowl.

"Gross!" Olivia dramatically proclaimed as she descended the stairs. "Aren't you guys getting too old to make out, anyway?"

Owen puffed out a breath of air in shock and lifted Amelia onto the counter as he continued to stand facing her. His hands rested on the top of her legs as he gazed in her eyes with a smile. Amelia reached over and brushed Owen's hair with her fingers. Sounding slightly offended, he huffed, "How old is too old to show my wife how much I love her?"

Casually, Olivia offered, "I dunno… _old._ Like 40 maybe?"

Amelia burst into laughter and leaned her forehead on Owen's forehead, responding, "Dad and I are the exception to the rule."

"Lucky us," Ryder grumbled from the table, secretly appreciating that his parents were giddy about one another.

"You want more coffee, Mia?" Owen asked as he walked over to warm up his cup.

"I'm good. I'm getting older…over 40, you know. I need to watch my caffeine consumption," she winked as she hopped down from the counter and resumed her prep work.

As Owen sipped his coffee and walked by her toward the table, he slapped Amelia's butt loud enough so the kids could hear. Amelia jumped and then giggled. Ryder's head fell to the table and Olivia's eyes rolled toward her eyebrows.

Nolan was telling a story that had Lissa laughing as the two bounded down the stairs hand-in-hand. As he heard the giggling, Ryder groaned, "Livs…we're surrounded by happy couples."

Gently slapping his brother on the back of the head as he walked by, Nolan quipped, "You're just jealous." Amelia laughed from the kitchen, knowing she had offered the same comeback.

Lissa, who had headed into the kitchen rather than proceeding to the table, began the couple's daily routine. She grabbed two bowls and a box of cereal. Then, walking over to Nolan, she silently set the bowls down as he responded without a word and poured cereal for both of them. Returning to the fridge, Lissa began searching for juice. After pouring two cups, Lissa returned to the table and smirked at Nolan as she set one cup in front of him and the other at her place. Nolan squeezed her hand briefly and winked at her as she sat down next to him.

Wanting to add in her own commentary, Olivia sighed, "You two are sooooo weird."

Grabbing the back of Lissa's head and completely surprising her, Nolan gave her an extended kiss just to push his siblings' buttons.

"Puhhhh-llllleeeeeeeaaasse," Ryder moaned.

"Gross!" Olivia screamed. "Daddy! Do something!"

Owen chortled and pointed out, "The summer's almost over and Nolan's heading to USC soon. I couldn't live with myself if I interfered with young love."

"I think both couples should be separated before we start working," Olivia grumbled.

"I'm outside!" Ryder and Nolan yelled out simultaneously.

"Lissa and Olivia, inside or outside?" Amelia questioned.

Olivia wondered aloud, "Do we have a choice?"

Shrugging, Amelia responded, "Sure."

"Then I choose outside," Olivia decided.

"I'll help in the kitchen," Lissa piped in.

"That's that. Let's all get moving," Owen announced as he clapped his hands and headed out the door. Nolan, Ryder, and Olivia unconsciously followed him in age and size order like ducklings swimming after the Mama duck.

Lissa cleared the table and popped the dishes into the dishwasher before asking, "How can I help, Amma?"

"I'll finish up the honeydew if you slice the cantaloupe," Amelia explained.

As the two worked side by side, Amelia interrupted the comfortable silence, "How are you feeling about Nolan leaving for college?"

"Horrible. I try not to think about it," Lissa responded. "We're both trying to focus on the summer and our time together."

Choking up, Amelia's voice quivered, "I'm going to miss him. I can't believe the darling little 11 year old who came to live with us is all grown up."

"Awww, Amma," Lissa sympathized as her eyes welled up with tears. "Now we're both gonna cry."

"Tears are healing," Amelia pondered aloud.

Lissa gazed through the windows and wondered, "Life will be so weird without him around all the time. I'm not even sure I can imagine what it will be like."

"Yeah, who's going to pour your cereal?" Amelia teased as she bumped elbows with Liss.

"If I bring him juice and promise not to make eye contact, I may be able to work out an arrangement with Ryder," Lissa joked.

Meanwhile, Owen had sent Ryder and Olivia off on a quest to clean up any stray debris by the edge of the water. "Let's see, Nole, what can I assign you?" Owen considered.

"Actually, Dad… umm…" Nolan began with hesitation.

"What?" Owen responded with a tiny hint of impatience.

"Well… can we do something together? I'd… I'd really like to… umm… talk to you," Nolan sputtered.

"Sure," Owen paused to reply as he put his arm around his eldest as he led him toward the tree house where they'd be able to sit down and chat. "Is there some sort of problem? Is everything ok?"

"Oh, yeah," Nolan reassured. "Actually, everything's great. But I'm… umm… kind of uneasy about it at the same time."

Clearing his throat, Owen thought to himself, _Oh, shit. Lissa's pregnant. They're almost 18 and she's going to have a baby._ Forcing himself into doctor mode, he repeated, "Uneasy? How so?"

"I bought Lissa a promise ring… did they have those when you were younger?" Nolan wondered.

"I think so. It's kind of a pre-engagement deal, right?" Owen sought to confirm, relieved his status as grandpa was further off in the future.

Nolan nodded, "Sort of pre-pre-pre-engagement, I guess. I mean, it's a popular way to declare you're committed to each other when you're my age."

"You bought her a ring," Owen grinned proudly while noticing that his heart was beating a bit faster.

Blushing, Nolan gazed at his feet and confirmed, "Yeah."

"What is there to be nervous about?" Owen questioned.

"Two concerns. First, I wanted to let you and Mom know. Second, I have no idea how I'm going to give it to Liss. I don't want to be an idiot and try something that ends up being corny and sappy, but I don't want to hand it to her like an idiot and act like it's not a big deal."

Chuckling, Owen pointed out, "You have a wealth of options between those two possibilities."

"That's true," Nolan laughed. "I'll come up with something."

"Be yourself, Nolan. Take her to a special place that's meaningful to the two of you and speak from your heart," Owen advised.

"So I have your blessing? You and Mom are cool with the ring?" Nolan asked nervously.

Owen shrugged, "I'm not surprised. It seems pretty endearing." After a pause, he added, "I suppose I'm not really clear about what it means. As far as your mom, I can't speak on her behalf."

"That doesn't sound like you're in support…" Nolan gathered with dread.

"Oh, Nolan. I'm not opposed… not at all," Owen reassured his son as he slowly shook his head and fumbled with his words. "Hell, I thought we were coming outside to clean up for the party. I wasn't expecting to hear about something this big. I'm in a bit of a tailspin, but, really, it's a good one. I'm letting the news sink in."

Nolan sighed with relief and suggested, "Do you mind telling Mom?"

"Yeah, yes I do," Owen laughed. "This is your news, pal. Your story to tell, not mine."

"I was pretty sure you'd say that," Nolan grimaced.

"Then why did you ask?" Owen chuckled.

"I'm not sure," Nolan admitted. "For some reason, I feel weird about telling her."

Owen grinned and spoke without concern, "Good luck, Nolan. I'm not sure why you feel that way. Now let's get to work before Ryder and Olivia spot us."

 _ **The night of July 3**_ _ **rd**_

After dinner, Ryder stepped outside to play with the dogs. Still best buddies after so many years, Barkley and Bogie eagerly shadowed Ryder's every movement as they jumped and barked. While at 13 he didn't tend to speak aloud to them about his problems, Ryder continued to lean on their loving and reassuring presence. As he threw the ball, he sorted through his feelings and thoughts just as he used to do when he'd snuggle up on their dog bed with them.

Inside, Olivia stretched and rehearsed steps she had been working on. Lately, she stole away every moment she could find to practice for an upcoming recital. She couldn't imagine a life without art, music, and dance. Her imaginative spirit continued to develop and soar as she grew older and explored the myriad ways of expressing herself creatively.

Left at the sofas, Nolan, Lissa, Owen and Amelia sat down and chatted without focus. Nolan was eager to speak to Amelia about the ring, but couldn't discuss it with Lissa around. Preoccupied with details regarding the next day's party, Amelia wavered between being engaged in the conversation and reviewing or adding to a list she had jotted down. For his part, Owen was pleased to put his feet up and relax knowing that he'd accomplished all the tasks of the day he'd set out to complete.

"We haven't really discussed if you'll be taking your Jeep when you go to school," Owen stated with curiosity as he glanced at his son.

"I was planning on it. L.A.'s a big place – it seems like it'd be nice to have a way to explore," Nolan mentioned.

"Everything you'll need will be on campus," Amelia added without looking up from her list.

Lissa piped in with a giggle as she leaned further into Nolan's arm and chest and gazed up at him, "I'll be happy to take care of it if you leave it here, Nole."

"Yeah, I'll bet you would. Uh…no… it's coming to LA with me, Blondie," Nolan retorted with a grin.

Owen attempted to bring the topic around, "The rule of thumb in my day was that it was best not to have a car your first year. It provides too much temptation to avoid studying and making new friends."

"And I've had those challenges when?" Nolan countered, trying his best not to sound defensive.

Taking a deep breath, Owen suggested with gentle firmness, "It's something to keep in mind, Nolan. Let's be deliberate about the decision. We don't need to figure it out today."

Internally, Nolan thought, _Yeah, we don't need to figure anything out, because there's nothing to figure out. I'm taking the Jeep._ Without hearing a word of his inner dialogue, Lissa studied Nolan and read his mind and smirked.

"What do you think you'll need to buy before you leave?" Amelia questioned as she leaned toward her son with an enthusiastic envy. "I know we need sheets and a blanket for the bed – the dorm beds are a different size."

"All I need is a framed picture of my mother and another of my girlfriend," Nolan teased with a breathy voice.

Owen blew out a puff of air and threw a couch cushion Nolan's way, calling out, "Kiss up!"

"Sheets, a pic of Amma and a pic of me… sounds like your preparations are complete," Lissa joked.

"How about a desk lamp? Office supplies like paperclips, a stapler, scissors, post its?" Amelia added.

"Laundry detergent, towels, first aid kit, quarters…" Owen contributed.

Lissa rounded out the list with, "A stockpile of snacks and drinks and a mini-fridge."

"Are you taking your bike?" Amelia wondered.

"Woah…woah…woah. How'd we begin focusing on 'What Nolan needs to pack'? There's plenty of time to figure out the details," Nolan urged as he held his hand up in front of his chest.

"Nervous?" Owen inquired with a mixture of seriousness and sarcasm.

"No…" Nolan attempted to deny.

Not catching Nolan's emotional resistance, Lissa offered, "I think we should go shopping day after tomorrow. There's no harm in starting to prepare, Trems."

With a puzzled expression, Amelia mouthed toward Owen, "Trems?" Moving his head ever so slightly, Owen nodded subtly and raised his eyebrows.

Responding with a chuckle, Nolan jested, "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Blondie? Any chance to go shopping."

"Really… just trying to help," Lissa responded with a coy grin as her phone buzzed. She quickly grabbed it and read the text, looking first to Nolan, "Do you mind if I go hang with Piper?"

Nolan kissed Lissa's forehead and blinked his starry eyes, "Not at all. Go have fun. Is she coming tomorrow?"

"I think so," Lissa affirmed as she turned to Owen and Amelia, "Do you mind if I pop over to Piper's for a bit?"

"That's fine," Amelia grinned softly. Reiterating the ongoing earlier curfew, Amelia reminded her, "Home by 10:30."

"11:30?" Lissa attempted to charm with a cute shrug.

"10:30," Owen stated flatly with a hint of impatience.

Reaching into his pocket, Nolan grabbed the keys to his Jeep and held them up. "Thanks, Noles," Lissa stated as she kissed him quickly. Within a blink of an eye, Lissa was out the door.

"Trems?" Amelia questioned with curiosity, breaking the silence that followed Lissa's departure.

"What about it?" Nolan, his head resting on the back of the couch and his eyes closed, retorted as if Lissa's nickname for him was obvious and inconsequential.

"I don't get it. Like tremors?" Amelia admitted and wondered aloud.

Chuckling, Owen clarified, "As in Tremblay – the kids' former surname."

"Oh," Amelia recognized without emotion.

Nolan raised his head and looked at Amelia, "Does it bug you? She calls me that all the time when we're alone, but I can ask her to not use it around you guys if you don't like it."

"It's fine, honey," Amelia attempted to convince him as she rolled her eyes up to the right and smirked awkwardly. "I'd just never heard her call you that before."

"You sure? You seem weird about it," Nolan reiterated.

"Nolan, it just threw me off, that's all," Amelia explained as she gazed down at her list and excused herself to check on Olivia.

"Is she weirding out?" Nolan asked Owen.

With a shrug, Owen responded, "Not sure. I think she forgets that you guys – well, especially you – had a life before we were your parents. She's also been weepy about you moving to USC. She'll have a hard time seeing you go."

"Huh…" Nolan responded with mild surprise, never having really considered that Amelia and Owen might be going through their own adjustment process as their oldest prepared for a new chapter in his life. "Should I maybe hold off on the ring news?"

"What ring news?" Ryder inquired as he came around the corner from the garage door.

"Nothing," Nolan hollered toward his brother.

Running up to the couch and jumping over the back of it to land in a seat, Ryder elbowed his brother and displayed a goofy grin, "C'mon, Nolan. You said 'ring.' Fess up. What's the story?"

"Do you really need to continually jump over the couch in order to sit on it?" Owen grumbled.

"It's fun that way, Dad. Geez…" Ryder grinned with charm as he threw a cushion at Owen. "Now what's the ring news, Nolan?"

"Crap, Ryder. Shut up," Nolan growled as he lowered his brow.

"Hey, if you can't tell your brother, who can you tell?" Ryder persisted.

With a hearty laugh, Nolan responded, "Just about anyone else in the world, loser."

Jumping on top of his big brother, Ryder began to tackle Nolan. Surprised, Nolan hesitated, giving Ryder the advantage.

"Guys," Owen objected. "Please."

From under his brother, Nolan uttered, "He started it."

"And I'm going to finish it unless I hear about this ring," Ryder threatened.

"What ring? What are you guys talking about?" Amelia wondered aloud as she returned to the room.

Kneeing his brother intentionally on the upper leg as a warning, Nolan whispered loud enough that only Ryder heard, "Oh, f #k."

With a Cheshire Cat grin, Ryder backed off, leaned back and folded his arms in anticipation of the fireworks.

Approaching Nolan from behind, Amelia rested on the back edge of the sofa and placed her hand on Nolan's shoulder, curiously inquiring, "What's this about a ring, Nolan?"

"I was planning to tell you later," Nolan admitted as he twisted his neck to glance at Amelia. Turning back toward Ryder, he added, "and you not at all." Exhaling, Nolan continued, "I bought Lissa a promise ring. I'm picking it up day after tomorrow."

"Did you know about this?" Amelia questioned Owen with a hint of shock.

"Just… umm… just earlier today. Not before," Owen shuffled in his seat uncomfortably, sensing Amelia's displeasure that he withheld the news.

"What's a promise ring? I mean, I know _what_ it is. What does it mean? To you and Lissa?" Amelia pushed. Ryder continued to enjoy witnessing Nolan on the hot seat as the conversation played out.

"It's like… kind of a pre-pre-engagement, I guess. It's a way of declaring we're really serious about each other," Nolan clarified. "I want to make sure she knows where we stand even if I'm moving to school."

"I guess that's a nice step," Amelia uttered unconvincingly.

"You're not cool with it?" Nolan gathered.

"Ryder, go find something to do," Amelia ordered.

"I am doing something…I'm watching this drama play out," Ryder whined.

Owen, unconsciously reverting to former parenting methods, began counting, "One…"

"Counting? Ok, I'm going," Ryder simultaneously challenged and obeyed.

With Ryder out of the room, Amelia walked around the couch and leaned her back onto Owen's side.

After a few seconds of silence, Nolan wondered aloud carefully, "We're… uh… done here?"

"No," Amelia responded without a glance or further detail. In response, Nolan checked his phone for no reason in particular.

Mumbling into her ear, Owen prodded, "Mia. What's going on? Talk to him."

Amelia sat up, bore her eyes into Nolan and forced a professional tone, "I'm happy for you, Nolan. I'm sure Larissa will be thrilled. Now, if you guys will excuse me, I'm turning in. We have a busy day ttomorrow." Without kissing Owen, Amelia headed up the stairs and closed the bedroom door behind her.

Left sitting with one another, Nolan asked Owen, "Did that make any sense to you? Because I'm totally baffled."

Standing up and reaching down to pat Nolan's knee, Owen grimaced and offered, "No idea, but I'm going to go find out. I'll see you in the morning, Casanova."


	42. Chapter 42 – What Just Happened?

**Chapter 42 – What Just Happened?**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 4**

 **Night of July 3** **rd**

Owen entered the darkened bedroom, immediately wondering about Amelia's location. She wasn't in bed and the closet lights were off. Stripping off his shirt, Owen stretched and rolled his neck slowly from side to side. As he grabbed his right elbow with his left hand, he heard the shower running and headed toward it.

"Hey…" Owen crooned softly as he began stripping off his remaining clothes and planned to join her.

"Hey," Amelia echoed weakly as she sat in the corner under the scalding water with her eyes squeezed tightly. "I'll be out in a sec."

Opening the shower door, Owen stood naked as his flirty smile faded to a frown. He was shocked by the sight of his sobbing wife withered into the tile. With a slow inquiry, Owen uttered, "Mia…"

"Oh God, Owen, not now," she sighed at the usually welcome sight of her naked husband ready to be intimate.

Ignoring her words and fully aware the game had just changed, he knelt down then reached up to adjust the water temperature. "You're going to burn yourself," he observed with concern as he ran his hands over her reddened upper arms.

"I don't care," Amelia sniffled with despair as she blinked her swollen eyes.

"C'mon," Owen urged with gentle insistence. "Stand up." He pulled her upward, his strength lifting her more than her own. Wrapping his arms around her as she melted into his body, Owen rocked slightly back and forth. With a whisper, he nudged, "What's going on, beautiful?"

Huffing, Amelia countered, "I'm anything but beautiful right now."

"Stop," Owen urged as he ran his hand over her wet hair and kissed her forehead before drawing her closer to his broad chest. "What's up, Mia?"

Wiping her fingers under her puffy eyes, Amelia voiced quietly, "I'm just hormonal. That's all. Everything's fine."

Lowering his brow and leaning his face closer to hers, Owen ran his hand along her cheek and displayed a subtle smile, "I know you, and, believe me, I'm fully aware of what you're like when you're hormonal. 'Fess up. What's going on inside my brilliant brain surgeon's gray matter?"

Falling into Owen's chest, Amelia resumed crying and explained, "I don't want him to leave. What happened to our little boy? And the girls are starting kindergarten and…" She paused before completing her sentence.

Grasping her face in his hands and guiding her eyes to meet his, Owen chuckled lightly, "…and isn't that enough right there?" His thumb traced her cheekbone back and forth as his concern grew.

Amelia slowly closed her eyes and placed both hands over her face. Her pinky fingers joined at the tip of her nose and covered her mouth as her beautiful eyes bore into her husband. One by one, her fingers met as she slid her hands away from her face, pausing with her hands in a traditional prayer position in front of her lips. After taking in three deep breaths, Amelia's fingertips ran atop her head. The joined together at the back of her skull and supported her sinking soul. "I'm late," she barely managed to whisper in resignation.

Clueless, Owen joined his brows toward the bridge of his nose and cocked his head, "For what?"

"My period, Owen. I'm a week and a half late," Amelia clarified with sagging despair.

Beaming from ear to ear, Owen let out a celebratory laugh. He grasped her cheeks in his hands and kissed his wife passionately. "That's wonderful," he exclaimed with joy. "Now the soccer moms are _really_ going to think we're Catholic," he winked. Offering a goofy grin and beholding her presence, Owen noticed he was the only one smiling. With a halting realization, he stopped and sputtered, "You're not happy."

"No, no I'm not," Amelia blinked. "I'm completely overwhelmed and feel like I'm drowning."

With another soft chuckle, Owen embraced Amelia and rested his cheek on the side of her head. He whispered, "One step at a time, right? Everything is going to be just fine, Mia. Life has a way of working itself out." Reaching behind him, Owen turned off the shower and opened the door just enough to grab a towel, proposing, "Let's go to bed." He wrapped his wife in the fluffy cotton and kissed her forehead before tending to himself.

Amelia stepped out of the shower and dried off as Owen remained inside the shower and did likewise. By the time Owen stepped out of the enclosure, Amelia was already sitting on the edge of the bed in her robe brushing her hair. As he hung up his towel, he spotted the home pregnancy test that displayed a negative result.

Grabbing the test, Owen stepped into the bedroom and commented, "Mia, this is negative."

"I know," she sniffled. "That's part of why I'm so emotional. I'm _this_ late but the test isn't positive. I don't know which way is up. And I'm tired and my babies are all growing up, and Nolan's handing out rings, and …"

"Shhh … shhh… shhh," Owen voiced as he walked over and embraced his wife. "And it feels like too damn much at once." He placed his hand on the back of her head and guided it toward his chest as he rocked and repeated, "Shhh… shhh… I'm right here, Mia. Right here."

After twenty minutes, he slowly guided her down onto the bed. Owen ran his hand from her shoulder to her hip and softly kissed her on the lips.

"I meant it earlier, Owen. Not tonight… not right now," her weary voice whined.

"I'm not doing anything below the waist, Amelia. Can't I kiss you?" Owen attempted to contain his frustration and cut himself off before stating, _or is that too much for you, too?_ He simply wanted to hold her and love her. Deep down, he wanted to do whatever he could to erase her pain and angst.

"Sorry…" she mumbled. "That's fine. I'm… I'm so exhausted and I feel like crap. Can you just hold me?"

Owen sat with his back against the headboard and wrapped his arm around his wilting wife, rubbing her arm with his hand. Gazing straight ahead into the dark, his mind wandered as he imagined what the coming months would bring. Pregnancy, even with a negative home test, was certainly within the realm of possibility. Testing his memory, Owen recalled other explanations for a missed period and negative pregnancy test: stress, ectopic pregnancy, thyroid issues, prolactin levels, perimenopause, and even PCOS. Some conditions were more likely than others, and he was determined to convince Amelia to have bloodwork next time she was at the hospital.

Meanwhile, at the Dream House, Meredith and Derek took turns encouraging the kids to go to sleep. Giggling and mischief abounded with Zola, the 10 year old ringleader, Bailey, Zola's six year old assistant, the three five year olds, and Lucas all snuggled together in the makeshift fort under the dining room table. "Your turn," the couple simultaneously groaned to one another as they heard running.

"I'll go," Derek sighed as he forced himself out of the bed and toward the door.

Reaching the Great Room, Derek calmly but firmly pointed out, "Kids, this is the 4th time we've come out here. It's late and tomorrow's a big day. You really need to be lying down and falling asleep."

With giant sighs, Zola stood in front of her dad and explained, "Daddy, I keep telling them what to do and they won't listen to me."

"Ha! Welcome to my world, Zola," Derek responded as he put his hand on Zola's shoulder.

"Hey, Uncle Derek, look at me!" Lucas exclaimed from three feet off the ground. He had begun to climb the stone fireplace and was pleased with his success.

With a heavy internal groan, Derek walked over to Lucas and looked at him flatly. As he grabbed his little body in order to set him on the floor, Derek observed, "Lucas… you are exactly like your mother was when she was little."

"Mommy used to be a boy?" Lucas inquired with wonder.

Derek closed his eyes for an extended blink, "No."

"She had curly red hair when she was little?" he sought to clarify.

"No. She was always in trouble and loved to climb," Derek shared.

"I not _always_ in trouble, Uncle Derek, just most the time," Lucas nodded repeatedly as he shared what he considered an important point.

"He _is_ always in trouble," Anna, her hands firmly on her hips, declared as she walked over and stood with Derek and Lucas. "Lucas, what am I going to do with you? I'm telling Daddy how naughty you were over here."

"You're not telling on me, stupid head," Lucas insisted as he leaned toward Anna in an attempt to intimidate her.

Derek blew a big breath of air toward his forehead and slid down onto the floor. Rubbing his face with his hands, he begged, "Hunt children, please… please go to sleep."

Victoria, already crashed, turned over and snuggled with Ellis who was in the process of fading. Zola, the frustrated leader without obedient followers, stood with her lips to the side of her face. Bailey stretched out over a series of dining room chairs, his head hanging upside down.

"Ria's a Hunt children and she _is_ asleep," Lucas pointed out with conviction. "We're not all rotten."

Laughing, Derek swooped Lucas into his arms and rubbed the top of his head with a fist, "You are not rotten, Lucas. I think you're just excited to be over here and you can't wait for tomorrow's party." Lucas reached up to Derek's hair and messed it up with his fist. Then, he exploded into a fit of giggles, prompting his uncle to do likewise.

"Derek," Meredith snapped with a warning tone as she stepped out to check on his progress. "That's not going to help him fall asleep."

"Auntie Mer, Uncle Derek was telling me I'm not rotten. Don't be mad at hims," Lucas clarified.

"Lucas!" Anna snapped. "Where is my dolly? I can't sleep without her. You stole her, didn't you?"

"No," Lucas smirked with a guilty set of eyes. Meredith raised one eyebrow as she witnessed the interchange. Derek, still hugging Lucas, leaned against the wall with closed eyes.

Anna, unconvinced by Lucas' words, walked over and pinched her brother, "You did too!" she growled.

"Oowwwww," Lucas whined. "She's being mean to me, Auntie."

Meredith looked down with a serious expression, "Did you hide her doll?"

"Yes," Lucas admitted.

"I thought you said you didn't, you big, meany head, dumb liar," Anna fumed.

"Did not. I said I didn't stole her," he pointed out with sass. "You didn't ask if I hided her."

Half asleep and keeping his eyes closed, Derek muttered, "Yep, just like his mom…always spotting the loopholes."

"Where is the doll?" Meredith questioned with a grim face as she leaned close to Lucas.

"By the melamade in the frigiderator," Lucas shrugged as if anyone could have easily found the doll without his clues or assistance.

"Now she's going to be all cold," Anna whined with an over-tired cry as she stomped her feet.

Meredith knelt down next to Anna and put her arm around her niece, "Let's go save Anna Banana and warm her up in my big bed, sweetie. The three of us can cuddle."

"I want to cuddle," her closed-eyed husband suggestively whined.

"Not a chance. You stay here and manage Evil Knievel," Meredith stated.

"I'm calling my sister. The deal is off," Derek joked.

"Can we? I wanna call my mommy! I love hers so, so, so, so, so much," Lucas roared with delight.

"Lucas, buddy, it's late," Derek mumbled.

"What time is it?" Lucas asked.

"It's almost 10 pm," Derek moaned, his eyes not having opened since he slid down the wall onto the floor.

"Pllleeeeeaasse," Lucas begged. "You know you're my favoritist uncle, right?"

"Ha. Nice try, Amelia Junior," Derek chuckled.

"I'll go to sleep," Lucas promised.

"Really? No more climbing or running or stealing dolls?" Derek clarified.

"Right to sleep, just after I talk to Mommy," Lucas grinned convincingly.

Derek reached for his cell phone and dialed Amelia's cell. After the third ring, Lissa pulled over and answered with hesitation, "Hellllloo?"

"Amy, your child does not know how to sleep," Derek informed the listener, assuming it was Amelia.

"Umm… Dr. Shepherd? This is Larissa. I think the other Dr. Shepherd and I mixed up our phones," Lissa explained.

"Oh…" Derek groaned.

"I talk! I talk," Lucas insisted as he pulled at the phone. Derek surrendered the phone to Lucas' hands without a fight. "Mommy?" Lucas whined.

"Lukie, it's Lissa. Your mommy and I switched phones on accident," she explained.

With a weepy voice, Lucas whimpered, "Can you come get me?"

"What? Seriously?" Lissa gasped. "Let me talk to Uncle Derek."

"Dr. Shepherd," Derek answered, half awake and forgetting he was returning to the same call he'd just placed.

"Do you really want me to come get him, Dr. Shepherd, or is he just being a baby?" Lissa asked eagerly as she glanced at the clock. Pulling over to take Luke's call was going to make her return home past 10:30.

"Uh-huh," Derek responded, providing no help whatsoever.

"Dr. Shepherd!" Lissa yelled.

Derek blinked his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. Coming back to the present moment, he quickly gathered his thoughts and questioned, "Umm…sorry. What did you ask?"

"Luke told me he wants me to come get him and take him home. Do you want me to do that?" Lissa hoped to confirm one way or the other.

"Oh, no…really. He's starting to fade. We'll see you tomorrow," Derek stated.

"Should I say goodnight to him or will that make it worse?" Lissa wondered aloud.

"Lucas," Derek whispered, "Do you want to say goodnight to Larissa?"

With his thumb in his mouth and his eyelids drooping, Lucas mumbled, "Ny-night, Wissa."

"I think we're good. See you tomorrow," Derek shared.

Lissa looked behind her and pulled back onto the road. It was 10:25 and she was at least 15 minutes from home. When she came to another spot where she could pull over, she stopped to send a text to Nolan, _Your uncle called me…well, Lukie did and now I'm gonna be late. Would've been on time if they hadn't called. Cover for me? Go open the gate?_

Lissa and Nolan both knew that their parents had an app that could check when the gate had been opened. The app did not record when the gate closed nor if it had been opened by one of the clickers in one of the cars or by manually punching in the code.

Grasping his buzzing phone, Nolan, who had fallen asleep on the couch, read the text without noting the sending phone. He replied, _If you received a call, the phone can cover for you. The call is logged._

 _Oh,_ Lissa thought to herself as she read Nolan's response. Having completely forgotten that she was texting from Amelia's phone, she pointed out, _But now I'm sitting here texting you and can't show the rents the texts asking if you'll cover for me. Math won't add up._

 _Fine, but you owe me. That's a long walk. Will wait for you by the gate,_ Nolan typed back with a hint of frustration.

After Nolan walked up the driveway and opened the gate, he leaned against the heavy metal bars and waited for Lissa. Within ten minutes, at 10:55pm, she drove in and stopped to let Nolan in the car.

With a ready kiss, Nolan leaned over and whispered, "Hi, Blondie. Have fun with Piper?"

"Yeah, we hung out. Nothing too special, just talked and stuff," Lissa smiled as she drove up the driveway.

"I missed you," Nolan shared romantically as he placed his hand above Lissa's hand that was resting on the gear shift.

Turning her hand over and squeezing Nolan's, Lissa remembered her big news. She completely changed the subject, lit up, and widened her eyes, "Did you know Linnea and Chris are dating?!"

"No way," Nolan readily denied. Linnea, Piper's never-had-a-boyfriend twin sister was quiet and shy while Chris, one of Nolan's longtime buddies, was more a life-of-the-party type. "That makes no sense at all. Can you imagine them together?"

"Saw it with my own eyes," Lissa declared.

With a faraway glance, Nolan mused, "I saw Chris yesterday and he didn't say a word."

"I think that was the night of their first date. This is a totally new deal," Lissa stated. "They went to dinner and a movie. Today, he took her to the lake to meet up with Steve, Mick, and a bunch of other guys. I guess there were only three girls there. She was kind of uneasy about that until she got to know the other girlfriends."

"Did he take her there and ignore her? What an idiot," Nolan scoffed.

"He was actually attentive and sat down with her until Mick came over and threatened to throw him in the water," Lissa described as if she'd been there. "And get this: he's held her hand but hasn't even tried to kiss her yet. Chris?! I think aliens have taken over his man-whore body."

"How do you know all this?" Nolan laughed.

"She told us all the details when she came home. Girls do that, Trems," Lissa mentioned.

Nolan grimaced, "Hey, I love it when you call me that but can you hold back around Mom?"

With a sense of shock, Lissa leaned her head and neck back and asked, "Sure. Why?"

"I had a bizarre night. Mom weirded out emotionally and seemed kind of reactive when she heard you call me 'Trems,'" Nolan told her as he shook his head.

"What's that about?" Lissa wondered aloud.

"Not sure. Dad went chasing after her like a puppy when she abruptly excused herself and went to bed," Nolan recounted.

After he exited the Jeep, Nolan walked over to the driver's door and opened it for Lissa. Simply in order to be doting, he reached in and grabbed her on either side of her waist then kissed her as he set her feet on the ground. "Blondie," he sighed as they headed toward the front door, "promise me we'll never be as weird as our parents." Lissa laughed and leaned her head on Nolan's side.


	43. Chapter 43 - Promises, Promises

**Chapter 43 – Promises, Promises**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 4**

 **July 5** **th**

On the day after the Shepherd-Hunt annual 4th of July/Luke's birthday party, Nolan woke up and left the house before anyone else was awake. The package had arrived at the store on the 3rd and he was eager to take possession of it. By sneaking out before the family stirred, Nolan avoided the inevitable questions about where he was going and why.

Normally calm and steady, Nolan was a pile of nerves. He'd stopped at Starbucks to pass the time while he waited for the store to open. As he devoured multiple pastries and a hot chocolate, Nolan found it impossible to fix his gaze in any one direction. His leg shook up and down rapidly under the table. The clock seemed to move backwards rather than forward.

The time came when he could finally drive over to the store. He parked and looked at the clock, knowing the store was open. While the summer temperature began to climb, Nolan found himself unable to exit his Jeep. He clenched and unclenched his fist, bit his lower lip, and tapped his foot as he inhaled and exhaled slowly.

His text tone sounded and Nolan read a message from Lissa, _Hey where are you?_

 _Running an errand,_ he typed back quickly.

 _At 8:00 am?_ Lissa responded with confusion. Nolan decided not to reply. He needed to focus on forcing himself to man up and walk into the store.

At 8:10, Nolan jumped down from the driver's seat and walked toward the jewelry store. He'd been there many times in the past few weeks and looked at nearly every ring under $500 that the jeweler had in the building. Last week, he spotted the perfect ring and ordered it. Soon it would be in his hands and then, if Lissa accepted it, on hers.

For some time, Nolan had wanted to give Lissa a ring. When he first began shopping for rings, he wasn't sure if he intended to propose. He knew without a doubt that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Larissa, yet he also knew they were both 17. Talking to Jackson awhile back had been helpful. As Nolan spoke with Jackson, he heard his own voice talking about proposing and was shaken into the realization that he wasn't ready to get married. Instead of buying an engagement ring like he'd considered, he decided to purchase a promise ring. He wanted to give it to Lissa soon – it would just be a matter of finding the right time.

As he walked in the door, Nolan could picture the ring in his head. It was sterling silver with four tiny diamonds on either side of the main stone. Instead of being a perfect circle, the front of the sterling silver band had a wave to it. On either side of the wave, 18 kt gold waves in the opposite direction were set atop the silver. The two gold strands ended near the center of the ring but did not touch one another. Connecting them was a half carat main stone, a deep red garnet which he had chosen because it was her birthstone.

The jeweler smiled as he saw Nolan approach. During Nolan's many visits, the jeweler had listened to stories about Larissa and learned that the couple had been together in one fashion or another since they were 11. He'd fallen in love with the young couple and couldn't wait to put the ring in Nolan's hand. "Here it is," the jeweler spoke with reverence. "You made the right choice to replace the four tiny center stones with the dark garnet. What an incredibly beautiful ring."

Nolan slipped the ring onto the end of his pinky. He studied it and recited silently how each portion had meaning. The four diamonds on either side represented the four children they planned to have together someday. The waves in the silver portion represented the ups and downs of life and the gold waves represented Nolan and Lissa coming together as a couple. The garnet represented their relationship. With a soft voice, Nolan responded, "It is."

His text tone sounded, interrupting his dreamy state and jarring him back to reality. Grabbing the phone out of his pocket, Nolan looked at the screen to see a message from Owen, _Need your help cleaning up._

 _Picking up the package we talked about the other day. Be home soon,_ Nolan typed in response. Back at the house, Owen copped a poker face and casually told Larissa he didn't find out any more than she had.

After placing the small red box in his pocket and thanking the jeweler, Nolan stepped outside with a feeling of relief. Peace washed over him, even though he had yet to present the gift to Lissa. Deep inside, Nolan felt confident and happy about the next steps ahead in his path.

Before pulling out of the parking lot, Nolan sent a text home and offered to bring coffee back. He hoped that surprise mochas and lattes would distract Lissa and everyone else from questioning his uncharacteristic early morning errand running. Soon, he was pulling into the driveway and walking toward the door. Barkley and Bogey bounded toward him happily, curiously sniffing the air to pick up the scents coming from the coffee cups.

Still in her PJs, Lissa met him at the door. "What have you been up to?" she inquired with a curious grin.

"Nothing," Nolan shrugged unconvincingly. "Here, Shorty," he offered as he handed Lissa the iced peppermint mocha she'd requested. Casually walking past Lissa after a quick peck on the cheek and a whispered 'good morning,' Nolan delivered Owen's drink.

"Today?" Owen whispered with hope as he grasped the latte.

"I think so," Nolan whispered back. Checking behind his shoulder for Lissa and noting that she was chatting with Amelia at the table, Nolan handed Owen the box. "I'm going to go give this to Mom. Just hold on to that for a sec," Nolan motioned as casually as he could muster.

Hugging Amelia from behind with one arm and setting her Americano in front of her with the other, Nolan chimed, "Good morning."

"Thank you," Amelia grinned at the unexpected hug.

Nolan walked over and sat next to Lissa, grasping her hand and displaying an awkward grin. "What's with you this morning?" Lissa giggled as she turned to face her boyfriend.

"Nothing, why?" Nolan responded unconvincingly.

"You're being…" Lissa paused to find the right phrase, "squirrelly."

"Squirrelly?" Nolan repeated with curiosity.

"Yeah, Squirrelly. You know, goofy, wacky, antsy," Lissa explained.

Nolan stood up, silly grin still pasted on his face, and raised his shoulders toward his ears. He held the pose for about 10 seconds before responding, "This squirrel is going to head outside and help Dad clean up." Reaching into his pocket, Nolan retrieved a folded up piece of paper and set it on the table in front of his beloved.

Lissa smiled back at Nolan as he walked outside. With an expression of disbelief and held back laughter, Lissa then shot a look toward Amelia. With a giggle about to overpower her words, Lissa voiced, "What's with him today?"

Amelia glanced upward to her right as she mused, "No idea, sweetie."

As she opened the note, Lissa glanced at Amelia and back down at the message. Grasping either side of the unfolded paper in her hands, Lissa read:

 _Dinner tonight outside and on the waterfront – just you and me._

 _Bring a sweater and be ready at 6._

 _Love, N_

"What's it say?" Amelia wondered aloud.

"He's taking me out to dinner tonight," Lissa disclosed with a mixture of astonishment, eagerness and giddiness. "On the waterfront."

"Nice," Amelia opined. With a wide grin, she asked, "What are you going to wear?"

Clenching her teeth and opening her lips, Lissa begged Amelia, "Can you help me pick something out?"

"Absolutely," Amelia promised.

Later that day, as the family gathered at the table for dinner at home, Nolan bounded down the stairs with exuberance.

Amelia whistled loudly as she noticed her son dressed in a light olive shirt that matched his green eyes, a black suit coat, and black slacks. "Looking hot, Nole!" she exclaimed as the rest of the family embarrassed him by applauding. I response, he gazed toward the ground with a slight smile and shook his head. Feeling his phone vibrate, Nolan reached into his pocket and found a message from Lissa: _How can I sneak out without the whistling and applause?_

 _Ha! You can't,_ he wrote back as he strolled over to the table and sat in his regular seat while he waited for Lissa.

Within five minutes, Lissa eased down the stairs. She was wearing a short-sleeved, just above the knees, black dress with a black lace overlay. A flouncy dark red scarf borrowed from Amelia was wrapped around her shoulders and black heels rounded out the outfit. Her long blonde hair was brushed straight down and it fell over her shoulders and onto her chest.

"Wowwww…" Ryder blurted unconsciously.

"Wissa! I wuv how pretty you are," Lucas offered from the table.

Olivia jumped up from the table and ran to Lissa, embracing her in a tight bear hug, "You are so, so beautiful."

"Thank you," Lissa smiled shyly as she caught Nolan's eye that had been fixed on her since she began to descend the staircase.

"Stop! I need a picture," Amelia insisted as she grabbed her phone and posed the young couple so that the background added ambiance to the snapshot. After giving Owen and Amelia just enough time to each snap a few photos, Nolan guided Lissa toward the door with his hand on her back.

After sounding their goodbyes to everyone gathered at the table, Nolan opened the front door for Lissa. Before Nolan stepped through, Owen rose from the table and walked over to his son. Handing him the keys to the Boxster, Owen spoke softly, "Take my car. Don't worry about the 10:30 curfew tonight. Have fun and drive safely." He patted Nolan on the back and smiled as he took in the sight of his nearly grown son.

Nolan leaned out the door to let Lissa know he'd be right out. Little did she expect that he meant he'd soon drive out of the garage in the front seat of Owen's beloved baby. The couple left, noting with a giggle that Amelia, Olivia, Anna and Ria were peeking out the twins' window.

After a leisurely drive along the water, Nolan pulled into the restaurant's parking area. Within minutes, the couple was seated next to the water's edge at a small outside table overlooking the lake. The city served as a backdrop to the scene.

"Nolan, this is…I dunno… so fancy and incredible," Lissa professed with widened eyes of wonder as she soaked in the view. "What's the occasion?"

"Do we have to have an occasion?" Nolan responded casually.

"For someplace this fancy, I'd think so," Lissa giggled.

"I was going to wait until later…" Nolan began as the waiter approached to take their drink order. After a brief conversation with the server, the couple returned to their focus upon one another.

"What were you going to say?" Lissa nudged.

Pretending to have forgotten, Nolan shrugged and offered, "I can't remember." After a brief pause, he added, "Isn't this view spectacular? I love how you can see not only the city, but the water and, later, the sunset. We have layers of view… as if there are three views in one, you know?"

Trusting Nolan's lead, Lissa chose not to push about the earlier statement Nolan had begun. She gazed out at the water and commented, "I love hearing the water move and hit the rocks. That's one of my favorite sounds at home too. It's so calming."

Softly locking his eyes on her, Nolan changed the subject and inquired, "Are you warm enough? I have my blazer if you need it."

"I'm perfect, Nolan," Lissa smiled as she held his gaze. "This is really wonderful, and I don't want it to end. We've never gone out like this before."

Laughing, Nolan observed, "Yeah, it's usually pizza or fast food. It's about time we improve our habits."

"Until you go broke," Lissa quipped.

"Not a worry about that. Tonight's special," Nolan reassured her, leaving her wondering what he had planned.

After placing their order and enjoying their delectable dinners, the server cleared the table and showed them the dessert tray. At first, Lissa declined politely. However, Nolan insisted they split the desert of her choice. Reluctantly, Lissa chose a chocolate and raspberry tart that appeared too beautiful to eat.

As they waited for the treat, Nolan reached over and grasped Lissa's hand. She looked to her side, rolled her eyes along her lower lids and peeked to the other side. Without a doubt, something was about to happen. Her soft and subtle smile widened slightly as her eyes made their way back to focusing on Nolan. Her stomach filled with butterflies as her heartbeat increased with anticipation.

"We're… uh… well…" Nolan began nervously, internally kicking himself for stumbling over his words. "We're facing a pretty big change pretty soon. I'm moving to school and you'll be here. I'm going to miss you, Blondie."

Tilting her head slightly, Lissa admitted, "I'll miss you more than I can describe, Nole."

Reaching into his pocket with his free hand, Nolan grasped the red velvet box and played with it in his fingers. "I've been thinking a lot about leaving and being away from you," Nolan shared. "I… uh… I want to make sure, you know… umm… I want you to know without a doubt that even though I'll be far away, my heart will be here with you." He'd labored over that line for hours, trying to ensure that it was not too smarmy.

"That's really sweet, Trems," Lissa cooed.

Nolan smirked before removing his hand from his pocket and lifting it toward their joined hands. "I've never done this before, so I have no idea what the hell I'm doing," he chuckled. Setting the box down in front of Lissa, he continued, "It's… umm… just a little something to remind you that we're together even when we're apart this next year. A way to… I dunno… show that we're committed to each other."

With widened eyes, Lissa squeezed Nolan's hand that had been holding hers. She swallowed hard and attempted to speak, opening her mouth but emitting no sounds. After blinking repeatedly, Nolan encouraged her, "Open it. I want to tell you about it."

She slid her hand away from his and picked up the box. With her other hand, she opened the top section. As if angels were singing and lights spotlighted the ring, Lissa marveled at the sight. "Oh, Nolan… oh my goodness. Nolan! It's so beautiful," she announced as her emotions and tone ranged from awe to surprise to joy and admiration.

"Put it on," he grinned. "Or do you want me to…"

Before he finished his question, the ring was on Lissa's ring finger and her hand slowly moved as the stones captured the light. "Wow," she whispered. "It's gorgeous. I never imagined I'd wear anything so pretty. Thank you."

"Thank you," Nolan echoed with a slight hint of insistence.

"For what?" Lissa asked.

"For being in my life. For being you. For putting up with me. For loving me," Nolan listed.

"Stop or I'll cry," Lissa giggled softly as she grasped Nolan's hand with her bejeweled left hand.

With the excitement of a small child on Christmas morning, Nolan placed his fingers under Lissa's fingers and his thumb along the top of her ring finger. "I want to tell you about it," he enthusiastically communicated. "The silver band with the wave – that's a symbol for how both our lives have had ups and downs. The gold kind of swirly lines, one represents you and one represents me. We come together and the garnet is for our relationship… the miracle that connects us. Oh, and the four little diamonds on either side… those are to represent the kids we'll have together some day."

With subtle tears sliding down her cheek, Lissa lowered her chin and gazed up at Nolan. "I love when you're so thoughtful and romantic," she cooed. "All that symbolism… how long did it take you to find decide on this one? Did you already know the symbols you wanted represented when you began looking?"

"The meanings came to me as I examined it. I probably looked at every ring at the jeweler's shop," Nolan kidded. "This ring… it found me. I just knew it was the one and then the meanings popped into my head one after the other."

"I'm truly the luckiest, most fortunate girl in the entire world because I have you in my life," she purred. "I love you, Nolan Charles."

He stood halfway up and leaned over to kiss her, whispering, "I'm so glad you like it. I love you too, Larissa Lorraine. You mean the world to me."


	44. Chapter 44 - Love and Marriage

**Chapter 44 – Love and Marriage**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 4**

 **July 6** **th**

With a spring in his step and a glowing smile on his face, Nolan bounded down the stairs the next morning. His head still in the clouds, he couldn't wait to tell Owen about the previous night's waterfront dinner with Lissa. His memory of the evening was filled with the wonder and joy he saw on her face while his verbal stumbling was a far more faint recollection. The version of the evening that he'd remember for the rest of his life was idyllic.

Catching up on the news via his cell, Owen noticed his son nearly skipping down the stairs. He put down his phone and grinned, "So?"

"Dad, it was awesome," Nolan began at a quickened pace. "She was so surprised. At one point, she became teary - like, good and happy teary. I did what you suggested: I spoke from my heart and went from there. It was one of the coolest nights of my life."

Widening his smile, Owen took in the sight of his joy-filled offspring. "Nolan… I'm so happy for you. I can tell it was the right step; there's not an ounce of regret or worry in you at all, is there?"

"Definitely not. Dad, it was such a killer night. I am so nuts about that adorable, loving, gentle, little blonde," Nolan gushed. "I'm so lucky to have her in my life."

Amelia descended the stairs with Lucas in her arms just in time to overhear Nolan's last few sentences. "Hey, Nole, it went well, hmm?" she inquired.

"It was a great night, Mom. Thanks for the restaurant suggestion. It was the perfect place," Nolan claimed. Turning to Lucas, Nolan asked, "Why are you up so early, little man?"

Shrugging and placing his hands on top of his head, Lucas responded, "I dunno. Puppy blanky just woked me up so I went to snuggle with Mommy and then she took me down here."

"Puppy _woke_ you up and Mommy _brought_ you down here, Luke," Owen corrected.

"Right," Lucas affirmed with a nod of his head, not capturing the language lesson.

Lissa came gliding into the kitchen with starry eyes and a love-struck smile. Still in her PJs with her hair thrown up in a hair tie, Lissa's left hand offered a sparkling morning greeting. She hadn't removed the ring since she'd first put it on her finger. With a lilt, she sang, "Good morning."

"Let me see," Amelia smiled as she approached Lissa and grasped her hand. "It's beautiful."

Nolan, now standing at the fridge, grinned at Amelia and then offered to Lucas, "Do you want something to drink, Luke?"

"Mmm hmm. Apple juice?" he requested hoping his first choice was an available option.

Pouring a cup of juice and filling the glass halfway, Nolan began to carry it to his brother. Amelia stopped Nolan and suggested he transfer the drink to a sippy cup just as Lucas was about to grasp it.

"I don't need a sippy cup, Mama. I'm four now," Lucas protested with a slight pout.

"Four year olds don't argue with their mommies, Lucas Owen," Owen admonished.

Lowering his brow heavily, Lucas huffed with a verbal, "Hrmph." Growing older and being expected to act less like a toddler was proving to be an inconvenient effort.

"Can you try your words again, Lucas," Owen insisted firmly.

Putting his hands over his eyes and forehead, Lucas responded, "It's too early for words. My brain's not awake yet."

Amelia mumbled, "Owen, it's fine."

"No, it's not. You cut him too much slack," Owen mumbled back.

"He's not 30. He's four," Amelia growled quietly.

Although they couldn't hear the words distinctly, Nolan, Lissa, and Lucas were all aware that a debate was speeding up on the runway and about to take off.

With fake enthusiasm, Owen stood up and requested, "Mia, could you help me with something in the other room?"

"Sure," Amelia responded with a plastered on grin.

"The fight's on now," Nolan mumbled to Lissa.

"You know it's about to explode when they go in the other room," Lissa muttered and agreed.

Lucas glanced back and forth between Nolan and Lissa, "Why are they mad? Did I do it?"

"You're fine, buddy," Nolan assured his little brother. "Mom and Dad are just trying to figure out something. You didn't do anything wrong."

From the other room, raised voices could be heard as Owen and Amelia bantered back and forth. Both were terribly stressed about receiving Amelia's bloodwork results later that day and neither was exactly sure what results they yearned to receive. As they lived in limbo, their patience was wearing thin. The smallest incident had the potential to spark an argument as they hoped for the best but feared the worst.

"I don't understand why you find it acceptable to place lower expectations on Lucas when you hold such firm limits for the girls," Owen asserted.

"The girls are older, Owen. Of course I expect more from them," Amelia sighed. "I don't understand why you insist on such high expectations for Lucas. You don't give him much room to be a kid. How much worse will you be with the new baby?"

"Mia…" Owen began as he paced the room thinking to himself, _we don't even know if there is a new baby to consider. Hell, we don't know if you're sick, pregnant, or just perimenopausal._

"You get more strict and uptight with each kid, Owen," Amelia snapped.

Owen offered, "It's not going to become any easier to be firm with Lucas as time goes on. If you let him have more leeway now, he's only going to come to expect it as he becomes older."

"You are picking a fight over a sippy cup and apple juice, Owen. Every day, we deal with patients at the hospital whose lives are on the line and you're focusing on a sippy cup? Really?" Amelia spouted in frustration.

"It's not about the sippy cup, Amelia. It's about how you continually relax your expectations for Lucas. We don't tolerate arguing or pouting… unless it comes from the adorable Lucas with curly red hair and big blue eyes," Owen complained.

With a sultry tone, Amelia changed her approach and responded, "Red hair… blue eyes…" She walked toward Owen and put her hands on his cheeks, "I like that combination."

"Stop," Owen growled. "I'm being serious."

With a breathy whisper, Amelia added, "So am I, handsome."

Owen warned with growing frustration, "You're only going to piss me off, Amelia. I want to settle this issue here and now…" His words were interrupted by a passionate kiss and small hands wandering along his back and rear. "Stop it," he mumbled as they kissed.

"C'mon. You're a man who knows what he wants and needs," Amelia persisted in an attempt to distract Owen from what she considered to be a trivial and unnecessary argument.

Pulling away and stepping back, Owen placed his hands in front of his body and yelled loudly, "Stop."

"Woah," Amelia reacted as she backed up and sat down in a nearby chair. "Maybe I should check on Lucas."

"Maybe you should stay here and resolve the issue," Owen snapped.

"Fine," Amelia blurted out. "Why don't you just tell me how it's going to be and I'll fall in line, Major."

"Now I'm a military ass, huh?" Owen protested.

"Are you willing to _discuss_ the issue or would you prefer to yell and scream? That'll give me a clue about what to call you. I have a variety of options swirling around in my head at the moment," Amelia roared.

With a tightened jaw and folded arms, Owen slammed into a chair near Amelia's seat. He glared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I asked a question," Amelia pointed out.

"Dammit, Amelia, I'd prefer to yell," he snapped sarcastically. Waving his arms in the air, Owen added abruptly, "You know how Army Majors are. We just yell and scream at the world all the time."

"Shut up, Owen. Stop pouting. You're being ridiculous," Amelia advised.

"But I have red hair and blue eyes, doesn't that make me too adorable to punish?" Owen asked sarcastically.

"You haven't even begun to see punishment, pal. I've had enough of this shit," Amelia declared as she stood up and walked out of the room. Uncharacteristically, Owen grabbed a book and threw it across the room before resting his face in his hands and breathing rapidly.

As he attempted to collect himself, he heard the Boxster pull out of the garage and drive away. He shook his head in disbelief and mumbled to himself, "She'll probably park in my parking spot, too."

By the time Owen returned to the kitchen, Nolan and Lucas had left the area and Lissa was facing the sink and washing the dishes. With hesitation, she muttered, "Is… everything all right?"

Owen threw a death stare Lissa's way, but did not speak. He opened the fridge with no particular item in mind.

"I could make you something to eat. Are you hungry?" Lissa offered.

Owen rested his head on the edge of the door and shared, "I can't ask you to do that, sweetie."

"I'm offering. Get over it," Lissa smiled as she patted Owen on the back and reached into the fridge for cheese, eggs, and some vegis. "An omelet. You didn't place an order so how about an omelet?"

Leaning against the counter and grinning at Lissa, Owen relented, "Sounds great. Thanks." He sipped his coffee and watched as she cracked the eggs and prepared his breakfast with ease.

Within minutes, Lissa slid the omelet onto a plate and handed it to Owen. "Nolan's probably wondering where I am. Eat up and have a great day at work," she chimed as she hugged the man who was the closest she'd ever had to a father.

"You too, Liss. Thanks," Owen muttered as he imagined Nolan and Lissa's future, sedate life together. The simplicity they would likely share was so different from his own marriages. He wondered to himself, _Why do I always fall for the emotionally passionate women with wide ranging reactions? Life would be so much simpler with someone less dramatic._

Within the hour, Owen arrived at the hospital yearning for the distractions only the ER could bring. As he suspected, Amelia had stolen both his car and his prime parking place. Resigned to not add to the tension, Owen simply pulled the truck into Amelia's space and made his way to the main lobby. With each step toward the main doors, he attempted to convince himself that he was not frustrated or tense.

"Dr. Hunt, you have a number of messages waiting for you at the main desk. Patricia won't be in today so your calls have been coming to us," one of the receptionists shared as she walked toward the coffee cart.

Nodding and somewhat distracted, Owen thanked the receptionist as he continued his trek toward the desk.

"Good morning, Dr. Hunt," another receptionist stated as she handed him a thick stack of papers. "Here are your messages so far this morning. Dr. Avery is hoping to see you as soon as possible and Dr. Shepherd asked me to pass along that she has already reviewed the results. I hope that makes sense… she said you'd understand what it meant."

"I understand it, thanks," Owen smirked and made eye contact with the receptionist. "Could you page Dr. Avery and let him know I'll be in my office in about 45 minutes if he'd like to stop by? Otherwise, he'll have to wait until after lunch. And page my wife as well."

"She's in surgery for the next six hours, doctor. Would you like me to call OR 1?" she asked.

"No, that's fine. I'll make my way down there," Owen explained.

Meanwhile, in OR 1, Amelia was explaining the surgery point-by-point for the residents observing from the gallery. "When we face a tumor of this magnitude, it is essential that we study the options carefully before even scheduling the surgery or scrubbing in. I prefer to have 2-3 options completely outlined down to the last detail. Edwards, why would that be advisable?"

"At times a tumor may surprise us regardless of the number of scans we've reviewed. It could be that a portion of the tumor is adhered strongly to a section of the brain, causing a change of surgical plans," Stephanie responded.

Owen walked into the OR theater and folded his arms as he leaned against the door frame. Amelia happened to glance up to the gallery just as he arrived. "Dr. Hunt, can I help you?" she asked as if Owen were only her boss and not her lover or husband.

"The results on our shared patient? I understand you've reviewed them. I'd like to take a look," Owen subtly insisted.

"That won't be necessary at this point. I can fill you in later," Amelia answered without making eye contact.

"I'll decide that for myself, Dr. Shepherd," Owen stated flatly.

With a disbelieving grin, Amelia caught his eye briefly. With a hint of sass, she countered, "I'm a little busy here, Dr. Hunt. Perhaps you could use your influence and position to obtain duplicate results from the lab. The print out is currently in my pocket which is under my surgical gown which happens to be under this yellow gown. I'm not able to discuss the details at this time."

Attempting to maintain a jovial perspective, Owen thought to himself that he'd like to enter the OR and retrieve the paper himself as he fumbled under all of Amelia's layers. Unconsciously, a boyish grin fell onto his face as he imagined the search.

Amelia, catching the expression and assuming it was meant to be an arrogant commentary on his lack of access to the results, questioned, "Anything else, Dr. Hunt?" The residents tasked with observing Amelia's surgery held their collective breath as the couple attempted to remain professional and argue simultaneously.

"No. Thank you, Dr. Shepherd," Owen responded without emotion as he left the theater and made his way to his office. The clock was approaching 9:00 am and he was already exhausted and overwrought. The day would not pass by slowly.

As he sat at his desk, Owen took stock of the work before him. Even if he had expanded from a plate to a platter, his load was overflowing: phone calls to return, post-op patients to round, a lunch meeting with the new interns, Avery's request to meet, a resident's request to meet, his wife's medical test results to view, an absent administrative assistant, and an ER to manage. Before attacking any specific task, Owen called down to the main desk to find out if one of the receptionists could come upstairs to assist him with some of Patricia's responsibilities. Although the receptionists could not help, they sent someone who could.

Lori, a young and vivacious 22 year old recent college graduate, made her way to Owen's office. Planning to work at the hospital for a few years in order to pay down her loans before returning to school for a BSN, she was a brand new employee who had begun at the beginning of July. In her first week, she had staffed holes in various departments and was thrilled to have an opportunity to work with the Chief of Surgery.

When she entered Owen's office through the open door, she spotted him sitting at his desk drowning in paperwork. He was on the phone and motioned for her to come in and have a seat.

"I think that's a great point, I'm not denying that, but today is not the day," Owen explained. After a few seconds of silence, Owen resumed, "Avery, I understand that. I know it's urgent. However, I'm not sure it's urgent enough to scramble to meet today. Half the board is in surgery, Arizona's managing the new interns, and Webber's handling the intern's first overnight shift so he won't be in until 7pm. I don't know about you, but I'm not willing to stay until 7 for a meeting that can wait until tomorrow." Owen grimaced apologetically as he caught Lori's eye. He held up one then two fingers to indicate he was almost done. She grinned in response, attempting not to stare or appear to be listening to his conversation.

When his turn to speak came again, Owen blew out a breath of air and leaned his head back on his chair, "No, she can't. She's out today and I'm up to my ears in her work and mine." After Jackson spoke briefly, Owen answered, "Tomorrow at 10 sounds doable – let me check the surgical schedule and let you know for sure. If you don't hear from me by 2pm, find me."

"I'm sorry about that," Owen grinned as he began to stand up and extend his hand. "I'm Dr. Hunt."

"Lori Childs, pleasure to meet you, doctor," Lori stated as the two exchanged pleasantries. "How can I help you attack this pile of paperwork?"

"I already like you," Owen smiled. "I need to know what the OR board looks like for tomorrow morning. Can you run over there, snap a picture and text it to me?" he asked as he handed her a card with his cell number. "But before that, head down to the lab and request a duplicate copy of Amelia Shepherd's blood work. You'll need this release," he explained as he signed a form for her to take with her. "Tell them I asked you to wait for the print out – otherwise, we'll be waiting for hours. Be insistent if you have to do so, then run the paperwork up to me before checking the OR board. Do you know how to get to the lab and the OR?"

"I think so," Lori smiled. "The lab is near the ER, right?"

"Right," Owen confirmed. "If I'm not here when you return, you can page me or call my cell – the numbers are on the card I gave you."

As Lori left the room, Owen began to throw together a list. He paged Kepner to see if she was available to round on his patients, then he paged the resident who had asked to meet with him. April was efficiently managing the ER and promised to round on Owen's patients within the hour. Owen told the resident that he could meet in either 10 minutes or late in the afternoon the following day. The resident, who was having difficulty dealing with her assigned attending, chose to meet right away.

As Owen listened thoughtfully and offered some insights to the resident, Lori returned with Amelia's bloodwork results. Owen thanked her as she stepped out to make her way to the OR board. With the test results sitting before him in a sealed envelope, Owen fought the distraction and attempted to stay focused on the resident and her concerns. As he guided the conversation toward a close, Owen encouraged the resident to ask the longer term residents for insight as well. Owen knew that the attending enjoyed eating residents alive and wished he was able to say that to the woman sitting across from him. Instead, he maintained a professional distance and internally noted that he would speak to Richard about assigning her to a more skilled teacher at the next assignment time.

Left in his office alone with the envelope in his hand, Owen let out a large sigh and sat down on his couch. Slowly, he opened the envelope and unfolded the paper inside. Amelia's lipid profile, CMP, FSH and estradiol levels were all reasonable. Among other diagnoses, those results ruled out perimenopause, liver and kidney concerns, and electrolyte imbalances. Predictably, since she was not nursing, Amelia's prolactin levels were normal. Her TSH results ruled out thyroid concerns. Just as he prepared to turn the page over to continue examining the results, Owen's pager sounded 911 for the ER. He crumpled the lab report in his pocket and ran to answer his page.


	45. Chapter 45 - Time

**Chapter 45**

 **Adventures of the Melee - Time**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 4**

 **July 6** **th**

When Owen finally closed the particularly complex surgery that had called him to the ER, he was dragging. He made his way home at 7pm, arriving to a quiet and empty house. All of the cars were in the garage or driveway except the Enclave. Surmising that Amelia and all of the kids had left together, Owen noted the unusual silence and sighed heavily. As he set his keys and phone on the counter, he realized nobody had left a note about where they were. He considered sending a text to Amelia, but decided against it since he wasn't sure if they were still fighting. He had no energy for an ongoing fight, nor for much of anything.

He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer before walking out to the porch. His day had been so frenzied and chaotic that time alone was a welcome treat. As he lounged in an Adirondack chair and gazed at the water, Owen let his mind meander from one thought to another. He thought about the kids and wondered about their adult lives. Would they marry? Have children? What careers would they choose? Then he thought about the potential child – _if_ Amelia was pregnant, would the baby be a boy or girl? Or, oh my, would she have another set of multiples?

As he considered varying possibilities, Owen remembered that he had shoved Amelia's test results into his pocket earlier. With half a beer already down, he pulled out the paper and scanned down the results. Mumbling aloud, he read each line with relative disinterest: "Appearance… color… clarity… solubility…Identified HCG." His eyes locked onto the line as he followed it across the page and saw: "POS." Positive. Mia was pregnant. They were having another baby. Owen laughed aloud with joy as he gulped another swig of beer.

Returning to the lab results, Owen's jubilance faded into concern when he noted that Amelia's HCG level was 2000 mIU/ml. At this point, the acceptable range for a single pregnancy was 1,000-56,000 mIU/ml. Having Amelia's levels so close to the bottom number of that wide range bothered him, although he now knew the likelihood of multiples was low. Knowing that HCG levels often doubled every 48 hours at this stage of pregnancy, he consoled himself with the plan to ensure that Amelia would have blood drawn every few days. He hoped they would see that the HCG levels were climbing steadily.

The pregnancy news helped Owen reframe his challenging day. While he had some concern, he was mostly elated. The stresses of the day seemed to fade in light of the news about his continually expanding family. He headed to the fridge for another beer, planning to rummage up a snack from the cabinet. When he neared the counter, his phone was buzzing with multiple alerts. After opening the second beer, he grabbed the phone and ran through a series of text messages from Mia:

7:30pm _Where are you? Did you forget?_ Perplexed, Owen mumbled, "Forget what?"

7:40pm _O, called hospital & they said you left. No answer at home. ? _In response, he said aloud, "I was outside."

7:45pm _Call me asap. Worried._ Grimacing, Owen shrugged and shook his head. Why was Mia so high strung? She's the one who didn't leave a note.

7:50pm _Olivia just came on stage. She's scanning the crowd for her daddy. Anna up next. On your way?_ Owen slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand, yelling, "Damn! The dance recital. Oh crap."

It was 7:53pm. He sent a response to his wife: _On my way… or have I missed it all?_

 _Come. At least you can be here for the final dance,_ Amelia responded. _Where the hell have you been?_

Choosing not to answer Amelia's question, Owen set his nearly empty second beer in the sink and grabbed his Boxster keys. He pulled out of the driveway and headed to the dance studio. After the seven minute drive, Owen had to park far from the door. He ran from the car to the studio and stood at the back of the auditorium. Anna, just finishing the performance with her age group, waved boldly and beamed as she caught Owen's eyes. Owen smiled and subtly waved back.

Ryder, who had been watching Anna when she happened to wave, turned back and spotted Owen. Since he was at the end of the row, Ry slid from his seat and approached his dad. "Hey," he whispered. "I hope you have a really solid excuse for being late because Mom is furious."

Owen, his eyes locked on the stage as he listened to Ryder, nodded and responded with a quick and nonchalant, "Oh, yeah? She told you that?"

"She didn't have to," Ryder shared. "She's been more and more quiet and serious by the minute. Mom plus quiet plus serious equals she's pissed."

"Language," Owen mumbled. The curtain closed for a brief intermission and Owen stepped rapidly toward his wife. "Sorry I'm late," he offered as he embraced her and kissed her cheek.

"Your breath smells like beer. Where have you been?" Amelia inquired with a mixture of frustration and concern.

"I'll tell you about it later," he grinned, hoping she would forget to ask again. "Do you want anything? Water? A snack? When did you eat last?"

"You've reviewed the lab report," Amelia quipped flatly.

With an ear-to-ear smile, Owen nodded as he stroked Amelia's upper arm and anticipated a smile and joy in return. Instead, her face was expressionless.

Lucas, who had talked Nolan into taking him to the bathroom the second intermission began, came running down the aisle with excitement. "Daddy!"

"Hey, buddy," Owen greeted his son as he scooped him up into his arms. Leaning his head back so the two could see one another, Owen asked, "How's your day been, Mini Me?"

"Good. How's your day been, Mega Me?" the little parrot echoed.

Lowering his brow and frowning, Owen stated, "Hard."

"Now it can be happy, Daddy. You're with us," Lucas smiled with reassurance as he hugged Owen.

The lights darkened and brightened, signaling that everyone needed to return to their seats for the finale. Motioning his head toward the older kids so they would scoot down a seat and fill Lucas' spot, Owen slid next to Amelia. He set Lucas on the right side of his lap and put his left arm around his wife. Amelia squirmed in her seat and stiffened in response to his touch, still tense about Owen's late arrival.

As the final dance came to a close, Amelia mumbled to Owen, "Flowers? You always bring the girls flowers."

"Crap, I forgot. I'll bring them something tomorrow," Owen sighed as Amelia responded with a disappointed expression.

When the recital concluded the girls, with their hair pulled tightly into buns, came barreling up the aisle toward their daddy. "You _did_ make it!" Olivia exclaimed as he embraced her dad. Anna joined in the group hug and Ria made her way over from her seat next to Lissa as Owen held Lucas. Just to bother her brother, Anna pulled on Lucas' leg.

"Hey, stop it," Lucas whined as he hit the top of Anna's head.

"Oww! I didn't do anything," Anna lied.

Shifting his position to separate the two kids, Owen mumbled in Lucas' ear, "Enough."

In protest, Lucas argued vehemently, "Daddy, _she_ pulled on my leg."

"Lucas…" Owen warned. Amelia, who had seen the entire interchange, reached her arms up to take Lucas. Overly concerned, Owen responded with a grin, "He's too heavy, Mia."

"I want Mommy," Lucas growled boldly.

As she took Lucas in her arms, Amelia suggested, "There are better ways to ask, honey."

"You're rewarding him for throwing a snit," Owen mumbled with a plastered on smile.

"I'm not having this fight again, Owen," Amelia shared through her own false smile.

The twins were pulling at Owen and he kneeled down to chat with them. Ria asked if Owen thought her ankle would be strong enough for the next performance while Anna inquired about which part of the recital Owen liked best. All three girls smothered their daddy in questions and love, each vying for his attention.

"Hunt family, we need to load up," Amelia announced.

Owen leaned over to his wife and suggested, "How about if you ride with me and Nolan takes the kids home? It'd be good to talk about the…"

About to finish his sentence with 'lab results,' Owen was interrupted by Amelia, who reminded him, "We're going to ice cream. It's only three minutes away."

Shrugging with a coy smile, Owen flirted, "Three minutes I wouldn't have with you otherwise."

With a quick glance, the overly-tired, hormonal, crabby Amelia quipped, "I guess." She turned to Nolan and explained the plan.

Owen offered to drive his car to the door so Amelia didn't have to walk all the way to its distant parking spot. Unimpressed, Amelia shared that she was fully capable of walking the distance. Patiently, Owen grasped her hand in his with a tolerant grin.

"Why are you so overly attentive tonight?" Amelia criticized.

Without looking her way, Owen attempted to stay positive. He responded, "Because I love you and care about you and our baby."

"Hmm," Amelia voiced skeptically.

After opening the door for his wife and settling himself into the driver's seat, Owen started the car and received the third degree. "Why were you so late?" Amelia repeated her earlier question.

"I owe you and the girls an apology. In complete honesty, Mia, tonight's plans completely slipped my mind. I had a chaotic day, Patricia wasn't in, and I was juggling crises. By the time I got home, I just wanted to sit down and have a beer," he admitted.

"Rather than show up at your daughters' recital?" Amelia grumbled.

Nearing the end of his rope, Owen's demeanor flipped 180 degrees as he pulled over and parked in an empty parking lot. He yelled, "Let's get this over with, Mia. Bring it on."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Amelia inquired with a look of disgust.

"We've been at each other all day. I'm sick of it and I don't have the energy for it. I don't want to spend the next hour eating ice cream and pretending everything is fantastic when I know you're angry with me. So, just bring it all on, Mia. Let's sling a little mud now and get it out of our systems," Owen roared.

"Go to hell," Amelia snapped.

Silence hung heavily in the air. Both of them attempted to gather their emotions and calm down as one glared out the side window and the other looked through the windshield. Jaws were set in locked positions and teeth were clenched underneath the angry stares. While neither wanted to fight, neither wanted to undertake the energy-depleting and challenging task of working out their frustrations.

Eventually Owen broke the hush, wondering steadily, "What's the problem, Mia? Is it me? Are you sick of me? Am I that much of a pain in the ass? Or is it the baby? Do you feel sick? Are you overly tired? Does it have something to do with the hospital? Or the kids? What's the deal?"

In a response that began with calm and measured words, Amelia's retort became more tense the longer she spoke, "I find it difficult to enter into a conversation when you're ranting and raving, Owen. I'm upset that you forgot about tonight's plans, I'm angry you were so late, I'm frustrated with the way you treat Lucas, and I'm fairly pissed that I'm pregnant. There you go… that's my set of beefs."

Owen's shoulders sagged as his whole face fell. Sadness overtook him as he softly mused, "You're pissed that you're pregnant?" He was like a sailboat in the middle of the water on a sunny day that had just spotted a terrifying and unexpected storm that stole every ounce of wind away. Never would Owen have imagined Amelia's feelings about the pregnancy.

Stuttering, he questioned with compassion, "Is… is it about the… umm… low HCG levels? Are you scared, Mia?"

Looking at him directly, Amelia admitted plainly, "I don't want another child, Owen. I do not want to be pregnant. I thought we were done having babies. That part of my life is over. O-V-E-R."

Owen sat in the driver's seat with his arm resting on the steering wheel. His head faded downward as his hand cupped his chin and mouth. He was speechless. His memory shot back to when Cristina found out she was pregnant and so openly shared her devastation. Swallowing slowly, Owen stared at the radio controls and concentrated on his breathing.

Pursing her lips, Amelia visually soaked in Owen's grief. "I'm… I'm very sorry, Owen. I didn't mean to blurt that out with venom."

Quickly drawing his eyes to hers and returning them to the radio dial, Owen mumbled, "Umm… yeah, Mia… I'm pretty stunned."

"Hey…" Amelia cooed, "Owen… I am truly sorry. I wish I could take it back."

"But it's the truth, isn't it? You don't want this baby," Owen sighed as he leaned back in his seat and faced forward.

Amelia let out a breath as sadness took over her face, "Are you afraid I want to terminate the pregnancy? I have no plans to do that. I intend to have the baby, Owen, but I'm going to need time to accept the unexpected."

His teary eyes beheld his wife's face as his hands reached around her and hugged her. In response, Amelia wrapped her arms tightly around Owen. The complex feelings in their midst were beyond words, but his gentle touch and her firm grasp said everything either of them needed to know.


	46. Chapter 46 - How About This?

**Chapter 46 – How About This?**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 4**

 **July 15** **th** **– 16** **th**

 _ **Oh goodness, readers! Thank you so much for your latest reviews! I love hearing from you. Keep me posted on what you'd like to see and/or any prompts you'd like to suggest. Your comments motivate me to write, so keep 'em coming.**_

 **July 15** **th**

"How about Nicholas if it's a boy?" Owen mused. Snuggled together on the sofa, Amelia was leaning back toward Owen's chest and his arms were wrapped around her. His unshaven cheek lightly brushed against her temple as they took in the slow, quiet morning.

"Mmm… maybe," she responded with reservation.

"Or Matthew? Or maybe Logan?" Owen continued.

Amelia, not wanting to participate in the 'let's name the baby' game, suggested flatly, "Hunter."

"Hunter Hunt?" Owen sputtered. "You're not serious."

"Maybe he could go by Shepherd. Hunter Shepherd," Amelia threw out just to be bothersome.

Owen gazed at his wife, unable to read her mood. Rather than debate about Hunter, he switched genders. "Hannah for a girl?"

"Nah… love the name, hate it with Hunt," Amelia declared.

"Sophia? I've always loved that name," Owen considered.

"So do Callie and Arizona. That'd be weird to name our kid after their kid," Amelia stated.

"We wouldn't be naming her _after_ their Sofia. We'd be selecting the same name," Owen pouted mildly.

"Elizabeth," Amelia offered with confidence.

"I like Elizabeth. She could be Beth or Liz or Lisa or Liza or Elise or…" Owen began listing nicknames.

With sarcasm, Amelia interrupted and added, "Or Zabe or Zabby."

"Zabe or Zabby?!" Owen exclaimed with a stunned half laugh. "Now you're just messing with me."

Twisting her head back so Owen could see her face, Amelia displayed a quirky grin and responded, "It's what I do best, Handsome."

"You know you're incorrigible, right?" he whispered in her ear.

"That, my dear, is why you love me," she sassed.

Earlier that morning, Amelia and Owen had slowly sipped coffee and discussed when to tell the kids about the pregnancy. They came to the decision to wait until mid-August, just before Nolan left for college. Amelia would be twelve weeks along and just beginning the second trimester when the news was announced. Preferring to ignore and avoid pain and sadness, Amelia hoped that the pregnancy news would soften the family's grief related to Nolan's departure. In addition to serving as a welcome distraction once disclosed, not sharing the news beforehand meant the pregnancy didn't have to be center stage for a few more weeks. For a little longer, she could ignore reality that she carrying a baby.

Owen, on the other hand, was giddy about the prospect of another child. With the twins heading to Kindergarten and Lucas turning four, Owen missed having a baby in the house. He tried holding back his excitement whenever he was with Amelia because he wanted to give her the space she needed to come to terms with the unwelcome surprise. In other settings, however, Owen was barely able to keep the news to himself. In the past weeks, friends and colleagues had noticed that Owen was unusually joyful, but had no idea why. His colleagues were fairly puzzled by the timing of his jubilant state of mind because it coincided with the arrival of new interns, the most stressful and aggravating time of year.

 **July 16** **th**

For years, Owen had observed the chaos and confusion in the interns and residents during July. Wanting to ensure a more supportive learning environment and smoother adjustment period, Owen had decided to require the presence of three surgical attendings on site at all times. He had never tried the arrangement, which he quickly found was ideal from a teaching perspective. From a collegial perspective, the new schedule was an unpopular expectation.

Owen wanted to reassure his team that his plan would be a great success in the end, so he set a meeting with the attendings. Ironically, physicians who worked to restore health in their patients, ate doughnuts and drank copious cups of coffee. Owen requested support, pointing out, "Listen, I know working overnight is inconvenient. I understand that shifting between daytime, afternoon, and night shifts is undesirable. Remember, though, that this _will_ pay off. We'll all be glad we hung in there with the new system when the interns and residents are steadier on their feet in August than they've ever been by that time."

"I gave up overnight resident shifts when I became an attending, Hunt," Karev groused.

Richard, offering his support, reported, "I agree with Dr. Hunt. I can already see a positive effect. When August comes, _then_ we'll entrust the residents with more responsibility."

"Thanks, Richard," Owen nodded. "For the next two weeks, every one of you has five shifts, two days off, and no more than two shifts in each time slot: morning, midday, night. No back to backs, unless you swap and choose to do so."

"Arranging childcare is a nightmare when my hours are constantly shifting," Callie pointed out.

Arizona interjected, "Callie, I told you I could watch Sofia as long as our shifts don't overlap. You haven't called me once."

"How do you know I didn't try to call you? You never answer your phone," Callie retorted.

"Ladies, please," Owen frowned as he held up a hand in front of his body. "Everyone, listen up. As long as your assigned times are covered and three attendings are on site for each shift, I could care less who is working at any given time. If you want to swap with someone who is amenable to the arrangement, fill one of these sheets out, make sure both doctors sign it, and turn it in to Patricia."

Amelia, who had been resting her chin on top of her fisted hand, dozed off. Her head slid off her hand and down toward her chest, causing her to wake up. She scanned the room to garner a sense of who might have noticed, relieved that only Owen seemed to catch her catnap in action.

"Dr. Hunt, could I make a suggestion?" Kepner questioned with a cheery voice. Owen looked at her expectantly and she continued, "How about if we draw a three by seven grid on the white board and fill in the cells with this week's schedule? Then anyone who wants to swap will have a better idea of who they might approach first." Karev rolled his eyes as Maggie motioned her lips back and forth from cheek to cheek. Meredith, completely disinterested, examined her hands while Owen affirmed April's idea.

"Great suggestion. Feel free to give that a go," Owen grinned. "If you'll all excuse me…" he requested as he walked toward the door. As he passed by Amelia, he patted her shoulder and motioned his head toward the door, softly requesting, "Mia?"

Amelia pushed back her chair and stood up. Looking at Derek, she explained, "I'll be back. Let everyone know I'm willing to trade. I don't mind which shifts I have."

As Owen stood on the other side of the hallway, Amelia noted his lowered brow of concern. He reached out a hand and set it on her shoulder as he began, "You need to make sure you're getting enough sleep. The baby needs a healthy and rested Mama. Are you drinking enough water?"

With a tolerant grin, Amelia responded, "I'm fine, Owen."

"No, really, Mia," Owen emphasized. "I'm worried about you. If you find yourself exhausted and falling asleep in meetings, then you've overextended yourself. Think about what's feasible for you and the baby and I'll set your schedule and surgeries accordingly."

"That's not fair to everyone else," Amelia pointed out.

With a shrug, Owen quipped, "Not everyone has to put up with the Chief 24/7. You deserve special treatment." With a tender yet firm look, he added, "and the baby deserves the healthiest possible pregnancy we can provide."

 _How many times is he going to use the word 'baby'?_ Amelia wondered to herself as she began to simmer. While Owen was over the moon about their seventh child, Amelia continued to actively attempt to deny the changes ahead. Feeling guilty, she wished she was able to be excited and happy. Deep down, though, she was certain that she did not want to be pregnant nor have another child.

"Penny for your thoughts…" Owen offered gently as he stroked Amelia's jaw bone with his forefinger.

His touch instantly brought her back to reality and she blinked as she stated, "Nothing. Nothing, really. Just dozing off mentally, I guess."

"You're…ok?" Owen sought to confirm. "You looked troubled."

Placing her hands on his cheeks, Amelia kissed Owen quickly on the lips and shared, "You are the most adorable Mother Hen I've ever known. I'm fine, Owen, really. And I promise I'll drink water and sleep all the time and somehow manage to do a surgery now and then," she teased.

With a solid grin and a nod, Owen grasped and squeezed his wife's hand and headed toward his next meeting.

After promising she'd heed Owen's advice, Amelia stepped back into the room to find Karev offering payment to anyone who would cover his only night shift. Nobody was biting, so Amelia called out, "Pay up, Alex. $200. I'll cover it."

"Yes!" Alex exclaimed with relief as he reached for his wallet. "Which of your shifts are we swapping?"

"I don't care. Pick one," Amelia offered.

Alex danced up to the white board, marked the grid accordingly and grabbed another doughnut.

"Hey, I want to work the same shift all five days. Who can help me make that happen?" Bailey announced as she looked around the room attempting to make eye contact.

Webber suggested, "I'd like all midday shifts. Bailey, you have any of those to swap?" The two went to the board and began to strategize how they could each meet their goal.

An hour later, Owen walked by to check on the great shift swap effort. The doctors who were satisfied with the rearranged schedule had left and a few stragglers remained as Kepner noted the revised board for Patricia. "Is everyone happier now?" Owen asked Kepner.

"Derek and Meredith now have the same days off, your wife is working five night shifts, and Karev managed to work his way out of nights all together. Bailey has all mornings, Nelson and Webber both arranged to have all midday shifts, and everyone else was fairly flexible," April reported from memory. "I think they're happier because they were able to have a say over their schedules by swapping."

"Maybe next time I'll put up an empty grid and let everyone fill it in," Owen joked somewhat seriously. "That would save me a great deal of time."

With a touch of humor, Kepner warned, "Ah, but then the mad rush to the board would lead to a trampling tragedy and the ER would be overrun with doctors as patients. We both know doctors make the worst patients."

"Good point," Owen responded with a smile.


	47. Chapter 47 - Mama's Sweet Boys

**Chapter 47 – Mama's Sweet Boys**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 4**

 **July 18** **th**

"Mom? I'm going to need new slacks for my uniform before school starts. I think I've grown a little this summer," Ryder pointed out sarcastically as he walked into Amelia's bedroom. Unable to zip and button the pants, Ry held them around his waist with his hand spread wide. The legs stopped 3-4 inches before his ankles.

Amelia, standing at her bathroom mirror putting on makeup, laughed at the site. With a nostalgic grin and softened eyes, she turned around and leaned against the counter as she gazed at Ryder. "My little boy's growing up," she sighed from the heart. "Remember when you were this tall and would snuggle into bed with me every chance you could?"

"Really, Mom?" Ryder groaned. "I came in here attempting to be funny and you're gonna cry and sniffle because I'm taller and older? You're embarrassing and adorable at the same time."

After swinging her head from side to side to survey the room, Amelia raised her arms and wondered aloud, "You and I are the only ones in here. How could I possibly be embarrassing you?"

"I see you have no problem with the adorable label," Ryder grinned.

Smiling gently and locking her eyes on the sight of her secretly favorite offspring, Amelia walked over to Ryder and coaxed him toward the bed. "Come snuggle me," she begged with a touch of insistence.

"Mommmm," Ryder huffed. "I need new pants. That's my issue."

"And I need Ry Ry snuggles," she retorted with an exaggerated pout as she sat on her bed and leaned against the headboard while patting the empty space beside her.

Ryder grudgingly flopped onto the bed, not letting go of the waist of his slacks that wouldn't button. He spread out flat on the bed with his head on a pillow about a foot from Amelia and his feet nearly at the end of the mattress. He reached out his hand and feebly patted her knee, asking robotically, "How's this?"

"Get up here, you brat," Amelia laughed as she grabbed his hair and messed it up.

With a sly grin and a sparkle in his eyes, Ryder slowly scooted up until he and Amelia were sitting side by side. She wrapped an arm around him and he did likewise to her. Her head rested on his ever-broadening shoulder and his head balanced on top of hers. While he would never admit it, Ryder was at peace and loved his present position.

"I remember when I was pregnant with the twins and basically living in the hospital. Dad would bring you over every day after school," Amelia mused. "All day long, as I was poked and prodded and examined, I'd watch the clock and wait for you to arrive. Your darling little smile and messy hair made my day every time."

"Awwww," Ryder responded. He added dryly, "I remember that I loved to go up there and hang with you because it got me away from Nolan and Olivia."

"Had nothing to do with me, huh?" Amelia nudged Ryder as she firmly pushed her hand into the area to the left of her right hip.

"No, no… I liked that part too. You doted on me – what kid wouldn't love that?" Ryder shared. "I missed my bio mom so much that first year. Man, I ached for her. And you never pushed yourself on me – you just opened your arms and smiled and loved me just as I was. That's how she was, too."

"Maybe it's a Mom thing," Amelia pondered aloud.

"Nah… not all Mom's rock as much as you and Kayla," Ryder affirmed as he squeezed her.

"I feel honored to be placed in the same league as your mom," Amelia mused.

Chuckling, Ryder emphasized, "C'mon, you were like awesome, life-saving, brain surgeon, superhero lady speaking all over the place. You'd just married Dad and then, POOF! Instantly, you inherited three random Canadian kids distantly related to Dad. And you not only let us move in to your fancy, foo foo house, you like actually, really loved us and cared about us. If that doesn't rate, I'm not sure what does."

With a hint of weepiness, Amelia pointed out, "See? This is wonderful. Mom and son sharing memories. We need to do this more often. I need my Ryder time."

"Of course you do," Ryder scoffed. "Who wouldn't? It's so tragic that there's only so much of me to go around."

Amelia shoved Ryder's side and declared, "Ok, enough snuggling, smart ass."

"What about new pants?" Ryder reminded her.

"You want to go with Dad – you know, have some guy time together?" Amelia suggested, assuming he wouldn't want to be seen in public with his embarrassing mother.

"No," Ryder responded soundly. "I want to go with you. When can we go?"

"Today works. I'm working tonight so I'm home until about 9:30," Amelia shared.

"How about now?" Ryder shrugged.

"Give me 15 minutes. Lynne has the littles, but I need to check in with Livs and the starry-eyed couple," Amelia explained. "And go put some other pants on," she ordered.

"Really? I can't wear these?" Ryder mouthed off. As he reached the doorway, a pillow that had flown across the room landed on his back.

As she knocked on Nolan's bedroom door, she could hear his voice. Nolan came to the door and opened it as he balanced his phone on his shoulder and motioned her inside with his forefinger over his lips. He quickly closed the door behind her. Amelia looked back quizzically, wondering about Nolan's covert efforts.

"That would be absolutely perfect, Don. I am so stoked. This is really going to be great," Nolan celebrated. After a short pause, Nolan responded, "Right. 5872#. Drive up the driveway and leave it outside the garage." After Don responded from the other end of the line, Nolan concluded the call, "I know. Oh man, talk about a big surprise, right? So we're all set. I'll see you later."

"Hey, Mom, what's up?" Nolan asked as he lowered the phone from his ear and hit the red button to end the call.

"I think the question should be, what up with _you_?" Amelia grilled with sober curiosity. "And giving out the gate code?"

Nolan walked toward Amelia and put his hand on her shoulder just the way Owen often did. A reassuring grin flashed across on his face as he insisted, "It's a surprise for Lissy. Someone I _know_ and _trust_ is dropping it by soon. That's all you get to know."

 **July 18** **th** **– late morning at the mall**

"I'm going to start a petition at school that requests a change in the dress code," Ryder balked as he grabbed a few sizes of navy colored pants.

"Really?" Amelia questioned with disbelief and a furrowed brow.

With an utterly serious tone, but actually joking, Ryder nodded, "Yep. I think the guys should either wear red pants or kilts. The girls? They can wear bikinis."

Amelia closed her eyes and shook her head with an expression that conveyed, _Where did I find this child?_ "Hmmm…" she responded while simultaneously withholding laughter and being disgusted by Ry's objectification of women.

"You know, we could be the cool school. Every flipping private school mandates navy or black pants. So boring," Ryder continued as he held up a shirt he liked but would never be able to wear to school. "Can I get this?"

"When would you wear it?" Amelia wondered.

"I dunno…after school, on the weekends, on a date, stuff like that," Ryder replied with a shrug.

"A date?!" Amelia sputtered.

"Mom," Ryder grumbled under his breath, "volume, please. C'mon."

Amelia smiled widely and walked over to Ryder. She placed her arm around his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "A date? Really? Tell me about her."

"There's no 'her' Mom," Ryder fussed as he rolled his eyes and wiggled out of her grasp. "But I'm starting 8th grade. These crazy experiences called dates are just around the corner. Hell, the lovebirds started dating when they were what? Like 11 or 12?" Ryder pointed out, referring to Nolan and Lissa.

"I'm concerned that what Nolan considered dating and having a girlfriend was much different than how you'll define and practice those terms," Amelia quipped seriously.

"You're probably right, because he's a dorky loser and she's too angelic to be true," Ryder insisted.

Amelia raised an eyebrow in response, saying nothing.

Ryder continued, "Anyway until there's a 'her,' I could wear the shirt on weekends and after school."

Impressed with his focus to bring his argument full circle, Amelia glanced and the price tag and suggested, "Let me see it on you. Then, I'll consider it."

Ryder breathed out audibly with a small grin and headed toward the dressing room. A few minutes later, Ryder came out. Wearing a pair of the navy slacks and the shirt, which, of course, did not go together, Ryder inquired, "So?"

"I like the shirt. Probably better with jeans, though, hmm?" Amelia teased.

"I thought it'd look best with a kilt," Ryder shrugged casually. "I'm set on this kilt thing, Mom."

"Mention it one more time and I'll make sure that's the only option in your closet," Amelia joked. "Now come here and let me see the pants up close."

Reluctantly, Ryder stepped over and Amelia grabbed the waist of the pants to see how loose it was.

Ryder jumped forward and scanned his surroundings with gritted teeth and a lowered voice, "I can't believe you just did that. I'm not five."

"What?" Amelia asked innocently. She'd just wanted to ensure he wouldn't outgrow the pants within a month.

"Mom, I'm 13. Don't grab the waist on my pants, ok?" he ordered. As he headed back in to the dressing room, Ryder mumbled, "I know if they fit. Geez…" He was horrified that his mother had touched his waist in public.

When the duo returned home, the twins looked longingly at the shopping bags and begged, "When do we get to buy our uniforms, Mommy?" Lynne smiled with sympathy at Amelia, knowing the realities of five year old shoppers.

The girls consistently thought they liked and wanted to shop, but they usually became bored within a few minutes. Shopping with the littles meant choosing quickly and spending time in the Hello Kitty aisle saying, "No. Not this time," and "Put that back, please." It was an exercise in patience.

"Do I get a munaform for school too?" Lucas asked, feeling left out.

"It's uniform, stupid," Anna growled as she pushed her little brother.

"I'm not stupid. You're a dumb, ugly, dummyhead!" Lucas yelled back as he stomped over to his sister and looked up at her with a furrowed brow. He held one clenched fist in front of her and pulled her hair with the other hand.

"No warnings. Where do you need to be?" Lynne stated firmly yet calmly.

Amelia watched in wonder as Lucas dropped his shoulders but willingly walked over to the fireplace hearth and sat down. Anna huffed and folded her arms, but made her way to the bottom stair.

After walking over to stand by Lynne, Amelia leaned toward her and mumbled, "No warnings? I'm impressed."

Lynne spoke quietly through her smile, "Those two have it out for each other. I sat them down yesterday and asked them both if they knew how to treat one another. They both provided great answers, so I declared that they no longer needed warnings when they fought because they truly did know how to treat each other well. So far, so good."

"Wow," Amelia responded with awe. "Will it work on teenagers?" Amelia teased.

"Ha!" Lynne burst out, "I highly doubt it."


	48. Chapter 48 - Smitten

**Chapter 48 – Smitten**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 4**

 **July 20** **th**

At almost eight weeks pregnant, Amelia was battling exhaustion and ambivalence. With no morning sickness or other pregnancy-related issues, she had been able to trudge her way through her regular schedule at home and the hospital. Since people did not know she was pregnant, Amelia could personally hold off on accepting the reality that she continued to wish was only a bad dream.

Pregnant or not, Amelia was determined to spend every minute she could with Nolan. The summer was flying by quickly and the days until Nolan moved to school were few. Synchronizing their schedules and knowing time with Nolan alone was nearly impossible, Owen and Amelia intentionally set aside time to be with Nolan and Lissa. The four focused on having fun together and their activities ranged from playing mini-golf, eating out, hiking, and playing tourist in their own town.

One afternoon, in addition to the two couples being together, Ryder and Olivia joined in the fun. Owen and Amelia's colleague, Jerry, had offered to take the older members of the Shepherd-Hunt family out on his 30' boat for a day of inner tubing, water skiing, and relaxing in the sun. Jerry's wife, Paula, and their two daughters, Claire and Emily, rounded out the passenger list. Owen and Jerry had chatted more than once about planning a time when the families could be together since Claire and Emily were the same ages as Ryder and Olivia.

Jerry and his family docked on the seldom-used Shepherd-Hunt dock at 10:00 am. As Owen greeted them, the rest of the Shepherd-Hunts followed closely behind. The kids introduced themselves to one another and Jerry mentioned that Claire would show the kids around the boat. Upon first glimpse, Ryder pined for the bikinied and darling Claire. He made sure to be close to her as the tour of the boat began. Claire found his attention flattering and hoped she'd be able to talk the adorable doctor's son into posing for a selfie with her at some point before the day was through.

Pulling Olivia aside, Emily suggested that she could provide a much more interesting option. If they began on the front deck, they could stake out the prime spots to lay their towels before the teens stole the best places. Olivia readily followed Emily while attempting to find her sea legs.

Having been on a ferry but never on a smaller boat, Lissa held Nolan's arm for stability as the waves rocked the boat back and forth. While Nolan knew the day's adventure would be a new experience for Lissa, she requested he keep the information private. Every now and then, she would face a situation where she was reminded that she'd been raised as a Howe and not a Hunt. Sumptuous dinners, trendy clothes, nice cars, and travel were luxuries Lissa only experienced once she moved in with the Shepherd-Hunts. Having been educated in private school thanks to a full scholarship, Lissa had learned the hard way that her humble beginnings could be taunted and potentially embarrassing. Wanting to fit in, Lissa shied away from sharing details about the lean years she spent with Clarisse.

The adults sat down at a table and Jerry offered everyone drink. Jerry and Owen each chose a beer, Paula grabbed some wine, and Amelia requested a water. Although Amelia and Lissa were not aware of the thoughts in each other's heads, Amelia was experiencing a similar awkwardness about her private information as she sat amongst those who didn't know she was a recovering addict.

After cruising around and finding a nice secluded spot, Jerry anchored the boat and suggested everyone jump in the water for a swim. The boys and men readily responded, while the girls hesitated because they were comfortable soaking in the sun. A pick up water polo match with more broken rules than respected ones began as Jerry and Nolan teamed up against Owen and Ryder. Amelia, Claire, Lissa and Paula watched and laughed as the four guys actively dunked and attacked their opponents.

Meanwhile, Olivia and Emily had the front deck to themselves. The two 10 year olds were getting to know one another, sharing information about everything from favorite ice cream flavors to their favorite subjects in school. As the conversation developed, the two described their families.

Emily leaned over to Olivia and inquired, "What's it like to have brothers?"

"Stinky," Olivia nodded. "Not like 'oh, he's so stinky.' I mean truly, really, actually smelly."

"Eww," Emily responded with disgust.

Olivia added, "But brothers are also pretty great. Nolan is protective and funny. He's usually nice. Ryder can be a real pain. He and I have always bugged each other a lot. I also have a little brother who is 4. He can be annoying but no more than my little sisters who are 5. What's it like only having one other kid in the house?"

"Normal to me, so I'm not sure how to describe it," Emily disclosed. "Claire and I fight a lot... like all the time. If I use her hairbrush, she goes ballistic. If she comes in my room, I freak out. We hit or push each other or pull each other's hair. That kind of stuff."

"Don't you get in trouble for that?" Olivia asked with curious wonder.

"Not really. Our mom and dad tell us to work it out. Unless there's blood or pain, they don't get in the middle," Emily shared. "What happens at your house when you guys fight?"

Before answering, Liv's dilated eyes admired her new friend momentarily. Emily and her few-rules life seemed captivating and idyllic. "We pretty much get in trouble right away. My parents are pretty strict. If I hit one of my brothers or sisters, I'd have to do something nice for them and apologize. One time, Nolan was in charge and Ryder and I were fighting. He made me clean Ryder's room and made Ryder clean my room. That's the kind of thing my parents would have done if they'd been home," Olivia described.

"Wow, that's crazy. What about TV and phones?" Emily wondered.

"I don't have a phone yet. I think Ryder was 12 or 13 when they let him have a phone and they did it because he needed to be able to call them when soccer practices ended. We don't really watch much TV. No screens during the week," Olivia shrugged as she explained what she believed was simply normal life.

Emily's mouth hung open and her eyes widened before she responded, "No computers or iPads or gaming? _No_ screens at all five days a week?"

Olivia nodded and suggested, "We need to stay the night at each other's houses to experience how different they are."

"We do," Emily exclaimed with anticipation.

"What are you two talking about?" Lissa asked as she walked over to join the girls.

"How strict our parents are and how not strict Emily's parents are," Olivia summarized.

Lissa chuckled, "Yep, there are a lot of expectations and rules Chez Shepherd-Hunt. It can be oppressive. They like to have their lives in order, that's for sure. I think that's because your dad was in the Army and your mom has to be so detailed in her job – that makes a difference."

"I'd like to try another system, just to see," Olivia imagined with a dreamy tone.

Laughing, Lissa agreed, "You and me both, girlfriend."

Emily excused herself, offering to fetch drink refills for everyone. Once Emily was out of range, Olivia leaned over to Lissa and buzzed, "Isn't she the prettiest girl ever?"

With a nonchalant shrug, Lissa replied, "She's cute, I guess."

"I think she's incredible," Olivia admitted wistfully.

Lissa smirked at Olivia and suggested, "Maybe she seems so attractive because her parents own a big boat and are so KB and lenient."

"No, she's adorable no matter what," Olivia grinned before lying down on her towel and closing her eyes.

Down on the lower level of the boat, Claire sat on the back deck attempting to be subtle as she watched Ryder's every move. Occasionally, he would shoot a quick glance her way and smile or nod when their eyes met. Taking his eyes off the water, though, came with the price of being attacked or dunked by Nolan or Owen. After 45 minutes of swimming, Ryder decided to lay in the sun and take a break from the game. He swam over to the boat as the other three taunted him for leaving. Ryder glanced back with a silly grin as he shook his head.

Claire jumped up immediately and eagerly handed Ryder a towel as he stepped onto the boat. "Thanks," Ryder smiled as he dried off his face and body. "I think I'm going to chill up top. Wanna come?" he asked Claire with a hopeful tone.

She agreed and followed him up the ladder. As Ry stretched out his towel, Claire casually advised, "You might want to reapply sunscreen. Even when it's waterproof, it washes off in the water."

"Good point," Ryder responded as he grabbed some sunscreen and began to rub it in.

"Here," Claire offered, "Lie down and let me get your back and shoulders."

As Claire touched him, his hormonal teen body reacted automatically. Ryder was relieved to be lying on his stomach. Her soft and petite hands massaged his back beyond what was necessary to apply sunscreen and Ry forced himself not to moan in delight. "You should be a massage therapist someday," Ryder joked as his green eyes glanced her way. Claire laughed and bashfully gazed at the deck without verbally responding.

No longer having an excuse to flirt, Claire stretched out next to Ryder and closed her eyes. The two shared quips and passing comments every so often. After a while, Ryder moved his arm from under his head to along his side, stretching his fingers a bit wide. As if by coincidence, Claire did likewise and the two found their pinky fingers brushing up against one another. Although neither would dare mention it aloud, Claire and Ryder were both in infatuation paradise.

Meanwhile, down below, Nolan stepped onto the boat dripping wet. "Hey, Shorty," he voiced as he raised his eyebrows and offered a sly grin.

"Don't. You. Dare," Lissa laughed as she watched his every move and backed up half a step.

"What?" he feigned innocence before running over to Liss and picking her up.

"Nolan!" Lissa screamed as she playfully. She feebly hit him and attempted to escape his grasp.

"Hmm…" Nolan wondered aloud with a Cheshire Cat smile, "Should I just shake off my hair while I hold you or should we go for a swim?"

"I mean it," Lissa huffed and laughed simultaneously. "Don't you dare get me wet!"

"What were those last three words? You want me to what, Blondie?" Nolan taunted.

"Put me down," Lissa screeched as she pushed on Nolan's ears and face.

"No, those weren't it, hon," Nolan shook his head as his voice paused. "Get me wet, that's what they were."

"Throw her in, Nolan!" Ryder bellowed from above. As Ryder began to sit up, he squeezed Claire's hand and held it.

"Ryder, stay out of it!" Lissa begged.

Throwing Claire a quick glance, he quipped, "Excuse me." Then Ryder ran across the deck and down the stairs. "Want help?" he asked Nolan.

"I hate you both," Lissa growled playfully and nervously.

"Sounds like she's getting a little… I dunno… heated," Nolan explained to Ryder.

"And you've always talked about how hot she is," Ryder jumped in.

"Maybe we should help her cool off. You know, work together like brothers for a good cause," Nolan winked.

"Put me down, Nolan Charles," Lissa growled with half-opened eyes.

"I've got her feet," Ryder declared.

With Ryder following step-by-step, Nolan carried her down to the diving shelf and pulled on her arms so they could swing her into the water. "Ready?" They swung her with a count of 1-2-3 and tossed her into the deep water.

"She's going to kill me," Nolan fearfully stated as he braced himself.

"Yup… she is," Ryder smiled widely.

Lissa came back to the surface and swam away from the boat with a grin.

"Where are you going?" Nolan protested.

"Away from you!" she giggled before turning around.

Ryder, pretending to stumble, crashed into his brother and caused him to fall into the water. As he began to fall, Nolan grabbed Ryder's arm firmly and took him with him.

"Our children are so well behaved," Owen groaned with a chuckle as he dropped his head into his hand.

Paula laughed and reassured him, "They're just having fun, Owen. They're fine."

"I dare you to swim out here, Mr. Big Shot," Lissa taunted.

Blowing a puff of air, Nolan responded, "Oh really? Should I be scared?"

"My friends, the sharks, they're just waiting for you. See them circling?" she teased.

Nolan swam underwater and returned to the surface right in front of Lissa's face. "I only see beauty, no sharks," he grinned with ample charm.

"You're rotten and a kiss up," Lissa giggled as she put her arms around him and kissed him quickly before returning to treading water.

"I've got a surprise for you…" Nolan hinted playfully.

Glancing down at the water unimpressed, Lissa reminded him, "Mmm Hmm. You've tried that line before, Romeo."

Owen flung over a huge tube, hollering, "You guys wanna hang out on that?"

Nolan helped Lissa climb up before pulling himself out of the water. With eyes only for her, he repeated, "Really, I have a surprise waiting for you when we get home."

"You're going to throw me in the water again?" she questioned dryly.

"No. I'm going to give you a tiny little bag that's waiting on the dock and then we're going to walk over to the driveway," Nolan blinked proudly.

"You're going to hand me leashes, we'll walk over to Barkley and Bogey and I'll get to walk the dogs?" Lissa teased.

"No," Nolan responded as he looked away.

"The front lamp needs its lightbulb changed?" Lissa continued. "The lightbulb is in the tiny little bag."

"Bigger than that," Nolan gleamed.

"You're just doing this so I won't be pissed that you threw me in the water," Lissa guessed as she lightly shoved his shoulder.

Nolan leaned toward Lissa and hugged her. His mouth was by her ear and he whispered some strong hints about the surprise to her.

"What?!" Lissa screamed like a fan on the Oprah show who had just found out she was on the annual My Favorite Things episode. "Nolan?! Seriously?!" As she repeatedly kissed him, Lissa bellowed, "I love you! I love you!"

"What's going on out there?" Owen wondered as he sat in a chair and rubbed Amelia's legs and feet.

"Oh, Lord. He'd better not be proposing," Amelia feared.

The rest of the day on the boat was filled with starry eyed teens. Every time Lissa would glance at Nolan, she'd giggle with delight. Ryder and Claire pretended to be nonchalant, but were obviously smitten. The ten year olds were not much better as they admired one another's lives and became fast friends. All in all, the day was an enormous success.

After Jerry and his family helped the Shepherd-Hunts gather and unload their belongings, Owen thanked him profusely for the wonderful day. Ryder and Claire not only took the selfie she'd hoped to have, they exchanged numbers and promised to be in touch. Nolan told Lissa more than once to calm down and be patient while he helped Owen. Lissa, wiggling anxiously like a 3 year old who desperately needed to go potty, was eager to discover her surprise.

Once everyone said their goodbyes and Jerry's family departed, most of the Shepherd-Hunts made their way toward the house.

"Nolan? Lissa? Are you coming?" Owen asked curiously as the lovebirds remained on the dock.

"We'll make it up to the house in a while, Dad," Nolan disclosed with a wide smile.

Shrugging and displaying his confusion, Owen mumbled, "We'll… uh… I guess we'll see you inside then."

Lissa wiggled and giggled as she locked her eyes on Nolan. He sighed and spouted, "Ah…finally."

"I've been waiting," Lissa laughed with eager anticipation.

"You know it's something big. And red. You know it belongs in the driveway and holds 4-5 people…" he teased as he strung out the unveiling as long as possible.

Jumping up and down and clapping, Lissa urged, "Please… please give me the first part."

Nolan put his arm around Lissa and began walking toward the driveway. "Here's the problem: once you open the small bag, the big part of the surprise is obvious."

"I don't care," Lissa giggled with glee.

From the lounge chairs on the porch, Amelia and Owen spied the excitement and wondered what in the world was happening. Nolan guided Lissa toward the turn that would put the driveway in sight. Before rounding it, he stopped and shared with a hint of concern, "I hope you like it." He handed Lissa a tiny bag no more than 2" x 3". Inside it was a key.

Lissa tiptoed around the corner with wide eyes and a giddy grin. "Nolan!" she screamed with utter joy as she spotted the Dodge Dart parked in the driveway. "Are you serious? This isn't a joke, right?"

"No joke," Nolan grinned as he reveled in Lissa's joy and excitement. "Go check it out, Shorty."

Lissa ran to the car and clicked the fob – laughing with joy as the car beeped in response. Nolan caught up to her as she opened the door and sat down in the driver's seat. He strolled over and leaned on the open door, "So? What do you think?"

"I think you are _way_ too generous and absolutely amazing," Lissa proclaimed before peppering him with questions. "How in the world? Did you get a loan or something? How'd you pay for it? Can you afford it?"

"Don't worry about that. I'm taking care of my Blondie," he grinned with happiness while watching her giggle in disbelief. "Shall we take it for a spin?"

"I need to change and get my license and put on shoes and…" Lissa eagerly listed.

Nolan interrupted, "Go do all that. I'll meet you back down here in 10 minutes." He pecked her on the cheek as she popped out of the car and embraced him in a hearty hug.

Lissa burst into the house and ran up the stairs at full speed.

As she ran, Amelia entered the living room and called out, "What's going on, Liss?"

"Nolan, he totally surprised me. OMG," she responded before entering her bedroom.

Amelia and Owen swapped quizzical glances. Nolan entered the house beaming.

"You appear to be boyfriend of the year," Owen chuckled.

Bashfully, Nolan laughed, "Yeah."

"Why?" Owen inquired. "I know you're a great guy and all, but why is she bursting with enthusiasm right now?"

With a coy grin, Nolan admitted, "I bought her a car."

"Excuse me?" Amelia faltered as her chin neared her chest and her eyebrows headed for her hairline.

"A car," Nolan smirked. "I bought her a Dodge Dart."

"Uhh… wow," Amelia sputtered. "That's quite the gift."

"Yeah…" Owen, speechless, managed to utter.

"Are you ready?" Lissa urged as she ran down the stairs with a bounce.

"You bet," Nolan chuckled. "Let me grab my wallet and a fresh shirt. I'll meet you out there."

"Can you believe it?! But I bet you're not surprised. You knew, didn't you?" Lissa shrieked completely oblivious to Owen and Amelia's feeble grins. "Come see it! Come see it!"

They followed Lissa out as she announced, "We're going to take it for a drive. Do you want to come?"

"You and Nolan enjoy it," Owen remarked. "Make sure to drive carefully – you're pretty excited."

"I will," Lissa beamed and reassured.

After Nolan returned to the car and the two loaded up, Owen and Amelia waved and smiled as they watched Lissa drive away.

Through his smile, Owen grumbled, "I'm going to kill him. This is why he shouldn't have access to as much of his trust fund as he does."

Amelia stressed, "Deep breaths, Dad. Deep, slow breaths."


	49. Chapter 49 - Get This Party Started

**Chapter 49 – Get This Party Started**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 4**

 **July 22**

Nolan's departure for college loomed larger each day. Wanting to maximize his time with friends and with Lissa, Nolan spent more time than usual at the lake, mall, movies, and friends' houses. Amelia mourned as she attempted to become used to Nolan's absence. Owen encouraged her, and himself, that they would have plenty of time with him when they drove him down to USC.

Before the trip to Southern California, though, the doctors planned to attend a two day conference in Portland. Since the event was being held three hours way and was scheduled for a brief time period, Owen and Amelia decided to sign up. With slight hesitation, they allowed Nolan, Lissa, and Ryder to stay at the house alone. Olivia and the littles were parked at Derek and Meredith's for a night of dining room table forts and Disney movies.

As Amelia packed, she grilled Ryder, "Where's the first aid kit?"

"There are three. One in the laundry room, one in your bathroom, and one under the sink in the kitchen," Ryder recited.

"Fire extinguishers?" Amelia continued.

"Mom, c'mon…we aren't going to be starting any fires," Ryder chuckled.

"Fire extinguishers?" Amelia repeated.

"Under the sink in the kitchen, in the downstairs hall closet, and in your bathroom," Ryder recounted.

"No food on the carpet or in bedrooms," Amelia reminded him.

"I'm on it," Ryder promised.

"The black or the red dress?" Amelia asked as she held them both up. She wished she fit into the grey dress she wore at her wedding. It would be lovely to wear it since she and Owen were returning to the city where they'd married. As she spotted the grey dress back in the back of her closet, she resigned to the reality that a set of twins, a little boy, and the current baby had widened her hips and added a bit of weight.

"Black," Ryder stated as he sprawled out on her bed with his hands behind his head.

Amelia wistfully smiled at Owen's ties, spotting the one he'd worn at their wedding. If they were lucky, they'd have time to steal away to the Rose Gardens and remember their wedding day. She thought it was darling that Owen had chosen to pack the wedding tie. In his own quiet ways, he was deeply sentimental.

"Dad's packing these ties – which scarf works best for the banquet?" Amelia pondered aloud, seeking Ryder's input.

"Hmm… I like the one with the green shades," he decided.

"Me too," Amelia nodded.

"Or…" Ryder began.

"Or what?" Amelia wondered.

"Do you have a burka?" Ryder grinned with a sly smile.

Rolling her eyes, Amelia responded, "Oh, yeah, right here next to the red scarf."

Meanwhile, downstairs, Owen and Nolan were deep in conversation.

"Now, listen," Owen reminded Nolan, "call Mom or me if _anything_ comes up. _Anything._ If it's an emergency, call Derek and Meredith."

"I know, Dad. Don't worry. We'll be fine," Nolan reassured his nervous father.

"Make sure the gate is closed at all times. It wouldn't hurt to keep the house locked and alarmed, too," Owen fretted.

"Promise," Nolan responded with a grin.

"Here's some money for food," Owen explained as he handed Nolan two hundred dollars. "And, remember, curfew is what it always is, got it? Just because we're not here doesn't mean you guys can stay out all night."

"No worries, Dad. We'll probably just hang out here and watch a movie," Nolan conveyed.

Owen studied Nolan's face with concern, "You're sure the three of you will be fine?"

"Go already," Nolan urged with a smile. "Dad, we'll be fine. Go."

"Right," Owen smirked. "Mia?" he called out as he noted that it was 3:00pm. "Ready?"

Amelia popped her head around the wall and assured Owen, "Yep. I just finished packing."

Running up the stairs far too obviously, Owen insisted, "Let me get your bag for you."

After hugging the kids multiple times, Owen and Amelia finally drove off and headed south to Portland. As the three spied the Boxster driving through the gate and the gate closing behind it, they cheered.

"Ryder, you swear you're not going to say anything? You're not going to betray us, right? If you do, I will…" Nolan confirmed.

Interrupting, Ryder rolled his eyes and reminded his brother, "Dude, as long as Claire gets to come over and hang out for a while tonight, I'm _alllll_ good." Ryder could not care less if Nolan and Lissa were planning to sleep – truly just sleep – together in Nolan's room that weekend. In fact, he was still chuckling under his breath that his nerdy brother was acting as if the world would change because of their decision.

"Yep, that's no problem," Nolan ensured.

Lissa walked up to Nolan and embraced him for an extended kiss. Ryder stood in the room, avoiding the site of the lovebirds making out. He grabbed his phone and began to play a game, knowing it would be awhile before either of them came up for air. He flopped onto the couch by jumping over the back of it and threw a cushion under his head.

"We need to go check out something upstairs, Ry. You told Claire 6:00?" Nolan confirmed.

"Yep," Ryder quipped without stopping his game or making eye contact, knowing that the only thing the two would be checking out was one another. _Whatever_ , Ryder, with a younger brother's perspective, thought to himself, _if it wasn't for Lissa, Nolan would be one of those guys who lived in his parents' basement. Go Nolan… all the power to you, man._

Nolan and Lissa, believing they were cunning, walked upstairs hand in hand. At the top step, Nolan feebly attempted a false conversation to add to their weak cover, "You're checking on dishtowels, right? I'll take a look at the bathrooms."

"Perfect," Lissa nodded as Ryder rolled his eyes on the lower level.

Making sure Ryder was not looking their way, Nolan and Lissa headed into his bedroom and resumed making out. One shirt slid to the floor followed by the other as their hands explored one another's bodies. Nolan guided Lissa onto his bed as he unhooked her bra and began to slide his hands onto her shorts. She shimmied out of them then unzipped and unbuttoned Nolan's shorts. Within minutes, they were under the sheets, making out, chuckling, gazing lovingly at one another, and admiring each other.

"We're not…" Lissa voiced carefully in between kisses.

Nolan kissed her forehead, then her cheek as he whispered in her ear, "I know. We won't."

Nolan slowly traced Lissa's chest with his forefinger, then let his fingers stray further down her body. Afterward, Lissa slid down where Nolan had hoped she'd go. Afterward, Nolan held Lissa in his arms as she rested on his chest. Satisfied and deep in bliss, the couple fell asleep.

While Nolan and Lissa stole away time together, Ryder's plan began to come to fruition. Earlier, Nolan had left his phone sitting on the kitchen counter and Ryder had swiped it. While his brother was upstairs, Ryder began texting Nolan's buddies, _Party tonight at my place. 7pm. BYOB._ Ryder cackled even more when he noticed that Nolan's phone included some of Lissa's friends. He sent them the same message.

Taking out his own phone, Ryder sent a text to his pal Joe, _6:30pm. Your brother's buying the beer, right?_

 _Yep. On it. This is gonna be the best,_ Joe responded.

Once the drinks were confirmed, Ryder began texting his friends and spreading the word about the party. How in the hell, Ryder reasoned, could Nolan get mad about a party if his own friends were part of the fun?

Ryder awkwardly knocked on Nolan's door at 5:30 and mumbled, "Umm… guys… uh… hey… it's 5:30. Lissa, we need to… uh… go get Claire, ok? I'll… uh… I'll be downstairs."

Lissa stretched before moving her feet to the floor and standing up. After leaning back for another series of kisses, she stood and began to get dressed as Nolan dreamily watched.

"What?" she purred with a mixture of embarrassment and elation.

"You're beautiful," Nolan offered as he reached out and slid his hand along her back.

She caught his eye, blinked slowly and grinned, "I love you, Nolan."

"Mmmm…" Nolan moaned with relaxed delight as he fell onto his back and stretched. "I love you, too, Shorty."

Finally making it downstairs, Lissa had no problem pretending like Ryder knew nothing. Ryder, on the other hand, was drowning in awkward discomfort. Any time he began to chat, he'd trip over his words and imagine what he had no desire to imagine had happened between Nolan and Lissa.

Relieved when they pulled up at Claire's, Ryder jumped out of the car and headed quickly to the door. After chatting with Claire's parents for a few minutes, Lissa, Ryder and Claire headed to the car and made their way back to the Shepherd-Hunts.

"Hey, Nole," Ryder offered casually. "I hope you don't mind… I invited a few friends over. They'll be here pretty soon."

"As long as it stays tame, Ry," Nolan insisted.

"We were going to hang at the treehouse or maybe on the back patio," Ryder explained casually.

Over the next hour, the treehouse filled up with 8th and 9th graders ready to let loose and drink. Claire was convinced her new boyfriend was the social king. Ryder was certain he was the most brilliant guy around.

Nolan walked down to the treehouse to check on the event at about 6:45. A few more people were there than Nolan had expected. As he searched for Ryder, he spotted beer in most guest's hands. Knowing most of the kids from school or soccer, Nolan chatted with people as he encountered them and received copious accolades for being such a chill big brother to allow the treehouse party.

Finally spotting Ryder in a corner with Claire, Nolan tapped on his brother's shoulder and smiled to hide his frustration. "Hey, Ry, gotta minute?"

Peering off to the side, Ryder grinned and shrugged, "Sure." Looking at Claire, he assured her he'd be right back.

"Let's… uh… let's head over there," Nolan suggested firmly as he pointed to a downed tree about 10 yards off. When they sat down, Nolan huffed with a slight smile and sputtered, "Ry? What the hell? I thought you were just having a few friends over."

Casually, Ryder agreed, "Right. There's not that many people here. We're just hanging out."

"With beer," Nolan sighed. "I don't want to be responsible if one of your friends does something stupid or gets so wasted they end up passing out. You're putting me in an ugly spot, Ry."

"Nolan, you need to chill. Everything's gonna be fine. We aren't going in the main house, so nothing's gonna get broken or stained or ruined. Besides, your friends are on their way," Ryder smiled.

"Huh?" Nolan inquired.

"I thought as long as I was having friends over, you could too… you know, to be fair and all," Ryder smirked as he patted Nolan's shoulder. "I took the liberty of spreading the word. You and Lissa need to live a little, man. Your friends are on the way. This is one of your last chances to party before college. Live it up. Have some fun. Relax."

Nolan sighed with resignation. Sure, having friends over would be great. Having a party planned by Ryder would be risky. Who knew what he'd envisioned? After finding out the guest list and making Ryder promise to keep his party at the treehouse, Nolan anxiously walked up to the main house self-talking and reassuring himself the whole way.

"Hey, Shorty…" Nolan hollered when he returned to the house. "I guess we're having a party tonight."


	50. Chapter 50 - Party Bruises

**Chapter 50 – Party Bruises**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 4**

 **July 22**

"They'll be just fine," Owen smiled as he drove. He wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure Amelia or convince himself.

"Mmm," Amelia grinned as she grasped the hand Owen had near the gear shift.

"Right? We made the right choice?" Owen glanced over with a slight chuckle.

"You… are fretting," Amelia giggled. "We did what we did, the choice has been made."

"That's what worries me," Owen joked as he kept his eyes on the road but leaned over to kiss his wife.

Amelia returned the kiss and patted his hand, "Think of it this way, Handsome: the patient is on the table and we've made the cut. No reason to question the need for surgery at this point."

"That's obscure, Amelia," Owen groaned as his brows gathered toward the bridge of his nose.

Shrugging, she gazed at Owen and responded, "True. Sorry - it's the best I've got."

Suddenly, traffic went from moving at top speeds to being at a dead stop. Owen slammed on the brakes, bringing the Boxster to an abrupt but safe halt. In response, Amelia's body lunged forward then was snapped back into place when the seatbelt locked and pulled her backward.

With the wind knocked out of her, Amelia gasped and attempted to inhale. Her eyes conveyed momentary fear. Owen placed his hand on her abdomen and assured her, "It's just a little spasm. You'll be fine. Shh… shh… stay calm and your diaphragm will relax."

Seconds later, able to breathe, her chest began moving up and down with quick breaths. Owen helped Amelia become centered, "Mia. Slow, deep breaths. Fill those lungs and empty them out." Traffic nudged forward and Owen drove about ten feet, keeping his hand on her body. "There you go, Mia. There you go. Nice and deep."

Amelia's eyes were closed as she breathed deep. Owen grimaced at her and ordered gently, "Mia, can you look at me?"

She opened her eyes and rolled the back of her head along the seat with a slight grin. "I… I'm fine… I just… the wind was knocked out of me and I panicked."

Owen inched up as the traffic crawled, then studied Amelia's face deeply, "Are you sure? Did you hit your head when you fell back? Is your neck in pain?"

Patting Owen's hand, Amelia smiled reassuringly, "No worries, Handsome."

"I'm pulling over to assess," Owen declared with furrowed brows. Amelia shook her head, but said nothing. She knew Owen was determined and wouldn't be swayed.

At the next exit, Owen pulled the car onto the exit ramp and into a store parking lot. He released the trunk latch as he hopped out of the car. After grabbing his stethoscope, he walked over to the passenger side, opened the car door, and kneeled down.

"Humor me," he grinned as he placed the ear tips into his ears.

"Really?" Amelia whispered into the head of the stethoscope.

Chuckling, Owen took back the end of the stethoscope and placed it over Amelia's heart. As he worked his way to her back, he prompted, "You know the drill." She took deep breaths, attempting to reassure her husband she was unharmed.

"How are you down here?" he asked as he pressed over the uterus and around her abdomen. "Any nausea?" Amelia shook her head and held back a wince. She forced herself not to flinch, convincing Owen that she had no pain or tenderness in the lower quadrants that hurt as he pressed. "You feel a little rigid," he commented.

Teasing him, Amelia responded, "That's because my protective trauma surgeon husband is over-reacting."

Gently unbuttoning a couple buttons and pulling back the shoulder of her shirt, Owen examined her skin. "Mia, the belt really threw you back. I want to get this checked out. You're already bruising."

"Owen," Amelia sighed as she ran her hand through his hair, "Really… I'm fine. Everything is fine."

"We'll compromise," Owen put forth, "You'll be examined, but we'll wait until we get to Portland."

"How is that a compromise?" Amelia laughed.

"Otherwise, I'd insist we find the nearest hospital," he grinned.

Amelia placed her hands on either side of Owen's face and kissed him. "Get back in the driver's seat, Hunt," she insisted with a sly grin. "Enough of this nonsense."

As Owen stood up and put his bag back in the trunk, Amelia grabbed the blanket she'd stowed behind the seat before they left. Shuffling onto her side, Amelia snuggled under it and pressed her hand on top of the area above her uterus. She informed Owen, "I'm going to nap the rest of the way." Teasing him, she suggested, "Wake me up if you decide to MedEvac me to a trauma hospital."

"Ha ha, very funny," Owen spouted as he leaned over to kiss her before buckling his seat belt. Then he stroked her hair and whispered gently, "Sleep well, beautiful."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Back at the Shepherd-Hunt home, the driveway was filling with cars. Predictably, Ryder had invited Nolan's closest soccer pals. Chris, a funny guy and fellow upcoming USC freshman with a sports scholarship was ready to party. John, an upcoming senior, and Chase, newly graduated and planning to attend UW, were also over. Unbeknownst to Lissa and Nolan, John had pined after her since elementary school. Dominic, another soccer player, rounded out the group of guys who had arrived.

Lissa's friends, Piper, Cindy, Monica and Linnea, had also arrived. Cindy was a highly naïve, formerly homeschooled buxom bombshell with long light brown hair and deep green eyes. Full of book smarts and highly intelligent, Cindy was not particularly savvy in the ways of the world. Monica, a year older, was home for the summer after a year of partying at UCLA. Piper and Linnea, fraternal twins who only faintly resembled each other, had night and day personalities. Piper, a blonde, flirty, and playful upcoming senior tended to live in the limelight more than Linnea, her studious, quiet, brunette sister. Nolan had found Piper off-putting for years. Anytime they worked together on a project, Piper had always found a way to charm the group out of having her do much work. Linnea, on the other hand, was one of those girls who every guy considered a good friend.

Just recently and to everyone's shock, Linnea and Chris had begun dating. Lissa had not had a chance to chat with Linnea much since her first date with Chris. Although it wasn't her business, Lissa felt that she had to warn Linnea about her new beau who had slept with half of the girls at school.

A couple hours into the party, Nolan was fairly buzzed. He found that with each drink, he was less and less concerned about getting caught or about the level of responsibility he had felt compelled to shoulder earlier. He, John, Lissa, Linnea, and Chase were in hysterics as Chris shared a detailed and exaggerated story.

"So, you and Chris," Lissa leaned over to Linnea whispering. "You're… a thing?"

"I guess," Linnea blushed. "Yeah, we've been out a few times since that first date."

Without meaning to, Lissa looked hesitant and disgusted. Linnea responded, "I know you aren't nuts about him, Liss, but he's a really respectful and kind guy when you get him away from all his friends."

Reluctantly, Lissa nodded and mumbled, "Nolan's respectful and kind whether he's with his friends or not."

"You already claimed the perfect man, Liss. The rest of us just have to settle," Linnea grumbled sarcastically as she stood up and walked off.

At an out of the way table close to the water, Dominic and Piper shared a joint. Piper held back laughter when she saw Cindy approach. "You know her?" Piper asked.

"No, who is she?" Dominic chuckled.

"Cindy. She was homeschooled forever. Sheltered little girl," Piper huffed.

"Sheltered little girl with a fantastic rack. She's hot," Dom pointed out.

Piper laughed, "Good luck, Dom. That's not happening."

Dominic stood up and flashed a brilliant smile as he extended his hand, "Hi, I'm Dominic."

"Cindy," she responded shyly. "I thought I'd pop over and say hi."

"Cin, you don't want to be over here, honey. We're getting high," Piper pointed out.

Awkwardly, Cindy responded, "Who said I wasn't interested in weed, Piper?"

"Are you? Sit down and join us then," Piper smiled.

Dominic, sensing his opportunity lay in smothering Cindy in sweetness, interjected, "You're welcome to hang out with us whether or not you want to smoke. I think Piper wanted to make sure you knew we were smoking before you sat down. You know, in case you didn't want to be around it."

"I'm all good," Cindy flirted. The two chatted, virtually ignoring Piper. Piper watched Dom's efforts, both disgusted and impressed with him. She predicted to herself that, at the very least, the couple would kiss before the end of the night.

As Piper anticipated the evening's activities, Linnea came over to her sister pouting. Piper read her face immediately. "What's wrong, Lin?"

Reaching for the joint, Linnea helped herself and whined about her interaction with Lissa.

"Cindy," Linnea huffed. "you need to try this." Linnea handed her the joint and Cindy looked down at it with confusion. Dominic, still trying to woo her, gently walked her through the process step by step with the utmost respect.

"What's up with him?" Linnea mumbled to Piper.

"He's hoping for a miracle," Piper giggled.

Before the night was over, the patio became a dance floor. Monica, Piper, Chase, and John danced as a group. Nolan began dirty dancing with Lissa, who giggled with each touch. Dominic assisted Cindy in becoming increasingly stoned. He wound his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. Linnea and Chris made their way into Lissa's bedroom, consummating their relationship.

Ryder's party settled down fairly early since his friends had relatively early curfews. Strutting back up to the house alone after his last guest had left, Ryder stopped as he rounded the trail to the back patio. Taking a swig of his beer, Ryder observed his drunk brother dancing around and laughing. Usually, Nolan was sedate, serious, and respectful. Nearly every moment of his life, Nolan was responsible. Seeing his brother make a total fool out of himself made Ryder proudly smile.


	51. Chapter 51 - I Still Choose You

**Chapter 51 - I Still Choose You**

 **Adventures of the Melee**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 4**

 **July 22**

"It was just a quick stop, right?" Owen's friend, Jack, confirmed as he looked at Amelia's shoulder.

Looking at her fretting husband with a sly, I-told-you-so smile, Amelia slowly responded, "Yes."

Jack caught on to the couple's dynamic and grinned at Amelia before catching Owen's eye, "If you want, I can order an ultrasound. I really don't think it's necessary."

"Her abdomen seemed rigid earlier and the shoulder was reddening in the field," Owen expressed with concern.

"In the field?" Jack chuckled. "Owen… you need a vacation, my friend. Amelia, you're the patient. It's your call. I honestly have little concern. Your shoulder might be sore tonight and tomorrow, but nothing's broken or seriously damaged. Abdominally, I find nothing of note. Now I'm not an OB, but I think the tenderness is within reason." Jack paused to take in a slow breath, reassuring the couple, "Ultrasound is your call. I'll order it if it would put your mind at ease."

"I'm fine," Amelia declared. "Jack, thanks for taking time out of your day for us."

"Absolutely, guys. I'll see you tonight at the banquet?" Jack inquired.

"Yeah, we'll be there," Owen affirmed. He reached out his hand, saying, "Thanks again, Jack. Always helpful to have an unrelated set of eyes assess the situation."

After Jack stepped out, Owen frowned as he walked over to Amelia and silently slipped the sleeve of her top onto her shoulder. His eyes locked on to the shirt as he buttoned it up, and Amelia could tell he was deep in thought.

"If you want the ultrasound…" she began to offer.

Dismissing her words, Owen smiled at her, "No, no, really. I'm fine." He kissed her forehead and continued, "Shall we go check in and get settled?"

"Sure. Then we could take a walk along the waterfront. It's a beautiful day," Amelia suggested.

Agreeing verbally but distracted emotionally, Owen grinned. "Sounds nice. Let's do that."

As they left the hospital and headed to the hotel, Amelia could sense that Owen was continuing to fret. His determination to not admit his concern was intriguing. She wondered if he was trying to protect her from his continued worries or if he was uncomfortable that nobody else shared his distress. Always knowing what could go wrong was one drawback to being a physician.

When they arrived at the hotel, Owen guided Amelia toward a chair in the lobby and handed her his briefcase. He suggested, "I'll go check us in. You want to wait here?"

"Sure," Amelia grinned as she watched him walk up to the front desk. His hand ran through his hair before resting in his pocket. Grabbing his wallet with his other hand, he fumbled through it for the credit card he wanted to use. As he stood in line, his gaze traipsed around the lobby and his foot tapped anxiously. Catching Amelia's eye at one point, he grinned and winked. Amelia gazed back before responding to the text tone on her phone.

 _Kids doing great._ Derek had typed. He sent a picture of the kids having a water fight with hoses and water balloons.

 _Awww_ _– looks like fun, Uncle D,_ Amelia responded. From what she could tell it was Zola and the redheads versus the others. Entertaining herself, she chuckled lightly and thought, _Hmm…Zola and the Redheads. Sounds like a cool band name._

"What's so funny, my beautiful Mia?" Owen questioned as he reached for his briefcase and extended his hand to assist Amelia.

"Nothing. Just my weird mind thinking silly thoughts," Amelia responded as she stood. She placed her phone in his line of sight and summarized, "Derek sent a cute picture."

Owen laughed and offered his observation, "Looks like Bailey and Ria are on the losing end of the battle."

"I thought so too," Amelia smiled as her phone buzzed and displayed another picture. This one showed Olivia and Zola posing for the camera as Lucas prepared to spray them from behind. Derek's caption read, _He is certainly your child, Amy._ Another shot came through where both the girls reacted to Lucas' surprise. Both Amelia and Owen laughed as she responded, _He's sneaky._

 _Much shrieking and screaming. Takes me back to childhood. Rather be in a quiet OR,_ Derek wrote back.

Once the couple stepped off the elevator, Owen placed his hand on the small of Amelia's back as they walked toward the room. Thanks to the valet's assistance, their bags were waiting for them. As Owen carried the bags toward the dresser, he inquired, "How are you feeling? Still want to go for a walk?"

With a wide grin, Amelia nodded before stepping over to Owen and wrapping her arms around his neck. With a sultry tone, she suggested, "That…or we could stay here."

Owen responded with a small huff and put his hand on Amelia's abdomen, "There's been enough excitement down there today, don't you think?"

"No. No, I don't think," Amelia quipped with a small pout and rounded eyes. "A sudden stop and an overly worried husband really aren't excitement-worthy events to me."

With half a laugh, Owen put forth, "How about a nice stroll outside first? Then, we'll reassess." His eyes took in the sight of his wife as his heart filled with gratitude. His hand slid over her head and onto her back.

Looking up at him out of the corner of her eye, Amelia leaned her head toward the side of his chest and hummed with contentment. "How long do we have until the banquet?"

"About 3 ½ hours," Owen stated. "Why?"

"I'm thinking it might be nice to drive over to the Rose Gardens and stroll there instead of on the pavement and city streets," Amelia shared.

"I'd like that," Owen smiled.

Within 15 minutes, the couple parked at the Rose Gardens and walked down the same stone steps Amelia and Derek had descended at the wedding. Owen stopped walking at the bottom step and took in the view and surrounding flowers, "Such a gorgeous site."

"Mmm Hmm," Amelia agreed. "You know… if you were ever going to plan a surprise wedding, this would be an ideal venue."

"Who in their right mind would ever plan a surprise wedding?" Owen joked.

"That's a damn fine question," Amelia grinned as he patted Owen's ass and walked over to a rose bush to smell the flowers. He responded with a surprised but smiling exhale and surveyed the area hoping nobody had seen Amelia's playful touch.

"Which one is your favorite?" Owen asked as the couple strolled up and down the grassy rows of multi-colored blooms.

"That would be like asking me which child was my favorite," Amelia chuckled.

Simultaneously, both of them looked at one another and shrugged, "Ryder."

"I'm not supposed to admit that, not even to you," Amelia confessed. "You know I love them all."

"I know you try. No worries, Mia," he kidded, "I have enough love for the others. They all feel like they're my favorite."

She nudged him playfully and raised her pinky, "C'mon. Ria has her daddy wrapped right here."

"I love them all equally," Owen insisted impishly.

"Uh huh. Right. Okay, then," Amelia responded with doubt.

"You know…" Owen stopped and grasped both of Amelia's hands, "I think this is the spot where I stood and said something about falling in love with you again and again and about how surprises would come our way but how we'd weather them together."

"Hmmm…" Amelia soaked in his words as she searched her memory. "And I declared my love multiple times, promised to keep our relationship alive and fun, and I mentioned something about a bunch of miniature Owens and Amelias. I guess I hit that last promise out of the park, huh?"

Leaning toward her, Owen kissed his wife as they continued holding hands on either side of them. "Such an overachiever," he chuckled. "I'm impressed."

"You had something to do with it, too," Amelia reminded him.

Owen slowly blinked his eyes and moved so his arm was around his wife. The two continued their stroll through the gardens until Owen caught the sight and scent of a pink and highly fragrant double bloom.

"How about that?" Owen smiled. "This is the Amelia Rose. The handout says it is fragrant, showy, high maintenance, and edible." Owen playfully nuzzled into Amelia's neck with a small roar.

"Mee-ow," Amelia purred with a giggle. "Sounds spot on to me. I'm especially fragrant after an 18 hour surgery."

"Yeah, I know," Owen joked.

The two resumed walking and sat down on a wall where a view of downtown Portland hid amongst the trees. Gazing at the skyline, the two sat in a comfortable silence and leaned against one another. When a slight breeze began to blow, Owen slipped off the suit coat she'd made fun of him for wearing. Without a word, he placed it lovingly around her shoulders.

A few minutes later, Amelia stated plainly, as if announcing they were out of milk, "You're good to me, Owen."

Owen smiled and ran his index finger along her jawline, "You make it easy."

Amelia commented, "I don't deserve you."

"You know what? That's mutual, so we're even," Owen insisted. "What's going on? What's on your mind, Mia?"

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know. I'm sitting here letting my mind wander, and I started thinking about the kids and what a great father you are. And a fantastic, attentive, thoughtful husband. An amazing surgeon and Chief. I'm a lucky lady," Amelia pondered aloud.

"Thanks, Mia," Owen responded as he choked up. "I'm humbled." He leaned in and kissed her forehead before whispering, "I'm a lucky guy who doesn't have enough hours in his day to list all the reasons why."

Chuckling, Amelia smirked and responded, "That's the easy way out."

Sputtering, Owen squeezed Amelia's waist closer to his body and blurted, "Were you looking for accolades?"

"Always," Amelia snickered as she raised her eyebrows and licked her lips.

Kissing her left cheek, then her right, then her left ear, then her right, Owen proposed with a few words between each kiss, "How about if we go back to the hotel and show each other how grateful we are."

"Now you're talking, Mister," Amelia affirmed as she kissed him back.


	52. Chapter 52 - Aftermath

**Chapter 52**

 **Adventures of the Melee - Aftermath**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 4**

 **July 23 - 24**

As the sun rose, teenagers were strewn around the Shepherd-Hunt home in various depths of sleep. Linnea and Chris landed in Lissa's bed and Linnea was just waking up to the reality of what she had done the previous night. Cindy and Monica had stolen the twins' twin beds and were sound asleep, and Ryder was comfortably dreaming in his own bed. Piper and Chase remained passed out on the sofa and John, formerly their couch mate, was in the kitchen making coffee. Dominic, too stoned and drunk to care the previous night, had parked in a lounge chair outside. In all likelihood, he remained drunk in the morning hours.

Lissa and Nolan had spent the night in each other's arms in his room. Since they'd forgotten to pull the shade, the hot morning sun poured into the space creating an uncomfortable beam of heat. "Liss…I love you, but I hate life. Room's spinning or rocking or moving somehow. Head's pounding," a deeply hung over Nolan groaned before dashing out of the room. "Oh f# !, I'll be right back." So began Lissa's day the morning after the great party.

Although Lissa had consumed her fair share of beer and whatever was in the luscious punch that John made, she took Dominic's advice and drank a ton of water before going to bed. Certainly, she did not feel glorious; however, she was functional. With a big yawn, Lissa stretched her arms as far as she could reach before standing up and throwing Nolan's robe on her naked body.

Dragging back into the room, completely ambivalent about having run into the hall and bathroom naked, a grey-green hued creature somewhat resembling Nolan returned. "Oh, Liss… I'm not well."

Lissa's shoulders fell as she frowned, "I'm sorry, Baby. Can I help?"

"Sleep. I just need sleep…and maybe some water," Nolan moaned with half-open eyes as he pulled the shade. Before his head hit the pillow, he grinned Lissa's way and added, "I like you in my robe, Shorty. You're adorable."

"Thanks," Lissa blushed. "I'll be right back with your water." When she stepped into the hall, Lissa saw Linnea sitting against the wall. Linnea appeared numb. Her beautiful eyes glanced Lissa's way, "Hey."

Lissa stooped down and put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "You look… blank, Linnea. Are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Linnea responded as if searching for words. "Chris and I… well I…" Linnea fumbled for the words to disclose the loss of her virginity. Finally, she bore her eyes into Lissa's with a grin that revealed sadness, confusion, and acceptance all at once.

"Linnea…" Lissa, reading Linnea's mind, whispered with a gentle smile as she reached out to hug her buddy. "Umm… congratulations?" Both girls grimaced, neither sure of the most fitting response.

"Thanks, I guess," Linnea put forth with hesitation.

Lissa squeezed Linnea's hand and explained, "I'm heading downstairs to grab some water for Nolan. Want anything?"

Linnea stood up slowly, "I'll go with you. Is the house completely trashed?"

"No," Lissa sighed with relief. "Monica, John, Chase and I pretty much cleaned up the porch last night and Nolan's little brother was a sweetheart. He cleaned the kitchen and dining room. The rest of the house was fine. We might be a herd of drunks, but at least we're fairly tidy ones."

As Linnea and Lissa neared the bottom of the stairs, John smiled widely and whispered, "Coffee? Tea?"

"You're feeling great, huh?" Lissa observed as she hugged John and thrilled him far more than she knew.

"I didn't drink much and usually don't get hungover anyway," John explained. "I was thinking of making pancakes. Do you mind if I rummage through the cabinets?"

"Not at all. Start with the one to the right of the fridge," Lissa grinned as she poured a giant glass of water for Linnea and another for Nolan.

"Dehydrated?" John grinned as he began mixing pancake batter.

"This? It's for Nolan. He's upstairs puking and hating life. Poor sweetie," Lissa shared.

"Ah," John grimaced with a nod. "Take up some applesauce and soda crackers. Have any ginger snaps?"

"I don't think so," Lissa responded as she surveyed the snack cabinet.

"Ginger helps a lot," John disclosed as he began pouring batter onto the griddle.

Meanwhile, Linnea made her way over to her sister. "Piper? Wake up," Linnea nudged and whispered.

Piper opened one eye and immediately closed it before responding, "Why?"

"I need to talk," Linnea admitted.

"Now?" Piper inquired with impatience, snuggling more deeply into her blanket.

"Yes, now," Linnea insisted softly, hoping not to disturb Chase.

Mumbling and keeping her eyes closed, Piper offered, "Then snuggle next to me. I'm not moving. Where did you end up last night anyway?"

"That's what I want to talk about," Linnea clarified as she whispered details to her sister whose eyes opened and became engaged when she heard the news. The two entered into a private and extensive discussion until breakfast was served.

Within an hour, everyone but Nolan and Dom gathered around the table for John's pancakes. Each in different states of a hangover, the group laughed and recounted the night. Ryder, wanting to hear it all but knowing he was not part of the gang, sat at the counter on a barstool listening. Once people finished eating, he gathered all the plates and dishes and began to clean the kitchen.

Linnea walked up and stood next to Ryder, asserting, "Here, let me help." Silently, the duo worked together until the kitchen was gleaming. As the friends began to kick back on the couch, Nolan made his way down the stairs wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Knowing he was hungover, everyone applauded and hollered to taunt him and celebrate his appearance.

"You guys suck," Nolan grinned as he walked into the kitchen. After grabbing more water, he approached the group and asked, "What the hell was in that punch? Cyanide? Poison? It's slowly killing me."

"It's more a question of what _wasn't_ in it," John laughed. "Tastes so good going down, doesn't it?"

"Uh, yeah… not so much coming back out," Nolan grumbled as he belched loudly. The girls all reacted with disgust. After laughing with the other guys at the girls' reactions, Nolan added, "Everyone's welcome to hang out today and even stay the night again, but don't expect me to be much of a host. Stay out of my parent's room and office, but, otherwise, make yourselves at home."

The day proceeded slowly and quietly as most of the group gathered in the play room to watch movies. Piper, Monica and Lissa changed all the sheets and ensured every bedroom looked undisturbed. Lissa napped with Nolan, more because she felt sorry for him than because she was tired. As the day went on, Nolan experienced little relief and continued to be sick and headachy. Chris and Linnea interacted with varying degrees of awkwardness, while Lissa avoided Chris at all costs. Ryder wandered between watching movies with Lissa and Nolan's friends, playing with the dogs, and stretching out in the sun.

That evening, those remaining pooled their funds and ordered pizzas for dinner. Cindy and Monica had left earlier and Dominic had departed for home around 3pm. After dinner, John and Chase headed to a movie at the mall theater and talked Piper into tagging along. Linnea asked Chris to take her home, then Chris returned to the house after the quick trip back and forth. At the end of the night, only Chris, Nolan, Lissa, and Ryder remained.

"I'm heading to bed," Lissa announced at 9:00pm as she yawned and kissed Nolan's cheek.

"It's early," Nolan responded with surprise.

Lissa smiled, "Maybe for someone who slept the day away. Besides, I want to get up early and make sure the house is in good shape before the 'rents return."

Grinning, Nolan nodded, "Sleep well, Blondie." He turned his attention to Chris and inquired, "How was your night last night? It seems like we didn't see each other much."

Chris shared a knowing smile and stretched his arms out on the back of the couch, "Well…"

Nolan studied Chris' face and raised one eyebrow. "No… way…" he finally declared with surprise.

Still smiling, Chris took in a deep breath and blew it out. He slowly blinked and shared with pride, "We're talking V card, pal." Phrases like that were the reason Lissa couldn't stand Chris.

"Is she flipping out?" Nolan asked.

"A little," Chris shrugged without concern. "She'll be fine."

"Were you too drunk last night to remember it this morning?" Nolan teased.

Chris shook his head and offered, "It was very nice. Really, really nice. She was… an active participant."

"Dude," Nolan chuckled, "Enough detail. Really."

"You really should try it sometime, Mr. Chaste," Chris advised.

Ryder, who had been listening to the conversation, wished he spoke their code. He had no idea that Linnea and sex were the topics of their conversation. Not wanting to be pummeled nor teased, he remained silent on the sofa. Nolan glanced over at Ryder, attempting to discern what Ryder was gathering from the words. When Ryder's eye met his brother's eye, Nolan leaned his head to one side communicating that Ry needed to get lost. After he excused himself, Ryder heard the conversation pick up but was unable to make out the words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`'

The next day, Owen could not wait to sprawl out on the couch as soon as he and Amelia arrived home. Traffic had been a nightmare the entire drive and he was tense. The littles wouldn't be home for a few hours, and he had just enough time for a nap. Opening the windows facing the patio, Owen let the warm summer breeze flow into the house. As he walked back to the couch, he noticed one of the cushions was placed backwards with the zipper facing out. Sighing and perplexed, Owen grabbed the cushion and picked it up to flip it around.

As he lay there flat on the sofa with his eyes closed and his hands behind his neck, Owen breathed deeply and began to relax.

"Hey, Handsome," Amelia's perky voice quipped as she approached her husband.

"Mmmm," Owen responded since was never able to get away with faking sleep; somehow, Amelia could always tell.

"The hospital just called. Derek's on call and already in an OR. He asked them to find me and see if I could come clip an aneurysm that came in through the ER," she detailed.

Owen sat up and reached for Amelia's hand. With concern, he inquired, "Are you up for that?"

"It should be a simple in and out procedure," Amelia shrugged. "Four hours max. I'll be fine."

Kissing his wife goodbye, Owen grinned and offered, "You're a great sister."

"That's why I've always been his favorite," Amelia joked.

Stopping in the TV room to let Nolan, Lissa, and Ryder know she was leaving, Amelia stood at the doorway and grinned as she admired her wonderful kids. She thought to herself, _How'd we get so lucky? We've got amazing teenagers. They're great kids with good manners, they don't lie, they don't drink or do drugs, they get good grades and have wonderful friends. I love these kids._

"Hey guys," Amelia announced. "I'm heading to the hospital for a few hours. I'll be home by dinnertime."

Nolan paused the movie and twisted his neck, "Sounds good, Mom. Nice to have you home."

"He speaks truth, mother dear," Ryder echoed with silly words and a silly grin.

Lissa smiled, "Bye, Amma. Love you."

"I love all of you, too. Enjoy the quiet – the littles should be back around 5pm," she warned with a giggle. "Then again, your whole weekend was probably pretty quiet… maybe you're ready for some noise."

"Ha ha, yeah," Nolan forced himself to utter.


	53. Chapter 53 - This Can't Be Happening

**Chapter 53**

 **Adventures of the Melee - This Can't Be Happening**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 4**

 **July 24**

Two hours into the aneurysm repair, the OR team scrambled when Amelia's knees buckled and she unexpectedly slid to the floor. Snapping with frustration as people offered her assistance, Amelia called out from the ground, "My primary concern is that the other Dr. Shepherd is on his way in here. Page him. STAT. Edwards, keep the patient stable until he arrives. I'm fine, people. Back to work." As she held her abdomen firmly, Amelia scooted against the wall.

Stephanie, who suspected Amelia was pregnant, leaned over to a nurse and mumbled, "Contact Dr. Hunt."

Another nurse approached Amelia and attempted to put an oxygen cannula around the doctor's head. She was met with Amelia's hands resisting the effort and pushing her away. Amelia declared insistentl, "I don't need that."

"Doctor, you do," the nurse gently insisted. "You're ashen and diaphoretic."

"What's up, people?" Derek inquired as he stepped into the OR and held his hands out as a nurse gowned and gloved him. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his sister on the floor and insisted,  
"Vacate the gallery. Only necessary personnel remain in here." Then he wondered aloud, "Amy? Why are you down there?"

"Don't worry about me, Derek. My patient needs your hands," Amelia ordered as she winced. "Edwards, bring Dr. Shepherd up to speed."

"I'm proceeding with the assumption that someone is tending to Dr. Shepherd," Derek stated firmly.

The nurse who'd attempted to place the oxygen spoke up, "I'm with her, doctor. She's diaphoretic, experiencing lower left quadrant pain, and nausea."

"Let's get a CBC and Chem 20 with serum quantitative HCG on her," Derek ordered, erring on the side of too many tests rather than not enough.

Leaning against the cold tile, Amelia insisted, "Please go assist Dr. Shepherd. I don't need bloodwork. I need a minute and I'll be fine." Nobody in the room knew she was pregnant and she wasn't about to announce it or have blood work that would confirm her current state.

Knowing better that to listen to the orders of an ill doctor, the nurse wiped Amelia's brow with a towel and looked sternly at her declaring, "Dr. Shepherd, I'm staying right here regardless of what you desire. Now put on the damn cannula and breathe while I draw your blood."

With resignation, Amelia placed the cannula in her nose and reported, "I can walk. I need to step out and stretch. I'm fine…just a bad cramp. I must have eaten something funky."

"We're not moving until your BP stabilizes, doctor," the nurse informed her.

"I'm fine," Amelia argued with gritted teeth.

"85/55," the nurse quipped flatly.

"Oh…Did someone page my husband?" Amelia asked as she held her arm out for the draw.

"He's on his way," the nurse reassured her.

"And Dr. Grey. Can somebody page Dr. Grey? Please ask her to keep my kids awhile longer." Amelia organized in the midst of pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Back at the Shepherd-Hunt house, Owen was deeply relaxed and sleeping as his phone sounded. Sitting up instantly, Owen shook his head and grabbed the phone, "Dr. Hunt."

"Dr. Hunt, it's Molly Fields from Neuro-surg," a nurse introduced herself.

"Hi, Molly. Is there a problem?" Owen inquired assuming her call was about one of two topics. Either she was calling because he was needed for a mass incoming trauma or Amelia had asked her to call and provide an update about when she'd be home.

"We need you to come in as soon as possible, Sir," Molly stated, hoping he would not ask for further information. Nobody wanted him to drive to the hospital worried about his wife.

"Uh…ok," Owen began.

He was just about to ask for further detail when Molly rushed a response to his pause, "Great. We'll update you as soon as you arrive." With that, she hung up the phone.

Owen walked to the TV room and told the older kids that he needed to leave and would be in touch. He handed Nolan a $50 bill for dinner on the off chance that he and Amelia didn't return in time to throw something together. "I want that back if we end up eating at home," he warned before running to the Boxster. Nolan nodded and went back to watching the movie.

Minutes later, when Owen walked in the main doors of the hospital, an intern was waiting for him. Dressed in scrubs, a scrub cap and a surgical robe, the young male intern had obviously been sent directly out of the OR. "Dr. Hunt, you're needed in OR 3 STAT." The intern handed him a scrub top as the two entered an empty elevator. Owen threw off his button down shirt and put on the top. Grabbing the scrub pants, he jumped into them and placed them over his shorts. Scoring points, the intern had procured one of Owen's personal scrub caps.

As Owen grasped the cap and slipped it on, Owen questioned, "Can you give me bullets or did they just send you to watch for me and lead me to OR 3?"

The intern had been in Amelia's OR when she collapsed to the ground in pain, but did not know any details. Thinking quickly about what to say or not say, the intern erred on the side of providing what information he had, "Dr. Hunt, it's Dr. Shepherd. She was conscious when I left the OR. Two hours into surgery, she dropped to the ground in pain." The intern handed Owen the lab results from the bloodwork.

Owen's skin turned white as he reviewed the print out, "Did she hit her head?"

"No, sir," the intern reported.

"How's the patient?" Owen wondered aloud.

"The other Dr. Shepherd took over. All is well," he described.

"Where's my Dr. Shepherd now?" Owen questioned.

"When I left the room, her BP was low. They were waiting to move her," the intern shared.

The elevator doors opened and Owen ran toward OR 3 at full speed. When Derek saw Owen enter the scrub area, he advised, "No need to scrub. She's far enough from the surgical field."

Amelia cried out, "Derek, is Owen here? Are you talking to Owen?"

"Yes, Amy. He's here," Derek confirmed without moving his eyes from the patient's brain. Owen ran into the OR and over to Amelia.

"Mia, I'm right here," Owen stated as he knelt down with deep concern. Looking to the nurse, he ordered quietly and quickly, "Let's move her to OR 5. Make sure there's a portable ultrasound in there, laparoscopy tray, and methotrexate on standby. And get Robbins down here STAT."

Holding back tears, Amelia shook her head, "Owen, no." The current bloodwork and the workup from awhile back had both confirmed the pregnancy. Based on her abdominal pain, low BP, and current state, Owen was assuming she had an ectopic pregnancy. Without the confirmation of an ultrasound, she wasn't about to consent to surgery or to the pregnancy stopping drug.

Looking down confidently at Amelia, he responded, "Mia…listen. No cutting, no meds until we're sure. I want to be ready for all the possibilities. That's all. I promise." Amelia nodded in agreement.

Pulling her scrub cap off and brushing her hair back with his hand, Owen inquired quietly, "Any bleeding?"

Amelia shook her head, "No. I don't think so."

As Owen completely disregarded protocol and scooped Amelia into his arms, she whispered to him, "Stay with me."

"I'm right here," he assured her. He entered OR 5 and set Amelia down on the narrow surgery table. "Get a gurney in here, please," he ordered so she would have a wider place to lie. Then he inquired, "Mia, describe your pain for me."

"Off to the side and in my back. It's ectopic, isn't it?" she gazed up sadly.

"We'll see. One step at a time," Owen smirked. "I'm right here." He turned to a nurse and ordered, "Let's start an IV and watch her fluids. Get a BP cuff set for every 3 minutes. Where the hell is Robbins?"

"She's on her way, doctor," the nurse confirmed.

An orderly wheeled in a regular hospital bed and assisted Owen in moving Amelia. Cutting Amelia's surgical gown away and lowering her pants slightly, Owen ran the ultrasound over her abdomen. He immediately noted that there was no visible embryo in her uterus. With sagging hopes and shoulders, he moved over to one of the tubes. It was obviously inflamed.

Arizona stepped in, glanced at the ultrasound, and asked, "What's her hCG level?"

"4200," Owen mumbled with disappointment as he stepped away from Amelia's side and sat down by her head. He grasped her hand and set another on her shoulder.

"Mmmm," Arizona hummed, knowing the level was too low to sustain a pregnancy. "Let's clear the room, please."

Once the others left, Arizona reviewed the chart and continued, "And we have back pain, abdominal pain on one side, and low BP. Amelia, do you feel lightheaded?"

"Yeah," she blinked and confirmed with a weak voice. "I had to step away from a patient because I was afraid I was going to fall."

"You were in surgery when this came about?" Arizona wondered aloud.

"She was," Owen confirmed as he stroked Amelia's hair. Gently, he leaned toward Amelia and kissed her cheek.

Arizona ordered, "Let's back up this protective and attentive bus. We have time to take a few deep breaths and approach this situation deliberately." She grinned at Owen, "Having a trauma-minded doctor with her was helpful. Your quick assessment and ultrasound provided a solid overview of the situation. Now we know we can slow down."

Wheeling over near Amelia's head, Arizona bore her eyes into Amelia's and disclosed, "Amelia, everything points to an ectopic pregnancy. Your hCG level, the pain, BP. There's no visible implantation in the uterus and one tube is inflamed. We can perform a series of ultrasounds if you want to be absolutely positive, but I'd advise against wasting valuable time. We can start pain meds now and give you some relief. I also recommend a detailed pre-op ultrasound and a pelvic lap ASAP before symptoms escalate further. I'll do everything I can to save the tube."

Looking up at Owen who was swallowing slowly, Amelia instructed Arizona, "That's not necessary. Remove the tube. It will be faster and simpler." Owen ran his hand over his forehead, one eye and chin as he inhaled slowly.

"You understand that proceeding with full removal will drastically impact your ability to become pregnant," Arizona sought to confirm.

"Yes," Amelia responded as she squeezed Owen's hand. His heavy reddened eyes glanced toward Arizona as he nodded and quietly sputtered, "Mia's right. Removal."

"Do you want me to tie the other tube while I'm in there?" Arizona inquired.

Before Amelia had opened her mouth, Owen shook his head and croaked out a hoarse, "No."

"Amelia?" Arizona asked.

"Unless it appears damaged, leave it untouched," Amelia instructed. Looking at Owen, Amelia observed with a forced smile, "Damn, this is inconvenient." Tears pooled in her eyes.

"I know," Owen whispered with a gentle smile as he stroked her head.

"I feel horrible… I didn't want to be pregnant and now this," Amelia admitted as she shook her head and began to sob.

"You didn't cause this, Mia," Owen reminded her. "You. Did not. Cause this."

"I know that here," she nodded as she touched her head. "But here," she added as she put her hands over her heart, "here, I'm falling apart."

Owen leaned down and rested his cheek against hers as he embraced her tightly. He whispered faintly, "I love you, Mia. We're in this together."

"What a crappy day, huh?" Amelia attempted to joke and lighten the mood.

"Not quite what I had on the calendar," Owen shrugged.

"At least I'll have a doctor's orders to take the rest of the summer off," she winked.

Grinning and holding his gaze, Owen stroked her cheek. He wished she could stay in the darker realities longer than a sentence or two, but he knew humor was one of her coping mechanisms. Rather than try to convince her to feel the pain, Owen whispered, "Ready?"

"I want to see the kids first," Amelia requested. Owen looked up at Arizona.

"If you can get them over here before we operate, that's fine, but we're not delaying surgery. We'll get the ultrasound underway, I'll assemble the team, and then we'll operate," Arizona stated. As she stood to leave, she patted Owen's upper arm and added, "I'm so sorry about this, guys."

Left alone in the OR, Owen placed his head gently on Amelia's belly and looked at her face. Quietly, Owen's tears began to fall. Amelia reached out a hand and rubbed his back. After a few minutes, Amelia suggested, "Do you want to call the kids?"

Blinking slowly and wiping his eyes, Owen nodded and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. As he dialed the house number, he asked Amelia, "Do you want the littles to come up too? That's a lot for them."

"Please," Amelia feebly begged. Owen nodded as Nolan answered the phone.

"Nolan, it's Dad," Owen announced.

"Hey, what's up?" Nolan asked curiously.

"Umm… Mom's ok, but she needs minor surgery. She wants to see you guys beforehand," Owen explained.

"We'll be right up," Nolan promised. "Need anything from home?"

Owen provided a small list that Amelia dictated to him. After urging Nolan to drive safely, Owen called Meredith and explained the situation. He asked if she could bring the kids to the hospital.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Meredith asked him.

"No, actually," Owen responded.

"They'll get antsy in the waiting room and will ask tons of questions. Is that where you want your focus?" Meredith pointed out.

"She wants to see them," Owen explained.

"But then what? Owen, that's really not a feasible plan," Meredith insisted.

"I agree," Owen affirmed.

"But she is insisting," Meredith realized.

"Yes," Owen confirmed.

"Ok, then," Meredith promised. "This isn't the quickest group to assemble into a car, though. Once we finally load up, we'll have the long drive over. Wait a minute… let me talk to Amelia."

Amelia and Meredith spoke and, somehow, Meredith was able to convince Amelia to let the kids stay put at the Dream House.

After the phone calls, Amelia was moved to a small pre-op room. Neither Owen nor Amelia spoke after the phone call with Meredith. Both felt numb yet deep in pain. After closing the curtain around the space, Owen gently helped her sit up. He removed Amelia's scrub top, t-shirt and bra and set them at the end of the bed before dressing her in a gown. She began to slide off the bed to remove her scrub pants, but Owen stopped her and softly ordered, "Lie down, Mia. I'll worry about them." She did as he suggested and he carefully removed the pants then covered her legs and torso with a sheet. He stepped around the corner and pulled two warm blankets from the warmer, then brought them in and placed them on her.

Stopping by her shoulder, Owen kissed her cheek and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Mia." She squeezed his hand in response. A nurse peeked in and let them know that Nolan and Ryder had arrived. With Owen's permission, the nurse showed them in.

"Hi, Mom," Nolan smirked as he grasped Amelia's free hand. His eyebrows lay heavily on his forehead and he stared at Amelia attempting to figure out her medical issue.

"Hey, Mama," Ryder sputtered as he held back tears and walked up to Amelia quickly. He embraced her in a strong and sustained hug. "What's wrong? What happened?"

While Owen stood in a corner with his arms folded and his spirits falling, Amelia studied both boys and sighed. "Truth telling time," she began. Both boys immediately wondered if she was going to call them out on the party before telling them about her surgery. Instead, she continued, "I have an ectopic pregnancy. Do you know what that is?"

Nolan nudged his head to the side as if he was fairly certain he had heard the term before while Ryder shook his head. Amelia explained it and the need for surgery. One at a time, she kissed their hands and shared tearfully, "I didn't want to go into surgery without seeing you. I love you both."

"How long will surgery take?" Ryder asked as his voice cracked with sadness.

"Usually takes about an hour," Owen offered from the other side of the room. "It could be as long as 3-4 hours."

Derek stepped in, dressed in scrubs and an OR gown, "Hey, Amy. Hi guys."

"Thanks for finishing up my patient," Amelia expressed.

"Ah, that was nothing. I've been finishing up your projects for years," Derek winked. "The patient is already awake. All is well. How are you?"

"I'm headed to surgery," Amelia explained.

"I can see that. Why?" Derek inquired.

"Ectopic pregnancy," Owen stated from his corner.

"Amy…" Derek sighed. "I'm sorry. I… I had no idea."

Smirking, Amelia disclosed, "Nobody did. I'm only 8 weeks along. Owen and I were waiting to share the news."

As the nurse entered the space to take Amelia to the OR, everyone gave last minute hugs and kisses. While the nurse wheeled Amelia out, Derek stepped aside and put his hands on the boys' shoulders. "Hey, guys, let's step out. I'll show you where we can wait. Owen, are you coming?"

"No, I'll be in the OR," Owen declared. "Guys, you can wait here if you like or I can call you when surgery is over."

"We're staying here. We'll wait," Ryder affirmed as Nolan nodded in agreement.


	54. Chapter 54 - Post Op

**Chapter 54**

 **Adventures of the Melee – Post Op**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 4**

 **July 24**

Once the laparoscopic surgery was underway, Arizona analyzed the screen image. "There we are. The tube is stretched significantly. Surgery couldn't have waited much longer. Dr. Hunt, do you care to see?"

Swinging his head around, he studied the screen and muttered flatly, "Uterus and other tube appear healthy."

"They do," Arizona agreed with a hopeful and upbeat tone. "I see multiple adhesions around the damaged tube, though. Removing it in pieces is the best course. First, I'll remove the growth and surrounding tissue, then portions of the tube until it is fully excised."

Customarily, Owen readily responded to such observations and plans, even if he only offered a few brief words of agreement or encouragement. In this instance, Owen said nothing.

After waiting for the response that never came, Arizona pointed out, "That approach will lengthen the surgery, but it's a safer option."

Owen stared at Arizona with a vacant expression. He was not Chief of Surgery nor even a doctor at that moment. He was a grieving father attempting to come to terms with a pregnancy gone wrong and a worried husband sitting beside his sedated wife.

Preferring to have Owen the Husband step out, Arizona suggested, "Would you like to inform and update your sons?"

Emotionally numb, Owen uttered, "Sure." He stood up slowly, his energy depleted. Physically present yet intellectually absent, Owen mechanically pulled off his gloves and scrubbed out.

While he was out of the room, Arizona removed the fertilized egg that had grown into a conglomeration of life-threatening tissue. She began excising the tube from the nearby adhesions portion by portion and ordered, "Somebody call or text Dr. Shepherd and encourage him to do what he can to keep Dr. Hunt in the waiting room."

Out in the waiting area, Nolan and Ryder stood up when they saw Owen come through the double doors. Amelia had been in surgery just over 90 minutes and the boys were antsy for an update.

"Everything is going well," Owen shared as he hugged the boys and looked over at Derek. Continuing, Owen voiced, "The tube was fairly damaged and needs to be removed little by little. The other tube and her uterus are healthy. Mom's doing great. No concerns." After learning that Amelia would be in surgery for at least another hour, the boys headed to the cafeteria to grab a snack.

"Have a seat, Owen," Derek suggested as he approached his brother-in-law and guided him gently toward a chair. "How are you holding up?"

"I don't know," Owen admitted as his voice trailed off. He leaned forward and sat with his forearms resting on his knees. "I just… I don't know, Derek. It's a lot to take in. Feels like a tailspin." Derek sat next to Owen and listened to him ramble.

Revealing sensitive information, Owen whispered, "She didn't want this baby. Now she feels guilty about that."

"How about you? How did you feel about the pregnancy?" Derek inquired.

Owen responded with a half-laugh, half-cry, "I was thrilled. Ecstatic. Over the moon. I actually had to hold back my joy while she tried to come to terms with it." He paused before staring off into space and repeating, "She didn't want to be pregnant or have more children. She was devastated. Angry even."

"She'll work through all that. She's resilient…hell, she's a Shepherd," Derek declared with confidence.

Having managed to detain Owen for 45 minutes, Derek texted the nurse in the OR to ask for an update. A response came through, stating, _Dr. Robbins says all is well. The process takes time. Anticipate another 60-90 minutes. Pt vitals stable._

When the boys returned, Derek shared the update with them and with Owen. "We're on the home stretch," Derek grinned as he tried to encourage them.

Forty-five minutes later, Arizona appeared at the double doors with a satisfied smile, "She's doing well and is in recovery. Post op pain and healing will be a bit more lengthy and complicated than a regular laparoscopy due to the volume of internal sutures. I had to increase the size of the larger incision in order to briefly access the area by hand. You should be able to see her in 30-45 minutes."

Owen embraced Arizona in a firm hug, gushing, "Thank you, Arizona. Thank you." Once Owen loosened his grip, the boys each shook her hand and Derek patted her on the back.

About half an hour later, a volunteer informed the group that Amelia was on her way to her room. Derek suggested that Owen go alone and call them up once she was settled. Owen agreed.

Owen walked into the empty room, arriving five minutes before Amelia. When she arrived, she was groggy, goofy and ill from the anesthetic. Amelia's pain spiked as her stomach churned. As she grasped Owen's hand, she begged with a cloudy head, "Will you order Zofran? The recovery nurse wouldn't follow my order to self-prescribe even though I needed it. You need to fire her, Owen."

Grinning, Owen was relieved to see Amelia's spark was alive and well. He asked for the chart and noted that the anti-nausea meds she customarily received pre-op and in recovery had not been ordered or supplied. No wonder she was ill. Mildly perturbed, he buzzed the nurses' station and ordered the medication for her.

"How's your pain?" Owen inquired as he glanced at the monitors above her bed, relieved by the numbers he saw.

With a sleepy smirk, Amelia announced, "No pain, just barfy… well, pain when I barf, too."

"We're taking care of that, Mia. Any minute," Owen assured her as he noticed what was about to occur and held an emesis basin in front of her. "Put your hand down by the surgical site for counter pressure," he told her as he grasped her hand and set it low on her abdomen. Knowing the pain of vomiting would break through the medications running through her veins, Owen impatiently pressed the call button to check the status of the Zofran.

After an injection of the anti-nausea meds, her sickness was eventually managed. Relieved to no longer be queasy, Amelia grinned at Owen with puppy love eyes. "I love you," she slightly slurred. "I love you, Owen Hunt."

"I love you, Amelia Shepherd," Owen echoed in response as he rubbed her upper arm. Seeing Amelia high made him chuckle.

"We have the most amazing family. Our kids are fantastic. I was looking at Ry and Nole and Lissa – you know, our teenagers - before I left today and thought about how wonderful they are. I love them so much. So, so much. They are really good kids. Not like me, I was a nightmare. I don't deserve such well-behaved teenagers," Amelia rambled. "Have you heard about how rotten I was as a teenager? I was pretty badass." Lowering her voice to a whisper, she detailed, "Sex, drugs, drinking, stealing prescription pads. I was a rotten, out of control girl."

Amelia's eyes fluttered as her body fought sleep. She closed her eyes briefly, then popped them open and continued her meandering words as if she'd never stopped, "And Livie is precious, so artistic and creative. Dynamic. Beautiful with all those curls. That little girl – she's so quirky… quirky in a good way. You know Livie, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I know Livie," Owen confirmed as he attempted not to laugh and remind Amelia that he was Olivia's father.

"Oh!" she exclaimed with volume. "Then there's the twins and Lucas. The girls are night and day twins – one redhead, one brunette. One looks like you and the other like me. And their personalities! Anna is determined to take over the world, while Victoria peacefully lives step by step. Truly. Her resilience and quiet determination is so impressive. Then there's little Lucas. He's four. He looks just like you and he's so charming and sweet. The littles... they're just f #$ing amazing and adorable."

Chuckling, Owen agreed, "All true, Mia. We have an incredible family."

With a sedated laugh, Amelia urged, "Say the other part. I wanna hear you say it."

"You need to rest," Owen advised earnestly as he patted her hand.

"Say it," Amelia attempted to flirt.

"What? Say what?" Owen playfully questioned.

Amelia sighed with heavy eyes, mumbling, "The part about the littles."

With a grin, Owen planted a kiss on her cheek and whispered, "The littles? They're f #$ing amazing and adorable."

"That's better," she laughed as she fell back asleep. Owen observed her breathing and found his breath synchronizing with hers. As he sat in the silence, he gazed at her face and held her hand in his. Eventually, Owen leaned back into his chair and puffed out a large breath. He ran his fingers through his hair before clasping his hands behind his neck. Silently, he ran through the events of the day and let the realities sink in. His heart was utterly broken by the loss of the baby. He tried to imagine how Amelia would feel when the anesthesia wore off. For her, he thought, the experience would be such a mixture of feelings: relief at not being pregnant any longer coupled with the grief of losing a child; disappointment at having had surgery coupled with gratitude that the tube had not ruptured.

A nurse came in to check Amelia's vitals. She saw Owen staring at the window and gently asked, "Dr. Hunt, how is she doing?"

Owen grinned slightly, "She's doing well. The anesthesia is still pretty potent – she was rambling and slurring then fading in and out. Nothing out of the ordinary."

As the nurse listened, she noted Amelia's numbers. Once Owen completed his words, she responded, "Her numbers are all reassuring. Dr. Robbins will be by shortly to discuss pain control options. She asked me to pass along this abstract about mexiletine."

"Mexiletine? As in the antiarrhythmic? For pain?" Owen inquired with furrowed brows as she handed him the papers.

The nurse shrugged and smiled, "I'm just the messenger, Dr. Hunt."

Sitting beside Amelia's bed, Owen reviewed the article and remembered that the boys were waiting downstairs. He sent a text to the boys that read, _She's sleeping, but come on up. She'd love to see you when she wakes up._

The boys and Derek entered the room minutes later. Derek leaned down and kissed Amelia's cheek, whispering, "Good job, Amy. You're a trooper." She shuffled slightly but did not wake up. Then Derek excused himself to go help Meredith with the seven children in her care.

As she slept, Ryder held her hand and sat vigil beside her. Nolan paced and periodically sat on the couch playing with his phone. Owen flipped through a magazine without actually reading it and sat across from Ryder on Amelia's other side. He studied the monitors, checked Amelia's IV, yawned a great deal, and occasionally closed his eyes in extended blinks.

"Dad? Do you want to go home and sleep? Ryder and I can stay here with her," Nolan offered as he observed his exhausted father.

Attempting to grin, Owen responded, "Thanks, Nole. I'll stay awhile longer…until she wakes up more fully. Then we'll see."

Motioning his head toward the sofa, Nolan nudged, "If you want to lie on the couch, we'll wake you up as soon as she wakes up."

"Do I look that ragged?" Owen smiled wearily.

"Actually… yes. Yes, you do, Dad," Ryder nodded with candor. Convicted, Owen huffed softly and stepped into the hall. He grabbed warm blankets, placed one around his shoulders and the other on top of the blankets already covering Amelia. He sprawled out on the couch and almost instantly fell asleep.

"Poor Dad," Ryder grimaced as he watched the Shepherd-Hunt patriarch collapse into deep sleep. "He's beat."

Nolan nodded. "This has gotta be pretty tough. Not only did Mom have emergency surgery, but they lost the baby they thought they were going to have."

"Seven freaking kids…" Ryder mused. "Well, seven and Lissa… seven and a half, kind of. And then to get pregnant with an eighth?! That seems like a hell of a lot more kids than I ever want to deal with."

Chuckling, Nolan weighed in, "Ryder, you don't even want to deal with anyone beyond yourself. What you're saying doesn't surprise me."

"Hey, I'm a capable guy," Ryder protested as if he was the only one who could voice words about his limitations.

"Dude, you're completely capable and, if you wanted to, you could manage a huge group of kids without a problem. I'm saying you don't seem like the kind of person who would _choose_ to have a big family," Nolan clarified.

"Well, duh," Ryder agreed as if Nolan had just stated the obvious. "You're right. I'll be too busy taking over the Navy flight program. Besides, I'd rather be awesome, fun Uncle Ry who takes my nieces and nephews to get their first tattoo. I don't need to do the Dad stuff."

Laughing, Nolan warned, "Don't you dare take my kids to get tattoos. I'd hunt you down and pummel your ass. Take Olivia's kids if you're gonna do that shit."

Ryder beamed as he imagined the future. "I'll just get your kids drunk or something then," he taunted.

"Uh, yeah. Not so much," Nolan shook his head.

"They've gotta have fun somehow, Nole. I mean, c'mon, with you and Lissa as parents, life is gonna be mighty boring," Ryder continued.

Nolan stood up and walked over to Amelia. He ran his hand over her forehead and hair as he internally fretted about her. Gently, he brought his conversation topic with Ryder to a close, "How about the movies? Or ice skating or Starbucks? At least start out tame before you completely send my kids down the road to ruin, k?"

Smiling, Ryder glanced at his brother and took in the sight of Nolan looking at Amelia. "She rocks, huh?" Ryder asked his brother.

"Without a doubt," Nolan agreed. The brothers sat beside their mom in silence, each processing the events of the day and wondering what life would have been like with yet another younger sibling.

"Hey…" Amelia spoke softly as she opened her eyes and saw the boys. "How are my guys?"

"We're good, Mom," Ryder assured her. "How are you?"

"Sleepy. No pain. Happy to see you both," she smiled gently. Looking at Ryder, she scooted to one side of the bed and patted the empty space beside her. Without hesitation but carefully, Ryder crawled next to Amelia and slipped his arm under her neck. Nolan responsibly monitored and moved tubes, leads, and wires as the cuddling commenced.

"How long have you guys been here?" Amelia inquired.

"We saw you right before surgery, remember?" Nolan replied patiently. "We haven't left since then."

"Oh," Amelia responded, somewhat confused. "How long was my surgery?"

Nolan explained, "Right around three hours."

"Why? What took so long?" Amelia questioned, attempting to analyze the surgery even though her brain remained slightly foggy.

"Dad could explain it better. You want me to wake him up?" Nolan offered.

"No… no, he needs to sleep. He'll stay up for days if we let him," Amelia pointed out. "Did he say anything about why it took so long? The surgery that is."

"Something about having to remove the tube piece by piece," Ryder disclosed.

"And Dr. Robbins told us you had a lot of internal sutures and that she had to extend the main cut or something like that," Nolan reported.

"Hmm," Amelia responded sleepily. "Maybe it was torsed or had adhesions."

"What's all that?" Ryder asked.

"Torsed is when the tube is twisted. Adhesions are scar tissue that connects organs or tissues that weren't previously connected. They can be thick, thin, stringy, flat…lots of variations. They get in the way of surgeries because you have to deal with the organ you went in for and also with the adhesions too," Amelia explained.

"Where's Liss?" Amelia asked Nolan.

"I think she went over to help Auntie Mer with the littles," Nolan shared.

"The other kids are still with her, with Meredith?" Amelia questioned.

"Yeah," Nolan assured her.

"Right," she responded sleepily. "I want to see them."

"Umm…ok. Should I call Auntie Mer or…" Nolan hesitated, unsure how to proceed.

"That'd be perfect, honey," Amelia smiled.

Owen, hearing the voices chatting, stretched and opened his eyes. He immediately peered over at his recovering wife. With a hoarse voice, he questioned, "Mia… how are you?"

"I want food and I'm thirsty," she stated firmly.

Chuckling, Owen explained, "It's too early for food." He stood up and approached his family.

Not understanding his words, Amelia protested, "Too early? I didn't get breakfast or lunch. How can it be too early?"

"Mia…" Owen gently clarified, "It's too soon after surgery. You'll be cleared to eat later."

"That's ridiculous," Amelia mumbled as her eyelids fluttered. "You're a doctor – fix this. It's a conspiracy – you're working with that recovery nurse, aren't you?" Owen couldn't tell if she was being intentionally sassy or dead serious. He let her complaint linger in the air unanswered as he held a cup of water in front of her and positioned the straw toward her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

When they received Nolan's phone call, Lissa and Meredith loaded the littles up in the Enclave. During the drive, they were excited to tell Lissa all about their last few days at Auntie Mer's house. As they neared the hospital, Lissa realized that nobody, herself included, had considered who was going to break the news to the kids. She, Owen, and Nolan were so busy planning logistics that sharing news about Amelia hadn't crossed their minds.

Olivia, who was familiar with the way home and the roads to the hospital, noted that Lissa had taken an exit heading toward Grey Sloan. "Why aren't we heading home?" she asked curiously.

"We're stopping by the hospital first. Your dad will be there when we arrive. Can you text him and say we'll be there in 5 minutes?" Lissa explained and requested.

"Is everything ok?" Olivia inquired wisely.

Lissa glanced quickly at Olivia and smirked before uttering, "Yeah." Olivia's intuition told her to be skeptical. Something was afoot and Lissa was not telling her about it. Livie knew deep inside that a not-so-happy surprise of some sort awaited her.

After having moved Owen's car to another spot, Nolan waited eagerly as he stood in the Chief's parking spot. Owen had sent the boys down to help Lissa with the kids as he sat beside Amelia and monitored her more thoroughly than necessary. Nolan smiled as he saw Lissa approaching and stepped out of the spot. When she stopped the car, she told the kids to sit tight. She hopped out and informed Nolan that the kids didn't know why they were there.

Ever the responsible eldest, Nolan patted Lissa's shoulder and assured her, "I'll let them know." He opened the door and sat in the drivers' seat as he greeted the kids.

With folded arms and a serious stare, Olivia grumbled, "Nolan…what's going on?"

"That's why I'm here, Olivia," he explained quietly before raising his voice to a normal volume so all the kids could hear him. "Mom is doing fine, but she had to have a little surgery today."

"So she's tired from standing a long time?" Lucas wondered, not understanding which side of the surgery Amelia had experienced.

"She is tired, yeah. This time, though, another doctor operated on Mom. Mom was the patient," Nolan tried to detail.

"Why?" Ria asked with concern.

Annabelle pipped up, "Did Mommy get hurt?"

"Mom's going to be fine. I'll let Dad explain everything to you. He's a doctor, so he can explain it better than me. Now…do you guys want to go see Mom? She really wants to see you," Nolan offered.

As Nolan led the group through the halls and to Amelia's room, hospital personnel smiled at the site. Although the kids did not come by the hospital frequently, everyone loved seeing and hearing about the Chief's family.

A few minutes later, the entire Shepherd-Hunt clan gathered around Amelia. The anesthetic was fading off and her nausea was under control. Still sleepy, she attempted to stay awake so she could hear all about the exciting weekend the littles wanted to recount.


	55. Chapter 55 - Out of Steam

**Chapter 55**

 **Adventures of the Melee – Out of Steam**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 4**

 **July 24**

Owen, concerned about Amelia's stamina, let the little kids and Olivia stay long enough to see Amelia and be reassured that she would recover. Anna, Olivia, and Lucas fawned over her and peppered her with questions. Ria initially remained in the background on the sofa as the others vied for Amelia's attention. She sat patiently with a content grin as she watched all the commotion and conversation in the room.

Noticing one of her girls was missing, Amelia leaned her head around Anna in order to glimpse over to the sofa. "Victoria? Mommy wants to see you too, baby," Amelia assured her little girl.

"I know, Mama," Ria responded with a smile. "I was letting everyone else have a turn first."

"Come see me, silly. It's your turn now," Amelia beamed as she held her arms out.

Ria jumped off the sofa with joy and landed on both feet firmly, smiling up at her mama and pointing out proudly, "Did you see that, Mama? I'm learning how to trust my foot even though I don't feel it."

With a tear in her eye, Amelia grinned and breathed deeply, "I did, Ree Ree. I'm so proud of you."

Owen lifted Ria up onto Amelia's bed, encountering protests from Anna and Lucas who also wanted to be up there. Owen insisted, "Ria goes first today, guys."

After conversing with Victoria and hearing about her adventures at Auntie Mer's, Amelia yawned but insisted on giving Lucas and Anna turns on the bed too. She let Ria remain on the bed, leaning on the footboard, while the other littles each took a turn snuggling Amelia.

Watching closely, Owen could tell that seeing the kids helped Amelia's spirits. At the same time, he noticed her deflating as she grew tired from all the conversation. Wanting to shuffle everyone out so Amelia could rest, he suggested the family head out for pizza. That prospect made the departure less of a challenge.

Lucas, who was in the bathroom when the others were ready to leave, remained at the hospital with Owen and Amelia. Owen had promised Nolan and the kids that he and Lucas would meet them soon. The rest of the kids gathered together and drove in the Enclave.

Stepping out of the bathroom and around the curtain, Lucas' eyes widened when he noticed all of his siblings had disappeared. With wonder and shock, he asked, "What happened? Where's my brothers and sisters?"

"They all left for pizza. You ready to go join them, buddy?" Owen questioned.

"Nope," Lucas responded in a matter-of-fact tone. "Mama, I wanna be in Ryder's spot by you."

"I… I guess we have a few minutes," Owen hunched. "Not too long, though, Luke."

Lucas held his arms up and looked at Owen. Apparently the child who climbed Auntie Mer's river rock fireplace was not capable of climbing onto a hospital bed. Owen grinned and placed Lucas beside Amelia, gently warning, "Mommy had surgery. Her body hurts, so be very careful."

Hearing Arizona's voice in the hallway, Owen explained to Amelia, "I'm going to go check in with Robbins. If you need _anything,_ press the call button. I'll be right outside the door."

"Robbins?" Owen stated as he entered the hallway. "A minute?"

"Absolutely, Chief," Arizona smirked as she looked up from a chart. "Did you have a chance to review the abstract?"

"Yeah," Owen nodded as his forehead wrinkled and he ran a hand through his hair. "Tell me more. What are your thoughts?"

After leading Owen to the room behind the nurses' station where they could speak privately, Arizona offered, "As you read, mexiletine is being studied as an alternative pain relief option for recovering addicts. To my knowledge, we haven't tried it here. But with your consent as Chief, I'd like to offer the option to Amelia. I know she is determined to avoid any opioid pain relief. However, when the spinal wears off, her post-op pain will be significant. NSAIDs aren't going to put a dent in her discomfort."

"What about my consent as husband," Owen questioned with raised eyebrows as he unfolded the abstract that had been in his pocket.

"Respectfully, Sir, your wife is fully capable of making her own treatment plan decisions at this point," Arizona asserted with a hint of anxiety.

"Are you aware of any colleagues who have tried this option? I'm not sure I'm comfortable determining an exception in protocol based on one abstract I've barely had time to study," Owen explained as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Chief, I shared one abstract, but I have personally reviewed several. The mexiletine is primarily being studied for chronic pain. However, studies are discovering its benefits for recovering addicts because it bonds to the peripheral nerves and reduces pain signals without opioids. I feel confident that it is a reasonable option to offer her," Arizona pushed.

"What are the side effects?" Owen inquired with folded arms.

"Nausea, blurred vision, gastro issues, fatigue, weakness. Nothing that cannot be handled if it arises," Arizona purported.

"She's already needed Zofran continuously since surgery. I'm not sure she's an appropriate candidate," Owen weighed in.

"With all due respect, is that the husband's opinion or the Chief's decision?" Arizona challenged.

With a loud sigh, Owen stared at Robbins and warned, "Robbins, you're nearing my limit."

Rather than respond, Arizona stared back at Owen and held her gaze. Breaking the silence, Owen ordered, "Begin with high dose motrin and reassess patient pain level accordingly. Tramadol is not a reasonable next step for her, she does not tolerate it well and refuses it. Your next options are a spinal or your experimental, off-label suggestion. The decision is between you and the patient, doctor. On behalf of the hospital, I'm not condoning off-label use in this case. Proceed as you determine is in the best interest of the patient and own the responsibility for the outcomes."

Owen stood up, glared back at Arizona as he departed, and informed the nurse that he would return in 15-20 minutes. Storming down the hall, he entered the elevator and proceeded to his office. He lay on the leather couch in the dark, attempting to process the myriad emotions boiling through his system. His mind was so emotionally full that it was functionally empty. Grief, anger, frustration and exhaustion led him to cover his face with his hands and breathe deeply for ten minutes before sitting up, drinking some water, and returning to Amelia's room to pick up Lucas and say goodnight to his wife.

While Owen and Arizona were debating medication options, Amelia reveled in Lucas' company. He snuggled his head onto Amelia's chest as her arm gathered him close. "Mama," Lucas disclosed, "if I knewed that you were surgerying, I would've been scared."

She shared, "Oh, sweetie. You know the doctors here. They are our friends. Sofia's mommy operated on me and did a great job."

"I know," Lucas affirmed as if he'd reviewed the chart. "I just get scared about you. You're my Super Mommy." Amelia uttered no words as she soaked in Lucas' precious and honest love. He continued, "Where did Sofia's mommy surgery you?"

Amelia lowered her blankets and raised her gown, revealing the dressings over the laparoscopy incisions. "See the little bandaids there, there and there?"

"Mmm Hmm," Lucas stated as he touched near each one softly and carefully.

"Dr. Robbins made little cuts there and slid in tubes. One tube had a camera and another had a blade on the end. Then they blew up Mommy's tummy really big so there was room to operate. There's a bigger owie here," Amelia pointed out. "That's where bigger doctor tools went in and out to fix Mommy."

"What did they fix?" Lucas asked innocently.

"Mommy stuff," Amelia shrugged, attempting to be casual and non-specific.

"What Mommy stuff?" the four year old inquired.

"There's a part called a fallopian tube. Dr. Robbins had to take it out because it had lots of owies," Amelia disclosed without sharing the whole story.

"Why did it have owies?" Lucas wondered aloud. "Did somebody hurt you? Did you fall down and hurt it?"

"Sometimes bodies just get owies, honey. But now the owies are all gone and Mommy will be healthy," Amelia explained.

"You wasn't healthy before?" Lucas persisted with curiosity.

"I was. But my tube was icky. Kind of like when you have a bruise on your knee. You're healthy but you have an owie," Amelia detailed.

"I gotted an owie at Auntie Mer's," Lucas shared. "See?" He lifted his pants leg and showed her a scabbed up knee that had been happened before his stay with his uncle and aunt.

"Honey, you had that last week. It's looking better, though," Amelia snickered and encouraged.

"Oh," Lucas giggled and put his hands over his mouth. Then he reached down to his other leg and pulled up the pants leg. "I gotted my legs mixed up."

"Ouchie," Amelia responded as she surveyed his cut. "You did get an owie. What happened?"

"I was riding a bike and Bailey wanted a turn and he said he helped me off the bike but really he pulled me off it and my leg got cutted on the pedal," Lucas explained in a rambling sentence of detail. "And he gotted in trouble for not being nice."

"Oh my," Amelia nodded seriously. "Auntie Mer saw what happened, huh?"

"Nope. Uncle Derek did. And he came over to look at my owie and he told Bailey to time out. Then Uncle Derek tooked me in the bafroom and fixed my owie and kissed it. I wanted you there 'cause I needed a Mommy kiss, but Uncle Derek said his kiss was magic-er than yours 'cause he's your big brother and he's older."

"He did, huh?" Amelia chuckled. "Well, Uncle Derek is a pretty magical guy. I'm glad he was there to help."

"He's not you, Mama, but he does ok," Lucas admitted innocently. Setting his head back down on his mommy, Lucas cooed, "I so love you, love you, love you, Mama."

Amelia kissed Lucas' head and told him, "I love you too, buddy. When you snuggle me, all my sadness disappears. I think you might be the one who is the most magic."

Continuing to hug his mama, Lucas readily agreed, "Yep. Pwobably."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

After the challenge of separating Lucas from Amelia at the hospital and the frenzy of managing his children at the pizza place, Owen was more than ready to return home and stretch out on the couch. He assigned Nolan and Lissa to handle bedtime with the littles, relieved that they were there to help him.

The littles, worn out by anxiety regarding Amelia and by their adventures at the Dream House, fell asleep easily. Olivia, Ryder, Nolan and Lissa gathered with Owen in the play room where they watched a movie together. Lissa and Olivia had won the coin toss, so the first feature was a RomCom with a flimsy plot. The guys ooh'd and ahh'd at the romantic scenes, while the girls ignored the male commentaries.

Sprawled out along the length of one portion of the sectional, Owen faded in and out of sleep as the movie played. When he woke up at one point, he discovered Olivia snuggled tightly against him. He moved his head over and kissed her forehead as he whispered, "Hi, Red."

Livie's big blue eyes cast a loving glance toward Owen as she whispered back, "Hi, Daddy." She softly patted his shoulder and grinned. Such a simple exchange, yet her love and admiration for him buoyed his spirits.

Not having much energy to parent, Owen ignored Nolan and Lissa when he woke another time and saw them making out. All bets were off when it came to a strict ship – exhaustion won the day.

The night ended in a similar fashion to the night of the recent party. Strewn around the beds and couches, everyone passed out and slept where they landed. Owen and Olivia remained on the playroom couch. Ryder, who had admitted defeat earlier, was in his bed. Nolan and Lissa had stepped out of the playroom when the movie was over and had cozied onto the living room sofa before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	56. Chapter 56 - Not Everyone Gets to Know

**Chapter 56**

 **Adventures of the Melee – Not Everyone Gets to Know**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 4**

 **July 25**

The next morning, Owen woke early as the sun brightened the playroom. After standing up, he tucked Olivia in to the blankets they had shared overnight. Quietly, he headed to the kitchen to start some coffee and to figure out his plan for the day. Nobody was asleep on the couch. Nolan and Lissa had woken up at some point during the night and each found their way to their beds. The silence in the house indicated that all of the kids were asleep. Even after a full night of sleep, Owen was exhausted. His grieving emotional state didn't help his motivation level, and he was tempted to go back to bed. As he sipped coffee, he imagined what the next few weeks would be like for Amelia. Not only would she be saying goodbye to Nolan as he moved to college, she'd also be grieving the baby and recovering from surgery.

Thinking about Amelia made Owen want to speak with her. He called the nurses' station to see how Amelia's night had gone. The nurse shared that Amelia had slept most of the night and responded well to the medication Arizona had proposed. She informed him that Amelia was still asleep, so Owen did not request that the nurse transfer his call to her room.

As he sat at the table and checked his phone, he planned to coordinate the kids' visits so that everyone was not with her all at once. She would be in the hospital at least until the 27th, then home recovering for at least four weeks. The whole family would have to pitch in to keep everything moving along smoothly. He wondered if what he was experiencing was akin to what Amelia encountered when he was overseas. Having to manage the kids and the household while carrying personal grief and concern made for a heavy burden.

Lucas and Victoria came down the steps, pulling Owen out of his ponderings. With half undone braids and wearing one of Amelia's t-shirts, Victoria sleepily stepped down the stairs holding the railing tightly to balance her steps. Owen assumed that Victoria had convinced Nolan or Lissa that she'd sleep better and not miss her mommy as much if she slept in something belonging to Amelia. Lucas attentively walked alongside her with his curls frizzed and fluffy atop his head. His PJs were on backwards, adding to the adorable scene. They both walked over to Owen and hugged him.

"Good morning, Daddy," Victoria smiled in her serene way as she leaned her head upon his chest.

"Where's Mommy?" Lucas asked as he rubbed his sleepy eyes with the edge of his puppy blanky.

"She's at the hospital, buddy, remember? She had surgery yesterday," Owen reminded his son gently.

Lucas' bottom lip protruded slightly as he shared, "That makes me sad. I wish she was here."

"Me too, buddy, me too," Owen uttered quietly. After a brief pause, he continued, "How about you two? Breakfast?"

"Yes, please," Victoria piped up with a smile. "French toast?"

Owen chuckled and yawned, "I think we'll stick with cereal and juice this morning, sweetie."

Olivia and Anna came trudging down the stairs a few minutes later and joined the cereal gang. Anna's long red hair was full of tangles and, like Victoria, she was wearing one of Amelia's t-shirts. Olivia's curls were managed by a braid trailing along the back of her fuzzy robe. Continuing to yawn at the table, Owen drank another cup of coffee hoping to revive himself. He attempted to engage in energetic conversation with the kids, but couldn't bring himself to much more than uttering a few words at a time.

Noticing Owen's downtrodden mood and exhaustion, Olivia softly grasped Owen's hand. Wanting to be a big kid and a helper, she offered, "Daddy, if you want to rest more, I can watch the littles."

Smiling, Owen suggested, "Maybe I'll lie down on the couch. That way I'm right here if you need me. Deal?"

"Deal," Olivia smiled proudly as she extended her hand to shake on the arrangement.

Responsibly, Olivia orchestrated the rest of breakfast. The dishes were moved to the kitchen sink and the table was cleaned. The kids were shooed upstairs to brush their teeth and get dressed for the day. With a certain Olivia flair, each one came back to the living room wearing vibrant colors or an eye-catching accessory.

"Daddy," Olivia whispered loudly in Owen's ear when she returned downstairs with the younger kids.

He opened one eye and barely managed, "Hmm?"

"I'm taking the littles outside to play. We won't leave the patio, ok?" Olivia explained.

"No playing near the water," Owen mumbled as he dozed off. Olivia thought his comment was silly. She'd told him they wouldn't leave the patio, which meant the water would be at least 15' away at all times.

Now that she was the responsible party, Olivia imitated her parents as she directed and advised her siblings. She stated, "Littles… listen. We're going to play a game. I'll give you a penny for each piece of garbage you find and pick up."

"A penny?!" Anna protested. "Daddy gives us a dime."

"Daddy is richer than me, Annabelle," Olivia huffed with exasperation. "Now see how many pennies you can earn."

Annabelle reluctantly joined in the game while Ria and Lucas played with gusto. Having already gathered five pieces of paper, they teamed up so they could pool their earnings.

"Livie! Livie! Look what we founded over here! C'mere," Lucas insisted as Ria held up a small pinch of papers and he held up a baggie with contents that Olivia could not discern. "We're gonna be rich!"

Sounding like a kindergarten teacher, Olivia walked nearer and affirmed, "Wow, guys, nice work. _That_ is a lot of garbage."

"Can we plant the seeds in cups like we do at preschool?" Lucas begged as he jumped up and down with excitement.

"Sure," Olivia smiled, "but I don't know if we have any paper cups. Why don't you go ask Daddy."

Holding his sister's hand, Lucas led Ria into the Living Room. They stopped in front of their sleeping Daddy and looked at one another.

Loudly whispering, Lucas asked Ria, "Should we wake him up?"

"Yeah, I think so," Ria nodded. She reached down and shook Owen's arm as she stated, "Daddy! We found some seeds. Can we plant them? Do we have cups like at school?"

"Whaaaaa?" Owen, in the midst of a dream, opened his eyes and lowered his brows with confusion. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers and extended his hands onto his face as he yawned. Sleepily, he attempted to understand, "What do you want to do, honey?"

Waving the baggie in front of Owen's face, Lucas interjected and resumed his celebratory jumping, "We want to plant these seeds and see what grows like we do at school. We founded these outside!"

Taking an enormous breath, Owen assured himself that he was awake and not dreaming. He grasped the bag and asked casually, "Where did you find this?"

"Outside," Lucas and Ria announced simultaneously. Ria added, "By the picnic table. Livie was paying us to clean and find stuff and… oh! I founded these garbages too!" She celebrated as she handed Owen a small stack of rolling papers.

Still waking up, Owen sat up and leaned back on the couch cushions. "Hmm," he responded as he forced himself to remain calm. "How about this, kiddos? These seeds look pretty old. Before we go see Mommy today, let's stop at the store and you can pick any pack of seeds you want. After we leave the hospital, we'll come home and plant them. I'll go ahead and take care of these."

"Okay!" both kids agreed as they happily ran to the patio to tell Livie and Anna the big news.

Owen mumbled a series of expletives to himself as he looked at the pot and rolling papers. If he had any energy, he would be fuming and yelling. Instead, living in a state of heavy and dark grief coupled with a sore back from sleeping on the couch, he forced himself to climb the stairs and take a shower. The water would help him wake up and sort out his next steps.

As the water ran over his head, Owen thought, _If Amelia was here, she'd know what to do. She's been on the other side of this crap. What the hell am I going to do? Ok… breathe… use your brain, Owen. Stay calm. Think of it like a trauma… how should this be triaged? What's worth attention and what should be ignored?_

After stepping out of the shower, drying off, and throwing on some jeans and a button down, Owen took in an extended deep breath. He walked over to the office attached to his bedroom, stopping at his desk and placed the contraband in a desk drawer. Before stepping out of the room, he arranged two side chairs so they faced his desk. Breathing deeply again, he walked out to the hall and proceeded to Nolan's door and knocked loudly as he firmly declared, "Nolan, I need to see you in my office immediately."

"Uh… I'll be there in a minute, Dad," Nolan sleepily responded wondering what was up.

Owen repeated the process at Ryder's door, being met with the response, "How about fifteen more minutes?"

"How about. Right. Now," Owen snapped.

Returning to his office, Owen sat in his desk chair and swiveled the chair slowly back and forth as he waited. He rested his elbows on the arms of the chair and folded his hands in front of his body. Nolan, in a pair of sweats and no shirt, wandered in first.

Motioning to the desk chair, Owen instructed flatly, "Have a seat, Nole." Doing as he was told, Nolan sat down and gazed around the room waiting for Owen to begin. After a brief silence, Owen informed him, "We're waiting on your brother. Sit tight."

With the chaos of the previous day, the recent party was the last topic on Nolan's mind. He truly wondered what was up. Owen didn't appear distraught, so he probably wasn't there to hear news about Amelia. They seldom sat down with Owen at his desk. In fact, Nolan could not recall a time that they'd ever been summoned to his office.

Ryder, hair askew and wearing a pair of gym shorts and a ratty t-shirt, rambled in with a yawn, asking casually, "What's up, Daddy-O?"

"Hey guys," Owen greeted without emotion. "I want to catch up with you both on a number of topics. First, I want to tell you what Mom said as she was waking up after surgery." With half a smile, he described the words of love and admiration she had used as she praised the amazing teenagers. "She gushed about how lucky we are as parents and as a family, talking about how you guys are such great kids. I want to share her deep gratitude with you. Really, she couldn't say enough about you guys."

With a half-chuckle, Owen added, "Second, the funniest thing just happened downstairs. Lucas and Ria came in bursting with excitement and asking if they could plant some seeds they'd just found." Both boys wondered internally why in the hell Owen had awoken them to share an 'aren't the littles so cute?!' story.

Owen continued, "They wanted to plant them in paper cups like they do at school." Slowly opening his desk drawer, Owen gently set the baggie with three buds on the desk and shrugged, "I dunno… what do you guys think? Should we plant these in cups and set them in the windowsill or will they do better outside?"

Both Nolan and Ryder gulped. Nolan looked down at the floor in shame while Ryder, trying to play it cool, wound his lips around his face.

With saddened, reddened eyes, Owen stared at the boys. His appearance was not for poetic effect. He was blank, numb, and deadened inside from all he and Amelia had just been though. With a voice made hoarse from tears cried over the loss of the baby, Owen sputtered flatly, "I don't know what to say, guys. I just don't know."

"Dad..." Nolan began, ready to assume all responsibility for what had transpired.

"Don't..." Owen began, holding up a hand in a stop position, "Don't talk, Nolan. Please. I... I can't process even one word right now," Owen mumbled sadly. "I don't want to hear any explanations. I can't handle any excuses. I… I just can't believe this." Nolan and Ryder exchanged glances. Seeing their dad in pain, whether or not they were the complete source or not, was gut wrenching.

"What do we do?" Ryder whispered very softly. Nolan raised one shoulder and grimaced. He looked down at his feet attempting to determine a useful response to his brother. Silence hung in the air like a dark and heavy storm cloud that had rolled in and turned the day to night.

"Uh… Dad?" Ryder reluctantly muttered.

Owen looked up from his desk while his chin remained near his chest. "Hmm?"

"This sucks all around… I mean, the last couple days, this stuff," Ryder sputtered as he motioned to the pot. "Dad, I know you're beat but we'd like to talk about it."

"No," Owen sighed as he shook his head. He leaned back in his desk chair and folded his arms. Boring his eyes into each son, Owen explained, "I don't care who it belongs to, who brought it in my house, or who smoked it. I don't want to hear explanations. I don't want to know the story. And I'll be damned if your mom _ever_ finds out about this. This is the last thing she needs right now."

His heavy stare continued to press toward each boy as he resumed, "You don't get to tell the story. You don't get to talk about it with me or with your mom and feel better because you've cleared your conscience and admitted your regret."

Owen leaned onto his desk and joined his hands together. He balanced his weight on his forearms and tapped his thumbs together as he stared at the boys. He questioned, "I want only a yes or no answer to this: did you have a party while Mom and I were in Portland?"

"Yeah," Nolan admitted softly as he gazed downward.

"Have the guts to speak up and look me in the eye, Nolan," Owen insisted with a hint of challenge and anger.

Nolan looked up, tears gathering in his eyes, "Yes, Sir, we did. And that's on me, Dad, not Ryder."

Putting his hand up again, Owen reminded Nolan, "Only yes or no. That's all I wanted."

Ryder's left leg shook as he sat there, terrified by Owen's stone calm. He really wished Owen would bellow and get it all over with. Although he would have never predicted it, Ryder was yearning for the familiar process of listening to his parents' disappointment and then finding out the consequences.

"If either of you have a problem with drugs or alcohol, I'm here to stand by you and help you get the help you need. Is that what we're dealing with here for either of you?" Owen inquired flatly.

"No, Sir," Nolan affirmed. "Neither of us." The three sat frozen before one another as the clock seemed to be stuck. His green eyes glued to the corner of Owen's desk, Nolan was filled with guilt and remorse. Ryder, slouched in his chair, wished he could magically disappear. His heart pounded in his chest as he encountered his father's disconnected presence.

Breaking the silence that was pervading the room, Owen concluded by repeating, "Then you don't get to tell the story or explain what happened. You get to live with it. You get to live knowing your younger siblings found this. You get to live knowing I know about it. You get to live knowing how one of the very first sentences your mom spoke as she woke up from surgery was about how wonderful and well behaved you are. More than anything, you get to live knowing that there is no way in hell you're unloading your guilt or admitting your regret to Mom. Absolutely no burdening your mother with any of this. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," both boys responded as they met their father's eyes.

"And one last thing…" Owen offered. "If I ever learn you've used or drank again, I'll call the police. I suggest you not test me on that."

Both boys, ready to have their mouths fall to the ground, sat frozen before Owen. They alternated between looking down and looking at their dad.

"Go do whatever you need to do to face the day, gentlemen," Owen ordered. "I'm taking the other kids to see Mom, and I plan to see if Lissa can go with me as an extra set of hands. You two can go visit later in the afternoon. Why don't you plan on going over around 3? I'll see you tonight at dinner." He pursed his lips tightly as he caught the boys' eyes one last time. He grabbed the baggie, shook his head, and stood up to leave.

Without a word, Nolan stood up and stepped away as soon as he heard Owen's footsteps on the stairway. He sequestered himself in his room, lying on the bed and throwing his Nerf ball against the ceiling. Ryder walked over to his parent's bed, flopped down and stared at the ceiling as he hugged Amelia's pillow.


	57. Chapter 57 - Tears and Tension

**Chapter 57**

 **Adventures of the Melee – Tears and Tension**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 4**

 **July 25**

When Lissa knocked on Nolan's door half an hour later, he sounded a quick, "What?" Rather than come to the door and speak to Lissa in the doorway or hallway, Nolan remained on his bed. Lissa slowly opened the door and peeked her head into the room.

"Good morning, Trems. What's up?" she asked him curiously as she spotted him on his bed throwing the ball up and down. The Nerf ball only received his undivided attention when Nolan was upset.

"Are you headed out with Dad?" Nolan inquired without making eye contact.

Lissa tilted her head to the side and exhaled deeply, "He asked me to help out. Does that work for you?"

"Yup," Nolan retorted with a brisk pace.

Studying him, Lissa couldn't sort out his stewing. "Everything ok?"

"I'll see you at dinner, Shorty," he responded without emotion.

"Are you mad at me?" Lissa questioned with utter confusion.

"Nope," Nolan snapped as he threw the ball toward the ceiling. With a tone of insistence, Nolan added, "Give me some space, Liss."

Saddened by being shut out, Lissa stood silently as she pondered whether or not to make another attempt to connect. She believed Nolan when he said he wasn't upset with her, but she couldn't help but feel hurt by how he was treating her. She decided to be brief but candid, "I'll go, but I wish you would tell me what's wrong so I could help."

After catching the Nerf ball as it descended, Nolan sat up on his bed and looked at Lissa, "Maybe later, Shorty. You and I… we're all good. I had a run in with Dad and I'm thinking it through. I need time alone."

He stood up and opened his arms tentatively, unsure if she'd want to hug. She walked toward him and embraced him. "I love you, Nolan," she shared softly.

"Love you, Shorty. You'll have a hell of a lot more fun with Dad and the kids today than you would if you hung around here. Don't worry about me," Nolan responded as he kissed the top of her head. With a softer tone, Nolan teased, "Now get out of my room before Dad walks by and flips out that you're in here."

Lissa looked up and smiled, repeating Nolan's earlier promise, "I'll see you at dinner." After stepping out of the room, she closed the door and sighed with relief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

In the car on the way to the hospital, Owen thought aloud as he spoke to Lissa, "If Anna, Ria and Lucas go in at once, they'll end up climbing over each other and competing for Amelia's attention. Olivia will do well no matter what. How about if you take two and I take two? One of us can wait in my office or grab snacks downstairs while the others visit and then we can switch places."

"Sounds good," Lissa smirked. "Who's with who?"

"Olivia and Anna can go with me. We'll visit first," Owen decided.

When they arrived at the hospital, Owen stopped at the main desk to call up to Amelia's room to let her know they were downstairs.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Owen greeted cheerfully when Amelia answered.

"Hey," Amelia whimpered. "Time for a visit, huh? Who's here with you?" Owen could hear sadness in Amelia's voice. She sounded emotionally spent.

"Lucas and all the girls," he shared. "Liss and I thought we could rotate so only three of us are with you at a time."

"That's a thoughtful plan," Amelia sniffled. "Maybe… uh… maybe you could come in alone first?"

"Absolutely. Let me get everyone settled and I'll be up shortly," Owen promised as he concluded the call. Turning to Lissa and the kids, he explained, "I'm going to check in with Mom. How about if you all head up to my office and hang out in there for a bit?" Turning to Lissa, Owen concluded, "I'll be in touch soon." After Owen handed her his keys, Lissa held hands with Lucas and Victoria and asked Livie to hold Anna's hand. The group headed to the elevator and up to Owen's office.

As Owen neared Amelia's room, one of the nurses pulled him aside, "Dr. Hunt?"

"Yeah?" Owen inquired as he raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

Quietly, she leaned close to him and reported, "I'm glad you are here. Dr. Shepherd has been a bit down this morning. She's been weepy and quiet. Usually, she's chatty and upbeat, but I think the post-pregnancy hormone shift has a hold of her."

"Thanks for the heads up," Owen offered as he pursed his lips. He walked over to the nurses' station and grabbed an iPad so he could review Amelia's chart. Nothing stood out or seemed concerning, so he entered Amelia's room hypothesizing that the nurse was right.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he began as he entered the dim room. The blinds were drawn and a dim light behind Amelia's bed was the only break in the darkness.

Slowly blinking his eyes and attempting to adjust his eyes to the shadowy space, Owen let out a breath and assessed the gloomy scene. Both the head and foot of Amelia's bed were raised, positioning her body like a square root symbol without a flat line on the right. She lay still, staring forward and appearing to be bearing the weight of the world. Her face was blotchy, her eyes were puffy, and her mouth displayed a frown. With her arms thrown tightly across her chest, Amelia's hands grasped the opposite arm's elbow. Amelia did not glance Owen's way when she heard his voice. Instead, she did not move whatsoever.

"Hey," Owen expressed softly as he ran his finger along her jawline and leaned toward the middle of the bed hoping to make eye contact. Rather than respond verbally, Amelia let her body fall toward him. Catching her in one arm, Owen eased onto the bed and rubbed her upper arm with his free hand. His eyelids slanted downward and the lines on his forehead deepened.

Shifting into an embrace, Owen whispered, "I'm right here, Mia." Amelia responded by surrendering her body into his arms as if she was a deflating balloon. Burying her face in his chest, she began to sob. Owen stroked her hair and nuzzled his cheek against her temple, whispering, "Let it out. Let the tears fall, Mia." She cried until her energy was depleted, then she began to lean back onto her bed. Owen moved so that he was sprawled out alongside her. He slipped his hand under her neck and she snuggled between his arm and chest as she sniffled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Owen asked gently.

Shaking her head, Amelia declined. Finally speaking, her wobbly voice begged, "Just hold me. Please."

"I'm right here," Owen assured her as he tightened his arm around her back. Closing his eyes, Owen began to rest. Utilizing a trick he mastered during his residency, Owen told himself to wake up in 15 minutes. His body would wake him up on time. Amelia, exhausted by emotion and her recovery, dozed off in Owen's arms.

When his eyes opened fifteen minutes later, Owen pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Lissa's phone. When she answered, he explained quietly that he would be awhile and that Amelia wasn't up to visiting with the kids. Lissa assured him they were having fun playing Candyland, and he sighed in relief. Owen advised her to take the kids downstairs for a snack once the game was over and assured her he'd check in later. Letting his heavy eyes close, he ordered his body to wake up in an hour. For sixty minutes, his strong arm held his crumbling wife as they slept.

Just as Owen was coming around, Amelia's throaty voice admitted, "Owen, this hurts so much."

"Yeah?" he responded, hoping she would continue to open up to him. He softly kissed her ear and leaned his head against hers.

She continued, "My body feels like a heavy, empty shell. It takes effort to move. Breathing is a chore. I'm so spent. My heart aches for a baby I was reluctant to accept. The guilt is overwhelming and so consuming…"

"I'm sad, too," Owen shared candidly. "I was so excited to have another baby to hold. Imagining all the baby tending tasks – rocking, soothing, bathing, singing – made me smile." After a few moments of silence, Owen added, "I'm weighed down by sadness and I see you hurting. I wish I could take it away." He kissed the top of his wife's head.

"I wish you could too," Amelia half-chuckled as she tightened the arm lying across his torso.

"It's ok to feel rotten, Mia," Owen assured her. He encouraged, "Let the tears pour out, and give yourself permission to hurt. I promise you the pain is not bottomless."

"Right now, I just need to be in your arms," she declared weakly.

"Then stay right where you are, Beautiful," Owen comforted.

Amelia's eyes gazed up at her husband as she pointed out, "The kids are here. Maybe we should have them come in. We could tell them about the pregnancy… talk about grief…"

Leaning his head atop hers, Owen hesitantly responded, "That's an awful lot to put on four and five year olds, Mia. Livie could handle it, even though I'm fairly certain she'd be devastated. I'm not sure the little ones need to know."

Before responding, Amelia stayed silent and pondered Owen's words. When she spoke, she questioned, "How will we explain the surgery? And my mood?"

"How about if we tell them – at their comprehension level – about the fallopian tube removal?" Owen proposed. "The sadness? I don't know. We could say it's a surgery that can make Mommies sad sometimes but reassure them that you'll be fine. Or we could explain that healing takes a lot of energy and makes you tired, then point out how we cry sometimes when we're tired – believe me, those three definitely know that dynamic."

Amelia chuckled at Owen's observation. "True," she agreed with a lighter tone. "I want to see them, O."

"You want all of them at once?" he asked in disbelief. Amelia assured him that she wanted all of them to visit. Owen texted Lissa and learned that they were just on their way back to his office. His timing was perfect. Instead of Candyland, Round Two, they would visit Mommy.

Owen turned on some lights and opened the shades a touch while Amelia wiped her eyes and checked her appearance. Walking back over to the bed, Owen smirked at her. His expressive eyes displayed concern and compassion as well as encouragement. She raised one side of her mouth and patted the bed, and he kissed her softly as he slid beside her.

As if he could sense the energy in the room, Lucas – the first to enter the room – began crying as soon as he saw his mommy.

"Baby boy, what's wrong," Amelia frowned as she held her arms out.

He sniffled and explained between tears, "I miss you." Owen lifted Lucas up and set him on his lap.

"It hurts for Mommy to move. How about if you come my way, Mister Adorable," Amelia proposed.

Whimpering, Lucas shifted over carefully and hugged Amelia. While he was sad, he was still steady enough to point out, "Mommy, don't call me Mr. Doorbell. It's a yucky name."

Amelia leaned her face down so it was in front of Lucas' and pushed, "I said _adorable,_ honey. It means handsome or cute. It's a nice name. In fact, I've probably called Daddy that before." Lucas looked at Owen, who nodded his head convincingly.

"I still don't like it," he sniffled. "How about Superman or Muscle Guy or Hero? Even Lucas works, Mama."

"Ok, Hero Muscle Superman Guy Lucas," she winked with a tender smile.

"Mama, no," Lucas declared with a twinkle in his eye as he raised his hands and slapped them on his legs. "Just one each time, not all together, silly."

Amelia giggled as she squeezed Lucas and ran her fingers in his curls. Owen watched the scene, relieved to see her brighten up. He reached out to Victoria and lifted her into his spot as he stood.

Victoria smiled up at her mommy with admiration and pulled on the sleeve of Amelia's hospital gown, "Mommy, I've been doing my exercises really good. Ryder and Lissa take turns helping me. Want to see what I can do now?"

"Of course I do," Amelia smirked and raised her eyebrows.

"Then I have to take off my brace, but don't worry. I'll put it right back on," Ria explained seriously. Like a pro, the five year old removed her shoe and her brace. She confirmed her mommy was watching and pointed out how she could rotate her ankle, "See, Mama! Look at that!"

A twinkle appeared in Amelia's eyes as she hugged her baby girl with joy. "Ree ree, that's fantastic. Wow! You are moving really well."

"Mmm Hmm," Ria agreed. "Nolan told me Lissa needs to record how I can move so he can see even when he's faraway at college."

Wincing internally, Owen feared that the happiness trajectory had just been dismantled in a few innocent words. He was relieved and surprised when Amelia folded her hands together, smiled, and affirmed, "That is a really great idea, Ree. It's going to be fun to send him pictures and movies, huh?"

"And how are you, Liss?" Amelia questioned Lissa.

Hugging Amelia, Lissa spoke in a voice everyone could hear, "I'm great, Amma. How are _you_?" As they hugged, Lissa whispered in her ear, "Can we talk – just you and me – before I leave?" Amelia squeezed her hand as a way of saying yes.

Olivia and Anna put on what the family still called a "murrcital." Certain words and phrases from the kids' preschool years had become part of the family's own language. Olivia's "murrcital" and "Dr. Pepper" were among the favorites. After the performance, Owen began to gather the kids together and prepare to leave. As he hugged his wife and said goodbye, Amelia told him she wanted to chat with Lissa alone for a minute. Owen decided to load up the kids and meet Lissa at his parking spot.

"What's up, Blondie?" Amelia winked as she patted the spot next to her.

Lissa slid onto the bed and into Amelia's loving arm that wound around her. "I wanted to ask how you're _really_ doing. I can't imagine how tough this must be for you and Dads."

With a slight grin, Amelia admitted, "It is… It is tough. Recovering from surgery is no piece of cake either, actually."

"How can I help?" Lissa wondered as she grasped Amelia's hand.

"Something tells me you are already stepping in to help with the littles and with shuttling kids here and there. Just don't wear yourself out," Amelia requested. "How's Nolan? How are the two of you?"

"We're good. He's in a funk today. I don't know what happened this morning, but he was pretty down. The Nerf ball was out and he was speaking in one word sentences. He told me that he and Dads had some sort of run in and he was trying to sort it out," Lissa shared, completely unaware that she was tipping a hat toward the revelation of the party and the littles finding the pot.

"That's weird," Amelia grimaced. "We were alone quite a while and Owen didn't say a word about any arguments or problems with Nole." She shrugged and guessed, "I'll probably find out later. Maybe it slipped his mind."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~''

Later in the afternoon, Ryder and Nolan visited Amelia. In an instant, she could sense that something was off. After the initial pleasantries and greetings, Ryder crawled next to her in the coveted snuggle spot. Usually, Ryder snuggled and Amelia sensed his jovial spirit. Somehow, this time, his demeanor seemed almost needy or desperate. Both boys were serious and somber. Trying to hold an ongoing conversation with them was a challenge.

"Have you started packing for school, Nole?" she asked her eldest.

With surprise, Nolan paused and then responded, "I hadn't even thought about that. I guess I should."

"Look in the garage. There are plenty of suitcases and a few empty Rubbermaid containers you can use. By the time you fill those, I'll be home and we can see what else you might need. There's a packing list in the USC packet they sent awhile back. I think I left it on the counter," Amelia mothered.

"Yeah, it's there," Nolan confirmed flatly as he bore saddened eyes into her.

"What's up, Nolan?" Amelia inquired as she turned her chin to the side.

With a fake smile, Nolan lied, "Nothing, Mom. Nothing. Just… uh… a little tired I guess."

"Lissa told me you and Dad had some problems this morning," Amelia disclosed.

Ryder's eyes, which Amelia could not see since he was snuggled next to her, widened like a deer in headlights. Nolan shrugged and lowered his eyebrows, "No, not really."

"Fess up, Nolan Charles," Amelia teased as she gently pushed his shoulder. "She told me the Nerf ball was out. What happened?"

"We had a stupid disagreement. I was stressed because I didn't like the timing. I'm getting ready to leave for school, and I'd like to leave on a good note, you know? Really, Mom, not a big deal. Lissa's just being… you know, Lissa," Nolan downplayed.

Quizzically, Amelia studied Nolan's expression and decided she wasn't buying his explanation. Lissa had been particularly _un_ -dramatic when she told Amelia about the morning. Rather than push him, Amelia decided to wait and ask Owen about the situation when he called to say goodnight.


	58. Chapter 58 - In The Way

**Chapter 58**

 **Adventures of the Melee – In The Way**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 4**

 **July 25**

Dinner was unusually quiet. The littles were exhausted from their big day at the hospital. Not liking what was served, Olivia played with her food. She hoped to make her plate look like she had tried each item as expected. Lissa, who put dinner together, was fretting. She walked between the kitchen and the table trying to make sure everything was in order.

Owen and the boys exchanged glances and glares throughout the meal. Neither boy participated in any of the attempts at conversation. The tension was thick as Lucas became increasingly whiny, the twins began to argue, and Owen, when he spoke at all, grumbled.

"May I be excused?" Nolan queried flatly as he set his napkin on his plate fifteen minutes in to the meal.

Staring back, Owen denied the request, "Let's wait until the others have finished."

Making the mistake of audibly exhaling, Nolan blinked his eyes and tightened his jaw before snarling, "Oooo…kayyyyyy." Owen let his silverware fall onto his plate in a non-spoken signal of frustration. Before Owen could speak or further react, Nolan turned to Lissa and smirked, "Thanks for dinner, Shorty. It was great."

Lissa, who had missed the request to be excused and subsequent interchange, had just settled into her spot. Slightly bashful, she smiled back and cooed, "Aww…thanks, Trems."

To spite Owen by getting up from the table, Nolan smirked and began clearing the serving dishes. "I think that's Olivia's task tonight, Nolan," Owen growled. "You're cleaning the kitchen."

"I know," Nolan shrugged. "Livs, it's your lucky day. Now how about you actually eat your dinner?"

"You're not the parent, Nolan," Olivia protested with sass.

"Olivia Elise. Eat," Owen ordered. "All you've done since you sat down is play with your food." Lucas was slumping in his chair and Anna hypnotically traced the rim of her empty plate. Ria, exhausted, was about to fall asleep. Her head bobbed and was about to land on the table.

Lissa, who had hoped to create a lovely meal and experience, forced a smile and suggested in a sing songy tone, "So… Ry, how about if you and I get the littles upstairs?"

With a full bite of food in his mouth, Ryder jumped at the opportunity to escape the scene. He stood up, cleared his plate, and walked back to the table to scoop Ria into his arms. "C'mon, sleepy girl," he whispered as she melted into his chest. Extending his hand, he coaxed Anna into joining them, "Hey, Banana, wanna pick the first book?"

Lissa approached Lucas, who asked if he could sleep with her because he missed Amelia. "Oh, sweetie, I'm helping Nolan pack after I put you to bed." Lucas' lower lip began to quiver as tears gathered in his eyes. "Lukie, I'll lay down with you in your bed for a little bit. When Nolan and I are done, I promise to come check on you." Satisfied with the compromise, Lucas lifted his arms in the air as his eyelids began to droop.

With Nolan in the kitchen, Owen and Olivia were the only ones remaining at the table. Owen rested his lower arms on the table as he watched Olivia. For her part, Olivia kept glancing at Owen hoping that he had begun to focus elsewhere. After a couple minutes, Owen ran his fingers through his hair and wearily sighed, "Bed or dinner, Olivia."

Widening her eyes at the unfamiliar expectations, Olivia began to protest, "Daddy. I tried it and I don't like it. All I have to do is try two bites and I did."

"I don't think you took six bites off that plate and there are three foods to try," Owen growled.

Unwisely, Olivia persisted with an attitude, "I did. I'm not a liar, Dad." At the sink, Nolan silently prayed that Olivia would force herself to take a few bites. Tonight was not the night to piss Owen off.

"Bed. Now," Owen ordered.

"It's 7:00," Olivia argued.

"One…" Owen began. Rather than hugging her dad and telling him goodnight as Olivia did nightly, she walked to the kitchen. She embraced Nolan and kissed him goodnight as tears threatened to fall from her lower lids. Nolan hugged her back and whispered, "Sleep well, Red. Love you." Olivia looked back at Owen with contempt and then trudged up the stairs.

Calling over to Nolan, Owen inquired, "What's your plan for tonight?"

"Mom thought I should start packing. Liss is going to help me," Nolan offered without making eye contact.

Nodding, Owen yawned and affirmed, "Sounds like a solid plan. Why don't you come have a seat? We can talk until Lissa comes back down."

Nolan knew that although Owen's words sounded like an invitation, they were not a suggestion. Grabbing a dishtowel, Nolan dried his hands. He sat in his regular spot which left a few empty chairs between him and his dad. With an awkward grin, he made eye contact with Owen and waited for him to begin talking.

"How long are we going to be tense around one another?" Owen inquired with a matter-of-fact tone.

Shrugging, Nolan raised his eyebrows and admitted, "No idea."

"I don't appreciate the glaring," Owen shared flatly.

"I'll work on that. Sorry," Nolan folded his arms. He let out a long breath and added, "You know, Dad, I'm going to college. Now is the time in my life when I'm going to start making my own decisions and heading in my own directions." With a sarcastic chuckle, Nolan concluded, "You aren't going to be able to micromanage my every move in LA from Seattle."

Owen dropped his chin to his chest, folded his arms, and leaned back in his chair. With widened eyes, he nodded repeatedly and simmered, "Ah." After pursing his lips and drilling his gaze into Nolan's eyes, Owen continued sternly, "Want to give me a heads up? Any particular decisions or directions you have in mind? Ones you can't wait to enact once you're freed from my oppressive regime?"

Rolling his eyes before staring out the window, Nolan kept his mouth closed as he ran his tongue along his teeth. Glancing back at Owen, Nolan questioned, "Are you trying to provoke me? I'm not interested in fighting, Dad. I was just saying…"

Interrupting, Owen put his arms out to each side and raised them as he snapped, "I was just wondering."

"Right," Nolan grimaced. About to lose his temper, Nolan gave in to temptation and began to share possibilities, "Maybe I'll change my major or decide to take a class you think is a waste of time. Who knows? What if I decide to live off-campus or change my name or…" Nolan struggled to come up with a more dramatic prospect. "Umm… or quit school."

Owen, still leaning back in his chair and folding his arms in front of his torso, raised his eyebrows, "You just can't wait to piss me off, huh?"

"I didn't say that, Dad," Nolan yelled in frustration. "I was trying to point out that you're going to have to ease up whether you like it or not. I'll probably make decisions that you don't like; that doesn't mean I'll be making them to spite you."

"Stop yelling," Owen ordered calmly.

Nolan shook his head and gathered his eyebrows toward the bridge of his nose, retorting, "Stop provoking me."

"Name change, hmm?" Owen prodded with narrowed eyes. "Can't stand the idea of being a Hunt? It's _that_ bad? _I'm_ that bad?"

With another deep sigh, Nolan responded, "Why are we even talking right now? We're just frustrating one another."

"I'm not frustrated," Owen responded flatly. "I was just wondering what your first act of rebellion is going to be. Sounds like ridding yourself of my name tops the list."

Provoked beyond his ability to stay quiet and not fight, Nolan confessed with determination and insistence, "It's not an act of rebellion at all, but I do plan on adding my dad's name back into my legal name when I turn 18. I've considered that for a long time." After a pause, he concluded with an attitude as he referenced his birthday, "If you want to mark it in your calendar, I'll begin the process on December 30."

"I'll do that," Owen nodded. Stalling by clearing his throat, Owen wondered, "You don't care about having a different last name than your siblings?"

"I care about having and carrying on my dad's name," Nolan shared with sudden softness. "Truly, Dad. Really. It's not personal. I'm not trying to upset you." He stopped himself before adding what he was thinking, _I'm deeply grateful for all you've done for me and I love you. You_ _are_ _my dad. Blake was my dad. That's why this decision has torn me up for years. I have agonized, but I am a Tremblay by birth… by blood._

Distracted by scratching at the door, Owen stood up. He considered the distinct possibility that, because of the frenzy of Amelia's surgery, Barkley and Bogey had not been fed regularly. With Ryder upstairs tending to the twins and not wanting to continue the conversation with Nolan, Owen decided to check on the dogs. "Why don't you come out to the garage, Nolan?" Owen suggested soberly. His manner seemed detatched. "I'll help you find a suitcase or two."

As Owen pet the dogs and gave them some attention, Nolan spotted a suitcase he'd used many times before. It was on top of a stack of Rubbermaid bins. Trying to reach it, Nolan stretched until he could grab the handle. He began to pull it down, sensing some resistance to his efforts. Pulling a bit more firmly, Nolan freed the suitcase. From across the garage, Owen saw an old Coleman camp stove falling from the top of the suitcase. He sprinted to push Nolan out of harm's way as he yelled, "Let go, Nole!"

Surprised, Nolan released his grasp as Owen pushed him aside. Had Owen not seen the stove beginning to fall, it would have landed on Nolan's head and seriously hurt him. Instead, it missed Nolan but the edge of it grazed the outside of Owen's right hand and cut into his skin. The gash, from the midpoint of his pinky down to his wrist, immediately gushed blood as Owen grasped it with his left hand.

"Dammit!" Owen hollered with pain and frustration. Calming his voice to a growl, Owen scanned Nolan's face and body before inquiring, "Are you all right?"

His head still spinning from the whole event, Nolan stood still as he stared at the wounded hand, "Uh… yeah. I'm fine. That stove could've landed on my head."

"Get me a clean dishtowel and grab my keys so we can open the trunk of my car," Owen ordered.

Doing as he was told, Nolan stepped into the house and collected a number of towels in his hands. He stepped back out to the garage and handed Owen a towel, then he placed the others on a nearby workbench. With one hand, Owen attempted in vain to wind the towel around his injury.

"Here, Dad," Nolan offered as he grasped the towel, "Let me." He wrapped the towel and then set up a folding chair. "Here. Sit down. What can I do? How can I help?"

Owen peeked at the wound and frowned. "This cut is deep. I need stitches. Grab my med bag in my trunk."

"You're not doing your own stitches, are you?" Nolan questioned with skepticism.

"No," Owen smiled before wincing. "I'm going to give myself a shot for the pain."

"Oh, ok," Nolan numbly agreed as he retrieved the bag and handed it to Owen.

Owen located what he needed and medicated himself. After an enormous and frustrated sigh, Owen put his wrapped hand above his heart and continued, "I need you to take me to the ER."

"Can I tell Lissa or do we just need to go?" Nolan inquired. Owen assured him that telling Lissa was no problem. Running into the house, Nolan bounded up the stairs. He knocked softly and opened Lucas' door without waiting for a reply.

Lissa was in the process of helping Lucas change into his PJs. She turned and smiled, "Hey."

Standing in his Superhero underwear and popping his head through to PJ top, Lucas lifted his arms above his head as he protested, "Nolan, I'm getting dressed here. I need privacy."

Chuckling and shaking his head, Nolan quipped, "Sorry, Mr. Man. I didn't mean to invade your space." He turned to Lissa and requested, "Hon, can I talk to you for just a second in the hallway?"

Lissa nodded, then helped Lucas put on his PJ pants. She stood up and instructed, "Pick out some books, climb into bed, and I'll be right back, Lukie."

She stepped into the hallway and wondered, "What's up?"

"Dad just cut his hand pretty bad. I'm gonna take him over to the ER. Will you and Ry be ok with all the kids?" Nolan explained.

"Sure," Lissa nodded. "Do you need any help with Dads? Is he awake and stuff?"

"Yeah, he's pissed. It looks like a pretty deep cut," Nolan shared as he traced the area of Owen's cut on his own hand.

"Crap," Lissa exhaled. "Well, do what you gotta do. Keep me posted." She stood on her tiptoes to come closer to approaching Nolan's lips. He leaned down and kissed her before heading back down the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`'

The drive to the hospital was stressful. Not only was Owen complaining about the bleeding, he was also advising Nolan on how to drive.

"I'm on it, Dad, really," Nolan insisted at one point.

"But if you had gone around that car that's crawling, we would've made the damn light," Owen criticized.

"There was somebody right behind me in the other lane. If I'd tried to go around the slow car, we would've been in an accident," Nolan pointed out sharply. Attempting to change the subject, Nolan asked, "How's your hand?"

Out of frustration and in anticipation that the injury would keep him away from the OR, Owen snapped, "It's cut up. Throbbing. Bleeding copiously. It's fantastic, Nolan."

Rather than respond or argue, Nolan stayed mute. He turned right then left and drove into the hospital parking lot. "I'll drop you at the door if you want and come in after I park," he offered.

Grabbing a new towel, Owen spoke with despair, "Good idea. Thanks." The silence had given him time to adjust his mood and remind himself that Nolan was helping the situation. Nolan slowed the Jeep to a stop and offered to open the door. Insisting he could do it himself, Owen opened the door awkwardly with his left hand, climbed out of the Jeep and then closed the door.

"Chief, oh my… what happened?" April inquired as she grasped the bloody towel around Owen's hand. As she led him to a curtain, she suggested, "Come sit down."

"I'm going to need to get this bleeding under control. A tetanus shot wouldn't be a bad idea. Then we're looking at internal and external stitches," Owen explained.

April's face was near Owen's hand as she examined the injury. Looking up at Owen from the top of her eyes, April ordered, "With all due respect, Chief, how about if I be the doctor and you be the patient?" Rolling his eyes, Owen stared at April with resignation.

"Lie down so we can get your hand higher than your heart," April ordered as she adjusted the head of the bed and gently pushed Owen's shoulder toward the mattress. Piling up some pillows, April threw a waterproof pad on top of them and set Owen's hand on the pad. "I'm sending a nurse in to control of the bleeding."

Nolan slipped through the curtain and caught Owen's eye, "Can I do anything to help?"

"No, I'm fine," Owen groused.

"Good evening, Chief Hunt," the nurse stated as she came toward him with a bag of ice and a pile of gauze two by twos. She proceeded to his hand, removed the towel and pressed the gauze against the wound. "Can you come hold the ice, hon?" she asked Nolan. He stood up and she instructed, "Put on a pair of gloves – they're right behind you. Then apply gentle pressure as you hold the ice over Dad's cut."

While Nolan assisted as she'd requested, the nurse pulled out her stethoscope and began to place it on Owen's chest. Owen began to shoo her away, "It's fine… we don't need to go through all that."

"Sir, Dr. Kepner asked me to collect your vitals," she informed him.

"It's not necessary," Owen sighed.

Nolan put his free hand on Owen's shoulder and gently advised, "Dad, let her do her job. So she takes your temperature and listens to your heart. Big deal."

Glancing up at Nolan without response, Owen flopped his head onto the bed in resignation. Once the nurse had taken his blood pressure, temperature, and pulse, she sat down and entered the data in Owen's electronic chart. "What's your pain level, sir?" she asked, anticipating he would protest her question.

Cooperating, he responded flatly, "Maybe a five." The nurse entered that in the chart, then stood up to survey the wound. She observed, "The bleeding is slowing, doctor." She turned to Nolan and smiled, "Let's keep the ice on it for five more minutes with gentle pressure. If nobody comes in by then, set the ice down and check to see if the bleeding has stopped. If it hasn't, just push the call button, sweetheart."

Once the nurse stepped away, Owen offered a half smile as he glanced up at Nolan. "How come you're 'sweetheart' and 'hon' and I get the formal 'sir' and 'doctor' titles?"

"Because I'm not harassing the poor woman and getting in the way of her work," Nolan smiled.

Owen chuckled and admitted, "Point taken." The two chit chatted while they waited and enjoyed giving one another a bad time. Their interactions throughout the day shifted between softness, humor and contempt as if they couldn't help but both love and scorn one another.

Jackson appeared from the other side of the curtain and began slowly, "Chief… there are other ways to get a break from the OR, you know."

"Very funny," Owen responded in a monotone voice.

"April thinks I should take a stab at this. She said it's pretty deep," Jackson explained as he removed the dressing and pressed the wound in various directions.

"That's kind of creepy," Nolan commented as he watched Jackson separate the skin and study how it moved.

As he continued to pinch and pull the wound apart, Jackson taught, "I need to examine the injury and look for jagged edges and straight cuts. How the skin fits back together makes a difference in how it's sutured." Speaking to Owen, Jackson asked him to make a fist, stretch his hand and fingers wide, and touch the tip of his pinky to thumb. Each motion informed his treatment plan.

Stepping away so he and Owen could see one another's faces, Jackson explained, "We'll get that numbed up and irrigated, Chief. You and I will be here a while – you were right about needing layers of sutures. A small portion of muscle is involved so I'm going to perform most of the work."

"Sounds good, Avery. Thank you," Owen offered.

The nurse stepped in with a large needle and held the tray toward Avery. After wiping an alcohol square on Owen's skin, Avery pinched an area and deliberately said, "Ooo…kkk. Small pinch then a sting. You know the drill." Owen winced without noise as he closed his eyes tightly. Jackson continued as he patted Owen's shoulder, "We'll let that kick in and I'll be back shortly, Sir."

Glancing over at his son, Owen suggested, "Why don't you head home, Nolan? It's getting late and this is probably going to take at least two hours."

"Then how will you get home?" Nolan inquired with confusion.

Owen shrugged, "I'll stay here with your mom tonight. That is… if you think I can trust you, your brother and Lissa to manage the house and younger kids until tomorrow afternoon."

With a small twinge of guilt, Nolan gulped, "We can do that, but are you sure you don't want some moral support in here or something? I mean, you did kind of save my life by taking the brunt of that stove."

"I'm not sure if it would've been life ending," Owen shrugged as he dismissed his actions.

With a smirk and slight chuckle, Nolan admitted, "I guess I was a little surprised. After the day we've had, I'm shocked you didn't let it hit me and take me out."

In utter seriousness, Owen firmly stated, "I would never do that, Nolan." His face exhibited a hint of shock at Nolan's words. Feeling the surprise more deeply as the words soaked in, Owen continued as he reached out and grasped Nolan's hand, "You're my son. Nothing gets in the way of that love. Nothing. Not a party, not a fight, not a name. Nothing." 


	59. Chapter 59 - Snuggle Time

**Chapter 59**

 **Adventures of the Melee – Snuggle Time**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 4**

 **July 26**

Just after 1 am, Jackson finished stitching Owen's hand. He instructed his boss, "Even though you have great range of motion…"

"I know," Owen interrupted. "Take it easy, stick to minimal movement."

"Right. When you return from Los Angeles, let's take a look and proceed from there," Jackson ordered.

"Oh, this won't take that long. Hell, in the field I would've wrapped it in duct tape and kept operating. I'll be back in the OR within a week," Owen retorted.

Pursing his lips and moving his chin to the left, Jackson pushed, "Uhhh… let's go a step at a time, Chief." With that, Jackson stood up and realized Owen was basically stranded at the hospital, "Do you need a ride home?"

Jumping down from the gurney and yawning, Owen explained, "I'm going up to Amelia's room. The kids will take me home when they come to visit this morning."

Proceeding to the elevator and then down the hall to Amelia's room, Owen quietly opened the door to her room. Leaning against the wall, he paused to watch his wife peacefully sleeping. With his eyelids falling closed and his head veering toward the wall for support, he willed himself to walk the few steps over to her bed.

He climbed in behind her, using his arm as a pillow so his injured hand was above his head. With a soft hum, she delighted in his touch. Still asleep, her body conformed to his. For six hours, both were solidly asleep and the two spooned as if they were one body.

At 7:00 am, Amelia awoke perplexed when she sensed Owen in her bed. _That's a hell of a great dream_ , she thought to herself, only to discover that he was actually beside her. With a playful index finger, she poked his cheek and whispered, "Why is there a man in my hospital bed? He wasn't there when I went to sleep."

His eyes remained closed as a wide grin appeared. "Morning," his hoarse voice sounded. "The man in your bed was still sleeping."

Like a young child, Amelia smiled and was ready for the day. With a touch of verve, she kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose, and then his lips. "Wake up, man in my bed. The day is young."

Sleepily opening his eyes, Owen peeked at his wife and observed, "You're chipper this morning. What got into you?"

"Today's ' _I get to go home day'_ and I'm ready," she smirked as she brushed his bedhead with her fingers. "Is that why you're here in the wee hours of the morning? To take me home?"

Chuckling, Owen yawned and spoke simultaneously, "I had to go to the ER last night."

Not positive she had heard his unclear words correctly, Amelia sought to confirm, "They called you in? Big trauma?"

Owen brought his injured hand down and held it near his chest, "Long story. The outside edge of my hand needed a few stitches. Everything's fine. I sent Nolan home because the suturing would take a while. Then I wandered around the halls peeking into rooms until I found a beautiful patient I wanted to spoon."

Lowering the inside of her brows and gathering her lips together, Amelia suggested, "That sounds really creepy, Owen. Don't say that to anyone else. They'll worry about you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`'

Meanwhile, back at the Shepherd-Hunt compound, Nolan was sprawled out on his bed solidly asleep when he heard Lucas cry out in shock, "Where's my mommy and daddy?" His voice accelerated from surprise to shock to terror as he repeated the question and increased his volume. Both Lissa and Nolan jumped out of their beds and headed to the Master Bedroom.

Lissa kneeled down next to Lucas and hugged him, "Shh… Lucas… everything is fine. I'm right here."

Nolan stroked Lissa's hair before sitting down on the carpet next to them. He whispered, "Mr. Man, Dad had to go to the hospital and Mom's still there, remember?"

Sniffling and whimpering, Lucas' runny nose and crying eyes soaked Lissa's shirt. Given her in-born mothering talents, she didn't even notice as she held the little boy and soothed his fears. With a gentle voice, Lissa suggested, "Why don't we snuggle in Mommy and Daddy's bed, Lukie?" She picked him up and walked over to the bed. Instinctively, Nolan followed and lay down on the other side of his brother.

"I was scared," Lucas sniveled. "I had a bad dream and I came in here and nobody was here."

"I know, sweetheart," Lissa cooed as she rubbed her hand from Lucas' hairline down his face. Amelia had taught her that trick when the twins were babies – it soothed them and tended to bring on sleep. Nolan leaned his head on his arm and watched the scene. He couldn't wait to have a family with this wonderful woman.

As Lucas' eyes closed and Lissa continued to comfort him, Nolan gazed at Lissa with a lovelorn smile. Lissa smiled and caught his eye, asking, "What?"

"You," Nolan grinned. "You're such a good soul. So caring and gentle. I can't wait to have a family with you."

Lissa, fairly certain of Nolan's sincerity but a tad skeptical that he was hinting he wanted to begin trying in that moment, studied Nolan's eyes. They were soft and tender, almost dreamy. Determining the former, Lissa responded, "Trems… you are so sweet. I love you." She leaned over Lucas to kiss Nolan. As their lips met, Ria and Anna could be heard shouting at one another.

Sighing, Nolan offered, "I'll go." He walked to the twins' room and found them pushing and shoving one another in Anna's bed. "Hey, what's going on?" Nolan interrupted with authority.

Freezing in mid-push, they looked at their brother and both began summarizing how Ria wanted to snuggle and climbed into Anna's bed and how Anna was angry that Ria interrupted her restful sleep. "An then… an then… then she pulled my hair!" Ria reported with fervor.

Anna, predictably, argued, "Did not! You hit me."

"Nuh uh," Ria denied. "Not until you pulled my hair."

Nolan, his arms folded, watched the tennis match of words as his head moved from twin to twin. As they loudly described the situation, Ryder popped his head through his door across the hallway and bellowed, "I don't care who pulled whose hair or who hit who, I'm going to throttle you both if you keep screeching. Now shut up and let me sleep." He slammed the door to emphasize his point as the twins looked at the door and then back at Nolan.

Firmly, Nolan stated, "What's going to happen next?"

With all the drama she could muster, Anna began crying and called out, "I don't wanna time out!"

"I just wanted to snuggle," Ria wept with a pouty lip. "Then Annabelle was mean to me."

"You ok down there, Trems?" Lissa called from the Master Bedroom.

"Yeah, Liss. I'm good," Nolan responded then turned to his sisters with a stern expression. "Girls. You both need to apologize. Ria, even if you just wanted to snuggle, you woke Annabelle up and that made her angry. Anna, I don't know who started what, but my guess is that you threw the first punch. You need to tell Victoria you're sorry."

The girls glared at one another and sputtered a hostile, "Sorry."

"Really? If Dad was here, that's what you'd do?" Nolan questioned as he yawned.

Annabelle turned toward the wall and lay back down, throwing a pillow over her head. Victoria stomped out of the room whimpering and headed toward Olivia's room. Rolling his eyes and throwing up his hands, Nolan sighed and returned to the Master Bedroom. He fell onto the bed and grumbled something about reconsidering children, assuring Lissa he could wait years.

"Livie," Victoria sniffled as she climbed onto Olivia's bed, "Anna's pulling my hair and being mean and hitting me and Nolan and Ryder are yelling." Without opening her eyes, as if channeling Owen, she lifted her covers and extended her arm. Ria snuggled in tight and fell back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~`'

"My friend, I see no reason why you can't go home today," Arizona smiled. "Your incisions look fantastic and you're able to eat and move around. The hardest part will be not picking up adorable red-headed little boys and darling twin girls. Unless they weigh less than 10 pounds, no lifting them."

Owen, over by the sofa, was gathering Amelia's possessions, cards, and clothes as Arizona instructed his wife. "How long until she's back to surgery?" he inquired.

"Let's take that step by step. Amelia, I know you love it here and treasure your job, but I don't want you to overdo it. You had major surgery. Plan to stay home and be very low key for four full weeks, then we'll check in and determine next steps. My hope is that you can be back in the OR on smaller surgeries within six to seven weeks. It will just depend on your stamina," Arizona explicated.

"Six to seven? Really? Arizona, I'll be fine in a few days. If I stay home that long, I'll lose my mind," Amelia protested. "Plus, I'm going down to LA to take Nolan to school in three weeks."

Arizona's shoulders fell as her eyes softened, "Amelia, you won't be up to travelling that soon. I'm really sorry, but you can't go out of town in three weeks. The soonest that would be a possibility would be four-five weeks."

Amelia looked at Owen, hoping he would protest on her behalf. Instead, Owen frowned and nodded. "She's right, Mia. Three weeks post-op is just too soon."

"But I'll have my own personal doctor right there with me," Amelia attempted to charm the other doctors. "He'll even sleep with me so he's right by my side."

Shaking her head, Arizona gently ordered, "No dice, Amelia. You won't have the stamina and it will only delay your healing process, which means it will postpone your return to the OR."

Flopping back onto her pillows, Amelia set her gaze on the ceiling and blew out a large breath of air. Owen approached Arizona and shook her hand, "Thanks, Robbins."

"I'll see you in a month, Amelia," Arizona promised as she left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`'

Around 9:00 am, Nolan and Ryder left to pick up Owen and Amelia. Ryder, still angry at having been woken up by battling kindergarteners, was more than happy to get away from the littles and tag along. He talked Nolan into stopping at Starbucks on the way, claiming he couldn't keep his eyes open. Although he would never admit it aloud, the true reason he accompanied Nolan was that Ryder was deeply in need of some Mama time.

While the boys were picking up their parents, Lissa sought to engage the kids in making a Welcome Home sign for Amelia. They traced their hands, drew smiley faces, and wrote their names to varying degrees of accuracy. Victoria, who adored the name Ria when it came to writing, wrote R-i-a without problem. Annabelle, wanting to be superior to her sister, insisted on having Lissa write her full first name so she could copy the many letters. Except for a backwards 'b,' the nine letters were large and lovely. Although he hadn't practiced as much as his sisters, Lucas wanted his name penned on the sign as well. With his L far above his u and his c and s backward, Lucas autographed his artwork for his mommy. In giant letters, Olivia had written 'Welcome Home Mama.' One letter had circles inside it, while another had multi-colored lines. Yet another displayed small dots and one was colored in solidly. Each letter had its own unique design and Olivia strongly encourage the littles to follow her patterns.

The boys and their parents arrived home right after the sign had been hung. Owen drove inside the garage and smiled at his wife. He was relieved to have her home. Her pain had increased while she had been sitting up in the car. Although she could walk, Amelia's gait was deliberate and slow. Simply walking from the garage to the kitchen was tiring. By the time they arrived home, Amelia was ready for a nap.

The chair where Owen had sat after cutting his hand was still set up. Eager to see and pet the dogs, Amelia, with Ryder's help, exited the Enclave and sat down in the soccer mom chair. Ryder protectively stood by and admonished the dogs anytime they appeared ready to jump on Amelia's lap.

After the dogs wiggled and barked away their initial energy, Ryder showed Amelia the new tricks he'd taught them. Barkley now picked up an item and brought it to Ryder when he pointed at something and commanded 'bring it.' Setting three toys in front of Bogey, Ryder asked "Where's your owl?" Bogey put his paw on a stuffed owl and was praised. "Where's your bowl?" Ryder inquired. Bogey picked up his bowl with his mouth and brought it to Ryder. "How about your ball?" Bogey's front legs went playfully flat while his back end remained up and wiggling. Bogey nosed the ball toward Ryder, who threw it so Bogey could chase it out of the garage and into the yard.

Amelia praised Ryder for his patience and work with the dogs, and began to stand up. Attentively, Ryder reached out his arm so she could grasp it as she stood up. Putting his arm around his mom, Ryder let Amelia lean on him as she walked; she did not need that level of support, but she appreciated Ryder enough to respect the gesture.

When she walked inside the house, the sign was hanging from landing of the upstairs hallway and could be seen from downstairs. Amelia beamed and praised the various names and artwork as she noted them. Each kid approached her and hugged her, happily welcoming her home.

With care, Owen pointed out, "Mom tires out easily, guys. She needs to rest." He turned to Amelia and inquired whether she wanted to be in bed or on the couch.

Smiling, Amelia insisted, "I want to be in the middle of all the fun. Let's go to the couch for now." As soon as she was settled, Lucas and Ryder ended up on either side of her. Ryder, wanting Mommy attention but acting as if he was beside her to be of assistance, threw his long arm around his mom's shoulders and asked her if she needed anything. Lucas, on the other hand, recounted his terror when he had awoken earlier in the morning.

"You can't ever, never leave, Mama. I was scared you were gone forevers," Lucas explained as he concluded his description of finding the Master Bedroom empty after his bad dream.

"What about Daddy? Can he leave?" Amelia asked curiously.

"Umm…" Lucas considered thoughtfully. "He can leave but he's gotta come back sometimes." Amelia squeezed her baby tightly and kissed his head. Holding up puppy blanky, Lucas insisted, "You gotta squeeze puppy too, Mama. He missed you." Complying, Amelia kissed and hugged the ratty and well-loved puppy blanky as he was carefully and tightly held in Lucas' grip.

From behind, Owen leaned down and kissed Amelia's neck and cheek, whispering, "It's wonderful to have you home, Mia."

She patted his hand and agreed softly, "It's good to be here."


	60. Chapter 60 - He's Leaving Home

**Chapter 60**

 **Adventures of the Melee – He's Leaving Home**

 **Nolan 17, Lissa 17, Ryder 13, Olivia 10**

 **Annabelle 5, Victoria 5, Lucas 4**

 **Early August - August 16**

As the days unfolded, Amelia's post-op pain lessened and her stamina increased. Grieving the baby was easily set aside as she focused on running the house during Lynne's vacation. Owen, who leaned into the pain of the ectopic pregnancy regularly, wondered if he was grieving on behalf of both parents. Although he never voiced his sadness, bringing Amelia home with empty arms devastated him. For her part, Amelia never spoke about the pregnancy loss.

With Amelia limited to short outings and efforts, Owen found himself responsible for most of the Back to School tasks. To their delight, he took the twins to buy their school uniforms. As soon as they arrived home, both Ria and Anna wanted to model the outfits for their mommy. Ria begged to sleep in her uniform until school began and Anna wanted to know if she could add a sequined cape to hers.

When left behind with Amelia, each of the kids developed a unique routine. Olivia would snuggle up to Amelia. Together, they'd flip through the latest People or Us Weekly, and Olivia would ooh and aah over the beautiful actresses in their amazing clothes. Ryder would share whatever new tidbit he'd learned about aircraft. Amelia had no doubt that his long-standing fascination with flying would somehow lead to a career as a pilot. With Lissa's help, Ria had begun to read simple words. When left with her mommy, Ria was eager to read and learn more words so she could read even more. Anna, on the other hand, preferred to tell stories she would make up in her head. Her vivid descriptions captivated all who listened, and her storylines nearly always featured Anna herself as the heroine. Lucas and puppy varied their routines. At times, snuggling was at the top of the priority list. At other times, pretending like Amelia's body was a racetrack meant that hot wheels would roll along her arms, legs and head. Nolan had his special moments with Amelia as well, although those times were becoming rare the closer his departure date came.

One night, after all the others were asleep, Nolan strolled downstairs and planned to sit outside alone. Leaving the house that had been his home for six years was weighing on him. Soon, he would be in an unfamiliar city in a small room with people he didn't know all around him. More than he expected, Nolan found himself anticipatorily grieving his surroundings.

Reflecting on memories from each space, Nolan wandered around the various rooms on the lower level before stepping outside to the porch. Settling in to an Adirondack chair, he closed his eyes and filled his lungs with the scents of the river and pine trees. He came up short as he attempted to imagine what it would be like to return home at Thanksgiving. His older friends had shared how strange it had been for them. In the months away, independence had become normal; then, returning for the first time, everyone fumbled to discover a new normal. He wandered to himself, _Will it be that way with Lissa? I've heard people say that very few high school relationships stay together once college enters the picture. But really? I can't imagine being with anyone but Liss._

"Penny for your thoughts?" Amelia offered softly as she approached Nolan.

"Hey, Mom," Nolan smirked. "Nothing really, just wondering what it will be like once I leave."

Grimacing and folding her arms, Amelia quipped, "Oh yeah… that topic is no big deal whatsoever."

Chuckling, Nolan motioned his head to the chair beside his. Amelia sat down and smiled at Nolan as if she was taking in one of her last glimpses of him. She set her hand, palm open, on the wide arm rest and wiggled her fingers.

Her son grasped her hand in his as he questioned, "You're the brain surgeon here, tell me how I can take some of this view and these smells with me."

Laughing, Amelia shrugged, "Perhaps that's your challenge to figure out. I can see the headlines now," Amelia imagined and joked with starry eyes and gesturing arms, "Brilliant Son of Two Surgeons Discovers How to Transplant a Slice of Home Wherever He Goes."

"That's a long headline," Nolan chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`'

The night before he left, Nolan carried a box of sentimental knick knacks and picture frames downstairs and out to the Jeep. The family picture from Lucas' birth, one of his senior pictures where Lissa was draped playfully over his shoulder, and the last picture of Kayla and Blake taken before Blake's untimely and unexpected death were among the prized photos that would accompany him to school.

When Nolan came back into the house, Amelia quietly called out, "Hey, Nole."

"Mom," he responded with surprise, "Shouldn't you be asleep?" Nolan walked over to the couch and sat next to Amelia.

"All I do is sleep. Half the time, I'm awake all night because I've slept so much during the day," she explained in a matter-of-fact way.

"That must suck," Nolan considered. "How are you feeling otherwise?"

Once again dismissing her grief, Amelia shrugged, "I'm fine. Really, the pain isn't too bad most of the time. The worst part is that I become exhausted easily."

"Yeah," Nolan nodded, unsure what else to say. After a brief pause, he added, "I'm bummed you can't come with us tomorrow."

Smirking, Amelia agreed, "Me too. I was really looking forward to releasing my baby bird into the big skies of LA."

Laughing, Nolan opined, "That's a weird metaphor, Mom. Besides, you really want me up in the air in LA? Wouldn't I be exposed to more smog that way?"

"Very funny," Amelia quipped as she shoved her son. She studied his face and smiled as he made eye contact. "Are you ready? Scared? Stoked?"

"Yeah, yeah, and yeah," Nolan chuckled. "It's weird. I want to go but I don't want to leave everything."

"Been there," Amelia resonated. "This will always be your home, though, Nolan. We won't change the locks, I promise."

With a laugh, Nolan responded, "Glad to hear that." He lowered his chin and studied his hands that were folded together on his lap. Slowly twiddling his thumbs and pressing them against one another, Nolan became lost in his thoughts.

With her heart aching, Amelia let the silence linger as Nolan pondered. After a minute or two, she voiced, "You're really going to miss Lissa."

Without raising his head, Nolan wiped a tear from his eye as subtly as he could manage and eeked out a weak, "Yeah."

Leaning over, Amelia curled her arm around her broad-shouldered son and rested her cheek on his shoulder. She whispered, "She's going to miss you, too."

With a huff, Nolan responded, "Yeah… I wish I could take her with me."

"I know," Amelia affirmed. While she so readily denied and dismissed her own pain, Amelia was strangely comfortable allowing others to dwell in and process theirs. Wanting to reassure him without dismissing his reality, Amelia pointed out, "She can come visit you and you'll be home at Christmas. Think of your reunions as rewards for all the hard work you'll do at school."

Nolan leaned his head on the top of Amelia's and chuckled. "I'm gonna miss this, Mom. This crazy and loud house, the frenzy of life with so many kids, quiet talks with you…" he paused and laughed, "I might even miss arguing with Dad."

"Aww…we can make sure to call so you guys can argue over the phone now and then," Amelia teased. The two sat together in silence, listening to the sounds of the lake that came through the open windows. Eventually, Nolan excused himself to load his last few boxes. There would be little time to load anything in the morning since Owen was insisting on leaving promptly at 6:30am to avoid both Seattle and Portland rush hour traffic. When the Major set a time expectation, all were expected to heed it.

When morning came, Amelia forced herself to wake up so she could say goodbye to the travelers. Nolan had said his goodbyes to his siblings the previous night. The reactions ranged from a fist pump with Ry to full-blown tears from Ria. Relieved those goodbyes were completed, Nolan yawned as he took Lissa's bags down to the Jeep and dutifully checked his watch. It was 6:25am.

Amelia sat on a barstool watching the last minute frenzy as Owen and Nolan sped back and forth. Lissa was upstairs styling her hair for the trip. She'd awoken at 5:30 so she'd have plenty of time to get ready for sitting in the car all day. Nobody else understood it, but they all honored her wishes.

"We're out of here," Owen declared with a grimace as he fretfully looked at Amelia. "Lynne will be back from vacation this afternoon. Mer assured me it was no problem at all if you need to call her for help before that. You'll be ok?"

Smiling, Amelia promised, "I'll be fine. Ryder and Livs can help out if I need anything. Drive safe." As she kissed her husband goodbye, she wrapped her arms around him. Losing two babies within a month would hit hard as soon as she was left alone.

Owen kissed her forehead, cheeks and earlobes repeatedly, promising, "I'll call tonight when we get to UCSF. Call me if you need me before then."

Lissa and Nolan descended the stairs and approached Amelia. Looking like she was ready for the prom, Lissa looked adorable with full makeup and her hair in a messy updo that had taken over a half hour to master. Going first, Lissa hugged Amelia and shared, "I wish you were coming, too, Amma."

"Me too, sweetie. I'll see you in a few days," Amelia responded. Tears welled in Amelia's eyes as Nolan stood in front of her.

"See ya, Mom. Love you," Nolan offered casually as he hugged Amelia.

Amelia leaned back and held Nolan's shoulders as she looked in his eyes, "Study hard."

"I will," Nolan smirked.

"And make wise choices," she instructed.

"I will," Nolan smiled.

"And have fun…but not too much fun," she insisted.

"Ok," Nolan chuckled as he hugged her again. While embracing, Nolan whispered, "I love you, Mom."

Amelia kissed Nolan's cheek as he pulled away. His movement felt as if someone was ripping her heart out of her chest. Unconsciously, as tears streamed down her cheeks, Amelia placed her hand over her heart as if doing so would contain the pain.

Owen, Nolan, and Lissa headed toward the door and Amelia slid off the barstool and followed them. She stepped onto the porch and walked with them on the sidewalk, stopping at the edge of the driveway. Amelia watched Owen pull out in his Boxster and blew him a kiss. With quivering lips and a simultaneous smile, she took in every moment as she focused on Nolan opening the Jeep door for Lissa, walking around to the driver's side, and backing out of the driveway. With one hand on her heart and the other waving goodbye, Amelia sniffled and was determined not to break down until Nolan's Jeep was through the main gate.

Following each rotation of the tires, Amelia observed the Jeep driving away. Once the gate closed behind it, she walked to the front steps, sat down, and sobbed into her hands. Having awoken to the sounds of the cars pulling out, Ryder had walked downstairs and peered through the front door window as the trio departed. He stood inside as he watched Amelia say goodbye. When she sat down on the front step and began to cry, he quietly stepped outside, put his arm around his mom, and held her as the tears fell.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Please read the next book in the series,**_ _ **A Pivotal Year**_ **.**


End file.
